Totally Spies with Andrew & Chaosky Season 5
by Parent12D
Summary: Season 5 of the fanfiction series of Totally Spies that was done with Andrew and Chaosky as major characters! Season includes stories LXXIII-XC (73-90) [Lesson Impossible - The End is Upon Us]! Enjoy the re-experience!
1. Episode LXXIII

**Alright readers, here it is; the final season, the fifth season of Totally Spies with Andrew & Chaosky is out for all of you to enjoy!**

 **Yeah, this is the last season and my last departing gift for this series to you all. I do hope you all have enjoyed the first four seasons that went by so far and I hope you'll enjoy this season. Enjoy every minute of this one, for it is the last season for the series and it is my last departing gift.**

 **Anyway, like the previous seasons you've read so far, some of these stories will have some minor adjustments, if needed and there will be some slight altercations as well. I hope you look forward to that.**

 **Well enough with the rant now! Enjoy the final season!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew & Chaosky are owned by me, Robert, Wade and Nathan belong to Boris Yeltsin, and all other characters that aren't mine at all belong to their rightful owners.**

 **SEASON V EPISODE I:**

 **"LESSON IMPOSSIBLE"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and beautiful day in Beverly Hills. The sun was shining and everyone was feeling bright and cheerful today. At the house that belongs to the super spies, we are focusing on two particular spies; Sam and Chaosky at the moment, as they had a very busy morning today, and they were going through a checklist that Chaosky was checking at the moment.

"Okay Chaosky, let's go over that checklist one more time to make sure we did everything we needed to okay," Sam suggested.

"You got it Sammy," Holding a pencil, Chaosky started to look through the list.

"Let's start with the school stuff," She started to think for a moment. "Is all the homework checked off?"

"Looks like it," Chaosky looked at the list.

"Math?"

"Check."

"Science?"

"Check."

"History?"

"Check."

"The Fine Arts?"

"Check."

"How about all the school assignments, are those completed?" Sam asked.

"Yes, they are checked too," Chaosky nodded.

"Is everything for that picnic we're going to today set?"

"Uh huh,"

"The cupcakes are in the fridge,"

"Check."

"We are cleaned up and ready for when its time to go?"

"Also checked,"

"Last of all, make sure the checklist has been completed twice so we make sure everything we need to get done today has been all completed for the day." Sam stated.

"Uh yup, I'm checking that off right now," Chaosky checked off the last thing on the list. "Done."

Chaosky dropped the list and the pencil and said.

"Whew, that was a really busy morning today," Chaosky said. "I thought we'd never get that stuff done."

"Well thanks for helping out anyway Chaosky," Sam thanked him. "I always appreciate your assistance and your company."

"No problem Sammy, I'm always here to help," Chaosky gave an honest smile as he then said while walking towards the door. "It's a good thing that all we have to do is complete that assignment that we need to do for Mr. Robinson."

It was then Sam snapped to as she remembered about it.

"Shoot, Chaosky, your saying that I haven't done it yet?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Uh yeah," Chaosky looked confused. "Is that bad?"

"Yes its bad Chaosky," Sam started to panic. "I've never missed an assignment in that class ever!"

Chaosky looked concerned as she anxiously bolted towards her work desk and then asked.

"Chaosky, when did Robinson say the assignment was due?"

"By Tuesday."

"And what is today?" Sam asked worriedly.

"It's… Tuesday." Chaosky looked at the calendar and was right, it was Tuesday.

"Oh no," Sam bolted to her window and looked outside for a moment, noticed the sun was almost in the center. "Oh no oh no oh no! This is bad!"

Sam started getting anxious as she said.

"If I don't complete that assignment before sundown, I'll be…" She then shouted dramatically. **"TARDY!"**

Chaosky was feeling unsettled and worried as he then asked.

"Tardy?"

"Yes tardy," Sam then stated. "I'll be late! Late I tell you! I've never been late to turn in an assignment for that class, and I feel anxious that I won't make it, and I'll end up failing that class!"

Sam was groaning as she was on her bed, covering her head with her pillow. Chaosky went over and lifted the pillow up and tried reassuring her.

"Come on Sammy, it's not a big deal, I'm sure he'll understand why you didn't do it on time."

"I'm afraid of taking the chances," A thought then came to her mind. "What if he sees I'm a bad student?"

"Sammy I-"

"What if he thinks I've been goofing off," Sam stated. "What if he feels that I'm not doing hard enough and decides to test me by giving me a surprise test!? WHAT IF I DON'T PASS!?"

Sam, I'm thinking your-" Chaosky started but San stopped him.

"Chaosky you don't get it," Sam had that crazed look on her face. "If my parents find out that I'm not doing well and I fail the class, they'll send me back to… **KINDERGARTEN!"**

Sam had an image in her mind seeing all the children laughing at her as she was in a class with a bunch of 5 year olds. Chaosky snapped her out of that trance and then stated.

"Sammy, I doubt your teacher will fail you and I doubt your parents would send you back to Kindergarten."

"That's what you think Chaosky," Sam countered.

"What is your assignment anyway?" Chaosky asked.

"I have to find a friend that I can help out," Sam sighed. "And I have to write a report on how I help said friend."

"Then why don't you find a friend of yours that needs help and you can just help them out," Chaosky suggested.

"GREAT IDEA CHAOSKY! I'll find a friend to help out, and I can do this before the day is over, and I can start off with you Chaosky," Sam then had that wide grin on her face and then asked. "So how are you Chaosky, you got any problems that I can help you out with today?"

Chaosky had nothing in mind but he still gave himself a second to think about it.

"I honestly got nothing, unless you consider helping me turn into a human an option, but that's not possible at the moment," Chaosky shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, then I'm going to find a friend out there that might need my help and help them out," Sam declared. "Wish me luck Chaosky."

With an anxious crazed look on her face, she bolted out of her bedroom door as Chaosky shook his head, having a bad feeling on the fact that this won't go well.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Chaosky sounded worried. "This won't go well…"

Chaosky then went to his bedroom to organize some stuff for a bit as we now move on to a new scene…

* * *

We see Sam walking down the hallway as she was about to head out the door.

"Okay, here I go, I'll just find a friend to help out and I can easily write about it," Sam was about to exit the house. "This should be _easy;_ I still have a good portion of the day to do something. How hard can this be?"

It was then a familiar scream was heard in the house.

 **"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"That scream, it must be…CLOVER!" Sam decided to head for Clover's room. "Don't worry Clover I'll help you out!"

Sam burst open the door and what does she see? Clover on the floor, crying like a drama queen like usual, but Sam was more concerned with helping someone.

 **"NO! _WHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"_** Clover was shouting like a drama queen. "This has to be the worst possible thing to have EVER **HAPPENED** _**TO ME!?"**_

Clover then fell onto a comfy couch chair as she whined like a drama queen.

"Don't worry Clover, I Samantha Simpson am here to help you with your problem," Sam sounded determined. "What's the problem?"

"Oh Sam it's absolutely horrible, I lost my makeup kit! I searched everywhere for it! I searched high; I searched low, low and high, high and low, and I JUST CAN'T FIND IT!"

Sam saw this as the perfect chance to get the assignment done.

"Don't worry Clover, I'll help you find your makeup kit! It'll take a while, but I'LL-"

"Oh hey, here it is," Clover saw the kit in the open the whole time. "Right where I kept it!"

This caused Sam to breakdown a bit.

"So you found the kit?"

"Uh huh."

"And you don't need help finding it?"

"Uh huh."

"And… you have nothing else you need help with?" Sam asked.

"Well, there is one thing," Clover came up with something.

"YES!" Sam looked hopefully.

"Could you hand me my special dress," Clover pointed to said dress. "I'm wearing that at the picnic today."

"Oh," Sam then picked it up and gave it to Clover. "Here you go…"

Clover took notice of Sam's personality and then asked.

"Hey Sam, are you alright, you sound kinda…"

Before she could finish, Sam already left.

"Sam?"

She shrugged her shoulders and went back to whatever she was doing…

* * *

Sam had left the house and was walking down the sidewalk, looking more anxious now.

"Okay so Clover is just one friend of mine," Sam reminded herself. "There are other friends that I can help out with; I just need to know which friend I should help."

As she was thinking, she heard some loud grunting in the distance. She noticed that it was coming from Andrew and he was planting some dynamites around Robert's shed, and she was wondering what he was doing.

"Is that Andrew planting dynamites on Robert's shed," Thinking for a second, she came up with a reason as to why he was doing that. "No way, Andrew must be blowing up Robert's shed because he did something horrible to him. He must hate his guts, how wonderful…"

With a hopefully look in her eyes, she went to stop Andrew who was about to make the blow.

"Well, time to make the final blow!" Andrew stated.

Before he pushed down the switch to activate the dynamites, a voice shouted.

"HALT!" Andrew stopped as she saw Sam approach him with a determined look on her face. "Andrew, my friend I know you must be angry with Robert about something, but I'll have you know that I can help with your issues and have you work it out with him."

"Uh, what are you talking about Sam," Andrew raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Come, I got just the treatment."

Andrew was now in a chair and Sam was now dressed like a therapist, her hair tied in a bun and wearing glasses as she then started.

"Well now my dear friend Andrew, I can see that by your actions you must have something against Robert and you must be angry with him about something." Sam stated.

"I don't have any issues with Robert," Andrew said honestly as he was feeling unsettled.

"Oh yeah," Adjusting her glasses, she approached him and asked. "Then why were you about to blow up his shed right then and there?"

"He wanted me to," Sitting up, Andrew then turned around and called out. "ISN'T THAT RIGHT ROBERT!?"

Popping from behind the bush was Robert, who was wearing a helmet and goggles as he then said.

"That's right! Mah family wants to build a new shed, and they want to tear this ol' one down, that's what Andy here is doin' it fer me." Robert explained.

"Yeah," Nodding in agreement, Andrew put back on his goggles and helmet. "Now if you'll excuse me Sam…"

"Do you have to use dynamites though?" Sam asked.

"Hey I could have gotten those Goop Piranha Plants from Super Mario Sunshine to tear this down, but I couldn't get a hold of them," Andrew stated. "So I settled with dynamites."

"Oh," Sam said simply.

"Well here I go," Approaching the switch, Andrew was about to activate the dynamites.

"You might wanna duck an' cover Sam," Robert warned her as she did so in the bush.

Andrew pressed down on the switch and then duck and covered himself and then on the count of 3, 2, 1…

 _ **KABOOM!**_

The shed was completely blown to smithereens as Sam got up, debris in her hair as she took off.

"Yeah!" Robert cheered, impressed with the results as we move to a new scene…

* * *

Heading for the gymnasium, it was now clear that Sam was really anxious, her hair was starting to get messy as a result of the destruction of the shed, and the fact that she was slowly starting to lose it.

"I should have come here to begin with, surely Alex must be having troubles that I can solve," Sam told herself. "After all since Andrew is busy with Robert, there must be something I can do for Alex."

When she entered the gym, what she saw left her shocked, Alex was dressed like a karate master as she was face to face with a samurai robot.

"HIYAH!" Alex grunted as she leapt into the air.

"PREPARE TO BE DESTORYED!" The samurai robot stated as Alex then dropped kick from the air.

Alex then gave it her all, beating the samurai droid senselessly, giving it a taste of its own medicine, and using all the lessons she practiced that one time she practice taekwondo with Andrew a while back. This left Sam speechless and after a few minutes, Alex had beaten the samurai, forcing it to surrender as Sam started to groan.

"Oh of all the days she could be assertive and tough on, she had to choose today…"

With that said Sam took her leave as it was then shown that Alex was giving the robot a massage, relaxing its tension.

"There we go, your circuits were a little sore, so I had to help loosen them up to help relax you," Alex said. "Besides, I needed to get some practice done for the picnic today, in case anyone decides to hurt me and my wonderful boyfriend Andrew."

"Well thanks for the help Ms. Alex," The robot thanked her.

"You're welcome Mr. Robot," Alex giggled as she continued to massage its shoulders…

* * *

On a single bench chair located in a local park, Sam was curled up, eyes twitching and hair all messed up as she started talking to herself again.

"Get a hold of yourself Sammy, we still have the whole day to do this, thought there's not much time left," She looked at the sun which was in a spot indicating it was a little pass noon. "The day's not over yet, but it will be soon!"

She looked at her reflection in a puddle and spoke into it.

"Get a hold of your Sam, you have the power and control, you can do this!" She said. "But I can't, no one needs my help. Yes you can, but I can't, but you can, you just gotta keep, it, together!"

It was then Chaosky showed up, holding the box of cupcakes, as he then asked.

"Sammy, are you talking to…yourself?"

It was then Sam saw a bunch of children playing jump rope, but she then saw a new image of the kids, laughing at her as if she was being sent to kindergarten. Chaosky was really getting concerned as he got her attention.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Chaosky shouted with concern.

"Huh, wuh…" Looking like she was spazzing out, she looked around and then Chaosky asked in a much softer voice.

"Sammy, are you okay?"

"Uh, I um…"

"Listen Sammy, I brought these for you," Chaosky showed her the cupcakes. "You let this stress get to your head, you nearly almost forgot about the picnic. I suggest you relax and…"

"THE PICNIC!" Sam cut him off as she looked crazed and she snatched the box from Chaosky. "THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA GO SEE MY FRIENDS!"

Sam bolted off, hoping her friends could help her find a problem that she could help with.

"Oh dear, I gotta do something about this…"

With that said Chaosky got out the phone and dialed a number, when the phone picked up, a voice on the other line said.

"Hello, this is Mr. Robinson speaking."

"Uh hey sir, it's Chaosky,"

"Chaosky, it's a wonderful pleasure to hear from you," He took notice of Chaosky's worried tone and then asked. "What seems to be the problem?"  
"It's about Samantha Simpson sir," Chaosky said.

"Ah Sam, my hardest working student, why," The teacher then asked. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"Well, I'll explain it to you," Chaosky said. "It goes like this…"

Chaosky started explaining to Mr. Robinson about Sam's trouble as we now move on to another new scene…

* * *

In a grassy meadow, where said picnic was being held, we see Andrew, Alex, Robert, and Clover setting up everything for the picnic. Clover however had something on her mind.

"Oh no, please don't tell me I forgot the eyeliner," Clover looked through her purse and noticed she forgot it. "OH NO, I DID FORGET IT! **NOOO! _THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING TO HAVE HAPPENED TO ME TODAY!"_**

She then dragged out that comfy chair from before as she fell onto it and was acting like a drama queen once again.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOOOO! WHY MUST THIS BE SO!?" She was whining, but she stopped when she saw that everyone but Robert gave her the look.

"What, you didn't think I'd want to sit and lie down on the dirty grass for this picnic today did you," Clover asked them.

The others went back to relaxing; Robert was stretching out and Andrew and Alex were cuddling together, both of them wearing sunglasses as they were about to lie down together. They then snapped out of there cuddling when a box of cupcakes dropped behind them and they both took off there shades and they were face to face with a crazed, insane looking Sam, who's hair was really messed up, her eyes were blood shot red and she had the craziest smile on her face. The others took notice of this as Robert then greeted her.

"Uh, hey Sam?" He was wondering what was up.

"Guys, I'm having a problem."

"Yes," They looked straight at her as Andrew and Alex sat up.

"It's a _really_ really big problem."

"Yes!" They all approached.

"It's the most biggest trouble I've ever been in and I really _really_ need your help!"

"YES!?" They all looked concerned.

"I have an assignment due for Mr. Robinson, and I haven't done it yet and I can't find someone that I can help out!" Sam explained.

"Woah, that's it?"

They all let out sighs of relieves.

"For a second there, I thought something bad happened." Alex wiped her forehead in relief. This got Sam more worked up as she then started approaching them all.

"Something bad has happened! If I don't complete his assignment by today, I'll be tardy! **TARDY!"**

The others especially Clover thought she was joking as they all snickered, as Sam gave them all glares as Robert said.

"No 'fense here Samantha, but it looks like someone's gettin' themselves all worked up over nothin'," Robert admitted.

"But this isn't nothing, this is _everything,"_ she then frantically running around in circle. "I need one of you to help me come up with a problem I can solve before sundown! **MY WHOLE LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"**

"Oh please Sam your acting like such a crackup," Clover couldn't help but chuckle as Robert felt the need to get her to relax.

"Now come on, take a seat, stretch out with us and relax," Robert suggested.

"UGH!" Sam grunted as she looked upward in aggravation. **"UGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

She then activated her jetpack and took off, as Alex was getting concerned.

"Guys, I don't think I ever seen Sammy get herself so worked up," Alex was starting to get worried about her.

"Me either babe," Andrew agreed. "I hope she gets this worked out."

"Same 'ere Andy," Robert stated. "She's needs to calm down."

"I say, she's being such a drama queen," Clover commented.

The others except for Robert gave her a look, as if she was being a hypocrite right about now, but she then added.

"Ahem, well, relatively speaking…"

The four of them went back to doing what they were doing at the picnic as we switch over to a new scene…

* * *

Sometime later, it was now 3 in the afternoon as we see the sun slowly start to set over the horizon.

"Clock is ticking Sammy," We hear Sammy as we now look into Sam's room as she was speaking to herself once again. "CLOCK. **IS.** _**TICKING!"**_

Sam had what appeared to be one of the craziest grins she ever had on her face. By this point, she has lost all of her sanity as she made a bolt to the upstairs basement.

"Keep it together," Sam looked and saw that no one was around and she was alone. It was then an idea struck her as she entered the basement and approached a chest.

"If I can't find a friendship problem," Sam opened the chest and got out what appeared to be a stuffed worm wearing glasses and a graduation cap. **"I'LL MAKE A FRIENDSHIP PROBLEM!"**

She had a grin that was both sinister and manic as she had something planned. She then grabbed the toy along with some gadgets and other stuff as she then put her plan into action…

* * *

It was now about 5 o'clock in the afternoon as the sun was getting closer to setting as we now look at a particular flower bush in front of the mall entrance. Popping out of the bush was none other than Sam, who really looked crazy and insane at this point, bearing the biggest Slasher smile on her face as her eyes were completely derpy and her pupils were the size of peas. Combining this with her completely messed up hair meant that she has completely lost it and was going mad.

"HEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sam giggled loudly in a sinisterly and very maniacally manner as she turned her attention into the mall, looking almost like Cheshire cat, as we see who appeared to be Mandy, with her two friends Caitlin and Dominique as they had just gotten out of the makeup store and were holding bags of makeup.

The three girls were about to relax on the bench right in front of a trash can, when suddenly, coming out of the trash can was none other than Sam, who was grinning in a crazy manner, as she then greeted them.

 **"HI GIRLSSSSSSSSS!"** Sam greeted them in the craziest and unsettling manner as her left eye started twitching as the viewer got a treat of her crazed face with a close up, her hair messed up and everything. Mandy and her two friends decided to ignore this as Mandy then spoke.

"Oh uh, hi Sam," Mandy greeted her. "Um, how are you…?"

"Oh ho great, just great," Sam had a panicked look on her face. "You three look like your doing great too. Looks like three good friends who obviously don't need the help of another _good_ _ **friend!"**_

The three girls were starting to get unsettled as Sam got out the stuffed worm toy from before as she then explained.

"This is Ms. Bookworm," Sam started. "I had her since I was two, and now I want to give her to you!"

The girls didn't know what to think of this.

"Uh, that's great Sam," Mandy said awkwardly.

"Yeah… Great…" Caitlin said afterwards.

"Uh, I really like her… hat?" Dominique was just as skeptical.

"She even comes with her own makeup kit and purse, for when you want her to get pampered up and styled to go to school!" Sam showed them the purse and make up kit that came with it.

"That's…great Sam." Mandy said being followed by Caitlin.

"Yeah, great…"

They elbowed Dominique getting her to speak.

"I really like her… hat?"

"I just hope the fact that there are three of you and one of her doesn't become a big problem," Sam stated. "I'd hate to cause a riff between such _good_ _ **friends!"**_

Sam had yet another crazed look on her face as Caitlin was swirling her finger in the air, concluding that Sam has gone crazy.

"SO WHO WANTS TO PLAY FIRST!?"

"Uh, well, I think Mandy should play with her first," Dominique insisted.

"Oh no no no, I think Caitlin should play with her first," Mandy stated.

"Oh I'd love to, but I'd like to see Dominique play with her before me," Caitlin stated trying to get Dominique to play with her.

"But we are redeemed characters, we have to take turns with her," Dominique struggled as she, Mandy and Caitlin and slowly starting to fight over who goes first. Sam was panicking, having to come up with a way to get this to work, when something came to her mind and it was brilliant to her.

"I'm gonna make sure you three love Ms. Bookworm more than anything," Sam got out an infatuation ray as she then shot it at her doll, causing the toy to be surrounded by hearts as the three girls were curious as they then fell victim to the effects.

"I want her," Mandy said.

"I need her," Caitlin said.

"I really love her hat," Dominique said as all three of them had hearts for eyes and a fight between the three of them erupted as Sam seemed satisfied.

"The Infatuation Ray, works like a charm, courtesy of WOOHP," Sam stated. "Okay girls I think we learned something from this experience, so why don't we…?"

She was about to snatch the toy but the girls had a good grip on it.

"Hey, girls come on," Sam questioned. "Don't you think we should share the toy?"

"No way," Mandy protested as the fight continued.

 **"UGGGHHHH!"** Sam jumped into the dust cloud to retrieve it, but the girls were too strong, that they sent Sam flying out of the cloud as she then came face to face with David.

"David? Oh thank goodness," Sam stated. "You gotta help me get that doll away from the girls."

She pointed to the dust cloud as David looked skeptical at first but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure Sam,"

Without hesitation, David walked over and easily snatched the doll from the girls with no trouble at all.

"Thank you David, now can you just give it here," Sam asked.

Unfortunately, David fell victim to the effects and had heart shaped eyes too.

"No, this doll is _mine_ now,"

He ran off with it, as the three girls chased after him. Hearing so much arguing, the mayor, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time asked.

"What's with all the commotion?"

"They're fighting over that doll," A person said.

"That incredibly amazing doll," Another person said as they were both victimized by the effects of the ray as was a whole bunch of other people, forming a mountain of people as David was keeping the doll out of reach. Sam had wanted to stop this but was unable to grab the doll. The mayor, who fell victim to the ray himself, snatched the doll.

"This is mine now!"

The mayor ran off, with heart shaped eyes, as the mountain of people got bulldozed over by David, who looked angry and serious as he said.

"Get back here with my doll!"

He chased after the mayor along with everyone else that fell victim to the ray.

"Oh crap, what have I done," Sam was now starting to regret her plan. She chased after the people who exited the mall and were heading for a beautiful meadow…

* * *

In the meadows where the picnic was being held, the four friends were just enjoying themselves. It was pass 7:45 pm and the sun was almost setting over the horizon. Clover was stretching out in the chair, Andrew and Alex spend the afternoon French kissing and Robert was stretching, resting his eyes when he heard a mob coming.

"Y'all hear that," He asked opening his eyes as they then saw a mob of people creating chaos and madness, this got the gang completely shocked.

"What in the name of Beverly Hills is goin' on here?" Robert asked as the people spent several minutes fighting over that doll. Eventually the doll (still surrounded by hearts) landed right in front of Andrew as he felt the need to look at it. His eyes were slowly starting to turn into hearts but Sam came in the nick of time, shielding his eyes.

"DON'T LOOK AT IT, OR YOU'LL FALL VICTIM TOO!" Sam shouted.

"Don't look at what?" Clover asked as Andrew was shaking his head.

"My Bookworm doll," Sam explained. "I used the infatuation ray on her and now the whole town is fighting over her."

This got them shocked as they all gasped.

"Why would you use that ray on your doll," Alex asked sounding concerned.

"Well I had to do something, I had nothing to write my report on," Sam was a complete mess by now. "I thought that if I couldn't find a problem, I'd make a problem! The day's almost over!"

"Errrr… not almost Sam," Robert pointed to the sun that was just about setting. The sun was now gone and it was night time. Sam looked defeated when a voice then shouted.

 _ **"SAMANTHA SIMPSON!"**_

The voice was revealed to be from Mr. Robinson, who had a serious firm look on his face as he was in his car.

"Woah nelly," Robert didn't like the look of this.

"I got the people, stand back," Alex got out a ray that could snap people out of an infatuation state and can neutralize the effects of the infatuation ray.

"You had that on you the whole time," Andrew asked.

"Yup, I kept this in case something happened," Alex nodded. "The mission we went on the other day convinced me otherwise."

"Brilliant thinking babe," Andrew complimented. "Now activate the ray now!"

"You got it Romeo!"

Alex then activated the ray, which then got the people to snap out of the infatuation state and cancelled out the effects of the infatuation ray as everyone was back to normal, wondering what had happened as they saw the doll, no longer surrounded by hearts. Nobody wanted it, so everyone affected by the ray decided to head on home…well not everyone. David remained for a second or so, before looking both directions, hoping no one else wanted it. When it was confirmed no one wanted it, David happily picked up the toy and ran on home to put it on a shelf. Once the gang was the only ones left, Mr. Robinson got out of his car and approached Sam and said in a firm voice.

"Meet me in my office," He had what seemed to be a disappointed and angered look on his face as he went back to his car and drove back to the school. Sam assumed what this meant as she then looked saddened.

"Goodbye friends, if you care to visit, I'll be going back to kindergarten, while living with my parents."

Sam slowly started walking off; all depressed and such as the others were shocked about this.

"WOAH! Kindergarten!?"

"Living with her parents!?"

"Does this mean…?" Andrew started to say.

"We're never going to see Sammy again," Alex finished for him.

"I know babe," Andrew agreed.

"What are we goin' to do y'all?" Robert asked.

"Of everything bad that has happened today, this definitely is charted as the **WORST POSSIBLE THING, _EVER!"_** Clover shouted in distress as she received skeptical looks.

"What, I don't have the chair this time," Clover said. "And this _is_ a big deal."

The gang came up with a plan to hopefully keep Sam and convince the teacher to let her stay as they headed for the school shortly afterwards…

* * *

In the office of Mr. Robinson, we see Chaosky from behind the desk as Sam was talking to the teacher, who had a much lighter look on his face.

"I…I don't understand, I didn't pass the assignment on time," Sam said. "I'm a bad student, I'm tardy…"

"You're a good student Sam," Mr. Robinson reassured her. "You don't need to pass in all my assignments on time just to prove it."

"But am I still going to be sent to kindergarten?" Sam asked.

Before he could say anything, the door burst opened as Andrew called out.

 **"STOP! DON'T SEND HER AWAY!"** Andrew begged.

"Mr. Robinson, we have a confession," Clover said.

"I'm listening," Mr. Robinson was curious.

"Listen sir, we didn't mean to have Sammy here fail her assignment on time," Alex stated.

"Ya see, when she came to us needing help, we thought she was overreacting, but after what just happened, we found out she really did need us." Robert explained.

"We are really sorry that we weren't there for you Sam when you really needed it," Andrew apologized. "I learned that as crazy as some people may get, you should never hesitate to help them out."

"Yeah so please don't send Sam away to kindergarten where we'll never see her again," Alex begged. "Can Sammy stay? Please?"

Mr. Robinson was quite impressed.

"It seems you all have learned something impressive today."

An idea then came to his mind as he then said.

"I'm not sending Sam away."

"Really?" The four of them looked hopefully.

"Mhmm, I also have a better idea," He started. "Rather than have Sam do the report by herself, I think all of you can write it together, and I'll have it due for tomorrow, and it doesn't have to be on time." He looked at Sam when he said that.

"You got it," Andrew said as the others agreed.

"Well now that that's all set, I must make my leave now," Mr. Robinson said. "I bid you all a wonderful evening."

Everyone but Sam cheered as Sam had something she needed to ask.

"Wait, Mr. Robinson," She was now at the front entrance as the teacher was about to leave. "How did you know that I was having trouble with the report?"

"Your wonderful companion Chaosky explained to me that you were having a meltdown and you were panicking," He explained as she saw Chaosky pop out from the corner. "He was really worried that you'd do something you'd regret so he decided to take action."

"I see," Sam said. "Thanks Mr. Robinson!"

"You're welcome Sam," Mr. Robinson got ready to leave. "Now I must be going now. Have a good night Sam."

"You too Mr. Robinson." Sam said.

The teacher then drove off as Sam waved farewell as he drove off in the distance. When he was gone, Sam turned around and faced Chaosky, and gave him a big hug for what he did. The others were about to head back home.

"Come on, let's go back to the house," Andrew suggested. "We have a report to create."

"You got it Andrew," Sam agreed as the six of them went back to the house of the super spies as we switch over to the final scene of the story...

* * *

At the house of the super spies, where Robert had accompanied them for the evening, Sam decided to have Chaosky write the report while the others say what they want written.

"Okay, I can start writing now," Chaosky got ready.

"Okay Chaosky," Sam started. "For this report, my friends and I learned several things from the experience…"

"We learned that no matter how crazy your friends might get in times of need…" Clover spoke.

"We should never ignore him or er and think they're jokin'," Robert took over.

"Otherwise he or she will lose herself and chaos will erupt," Andrew continued.

"And that we should make an effort to keep our good friend from being sent to kindergarten," Alex jumped in.

"The biggest lesson learned from this experience is that you should never let your friends suffering or going through the sanity slippage," Chaosky wrapped it up. "Let them know that he or she has people that can support them and not let them suffer a mental state of insanity and crap."

"That'll do Chaosky," Sam said, who has calmed down significantly by this point.

Chaosky finished writing and once he did, Sam gave him another hug.

"Thank you Chaosky, for helping me when I needed it most." Sam said.

"No problem Sammy," Chaosky whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't let my girl have to suffer in a mental state."

They continued hugging for a couple of moments when Andrew asked.

"Now what should we do?"

"Since I'mma stuck here for the evening, I think I'm goin' spend quality time wit mah beautiful Clover." Robert spoke.

"Oh Robby Poo," Clover grabbed his hand and escorted him to her bedroom. "I love you so much you sexy man."

"I love ya so much too buttah ball,"

Once the door closed behind them, they got onto Clover's bed and they started French kissing, letting their tongues meet and touch one another in a really sexual manner.

"Hey Sam," Chaosky said. "I'm happy that you're not leaving us."

"I'm happy too," Sam gave him a smile. "I love you Chaosky."

"I love you too Sammy," Chaosky said. "Now let's go lie down in your room, you're probably exhausted from today."

"True, although I think I am in the mood to French kiss my sweet little man Chaosky," Sam said.

"Oh mama, let's go for it," Chaosky spoke in a seductive tone.

"You got it."

Chaosky and Sam went into Sam's room as they lied on her bed together.

"Love you Chaosky."

"Love you too Sammy."

They then engaged in a French kiss, letting their tongues touch in a sexual manner too.

"So babe," Andrew suggested. "Wanna just head to my room and French kiss like crazy too."

"I thought you'd never ask," Alex grinned.

"Come on, I wouldn't let my angel hanging," Andrew playfully teased.

"Oh handsome," Alex said seductively as they headed for Andrew's room. "I love you so much Romeo."

"And I love you so much too baby doll."

Once they went into Andrew's room, they closed the door, went onto Andrew's bed as they then started French kissing like crazy, letting their tongues touch one another in the same sexual manner as the other two couples, as all three couples were enjoying every moment of this. Of course the viewers won't enjoy every moment of this, since the screen started fading out in black, and you know what that means? This is the end of the segment everyone…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXIII**


	2. Episode LXXIV

**SEASON V EPISODE II:**

 **"THE DEEP SLEEP WALKER"**

 ***: Beginning with this story, the super spies and their friends including Mandy and her friends have aged up to their early twenties.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a beautiful night Beverly Hills, and most of the people were sleeping the night away. Now before the story starts, all of you should know about this:

The super spies, consisting of Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, had aged quite a bit over the course of a few years. Having graduated from high school, they were in their early 20s. Despite this, they are still agents for WOOHP, and they still live together.

The gang had only minor changes, such as getting slightly taller and their hair only got slightly longer, not by much. They were still very young, so not much had changed about them, other than the height and slight hair growth.

Chaosky had the least amount of changes at this point. Still the tiny light-blue creature with three tuffs of hair, the bell on a string attached to his head and wearing a red bowtie, the only change made to him was he only grown half an inch, and that's not saying much. The other super spies had more minor changes made to them than Chaosky, but he isn't bothered by it at all. But enough with the introduction, let's get right to the actual episode now…

* * *

Anyway, in the house that belongs to the super spies, we focus on one peculiar girl known as Alex who was sitting at the table, unable to sleep. She was now 22, and she had gotten slightly taller and her hair only got slightly longer, not by much. She also looked more like an adult than she did before. Believe it or not, Alex had gotten a bad case of insomnia, with no way of falling back to sleep at all. She couldn't use her technique on herself, and she knows that everyone else was asleep, so she was stuck here.

 _This sucks._ She thought to herself. _Why can't I go to sleep? I am unable to use my technique on myself… Oh, I wish my wonderful boyfriend could help me fall asleep…_

All she could do was bang her head onto the table in hopes of passing out, but to no avail.

Letting out a sigh, she laid her head down onto the table, thinking of something to make her pass out.

She was then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a bedroom door open.

 _What was that?_ Alex sat up. Being the curious girl she is, she decided to investigate.

When she got up and went to the hallway, she saw a figure in the distance. She couldn't tell who it was so she slowly approached the figure. When she got close enough, she saw who it was and it was the one person she'd least expect to see at this time…

"Andrew?" Alex whispered. "Hey Andrew, what are you doing up?"

No response. He just stood standing there.

 _"Andrew?"_ She whispered loudly but there was still no response.

 _"ANDREW!?"_ She whispered as loudly as she could to get his attention.

He still didn't respond. He just stood there, eyes closed and everything.

 _What is that man doing?_ She thought to herself as Andrew approached the bathroom door, about to enter the bathroom. Alex took a good look at his, his eyes closed, he's standing up, and he's walking. It then hit Alex.

 _He's sleep walking!_ Alex concluded mentally. _I've never seen him sleep walk before…_

Andrew then entered the bathroom, wearing only his boxers as Alex decided to follow him. She saw him open up one of the draws and got out what looked like one of the condoms Alex got that was meant for him.

 _That's one of the condoms I got for him._ Alex was shocked. _What is he planning?_

Her question was answered as Andrew stripped down his boxer, completely naked as his _you know what_ was showing, and Alex got a good look at his 'you-know-what' hanging out. At the sight of it, she instantly blushed a bright red as Andrew put the condom onto his privates that was hanging out as he was now wearing a condom. Pulling back up his boxer, he slowly exited the bathroom and made his way for the kitchen.

"Might as well follow him and see what he's doing," Alex said quietly. "Not like I'm going to fall asleep anytime soon."

Alex decided to follow Andrew into the kitchen…

* * *

When she went into the kitchen, she saw Andrew getting out what appeared to be a single hot dog from the fridge, and got out a hot dog bun and some ketchup too. He put the hot dog on a plate and put it in the microwave for a good 28 seconds. Afterwards, he took the hot dog, put it on the bun and brought the hot dog and the ketchup into the living room with Alex slowly following him. He placed the hotdog between his legs, where his 'you-know-what' would be hanging out. Realizing the innuendo and getting it, Alex blushed a bright red once again as Andrew poured some ketchup onto the hotdog, all while his eyes were shut.

"Might as well hangout in the living room to see what he is going to do next," Alex quietly stated as she got onto the living room couch while Andrew was eating his hotdog. Alex decided on watching TV quietly while this was going on…

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Andrew was done eating as he was now on the floor, while Alex was quietly watching TV. She didn't seem to notice that Andrew was slowly crawling to her until she felt him grab her hand.

 _Oh my._ Alex was shocked. _Now what is he doing._

She heard Andrew groaning.

 _He must be having a dream._ Alex figured out. _Wonder what he's dreaming about._

It was then Andrew got onto the couch, still sleeping as he got on top of Alex who was lying down.

 _Oh my…_

"Alex…" Andrew muttered in his sleep.

 _He must be dreaming about me._ Alex slowly started blushing. _What is he planning on doing with me?_

"Oh Alex… I love you so much," Andrew talked in his sleep. "Would you be honored in making out with me and having some sex?"

Alex instantly blushed a bright red, concluding what kind of dream he was having.

 _He must be dreaming on having sex with me._ She concluded. _It's a great thing my panties are three inches thick._

"I'd love to make out with you Andrew my hunk," Alex whispered quietly.

"Ah thank you my love," Alex noticed how seductive Andrew's voice was in his sleep. "Come on, now let's get it on."

It was then Andrew placed his arms around her and then started humping her, with Alex wrapping her arms around her, enjoying every moment of this. Now to keep this from getting to an M rating, I've decided on including a special sound effect that went off every time Andrew was humping Alex, as it was heard in the background.

 _ **1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up…**_

* * *

 **30 MINUTES LATER…**

* * *

 _ **1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up, 1-up…**_

It was then Andrew finally stopped humping Alex as she was sweating like mad, enjoying all of it. Andrew was sweating too, but that didn't get him out of his sleep.

"That was so much fun babe, thanks a lot," Andrew seductively said in his sleep. "I love you sweet cakes."

"I love you too baby," Alex whispered quietly.

Andrew grabbed Alex and started French kissing her, letting his tongue touch her tongue as Alex was really enjoying this, as she wrapped her arms around Andrew and was getting into the French kiss herself. A few minutes later, they broke out as Andrew was now sitting on the couch, wiping the sweat off of his forehead as Alex was starting to feel relaxed by what just happened.

 _That was so much fun._ Alex admitted. _I really want to get one more kiss out of that sexy Romeo that is my boyfriend._

Bearing a grin on her face, she felt compelled with grabbing Andrew and bringing him up to face her. Afterwards, she then kissed him compassionately on the lips, which she was enjoying every moment of it...

* * *

Unfortunately, this caused Andrew to finally snap out of his sleep walking state. Without a second to spare, Andrew's eyes shot opened, all shocked and such. Alex then looked and saw he was awake. As a result, the both of them jumped out of the kiss in shock as they were panting.

"Woah!" They both shouted as they were panting. Andrew was confused.

"Alex," Andrew started to ask. "What is going on, what are you doing up this late?"

"I should ask you the same question," Alex panted.

"Well what am I doing up in my boxer," Andrew started. "And why is a condom on my _you know what_ , and why is it filled with…"

"I'll explain it all to you babe," Alex stopped him from finishing that question as she then started explaining it to him.

* * *

After spending the next couple of minutes explaining about the sleep walking, the condom, the hot dog and the fact that he was humping the love of his life, she had finished explaining it to him.

"Whoa, my," Andrew didn't care about the hot dog; he was more concerned with humping his girlfriend as he was bright red from blushing and was sweating again. "Whoa! I was sleep walking, and I was humping you as if we were having sex?"

"That's right," Alex nodded. "You started humping me, and to be honest, I wasn't bothered by it at all."

"Say what?" Andrew was confused.

"Yup, in fact I really enjoyed it," Alex admitted.

"You did?" Andrew was sweating like mad.

"Mhmm," Alex nodded. "It was so much fun."

"Still babe, I'm sorry that I came out here sleep walking in the middle of the night, and that I might have cause you some trouble," Andrew apologized.

"No need to apologize babe, I was unable to sleep anyway," Alex stated. "So you didn't cause me too much trouble."

"Oh good," Andrew sighed in relief. "Still I should probably take off this used up condom now right?"

"Good idea babe," Alex nodded in agreement.

"I'll be right back," Andrew said as he went into the bathroom as he then took care of the condom he was wearing…

* * *

A few minutes later, Andrew came out of the bathroom, no longer wearing the condom as he looked like he was in a great mood now.

"Well that's taken care of," Andrew said.

"Great and I must say Andrew," Alex started to admit. "That making out session you were doing with me in your sleep had made me feel more relaxed and I'm tired enough to get to sleep now."

"Oh Alex, you know me," Andrew started to say. "I'd always help out my beautiful angel with anything, even if I'm sleep walking and don't appear to notice it until I'm woken from my state."

"Oh baby," Alex grinned seductively as she approached Andrew. "I love you so much Romeo."

"And I love you so much too baby doll." Andrew grinned.

They then dove into yet another French kiss session, as they allowed their tongues to meet and touch one another in a really romantic and sexual manner, and they were enjoying every moment of it together.

"That was so much fun," Andrew admitted after the kiss was over. "It's a great thing Sam, Clover and Chaosky are still asleep and we didn't wake any of them up with this."

"I agree," Alex yawned and fell onto the couch. "Andy, I'm tired. Would you sleep with me for the night?"

"Oh sure pumpkin," Andrew smiled. "Anything for my beloved angel."

Andrew got onto the couch next to Alex as he placed a blanket over the both of them as their faces were still showing.

"I love you Alex," Andrew said seductively.

"I love you too Andy, my man," Alex said seductively as she winked at him.

They then kissed for the last time lip to lip before they felt the need to go to sleep.

"Well goodnight Alex," Andrew said.

"Goodnight Andrew." Alex said.

A few moments later, they then passed out as they were sleeping like a married couple. Andrew was no longer sleepwalking and Alex was finally able to fall asleep. It was a win-win for the both of them and they were satisfied with it. They were cuddling together in their sleep while covered by a blanket, looking like they were a married couple by the looks of it. Who knows what else could be in store for the newly grown up super spies of WOOHP such as Andrew and Alex along with the others. Only time would tell. It was then the screen then started fading out in black, which means that now this is the end of the segment. You all know what that's means…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXIV**


	3. Episode LXXV Part I

**SEASON V EPISODE III:**

 **"TOTALLY SPOOKY HALLOWEEN SPIES: THE RISE OF THE VAMPIRE FLEAS" (Part I)**

 ***: This story is a Halloween Special.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a clear and peaceful night in Beverly Hills. But it wasn't just any ordinary night though. It was Halloween in Beverly Hills. On this night of Halloween, we see a lot of the kids dressed up in costumes, trick-or-treating and such, and even the adults felt creative enough to dress up in costumes as well for the holiday. But for this story, we are primarily focusing on five specific super spies that are in their early 20s (with one exception) as they were dressed up in costumes as well.

The five super spies were talking happily amongst each other, enjoying this wonderful night together.

"Ah, it's such a beautiful night out tonight isn't it," Andrew asked, dressed up as Hep-Drew (from the story 'The Curse of the Eight Spirits').

"You said it babe," Alex agreed, dressed up as a banana (literally wearing a banana costume). "The best part of Halloween is the fact that we can get free candy, and you know that I love candy Andrew…"

"I sure do babe," Andrew stated. Being in a relationship with Alex for the longest time had caused Andrew to be in a good mood when his wonderful girlfriend was in a good mood. He couldn't help but smile.

"Alex, I really like your costume," Chaosky commented (the youngest of the five) as he was wearing a black cape like a vampire's cape. "You certainly look apPEELing tonight. Heh heh heh heh."

"Ha ha, very funny Chaosky," Alex retorted while rolling her eyes.

"Alex don't you think that you're a little too old to trick-or-treat," Sam asked, dressed up as a certain bounty hunter with the red orange helmet and armor asked. "I mean you are 22 after all."

"So, I can't help but enjoy eating free candy," Alex stated. "Besides, you are wearing a costume too, dressing up as Ms. Aran."

"I told you already, I'm dressed up as Samus Aran," Sam stated under the helmet.

"Why are you dressed as Samus again," Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Because in the games, Samus is a kickass girl who is serious at accomplishing mission and doesn't fool around," Sam stated. "And she knows how to fight too."

"That and the fact that you're both voiced by Jennifer Hale," Andrew said. "At least in regards to the Metroid Prime trilogy."

"Who's Jennifer Hale?" Alex asked.

"Nobody important babe," Andrew said hastily.

"Okay."

"Alright guys, enough," Clover jumped in, dressed up as a particular princess from a fictional kingdom filled with mushrooms. "If Alex wants to trick-or-treat, so be it. I don't care."

"Are you supposed to be Princess Peach," Chaosky asked.

"Uh yeah," Clover sassed. "This costume also fits perfectly on me and I look beautiful."

"The way you're speaking doesn't make you much like the mushroom princess," Chaosky retorted.

"Whatever," Clover sassed. "Besides what the heck are you suppose to be? A villain?"

"No, I'm suppose to be a vampire," Chaosky stated.

"You don't look like one, and why are you dressed as one anyway?" Clover asked.

"Because rumors have it that on this night only, at the peak of Halloween, these fleas known as the vampire fleas come and turn people into vampires just by biting them." Chaosky stated.

"Okay Chaosky your being ridiculous," Sam stated. "There are no vampire fleas coming tonight."

"Yeah that's just the kind of crap that Andrew would talk about," Clover snorted.

"Yeah, and I actually believe in it," Andrew crossed his arms. Alex seemed nervous.

"Are you sure they exist," Alex asked, her naivety started kicking it.

"Most likely, but don't worry, I'll keep you safe," Andrew reassured her.

"Thanks babe," Alex said.

"You're welcome."

Chaosky was shocked.

"Guys, I'm serious, vampire fleas are real," Chaosky stated.

"No they aren't," Sam and Clover said together.

Chaosky could only let out a sigh of defeat.

"Guys let's not get all argumentative, it's Halloween," Andrew stated. "Besides, look around, everyone seems to be getting into the Halloween spirit by the looks of it."

Andrew got their attention and they saw everyone was into it. Besides dressing up as spooky creature, many kids and adults alike were dressed up as many Nintendo characters, including Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, characters from The Legend of Zelda and Star Fox, Yoshi, some Kirby characters, other characters from Super Mario, and even some of the dogs that we on leashes were wearing Pikachu costumes.

"I see, they're _very_ into it," Chaosky took notice of this.

"Exactly, so let's have a wonderful time," Andrew stated.

"Hey Andrew, is it alright if I go to that house to get some candy," Alex pointed to said house nearby.

"Sure, go on ahead honey," Andrew smiled.

"Thanks babe," Alex had a bright look on her face. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here waiting for you babe," Andrew called out as she went to the house to trick-or-treat, while Andrew was watching in amazement at how well she was doing…

* * *

A couple minutes later, Alex came back to rejoin the others.

"So did you get some candy Alex," Andrew asked.

"I sure did Andy," Alex smiled, completely oblivious to the fact that the owner was a careless neighbor and had put something dangerous in her candy bag.

"That's great." Andrew was satisfied.

It was then Robert; Clover's boyfriend showed up dressed as a general from the army.

"Howdy guys," Robert greeted them.

"Hey Robert," Andrew waved hello as Clover noticed him.

"Well if it isn't my knight and shining armor," Clover greeted him.

"I'm sorry princess," Robert sounded guilty for some reason.

"What's the matter," Andrew took notice of this and asked him.

"Ya see Andy mah friend, mah gal Clova wanted me to dress up as Mario this year while she goes as Peach," Robert explained. "But if y'all must remember, I went as Mario last year."

"Well Robby, I didn't expect you to go as him while I went as Cinderella last year," Clover complained.

"Oh bumpkin, let me make it up to y'all," Robert tried comforting her.

"Oh Robby Poo I can't be mad at you," Clover hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too buttah ball," Robert returned the hug.

"Hey if you think your costume was great last year," Alex jumped in. "Last year I went as Princess Daisy."

"And I went as Luigi," Andrew joined in too. "Alex and I were dressed up as the secondary royal couple in the Mushroom world, the primary being Mario and Peach."

"We had an awesome time last year babe," Alex cuddled up to him.

"That we did babe," Andrew wrapped his arm around her back. "That we did."

It was then two more familiar faces showed up, and they were revealed to be Mandy and David as they were both wearing costumes too. Mandy was dressed up as a certain Hylian princess and David was dressed as a certain swordsman wearing a green outfit, a green pointy hat and a shield. Mandy was the first to greet them.

"Hello good friends of mine," Mandy greeted them.

"Hey Mandy," All six of them greeted. "Hey David."

"Hey guys," David greeted back.

"So you guys are dressed up as…" Andrew started but Mandy beat him to it.

"That's right Andrew, I am dressed up as Zelda, the princess who lives in Hyrule Castle," Mandy said. "And Davy is dressed as my savior."

"Technically I'm Link and let me say that this sword kicks ass," David showed the sword he had.

"Yeah," Andrew said simply.

"Anyway, to tell you the truth Andrew," David started to admit. "Mandy has been a wonderful person to be with since she redeemed herself."

"I can tell." Andrew understood this.

"Oh Davy," Mandy said. "I'm so happy that you chose to be my partner this year."

"My honor Mandy," David said. "It'd be my pleasure to defend my beloved fair princess."

"Davy, we are suppose to be a team," Mandy whined. "We are suppose to be a battle couple."

"Well excuse me princess," David said.

"Hey," Both Clover and Mandy said, sounded offended as they were both princesses.

"Sorry girls," David apologized.

"David, would you like me to get that light blue sparkle ball to say 'Hey, Listen' to you 100 times," Sam retorted under her helmet.

"Don't you have some Metroids you need to shoot down," Chaosky jumped in.

"Don't you have some enemies to suck up," Sam countered.

"Who do you think I am, Kirby," Chaosky crossed his arms. "I went as him last year."

"Right,"

"Hey guys, before we get into a heated argument, I'd like to start devouring this candy now if it's alright with you," Alex wanted to stop the argument.

"Of course you can babe, go right ahead," Andrew said happily.

Alex then started eating the candy as David and Mandy decided to make their leave as the others decided to enjoy this night…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sky above Beverly Hills, a swarm was hovering above the town. This swarm was entirely made up of fleas. There weren't just regular fleas though; they were vampire fleas. The swarm was being followed by a leader, which was known as the king vampire flea who was leading the swarm to invade Beverly Hills. The fleas were capable of speaking English as one of the followers spoke.

"Master, we are arriving above Beverly Hills as planned."

"Mmm… Excellent," The king flea was amused. "Time for us to have some fun and start a full-front invasion on all the citizen in this town."

Before they could move, the king saw something that interested him.

"Whoa what's that," The king flea asked. He was referring to Chaosky, who had his back turned on them. "My, that's an oddly peculiar creature he is."

"What should we do with that creature sir," One of the associates asked.

"I say we make that thing our test host and bite him first before we unleash our wrath on this town," The flea stated.

"Ay ay sir,"

"Vampire fleas, launch our attacks on that light blue creature thing," The king vampire flea declared. **"CHARGE!"**

The moment he shouted that did his men started charging for Chaosky, as Chaosky was completely unaware of what was coming and what was going to happen to him…

* * *

Alex was still eating her candy while Chaosky was still trying to convince everyone of that vampire flea business.

"Come on guys, you have to believe me," Chaosky said once more. "The vampire fleas are coming tonight."

"Sure they are," Sam said sarcastically. "I think it's all in your head to be honest."

"I suppose your right," Chaosky gave in. "I doubt anyone will turn into vampires tonight anyway, so I should just-OUCH!"

The moment he said ouch was the moment the vampire fleas bit Chaosky. Chaosky looked behind him and in a flash, the fleas were gone, nowhere to be found.

"What the heck just bit me," Chaosky was getting a little paranoia.

"Nothing Chaosky, you are probably just getting itchy," Sam concluded.

"I hope your right Sammy," Chaosky said. "I'd like nothing more than to not become a-!"

He stopped short right away as he then had a blank look on his face as some changes were about to be made with him. Sam just shook this off and watched Alex eat her candy…

* * *

Speaking of whom, Alex was happily eating her candy… well that is, until something sharp went right over her arm, getting her to react immediately.

"YOUCH!" Alex pulled her arm out instant, getting Andrew to come over.

"What's wrong," Andrew was confused.

"I don't know… I was just-" She stopped short when she saw the side of her arm was sliced (actually it was cut) which got Alex to panic and Andrew was shocked.

 **"OH MY GOODNESS ALEX!"** Andrew screamed in concern. **"YOUR ARM HAS A CUT!"**

"I KNOW ANDREW!" Alex panicked. "SOMETHING IN THAT BAG MUST HAVE CUT OPEN THIS PART OF MY ARM!"

Andrew immediately went over to said bag and looked through it. He then saw what looked like a sharp metallic object that looked really dangerous.

"Alright, Alex, this is what caused the cut," Andrew showed her the object and she looked shocked.

 **"OH MY GOD,"** Alex screamed. **"THAT THING CUT MY ARM!?"**

"Mhmm…" Andrew nodded. To make matters worse, the cut on Alex's arm started oozing with blood. Alex noticed this and was even more panicked now.

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ANDREW, MY CUT IS DRIPPING BLOOD!"** Alex screamed even louder.

 **"OH SHI-I MEAN CRAP!"** Andrew ran right over to Alex. "I got some type of elastic bandage and cotton swabs that can help with your arm. Just give me a minute."

"Okay…" Alex calmed down a little, but was still scared based on the look on her face.

While this was going on, Chaosky had come back to conscious and he instantly saw blood coming from Alex's cut.

"Blood…" Chaosky moaned. "Must…drink!"

"Chaosky, what are you…" Sam couldn't finish as Chaosky right over and started licking and sipping up the blood dripping from Alex's cut.

"I GOT THE SUPPLIES THAT I NEED!" Andrew held the supplies up in the air to emphasize his point. "Now I just need to cover that cut and then…"

He stopped short when he saw Chaosky sipping the blood from Alex's cut.

"What the… CHAOSKY! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Andrew was shocked by this.

"Me need blood, me get blood," Chaosky said in a mind controlled type of tone.

"Uh huh, I have to help Alex with her cut…" Andrew turned his attention to Sam. "Sam, find out what's wrong with Chaosky."

"Got it," Sam nodded. "Chaosky what is…?"

She stopped short when she realized that Chaosky was gone.

"Chaosky?"

She saw Chaosky heading for the house Alex went to as he knocked at the door.

"Oh no…" Sam groaned as she went over to stop Chaosky.

The careless neighbor from before, a tall middle age, slobbish man, opened the door and didn't look thrilled.

"What can I do for you trick or treater," The man retorted in a careless and sarcastic manner.

"Me what some blood." Chaosky exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Gimme your blood,"

"I don't have blood for you, I have candy," The man was starting to get freaked out.

"GIVE ME BLOOD NOW!" Chaosky shouted.

"You're starting to creep me out…"

"Guess I have to take it from you," Chaosky hissed as he then started to lounged at the man, triggering him to scream in fear.

Chaosky didn't make it when Sam used a net coming from the blaster she had part of the costume she was wearing.

"That should do it," Sam went over and grabbed the net with Chaosky in it. "Have a nice night mister."

The man only shook in fear as he closed the door instantly. Sam grabbed Chaosky and went back to the others.

By then, Alex's arm was wrapped up in the bandage.

"That should do it," Andrew said.

"Thanks babe," Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome," Andrew noticed Sam with Chaosky. "So Sam, what's wrong with Chaosky?"

"I don't know," Sam said as Chaosky got out of the net.

"Give me blood now critters!" Chaosky sneered.

"Uh, creepy much," Clover was freaked out.

"Chaosky, y'all alright," Robert asked.

"Me need some blood immediately, and you will give it to me now," Chaosky demanded.

"What do we do Andrew," Alex asked in feared.

"I don't know," Andrew said.

It was then something fell out of Andrew's bag; a single garlic that Andrew had on him went and rolled on the floor straight towards Chaosky. Needless to say he looked faint at the sight of it.

"GARLIC! OH NO!" Chaosky panicked as he then moaned and was then knocked out unconscious.

"Okay, that was weird," Sam admitted.

"I'll say, Chaosky was knocked out by garlic," Alex said as Andrew picked up the garlic while Sam picked up Chaosky.

"That is strange Alex," Andrew admitted. "What's going on here? What happened to Chaosky?"

Before anyone could answer, a trap door appeared underneath them as they fell right through.

"Let's find out what Jerry wants!" Andrew screamed as all six of them headed for WOOHP… Just in time too, for once they were gone, the vampire fleas invaded the whole town as all the residence were about to be bitten…

* * *

In a matter of seconds, the six spies (one of which was knocked out) landed right into WOOHP, and they came face to face with Jerry who was also dressed up for the holiday too.

"Why hello spies," Jerry greeted them. "So happy to see you on this Halloween night."

"You're dressing up for Halloween too Jerry?" Sam was shocked by this.

"Of course, I decided to get into the Halloween spirit this year," Jerry commented.

"Who are you dressed up as Jerry?" Alex felt like asking.

"I'm dressed up as Peppy Hare," Jerry stated.

"I see," Andrew rubbed his chin. "I was hoping you'd be General Pepper, but this will do."

"Anyway, for the reason I brought you spies here," Jerry got back on topic. "We have a crisis; it seems that a swarm has headed directly towards Beverly Hills and has taken over as we speak."

"A swarm? Ick, so gross," Clover said in distaste while sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"What kind of swarm is it Jer?" Sam asked.

"Well according to our analysis, it appears the swarm is made up of fleas," Jerry explained while showing them on a slideshow biting people. "Specifically vampire fleas and they are capable of biting people and cause their victims to turn into vampires, as shown on this slideshow that I'm showing you right now."

"VAMPIRE FLEAS?!" Sam and Clover shouted together as they saw the people turn into vampires right before them. **"OH NO! CHAOSKY WAS RIGHT!"**

"Oh mah," Robert could only say in surprise.

"That must explain why Chaosky was acting strange and wanted to take our blood," Andrew deduced.

"And why he was knocked out by the garlic," Alex added.

"I can see that Chaosky over there has been knocked out," Jerry took notice of Sam holding Chaosky.

"Yeah, it appears as though those vampire fleas bit him and turned him into a vampire," Sam said.

"I see," Jerry rubbed his chin.

"Well what should we do Jerry," Alex had to ask.

"I have just the solution."

"And what would that be?" Andrew asked.

"Do a barrel roll!"

"WUH!?" All five spies had a shocked look on their faces as Jerry chuckled.

"Just kidding spies," He then got serious again. "Actually there is a factory that is right on the outskirts of Beverly Hills. It's deserted, but it has a machine that makes use of garlic butter; it'll pour a large chunk of it on a hoard of people."

"I see," Andrew was interested.

"So your mission this time is simple, you have to head to the factory and use the garlic butter and dump it on all the victims in town to turn them back to normal and kill off those vampire fleas for good," Jerry stated. "The only catch is that you have to do this before midnight tonight. If you pass the deadline, then everyone that became a vampire will end up being a vampire… _permanently."_

"Well then we have no time to waste," Andrew exclaimed. "We have to head there now!"

"Yeah, just give us our gadgets Jer and we'll be outta here," Sam stated.

"This mission only requires one gadget this time," Jerry gave each of them a can of garlic spray. "That special WOOHP brand of garlic spray will keep you protected and keep you from turning into a vampire."

"I have a question, what if Chaosky here wakes up and tries to attack us?" Andrew asked.

"If he does so, feel free to spray that garlic spray on him to knock him out if he does so," Jerry pointed out. "Any other questions?"

"Nope," The five spies shook their heads.

"Very well, carry on now, and good luck spies," Jerry wished them luck as the spies were then ejected from WOOHP as they were sent out and were going to be heading to the factory, as Jerry waved farewell to them, hoping that they'll accomplish the mission before midnight…

* * *

Back in Beverly Hills, all of the citizens had been turned into vampires (thanks to the vampire fleas) as the king vampire flea was satisfied with the results as everyone was now a vampire.

"This is perfect," The king mused at the sight of all the vampires he saw. "Now with this army of newly formed vampires, vampire will rule the world and the world will be ruled by vampires forever!"

"Uh bad news sir," One of the fleas said. "We have an emergency; a drastic situation here!"

"What is it," The king asked not amused.

"Take a look for yourself," The flea showed a projection of the six spies heading for the factory to put the plan into action.

"What the…?"

"That's not all sir," The flea continued. "They are heading for the factory and they are planning on activating that garlic butter machine to dump all of us with garlic butter!"

"Grrr...They think they can foil my plan," The king sneered. "Not if I can help it."

He then made an announcement to all the vampire fleas and the victims that were now vampires.

"ATTENTION MEN! It appears as though some meddling fools plan on foiling our plan to make this world into a vampire populated wasteland, but we are going to put a stop to that," The king flea then commands. "We are to head to that factory and ambush them, and stop them from killing us and turn them into vampires! ARE YOU WITH ME!?"

"YES SIR!" The vampire fleas and vampires saluted him.

 **"LET'S MOVE OUT!"**

The king flea flew straight for the factory with his flea associates right behind him. The bitten victims all turned into bats as they followed the fleas for the factory as they were all planning on ambushing and putting a stop to the spies and their plan…

* * *

"Uhhh… what the…" Chaosky, who was being carried by Sam, had started regaining conscious as the spies were going through a graveyard. "What is this?"

The spies, still in their costumes, noticed he woke up.

"Oh no, Chaosky's awake," Alex stated.

"Where are you taking me," Chaosky demanded to know.

"We're going to the Garlic Butter Factory," Sam stated. "We're going to turn you back to normal."

"No way I'm going there," Chaosky got out of Sam's grip and was now standing on the ground. "I want to suck some blood, and you fools are going to give me your blood one way or another."

It was clear to the other spies that Chaosky really looked like a vampire now; he had vampire fangs, his cape was now more realistic and he had a very sinister look on his face. Needless to say the spies were unsettled.

"Now Chaosky, we're going to the factory and we are going to change you back to normal before midnight," Andrew stated.

"I guess I have to do this the old fashion way," Chaosky sighed. "I'll have to take it from you by force."

It was then Chaosky turned himself into a bat. The spies had already used the garlic spray on themselves to protect themselves, but they needed Chaosky under control.

"Now Chaosky," Andrew started. "Let's just…"

 _"GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD FOOLS!"_ Chaosky then hissed as he swooped down to try to get them. He started circling around them but couldn't bite them since they had the spray on. Needing to get Chaosky to stick with them, Andrew took out the garlic spray.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice Chaosky," Andrew aimed and fired the spray at Chaosky, who inhaled it and was shocked.

 **"NOT GARLIC!"** Chaosky gasped as he turned back into a regular vampire and fell from the sky. Luckily Sam caught him as he was knocked out unconscious again.

"Whew, that was a close one babe," Alex sighed in relief.

"Yes it was honey," Andrew put the spray away.

"Well that was freaky," Clover retorted.

"But now he's out cold again," Sam stated. "Makes it easier for us."

"We all betta hurry though," Robert said. "We don't have alotta time before midnight."

"Well the factory is just over there in the distance," Alex pointed to a building just a good distance away from them.

"Well we have no time to waste," Andrew declared. "Let's move out!"

"Right," Sam nodded.

The gang then continued their trek to the factory, hopefully on accomplishing this mission before midnight…

* * *

 **THE GARLIC BUTTER FACTORY ENTRANCE- 11:00 PM:**

After quite a bit of traveling, the gang finally made it to the factory, and they noticed how tall the building was.

"Well we finally made it to the factory," Andrew exclaimed.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "Shall we make our way in?"

"Mhmm," Andrew nodded as well as the others.

They entered the factory and they saw how huge the factory was. They didn't know where they needed to go.

"Okay, I know this place was suppose to be deserted and all, but this factory is huge," Clover commented.

"I'll say pumpkin," Robert agreed. "This place is a whole heck-of-a-lot bigger than I had eva imagined it."

"Yeah," Andrew nodded.

"The real problem is where we should go," Alex questioned. "Where is the machine we need to activate?"

The others shrugged their shoulders, not knowing the answer to that question. Sam however had found out the answer to that question.

"Well spies it looks like according to the information on this place, the machine that we need to activate is on the highest floor of this factory," Sam explained.

"You mean we have to do a lot of climbing then," Clover groaned.

"I'm afraid so Clover," Sam nodded.

"Well we betta hurry then," Robert stated.

"Yeah, we only have one hour left till midnight," Andrew pointed out. "So let's not waste any time."

"Right, let's move out," Sam exclaimed.

Before the spies could move out, a sudden voice called out.

"Not so fast you meddling fools!"

It was then the door burst open and coming in were the vampire fleas and vampires led by the king as they were all standing right before the gang.

"Oh crap," Andrew groaned. "It's the vampire fleas and their king."

"And all of the citizens of Beverly Hills that have been turned into vampires," Alex said dramatically as all the citizens were vampires. They saw that Mandy and David were among the vampires, and even Caitlin and Dominique were vampires too.

"That's right you fools," The king started. "We come as an ambush to stop you and to keep you from killing off us vampire fleas and foiling our plans on turning this planet into a vampire populated planet under our control!"

"You're not going to get away with this you fiend," Andrew exclaimed confidently.

"Ah, but it appears as though one of your teammates has already become one of us," The king flea took notice of the knocked out Chaosky that Sam was holding. "It's only a matter of time before the world becomes ours! Once midnight comes, this world will be ours forever!"

The vampire fleas and vampires started laughing hysterically at this as Andrew grew even more determined.

"Guys we have to outrun these fiends and get to the highest floor before midnight!" Andrew exclaimed.

"We'll have to split up," Sam said. "We'll all regroup again at the highest floor in this factory!"

"You got it!" Andrew went with it.

"Then let's break!" Sam shouted as they then split up in three groups; Alex was with Andrew, Clover was with Robert, and Sam was carrying the knocked out Chaosky in her hands as they all went through three doors that led upstairs.

"After them, take them down, STOP THEM FROM REACHING THE HIGHEST FLOOR BEFORE THEY MAKE IT AND DUMP US ALL UNDER GARLIC BUTTER," The king flea commanded. **"CHARGE!"**

The moment he shouted that did the vampire fleas and all the vampires went straight for the doors, the vampires turning into bats as the king followed afterwards. It was then a crazy cliché chase sequence was about to take place…

* * *

The chase sequence had lasted for at least 30 to 45 minutes, as it involved the whole running through the door gag and people coming out of separate doors just to fool people trick, making it seem like a haunted house, only it was a factory.

Anyway, after the cliché chase sequence was done, the gang finally regrouped, and to everyone's surprise, they regrouped on the highest floor they needed to head to. A single door at the end of the hallway lead straight for the room the machine was located in.

"Alright, we're all back together now," Sam sighed in relief, still holding the knocked out Chaosky.

"Ya, that was some chase sequence," Robert commented.

"Tell me about it," Clover agreed. "So totally freaky."

"At least that chase sequence helped us get here faster," Alex added.

"Yeah, it took us 30 to 45 minutes less than what it would have been without that chase sequence." Andrew stated.

"Alright spies, let's get back on track here," Sam got their attention. "My senses are indicating that the machine we are suppose to be looking for is beyond that door over there."

Sam pointed to said door which led directly into the room they were looking for.

"Well, there's not much time left so we should probably go into that room right away," Andrew pointed out.

"He's right," Alex agreed "We better get moving."

"Alex, I love you," Andrew said.

"I love you too Andrew."

They then kissed for a minute when Sam said.

"Okay, now's not the time for kissing," She said. "Let's go."

"Right," The others said as Andrew and Alex broke out of kissing as they all headed to the door leading into the room they needed to get into, unaware of the events that'll greet them within the room…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXV PART I**


	4. Episode LXXV Part II

**SEASON V EPISODE III:**

 **"TOTALLY SPOOKY HALLOWEEN SPIES: THE RISE OF THE VAMPIRE FLEAS" (Part II)**

* * *

 **IN THE MACHINE ROOM IN THE GARLIC BUTTER FACTORY- 11:50 PM:**

The gang had entered the room that had the machine in it and when they saw the room for themselves, they saw the room was a lot bigger than they thought and there was a huge window on the side too. The machine was sitting on top of a stand connected to some wooden stairs as there was also a lot of other technological devices in the room too.

"So this is the room where that machine is located in," Andrew concluded, taking a look around.

"I'll say, this place is so totally geeky," Clover commented.

"That may be true," Robert admitted. "But that machine should turn everyone back to normal."

"Hey look, I think that's the machine right up there," Alex pointed to said machine on top of the stand shown earlier. Several contraptions connected to the machine included a huge rubber squeezer that could shoot something big from its size, a glass tube which had some measurements on the size like a measuring cup, a rubber pipe was connected to it and the hose at the end was above what appeared to be a giant bucket. The giant bucket was what they assumed to be what is used to dump a certain type of liquid from it. The gang was staring in aw at the sight of it.

"Yeah, that's definitely the machine that we need to use," Andrew concluded.

"Well we all don't have a lotta time left," Robert commented. "Why, there's less than 10 minutes left till midnight."

"Right, I'm gonna go and see if I can get this machine to work," Sam commented as she gave Andrew the knocked out Chaosky. "Andrew, you take Chaosky and you and the others stay down here and keep watch."

"You got it Sam," Andrew said as the others agreed with him.

Without any time to spare, Sam rushed up the stairs and approached the machine and started to figure out how to operate it and how to make it work. Andrew ended up placing Chaosky down on the floor as a precaution while waiting for the machine to be operated.

Unfortunately, it hasn't even been two minutes when suddenly, an uninvited guess came in through the window.

"Guess who," The guest was revealed to be none other than…The King Vampire Flea, as he flea in along with the rest of his vampire fleas, and the victims that were bats flew in afterwards.

"Oh give me a break," Andrew moaned as did the others. It was then Caitlin, one of the many bitten vampire victims, had climbed into the window as a normal vampire instead of a vampire bat.

"Whew, I never knew how tall this building was and how exhausting it'd be to climb it," She huffed as the other vampires gave her the look, a sign that she should have turned into a vampire like the rest of them.

"What," She simply asked.

"Ahem, anyway, we have you surround now fools," The king said. "You no longer have anywhere to run, since this is your last stop."

"Right…" Andrew was unsettled along with the others. "Sam are you just about done with operating that?!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Andrew," Sam called out.

"Well hurry up," Andrew called back. "We're surrounded here!"

Sam worked as fast as she possibly could as the vampire fleas and the vampires ended up backing them into a corner.

"Andrew, I just remembered something," Alex said.

"What's that?" Andrew asked.

"The effects of the garlic spray are wearing off," Alex stated.

It was true. The effects were wearing off with the garlic spray, rendering them helpless.

"Mah, what shall we do," Robert asked.

"I don't know Robby Poo," Clover commented.

The vampires were just about ready to attack them. Before they could launch their attack, a voice stopped them.

"HALT!" It was revealed that Chaosky had regained conscious and was standing up. "No one is allowed to bite these guys!"

"Whew Chaosky," Andrew wiped his forehead in relief. "Glad to see you snapped out of it and decided to side with us."

So he thought.

"Except for… **_ME!"_ **Chaosky once again gave that very sinister look on his face, as it looked like it was thundering outside to go with the effects. This shocked Andrew to no end.

"And I shall start by attacking the one that is called Andrew," Chaosky proclaimed as the other vampires and vampire fleas decided to let Chaosky do their job instead.

"Now now Chaosky, please don't do this," Andrew was feeling really unsettled now.

"I hope you enjoy a wonderful vampire bite to go," Chaosky remarked about ready to attack him. It was then Sam called out.

"GUYS, THE MACHINE IS READY!"

"AWESOME, LET 'ER RIP!" Andrew called out.

"GOT IT!"

Sam instantly activated the machine, which got Chaosky to stop what he was about to do as he and the other vampires had shocked looks on their faces. With only two minutes till midnight, the machine got to work. The process started with a giant garlic being shot out from the giant rubber squeezer, which then landed inside the giant glass tube. It was then a blade emerged and started blending the garlic like a blender. Afterwards, the garlic was now 100% liquid as some butter was added into the mix, as it blended in perfectly. The liquid was then sucked up by the rubber pipe as the liquid then got shot out into the giant bucket which was the final process.

"Oh no…" The king flea was panicking now, as were the other vampires.

The final process, a giant hand came out of nowhere and was above to dump the liquid on top of the vampires and vampire fleas.

 **"NOOOOOOO!"** All the vampires and vampire fleas shouted in fear.

But before the bucket could dump even one single tiny drop of garlic butter, the machine ended up shutting down on them.

"Huh?" The vampire flea king was puzzled and realized the machine shut down and had the heroes in their trap now.

"Oh crap," Andrew gulped with the others. "And we had only one minute left till midnight too."

The vampire fleas and the vampires were about to attack, but it was then revealed that Caitlin the Vampire victim ended up tripping over the power cord by accident.

"Oopsies, I must have tripped over this cord by accident. Here I'll put that back in." Caitlin plugged the cord back in, not even thinking about what was going to happen.

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ The vampire fleas and vampires screamed since it seemed like Caitlin, a bitten victim herself, had turned treason on them.

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders.

The giant bucket with the garlic butter was then dumped on the vampires and the vampire fleas, since the plug was back in, the machine operated immediately. As the garlic butter hit the victims, all the victims (including Chaosky) had turned back to normal.

 _ **"AAAAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_ The vampire flea king and all the other vampire fleas were killed, letting out a blood curling scream in the process. The garlic butter ended up coming out of all the windows in the factory and leaked out of the building since there was a lot of garlic butter.

 **OPERATION GARLIC BUTTER PROCESS HAS BEEN COMPLETED!** A computer spoke.

It was then midnight, immediately after the process was completed and everyone was back to normal. Everyone was wondering what was going on and where were they. Sam ended up running down the stairs to meet up with the others and to her enjoy, saw Chaosky was back to normal too. For the first time tonight, Sam took off her helmet and said to Chaosky.

"Chaosky, you're back to normal," Sam said with relief.

"Uhhh… Sammy, what's going on," Chaosky had no idea what happened either. "Did I miss something?"

"I think it's best if I explain everything to you Chaosky," Sam picked up Chaosky as she then started explaining everything to him…

* * *

Sometime later, everyone was now at the entrance of the factory as all the victims were informed on what happened to them, including David, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique. Chaosky was extra surprised to find out he was bitten by vampire fleas and he got turned into a vampire. Sam had been hugging Chaosky afterwards as Andrew and Alex were talking together.

"Well, it looks like we did it," Andrew commented. "Everything is back to normal now, and it was done before midnight."

"You said it babe," Alex agreed. "And during this whole mission, that cut I got earlier seems to have healed."

"Let's take a look."

Andrew slowly removed the elastic bandage and saw that the cut has been healed and was no longer bleeding.

"Hey it stopped bleeding," Alex was thrilled. "And it doesn't hurt anymore."

"I'm glad I help with that cut sweet cheeks," Andrew said.

"You sure did," Alex then thanked him. "Thanks babe, you are the best. This has been the best night ever."

"You bet it was," Andrew agreed. "I had a lot of fun spending time with my angel and my ripened banana."

"Oh baby cakes," Alex spoke seductively. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll."

The two then started French kissing, letting their tongues touch one another in a really sexual manner. Robert and Clover were talking too.

"Robby, this has been the best night I had in a while," Clover admitted.

"I'll say," Robert agreed. "I had the time of mah life being here to protect ya from vampires."

"Oh yeah babe," Clover said seductively. "You may not be my knight and shining armor this year, but I am your princess and _your_ princess _only."_

"Got that right love," Robert said. "Ya'll my wonderful princess, and yer the most bee-u-ti-fol princess I ever found, y'all perdy like a bucket full o' daisies."

"Oh Robby Poo," Clover's voice sounded even more seductive now. "I love you so much you sexy man."

"I love ya so much too mah buttah ball."

They then started French kissing too; just like Andrew and Alex they let their tongues touch one another in an extremely sexual manner.

Meanwhile, Chaosky and Sam were talking about tonight amongst themselves.

"Well, it's been one really crazy night huh," Chaosky admitted.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "I'm glad that you're back to normal Chaosky."

"I'm glad to be back to normal too Sammy," Chaosky smiled.

"I love you Chaosky," Sam whispered quietly to Chaosky.

"I love you too Sammy," Chaosky whispered too before talking normally. "But now since the vampire fleas are dead and everyone's back to normal, nothing else can possibly go wrong now."

"You said it," Sam nodded.

Just then, an unexpected face showed up outside the entrance. This face was revealed to be none other than Arnold.

"Hey guys, what's going on," Arnold got their attention.

This caused the two couples to cease kissing as they all looked at Arnold.

"Arnold, what's going on," Andrew asked. "What are you doing here?"

"And why are y'all clothes all torn up," Robert asked. "And why do ya look like yer been in a fight wit a wild animal?"

"Well here's the funny thing; I was out nearby in the woods behind this factory having a Halloween celebration with my folks, when suddenly, I was attacked by a pack of angry hungry wolves," Arnold explained as he itched himself. "And if you must know,not only do I feel itchy, I'm feeling somewhat strange for some reason. What's going on with me?"

It was then the clouds in the sky had vanished and the golden yellow full moon was shown in the sky as the light shone right on Arnold. It was then Arnold started transforming.

"Oh no," Andrew gulped as did the others.

Once the transformation was done, Arnold had transformed into you guess it, a werewolf; a real werewolf. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

 **"AHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The werewolf Arnold howled in the moonlight, his silhouette being shown as supported by the full moon.

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** _Everyone in the factory screamed. _ **"RUN AWAY!"**_

Not wanting to deal with a werewolf, especially after the whole vampire fiasco, everyone ran out of the factory and started fleeing for their lives, leaving the single werewolf confused as to what was happening. Needless to say that everyone got out safely especially the gang. Afterwards, the screen started fading out in black, but before the story could close, the gang popped out of nowhere on the black screen as they turned to face the readers.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" All six of them said together.

"We hope that you have an awesome one," Andrew said.

"And you get a load full of candy too," Alex added.

"We hope you got a kick out of this special holiday segment," Clover and Robert said together.

"And we hope you all have a safe Halloween too," Chaosky and Sam said together afterwards.

 **"HAVE A GOOD ONE!"** All six of them shouted together as they all waved farewell to the readers. The screen then started fading out in black as the six of them faded out, signifying the ending to this spooky special episode…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXV PART II**


	5. Episode LXXVI

**SEASON V EPISODE IV:**

 **"PRESIDENTIAL CONVENTION: EMAILS OR WALLS"**

* * *

 **IN SOME UNKNOWN LOCATION:**

In some unknown location, we are focused on a completely black screen. There was nothing shown but blackness for a couple of moments. It was then two figures walked onto screen, and they were revealed to be none other than Andrew and Alex. Both of them were dressed up as politicians; with the suits and ties and all that, as the moment they came onscreen, they began to talk to the readers.

"Hello there readers. Welcome to this special presentation," Andrew started. "My name is Andrew."

"And I'm Alex, his girlfriend," Alex said afterwards. "And this episode is focused on a very important topic."

"That's right, today we're going to be featuring this segment regarding two presidential candidates; Daffy Lump and Jennifer Stimpson," Andrew said. "I'm pretty sure that most of you that are old enough to vote were stressed out by this."

"And because of that, the author has allowed us to show you his expressions and opinions on how he felt about this election," Alex stated. "Andy, shall we begin the segment now?"

"Certainly Alex, let's change this scene to the official start to this segment," Andrew said as we now switch to an actual scene; in the south near the edge of Texas, we see a building that is holding a presidential convention for last opinions before the election is held. A sign said that the Mexican border was a mile away as Andrew then said. "This episode starts somewhere near the edge of Texas, close to the Mexican border, where a presidential convention was being held one last time before the election. I was out searching for a representative to take part in this convention when the plot officially started."

* * *

Andrew was shown in the new scene, looking for any representatives, only to see that there was no one around. A couple minutes have passed when he eventually saw someone passing by. Said person was identified as a young Hispanic man who had shaggy hair that was covering his eyes and was wearing a backwards ballcap, and he was pushing a wheel barrow which had several bricks, cement and a paver that are normally used when building walls. The man was heading for the Mexican border; Andrew found this to be suspicious when he then called out.

 **"HEY YOU!"** The man stopped and looked at Andrew. "Where on Earth do you think you're going!?"

"Uh, I'm heading to the Mexican border to build the wall," The man said. "I'm doing what future president Daffy Lump would want from me."

"No your not," Andrew rushed over and grabbed the man, dragging him by the shirt. "You're coming with me."

"Whoa, where are you taking me," The man asked.

"We're attending a presidential convention where you're going to be under my supervision," Andrew stated.

Andrew then entered the building dragging the man with him…

* * *

Inside the building, the place looked like your typical political convention, with some people in the audience; some were Democrats, and some were Republicans. Andrew came in with the man as the door was then closed by security guards. Standing in the sideline was shown to be Sam, Chaosky, Clover, Alex and even Robert who was right next to Clover. The stage next to them had two convention stands on each side and a stand with a microphone in the front. Andrew approached Alex as she noticed him.

"Hey babe, did you bring back any representative," Alex asked him.

"I didn't, but I did bring back _this_ guy," Andrew showed her the Hispanic man. "This guy was just about to build a wall on the Mexican border."

"Oh, I see," Alex said. "Good call."

"Mhmm."

It was then some man approached the stand in front and spoke into the microphone, getting everyone's attention.

"Ahem, now that I have all of your attention, I'd like to take this moment to introduce to you all the two candidates that are running for president," The man started. "The first candidate that is representing the Democrats; Jennifer Stimpson."

The Democrats clapped, and nothing else, as Jennifer Stimpson went to the stand on the right. Jennifer waved hello to everyone in the crowd as the man then said.

"And the other candidate that represents the Republicans; Daffy Lump."

The Republicans only clapped as Daffy Lump waved hello to the audience as he went to the stand placed on the right.

"Hello, I'm Jennifer Stimpson," Jennifer introduced herself, speaking into a microphone on her stand. "And my plan for this country is to bring and make our residences Stronger Together!"

"And I'm Daffy Lump," Daffy said afterwards, speaking into his own microphone placed on his stand. "And my plan for this country is that we're going to Make America Great Again!"

"That's right," The man simply said. "Now I'm going to let Andrew from Beverly Hills take over from here."

The audience applauded as the man stepped down, signaling Andrew to go up. Alex accompanied him as the Hispanic man was then forced to watch the convention from within the crowd. Once Andrew approached the front stand, with Alex by his side, he started speaking into the microphone.

"Hello everyone, as you should know, my name is Andrew, and his is my assistant Alex and today we're going to be holding this last minute convention being held before the presidential election begins," Andrew spoke. "Alex would you mind giving me the papers."

"Here you go Andy," Alex gave him the papers to read as the microphone was taken off the stand as Andrew started the convention.

"Now let's get started," Andrew began. "First thing we're going to cover for this convention is Lump's plan on building the so-called wall on the Mexican border and what the purpose for it is. Lump would you mind explaining?"

"It's like I said throughout this entire election, we are going to build that wall, force them Mexicans and Hispanics to pay for that wall, and divide all the Hispanics from the Americans," Lump stated.

"You tell him Lump," The Hispanic man cheered, getting Andrew irked a little.

"Zip it," Andrew told the man to hush as he then said. "What I meant by that is what the purpose for it is?"

"Well as you all should know, a majority of Hispanics and Mexicans are crooks, thugs, and criminal and are considered a threat to the United States," Lump explained. "It's to divide the Americans from the Anti-Americans!"

"Well Lump, there are several problems with that," Andrew started. "One, there are Hispanic Americans out there that aren't criminals and are really nice! My girl here Alex is a primary example!"

"Yeah, I'm a really sweet girl and I happen to be part Hispanic," Alex confessed.

"And there are other people attending this convention, watching this on TV, or even reading this online that are friendly Hispanic Americans and shouldn't be banned from American or forced to build a wall."

Lump was unsure what to say as Andrew then moved on with the subject.

"But putting walls aside for now, I'd like to move on with another topic, this one involving Jennifer Stimpson," Andrew moved on, giving his attention to Jennifer. "Jennifer, there's the big controversy that is surrounding the email scandal that is so willingly known by the public. This whole started when you had exclusively used your family's private email server during your days as United States Secretary of State, specifically for official communications, rather than using the official State Department email accounts that are maintained on the federal servers. Do you know why this is the case?"

"Well as already revealed thousands of time, those thousands of emails have been marked classified by the State Department," Stimpson stated. "And I had apologized for the scandal regarding said email controversy."

"Yes, but the scandal was unveiled deeper during this whole presidential election stuff,"  
Andrew stated. "Daffy Lump had been spreading the rumors that Russia has something to do with the emails that haven't been revealed to the public. We don't know if this is true or not, but we're going by what we have with us currently."

Jennifer Stimpson didn't know what to say, feeling that she'll be dismissed as a liar if she said something.

"And that brings me back to Lump, in regards to his view on non-American citizens and immigrants," Andrew turned his attention back to Lump. "At the beginning of this whole presidential thing a year ago, you said you wanted to ban all Muslims, sparking backlash and then later revealing that you'd like to ship all immigrants out of this country."

"Point being brought up," Lump spoke. "My purpose for that is to make this country great and strong again, and ensure the safety of all citizens."

"Well don't you think it'd be easier to just do a background check on all immigrants before just kicking them out," Andrew asked.

"He's got a point there," Alex agreed with him, leaving Lump unable to say anything.

"And there's another thing I should bring up too," Andrew continued. "See, it's been known that you have yet to bring up or reveal your tax plan with the public, and that's also been a growing issue."

"Well it's like I said before, I'll reveal my tax plan to the public the moment Stimpson reveals her emails to the public," Lump stated.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me of something else I should bring up with everyone," Andrew turned his attention towards Stimpson. "There's a new rumor that was just brought up, and it says that it's rumored that your hidden emails possibly contains Lump's tax plans in them."

Everyone gasped at this.

"What's up with that Stimpson?" Andrew asked.

Stimpson was flabbergasted by this as she then said.

"I don't know how something so ridiculous could have been brought up, but I'm telling you, my emails do not contain Daffy Lump's tax plans."

"And how do we know that you're not _lying_ ," The way he pronounced lying made it clear he put emphasis on it to prove his point.

"This time I'm not lying," Stimpson protested. "That isn't true."

Andrew and Alex rolled their eyes as Andrew continued on to the next subject.

"Anyway, moving on, topic wise," Andrew continued. "There's also that one time where, at one of your conventions Stimpson, you had referred to all Daffy Lump supporters as a 'basket full of deplorables'. It's been shown on live TV worldwide that you referred them as such."

"Well they're depicted as such though," Jennifer stated.

"Does that mean I'm a deplorable too, huh?" The Hispanic man from the crowd asked, causing Andrew to face palm.

"I never said that," Jennifer stated.

"If I may jump in, I haven't countered this subject once before and I'll do it again. My supporters are anything but deplorable; my supporters are all hard-working middle class Americans that will fight to make America great again," Lump stated. "In fact, if I were to shoot someone at anytime and anyplace, I wouldn't lose my supporters or voters."

The audience had questionable looks as the Hispanic man was cheering.

"Regarding the man in the crowd cheering, I'd like all of you to know that my supporters will do whatever I tell them to do," Lump continued. "I give them a command and they'll do it head on; they'll do anything I say, such as building the wall I want to be done."

It was then the Hispanic man suddenly had possession of the wheel barrow (same one from earlier) as he said.

"Welp, time to get to work," The Hispanic man was making his exit. "Time to get started on building that wall."

 **"OH NO YOU DON'T,"** Andrew saw him leave as Chaosky stopped him from doing so, by wrapping him with his bell attached to a string on his head. Andrew ran off stage and approached the man. "What do you think your doing?"

"Duh, I'm building the wall Lump wants built since I'm a supporter and I'll do whatever he tells me to." The man stated.

"No, look can't you see? You're just mindlessly following his commands because you're not capable of fighting for yourself," Andrew said.

"That's not true," The man protested. "Lump wants what's best for our people. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a wall to build."

Andrew ended up dragging the man by the shirt; once again as he was put back into the crowd by force as he went back up onto the stage again.

"Ahem, well anyway, now that that's out of the way, let's move on," Andrew then looked at the papers and saw what was next that needed to be brought up. "Ah yes, for the next topic to be discussed, I've invited the one and only Miss Universe to be brought up to the stage. **COME IN MISS UNIVERSE!"**

It was then the Ms. Universe in this story entered and made her appearance. This Miss Universe was revealed to be none other than…Mandy. She was the same as always, but she was wearing a white fancy dress and she had a banner on her that said 'Ms. Universe'. Some people would be questioning why Mandy was made Ms Universe, but considering her redeemed personality as shown in a previous story, this shouldn't come as a surprise as to what made Andrew have Mandy be Ms. Universe.

Anyway, Mandy went up stage and approached Andrew as he then said.

"Alright, now Mandy is Ms. Universe this time because I'm giving another reason why people shouldn't vote for Lump that consists of facts shown worldwide," Andrew then faced Mandy. "Mandy, would you explain how Lump insulted you?"

"I'd be glad to, I was just going through my wonderful Tweeter account when Daffy Lump started lashing out some nasty remarks about how I'm considered the worst and a disgusting excuse for a 'Ms. Universe' and how I am a slob," Mandy confessed, beginning to cry like a drama queen over it. "Not to mention that he claimed that I had appeared in a 'sex tape'."

Mandy was sobbing while the crowd gasped.

"Yeah I know, there have also been other women out there that have accused Lump of harassing them and that Lump has a bad view towards women, explaining why all women voters are against him." Andrew explained.

"Well in regards to Ms. Universe, all those women and any women out there, like that dumb blonde over there for instance," Lump pointed to Clover as a demonstration. "They're all slobs, they eat like pigs, and they all have fat ugly faces that disgust me."

Clover felt the need to attack him for that, but Robert told her that it wasn't worth it.

"I can't stand that guy," Sam grumbled. "How he's attacking women in general."

"Yeah," Chaosky nodded.

"And that's why most of women out there will most likely vote for Stimpson," Andrew explained. "The problem with that is that Stimpson wouldn't be a much better choice because, she is depicted as a liar."

The audience had nothing to add to that as Andrew decided to continue.

"Anyway, there have been other actions Lump has been accused of," Andrew stated. "Such as his racial comments towards a Hispanic judge, getting Russia involved with the Stimpson email scandal, among other issues that are present that I don't feel like sharing at this moment."

"If you all must know, all that stuff was sarcasm. Everything I've said up to this point was sarcastic," Lump stated. "I have also mentioned that I was running against the crooked media and not just crooked lyin' Stimpson."

"Right," Andrew wasn't buying it but he shrugged his shoulders regardless. "Anyway, moving on, the next thing we're going to cover is something that my good friend Robert is going to reveal."

Realizing this was his cue, Robert went up to the stage as Mandy stepped to the side as Robert approached Andrew.

"Alright Robert, would you mind explaining to us something else that Lump is criticized for?" Andrew gave him the microphone.

"Certainly Andy," Robert began to speak. "I just thought that I'd bring up wit y'all that Republican candidate Lump has at one point mocked a reporter wit a disability and it was done in a very callous manner."

The crowd gasped, despite already knowing this at Robert handed Andrew the microphone.

"Well Lump, what do you have to say about that?"

"What I'd like to say that the whole thing was merely a coincidence," Lump explained. "I hadn't known the reporter at the time, and I assumed he was a flustered reporter and I wasn't aware of his disability at the time."

"Well, I still think it was offensive," Robert commented. "I am mostly certainly not votin' fer Lump to be president."

"Yeah and I think many of the people out there with disability would most likely agree with this too," Andrew commented. "And this goes for people with disabilities watching this on live TV as well."

The crowd didn't know what to say as the Hispanic man still wasn't changed by his view. Robert stepped to the side as Andrew continued.

"Anyway, something else that we'd like to cover involves Jennifer Stimpson," Andrew turned his attention towards Jennifer. "I'd like to bring up the fact that sometime ago, after attending a ceremony, Jennifer ended up catching pneumonia and was then treated for pneumonia and dehydration. It was also revealed that she was merely feeling overheated at this ceremony."

"I don't really have any comments in terms of that, nor do I know how it'd affect me becoming president." Stimpson admitted.

No one had any comments as Andrew turned his attention towards Lump.

"Then there was that time where Lump ended up taking a short break from this candidacy to spend time playing golf at a golf course in Scotland."

"Well in my defense that was a golf course specifically designed for me," Lump admitted.

"Well what would happen if you were president and the country needed you in a drastic emergency," Andrew questioned. "Would you just spend time playing golf?"

"Well several presidents before me have done it," Lump said. "President Stump had taken many vacations playing golf, and heck even President Bahama spent time playing golf while the south got hammered by a storm."

"That doesn't change anything though," Andrew rolled his eyes. "A truly responsible president would be there for his country when needed instead of playing golf while a crisis is going on in the United States."

"I completely agree with you there baby," Alex admitted.

"I know you do honey," Andrew said.

"You know I don't know how or why we're even having this discussion," Lump stated. "I have no idea what this has to do with how we're going to have this election."

"Well luckily for you Daffy Lump, we're almost out of time with this convention so I'd like to make this quick and bring up a few final things with you two," Andrew said. "For starters, it appears as though a new Gun Control Law is planning to be made, and the both of you agree with creating such a law for the safety of our citizens. Unfortunately, it's the only thing you two agree on, but frankly, I'd like the law to be passed too."

"Same here," Alex agreed.

Everyone else agreed with this as Andrew continued.

"There's also the fact that I am well aware that a majority of you voters out there are extremely stressed out and overwhelmed by this year's election and I can understand why," Andrew then stated. "Most of you voters fear that if Stimpson becomes president, a majority of you are wondering how this country will turn out, how she'll handle Bahamacare, and fear that maybe she might rename Bahamacare to Stimpsoncare and in turn, making it worse for citizens. And you voters fear that if Lump becomes president… well, most of you feel like you can kiss your wonderful country goodbye, especially immigrants. You citizens fear that you'll lose your rights to this country, all immigrants will be given the boot from this country and all Hispanics and Mexicans will be forced to build a wall and pay for the wall, and in turn being kicked out of the United States afterwards, and all citizens would lose their rights and freedom, especially the middle-class."

The audience agreed with this as Andrew then said.

"I'm pretty sure that some of you would have preferred Freddie Sandles as president rather than Jennifer Stimpson, especially the Sandles supporters," Andrew explained. "And I know that even after this election is over, the stress will not go away, and in fact, depending on who is elected, most likely the country will lose it faith and free will as a result, which is why this anxiety occurred to begin with."

Several people in the crowd agreed with this as Andrew turned his attention to Jennifer and Daffy.

"Now do you two candidates have any last words you'd like to say before this convention is over?" Andrew asked. "Stimpson, you go first."

"I'd just like to say that if I'm elected for president, I would fight to the best of my abilities to make sure that this is a better country for all families, for children, our police and authorities in charge, I'd make the country a better place for people with disabilities and I'd support all working class folks into making our country stronger and we can do it together." Jennifer stated.

"And I'd like to say that if I'm elected for president, I'd fight to make sure I'd support the middle-class workers, I'd fight to reduce and destroy Bahamacare, I would make sure all our country's official are capable of doing their jobs for the safety of our citizens, and I'd make sure that all pure American citizens get equal amount of respect from the Lump Campaign, and by doing this, we can make America greater and stronger again." Lump stated afterwards.

It was then the convention bell went off, indicating that the convention is over.

"Well guys, that bell going off officially means that this convention is now over," Andrew concluded. "Thank you all for your time and corporation and I do hope you can make the right choice for this election. Thank you and have a good day everyone!"

The audience clapped and applauds as everyone started making their exit as well as the candidates Stimpson and Lump.

* * *

Aside from the gang, the Hispanic man remained as he then asked.

"Whoa wait, that's it," The man asked. "That's the convention?"

"Yup," Andrew got down from the stage along with Alex.

"What was the whole point of this convention?"

"Well sir, if you had learned anything from this convention, you'd probably know what the purpose for this was, but since it looks like you don't get it, I'll explain it to you," Andrew then stated. "The whole point of this entire convention was to let all citizens of America, such as yourself, know that no matter who you vote for president, whether it'd be Stimpson or Lump, the liar and the madman respectively, it's that you shouldn't let these presidents control your lives and take away your freedom. You as the people have the power. You all the right to not let these people dictate us and take control of our lives; don't blindly follow in the demands that these presidents want, just because they want you to do and accomplish what they want you to do. You understand now?"

"Wait, so what you're trying to say is…?" The man tried piecing it together.

"Is that you shouldn't do something a future president says, or in your case, you shouldn't build a wall on the Mexican border, just because one of the candidates demands that said wall should be built on said border. Do what you feel like is best for your country and not let these candidates dictate you and quite possibly wreck your life and freedom."

"I see…" The man rubbed his chin.

"Now go home and don't build that wall on the Mexican border just because one of the candidates wishes for it to happen." Andrew said.

"Whatever," The man shrugged his shoulders as he took his leave, apparently heading home instead of building a wall.

* * *

"That was a nice and wonderful explanation you gave Andy," Alex commented once the man was gone.

"It was babe, and it just doesn't apply to him," Andrew stated. "It applies to everyone in the country, whether it be the people who attended this convention today, the people who watched this convention on live TV, and even people who were reading this story, we the citizens shouldn't let these people dictate our lives no matter what."

"Amen to that," Alex gave him a hug.

"Mhmm," Andrew returned the hug as a result.

"Well I'm out of here," Mandy said about to take her leave. "I got to get out of these clothes and put on even more fashionable ones."

"I should be going too," Clover agreed as Mandy made her exit. "I've got some fun stuff to do with Robby and now future president is going to stop that."

"Ah baby," Robert approached her and picked her up like a bridal. "Ya sure know how to woe me so much."

"Hehehehe, I love you Robby Poo, my incredibly sexy man," Clover said.

"I love ya too buttah ball," Robert said as they then kissed sexually for a minute or so before they made their leave.

"Well since this is done and even though we didn't have many speaking roles today," Sam said. "Let's go home and cook some dinner."

"You got it," Chaosky sounded thrilled. "No president or future president can tell us what to do and that we can't make dinner."

"You got it Chaosky," Sam winked at him. "Now let's go."

"Right behind you Sammy," Chaosky said.

The two of them left the convention too, leaving Andrew and Alex as the only ones left.

"Well let's go home now and have some fun," Andrew grabbed Alex's hand. "No candidate for president of any kind can take away my girlfriend who happens to be part Hispanic. That will never happen to us."

"You got it babe," Alex giggled while blushing. "Let's go."

"You got it sweet cheeks."

Holding hands, the happy couple left the convention as the screen faded out in black…

* * *

But the episode isn't over yet, as Andrew and Alex appeared again just as they did in the beginning.

"That's it for the segment now readers," Andrew said to the readers. "I hope you all enjoyed this special episode that the author has made."

"And we hope you got the message from this episode that the author was trying to prove," Alex said afterwards.

"We know that most of you readers that are old enough to vote were stressed out by this whole scenario," Andrew stated. "But remember this, whoever had won the office, remember; do not let this new president decide on taking over your life and freedom, and don't let these people dictate our lives! I hope you all understand this!"

"Yeah so until next time, I hope you all have a good day everyone," Alex said to the readers as Andrew said something similar. It was then Alex faced Andrew seductively. "Now that the story's over, what do you say we take part in a little fun baby?"

"Oh Alex my angel, you sure enjoy pushing my buttons," Andrew said seductively. "You mean the world to me and you are my only wonderful angel I could ask for."

"Oh baby cakes," Alex sounded even more seductive. "I love you so much Romeo."

"And I love you so much too baby doll."

It was then the couple started French kissing, letting their tongues touch each other in a very sexual manner, oblivious to the fact that the readers were seeing them French kiss on screen. As they continued French kissing, the screen faded out in black as some last final kissing sounds were heard before it went silent, meaning the episode was actually over this time. Little do they know that somehow, Daffy Lump ended up winning the election and has become the next president. For now, the screen faded out in black as the segment came to a close...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXVI**


	6. Episode LXXVII

**SEASON V EPISODE V:**

 **"THE STRESS OF MEDICATION PROBLEMS"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a beautiful day in Beverly Hills. Everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves on this wonderful day. In a house that belongs to a certain group of Super Spies, we see the gang enjoying themselves for today as well. Chaosky was checking today's mail, Sam was sweeping the floor, Clover was brushing her hair, and Andrew and Alex were in the kitchen, preparing to cook something together. It appears that they were planning on making brownies today.

"Ah, it is such a beautiful day today," Andrew admitted.

"And what better way to spend it than to make some brownies with my Andy," Alex stated.

"I agree babe," Andrew agreed. "This is a good day for us to make brownies together."

"You got it honey," Alex giggled as a result.

As Alex got out the cooking pan, Chaosky came in looking through the bills he was going to pay off along with Sam, when he saw a letter meant specifically for Andrew.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky got his attention. "You got a letter in the mail today. It's from the Medical Institute."

"Oh, I wonder what they sent me a letter for," Andrew wondered as Chaosky handed him the letter. Andrew opened up the letter and took the actual letter out. "This better be good."

Andrew opened up the paper and started reading it to himself while Alex stopped what she was doing for Andrew's sake. The letter Andrew read silently said the following:

 _Dear Mr. Andrew Peterson,_

 _Our records indicate that you are not qualified for assistance at the Medical Institute for a therapist or for a doctor. Our records also show that your Medicare is not accepted by us at this time. We are unable to fill out prescriptions for your medication that you need to take during the day. We only accept Bahamacare at this point and since you aren't covered with Bahamacare, your insurance will not be able to cover this situation._

 _We apologize for this inconvience, but we cannot fill out prescriptions for unqualified patients. It's in our policy, and in order to prevent addictions from taking place, we are unable to help you out in this dire situation._

 _If you have any questions to ask, feel free to call us at the number given: [unseen number]. Otherwise, we apologize for this mishap and we hope you have a wonderful day. Thank you for your corporation._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Head of the Medical Institute_

 **"OH MY GOD!"** Andrew shouted suddenly with fear and paranoia. This caught Chaosky's attention as he then said.

"What is it? Let me see that," Chaosky took the letter and read it to himself. Alex was wondering what was wrong and was concerned at the moment. Once Chaosky finished reading it, he had a shocked look on his face.

"Oh no," Chaosky said. "This isn't good."

"What's wrong Chaosky," Sam came into the kitchen after hearing Andrew shout suddenly.

"Well it appears as though the Medical Institute had denied his claim for assistance from a therapist or doctor to handle his prescriptions," Chaosky explained.

"Say what," Sam was shocked as Clover came into the kitchen.

"What's all the screaming, I was brushing my hair in peace and quite," Clover wondered.

"I'll explain, see, Andrew has been taking medication for awhile and he's needed it to balance out his system," Chaosky explained. "His morning pills are what give him the energy he needs to get through the day along with the motivation that is needed to accomplish important tasks. His evening pills are what help him settle down and allows him to sleep without any problems at all. This problem occurred when he was 20, and he had been taking his pills for a while with no trouble. Unfortunately, up to this point, it appears as though he isn't able to get his medication at all."

"That's crazy!" Sam was shocked as was Clover.

"I know," Chaosky agreed as Alex overheard this.

"That's right babe, you told me that you've been taking medication for a couple of years now," Alex recalled.

"Yeah," Andrew nodded. "But now it seems as though I won't be getting any pills and I fear that I'll become a huge mess; a lazy slob who causes a hassle with _everything."_ Andrew sounded paranoid at that moment.

"Babe, I doubt you'll become that person," Alex reassured him. "It'll be okay babe, I'm sure something will work out."

Andrew couldn't speak as Chaosky went over to grab the phone.

"I'm gonna call that place and get to the bottom of this," Chaosky dialed the number on the phone and put it up to his ear afterwards. Andrew looked anxious, Alex seemed concerned and Sam and Clover were wondering how this would turn out.

"Hello? Is this the head of the Medical Institute," Chaosky asked as a voice was heard on the other line. "This is Chaosky and I was calling on behalf of Andrew Peterson, the person you sent that letter to."

The voice on the other line spoke some more.

"Well you see, Andrew got that letter today and it said that he was unable to get a therapist or doctor to fill out his prescriptions for his medication," Chaosky explained. "It also said that he was not qualified to be given service and that his insurance wouldn't be able to cover him. It also states that you guys can't accept Medicare thanks to Bahamacare."

The voice on the other line spoke, causing Chaosky to sigh in annoyance.

"Listen, Andrew has been taking medication since he turned 20. He needs these pills to help him get through the day, especially the morning pills," Chaosky groaned. "His afternoon pills are what help him settle down for the evening after a long busy day. If you can't do anything to help him, can you give us some directions as to find out who can help him in this predicament?"

The voice on the other line continued speaking as Chaosky was twitching his left eye.

"You're serious? Are you saying that there isn't a single doctor or therapist out there that can cover him," Chaosky asked in aggravation.

The voice on the other line said something else which caused Chaosky to grimace.

"So that's it," Chaosky concluded. "Andrew is unable to get prescriptions for his medication just because he doesn't have Bahamacare?"

The voice on the other line gave a simple answer, leading Chaosky to mutter under his breathe.

 _"I hate Bahamacare."_ Chaosky then spoke into the phone. "I should have known. Well I guess that's all I've wanted to know. Thank you for your time though. Yeah, goodbye."

Chaosky hung up the phone and then grumbled.

"Just great…"

"What happened?" Sam asked him.

"It appears as though no one is able to cover Andrew or fill out his prescriptions just because he doesn't have Bahamacare," Chaosky explained. "In other words, no one is able to fill out his prescriptions, which in turn, leads to Andrew not having anymore pills to take."

"That's completely messed up," Sam stated.

"Tell me about it," Chaosky grumbled in agreement.

Andrew was even more anxious now. He couldn't think straight. Alex took notice of this as she then asked.

"Hey honey, are you going to be okay," Alex asked him.

"I'm…I need to go out for a walk for a bit," Andrew said blankly. "I need to clear out my head. I'll see you all later."

Andrew made his way to the door as Alex then said to herself.

"Okay?" She seemed skeptical as to why he was going out so suddenly, especially since they were suppose to make brownies together.

"This may not go well," Sam sounded concerned.

"Tell me about it," Chaosky said. "If I was his doctor, I'd fill out a prescription for his medication post haste."

"I know." Sam nodded. "I'm just worried that Andrew will do something he'll regret."

"Talk about mental issues," Clover commented. Alex had agreed with what Sam said, as to if he'll do something he'll regret.

Nonetheless, Sam and Chaosky went back to doing what they were doing before, Clover went back to brushing her hair and Alex got out all the materials and ingredients to make brownies without Andrew for the moment…

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew was walking down the sidewalk, thinking about not having pills and his paranoia was taking over. In a matter of a few minutes, his brain finally snapped, causing him to lose all his sanity he had left.

 _If I can't find a doctor or therapist who'd help me with my pills, I'll get someone to help me in this type of crisis!_ Andrew thought mentally with no sanity in mind as he started approaching some random people on the streets, leading to the events to go completely downhill from here…

* * *

Some time later, after what seemed like over one hour, close to 90 minutes, Sam, Clover and Chaosky were watching some TV while Alex was wonder where Andrew was.

"I wonder where Andrew is," Alex said to herself. "I hope he's okay…"

The others decided not to comment on that so they continued watching TV, when suddenly the news came on with a breaking emergency.

"We interrupt this non-pointless program for a breaking news announcement," The news anchor spoke so suddenly. "We have breaking news; some man in his 20s has been going around on the streets in insanity, asking people to help him with his problem with his medication."

This got Alex's attention as she approached the TV.

"We have several live shots with people who are panicking at this mishap!"

"So he approached me telling me that he doesn't have Bahamacare," One witness said. "So he asked me to help him with his medical issues! He was completely nuts!"

"Oh no…" The others said, with Alex sounding the most concerned.

"That guy was a total nutjob!" Another victim shouted.

"He's a drug addict!"

"He shouldn't be roaming the streets alone!"

"He should be sent to a Mental home where he belongs!"

"This happens to be who he looks like," The anchorman showed a picture of Andrew on the screen.

"Oh crap," Chaosky face palmed.

 _Oh no…_ Alex looked worried.

"We've just gotten the live report that this man is currently at the local pharmacy going berserk," The anchorman said showing the scene where Andrew was in the pharmacy going completely berserk about his situation. "Someone put a stop to this madman!"

"Oh no... Andrew…" Alex was worried someone would hurt him and that he'd regret doing something horrible.

"Guys we have to get to that pharmacy to stop Andrew," Chaosky said. "This is all that medical institutes' fault! Now we have to get there and get him to calm down!"

"I agree Chaosky," Sam got up along with Chaosky. "Let's go guys."

"Right behind you Sammy," Alex said.

"Let's go Clover," Sam said.

Clover shrugged her shoulders as she followed the others as the four of them headed straight for the local pharmacy…

* * *

Once they made it to the pharmacy, they noticed people frantically bolting out of the place in fear and panic.

"Looks like we're too late," Chaosky took notice of the people panicking as Sam pulled up and parked the car.

"Guys we have to go in and get to Andrew before something bad happens to him," Alex got out of the car and closed the door. "Come on!"

Alex ran into the pharmacy as Chaosky and Sam got out along with Clover, shutting their respectively doors while at it.

"Let's follow her," Chaosky stated.

"Good idea," Sam said. "Let's go Clover."

Sam and Chaosky went into the pharmacy as Clover shrugged her shoulders again before following them, heading into the pharmacy where Andrew was currently…

* * *

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SUPPLY MY MEDICATION!?"** Andrew shouted in insanity.

"We told you sir, this health insurance card won't cover it," The pharmacist stated.

 _"Why… the heck… not?"_ Andrew was really losing his temper.

"We can't support Medicare at all," The pharmacist stated. "We only support Bahamacare."

 _ **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Andrew screamed ballistically, getting everyone around to freeze in fear.

 _ **"SOMEONE GIVE ME BAHAMACARE SO I CAN GET MY GODDAMN MEDICATION!"** _Andrew was going berserk with insanity as one of the people shouted.

 **"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** All the people screamed as they ran out of the store, as the others found Andrew in the distance.

"There's Andrew," Chaosky pointed out.

"I'm coming Andrew," Alex rushed off to Andrew.

"You sure it's a good idea to have Alex run off to try to calm him down," Clover questioned. "What if he hurts her?"

"Don't get too worried Clover, she won't get hurt," Chaosky said confidently. "Beside, if there's anyone who can get Andrew to calm down, it's Alex."

"He's got a point," Sam agreed with him.

"Well can we at least watch from a close distance to make sure no one gets hurt," Clover suggested.

"Sure," Chaosky and Sam said together. "Let's go."

The three of them decided to watch from a close distance to see the outcome…

* * *

"Please don't hurt me sir," The pharmacist shook in fear. "It's the Medical Institute's fault that we only accept Bahamacare, not mine."

Andrew was now speaking in gibberish as he was twitching and he was getting completely out of control, snarling and growling and sneering like a wild animal. Fortunately, Alex showed up, with the others watching a safe distance away, as she then called out to him.

"Andrew!"

This got Andrew's attention as he spoke in gibberish again, sounding like he was in fear by the sound of his whimpering.

"Andrew, I'm not going to hurt you," Alex slowly approached him. "I'm not mad at you. I just want you to calm down!"

Andrew turned around and saw Alex in front of him, becoming frozen on the spot, still feeling anxious.

"Andrew, listen to me babe, I know this isn't your fault," Alex tried to reassure him. "But you need to calm down. I can help you, I swear, but please calm down for me."

She approached him as she then said.

"Please do this for me babe," Alex's voice was full of concern, which cause Andrew to stop acting ballistic and he suddenly had a vision through his eyes, going blank for a minute.

He saw visions of all the times that he was with Alex and how she was always there to help him when he needed it and vice versa, and they looked so happy. Once the visions were done, Andrew snapped out of it and slowly started to regain himself, calming down in the process.

"A-Alex…" Andrew spoke sounding normal. "Is that you…?"

"Yes babe," Alex said to him. It was clear that Andrew had calmed down significantly.

"Oh no," Andrew noticed his actions and was starting to regret what he did. "What have I done?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't worry Andrew, it's not your fault," Alex said. "I know it isn't."

"Still, I'm sorry for this, I'm sorry for going ballistic," Andrew apologized. "I just couldn't take the feeling of what I'd become if I didn't get my medication."

"I understand babe, and I'm not mad," Alex smiled. "I'm just glad your okay babe."

"Alex, thank you," Andrew smiled. "Thank you, for helping me calm down before it got worse."

"Your welcome babe," Alex said. "I'm here for you whenever you need it."

"I know," Andrew nodded. "And that's why I'm so lucky to have you."

"I know you are," Alex cooed him. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll." Andrew wrapped his arms around Alex and vice versa.

It was then that, right on the spot, in front of everyone, they engaged in a romantically sexual kissing fest, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another, enjoying every moment of it as they were oblivious to everyone watching them. The people were either shocked or frozen on the spot or they passed out, and even the pharmacist was unsure of what to do. The others weren't surprised by this at this point, to them, the kiss sealed the deal and was a sign that he calmed down. After several minutes, the happy couple stopped kissing and stared at each other romantically.

"I love doing that with you babe," Andrew said. "I'm happy that I have you as _my_ lady."

"I'm happy to be _your_ lady too," Alex said. "I love you."

"I love you too Alex," Andrew then remembered something. "Now let's go home. We have brownies we need to make together right?"

"Oh yes, that's right," Alex was perked up. "Let's go sweet cheeks."

"You got it baby."

They walked out of the pharmacy together in a happy manner.

"I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

Little did they know that the news crew recorded the whole kissing fest from start to finish; boy will this be on the news sometime soon.

* * *

Once Andrew and Alex were out of sight, Sam and Clover wiped their foreheads in relief, while Chaosky started to storm out of the pharmacy to take care of some unfinished business.

"Hey Chaosky where are you going," Sam asked him.

"I'm heading to the Medical Institute to let them know that what happened today was their entire fault," Chaosky explained. "I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind and get them to have someone fill out a prescription for Andrew's meds, and if they don't accept, so help me…"

"Let me come with you," Sam rushed to Chaosky's side. "I want to make sure they see the injustice that they brought amongst themselves. Besides, you could use help as to someone who was also a witness to this whole thing."

"I can always count on you Sammy," Chaosky blushed as Sam caught up with him. "Now let's go!"

"You got it Chaosky!"

Sam and Chaosky then took the car and headed for the Medical Institute to give them a piece of their minds due to what happened today. Clover, being the only one remaining shrugged her shoulders. Rather than getting angry with being left behind, she simply got out her cell phone.

"I wonder if Robby has time to spend with me," Clover said to herself as she then dialed Robert's phone number and started speaking into the phone. She began talking to her boyfriend while exiting the pharmacy, not even worried that her friends left without her. That only meant more personal time with her boyfriend, which made her happy.

So yeah, Andrew has calmed down, went home with Alex to bake brownies, Sam and Chaosky went to the Medical Institute to handle things, and Clover was planning on spending time with her boyfriend, just the two of them. It was then the screen faded out in black, and that meant it was the end of the segment now…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXVII**


	7. Episode LXXVIII

**SEASON V EPISODE VI:**

 **"A TOTALLY WONDERFUL THANKSGIVING SPECIAL"**

 ***: This story is a Thanksgiving special. This story also introduced the parents of Robert courtesy of Boris Yeltsin.**

 ****: I had forgotten to include this in the disclaimer; both of Robert's parents are owned by Boris Yeltsin.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and beautiful sunny day in Beverly Hills today. From looking at the scenery, you can imagine that the place had a strong Autumn-like feel to it; with all the leaves changing colors, falling off the tree, and piles of colorful leaves were raked into separate piles. Not only that but the sky looked like it matched perfectly for autumn along with the grass and the environment. But that not's the only good thing about today. Today was Thanksgiving, and that means families were coming together to spend Thanksgiving with each other, whether it be watching the football game, watching the Thanksgiving parade, or waiting for the dinner to be ready to be devoured. Yes, this was the holiday where loved ones end up revealing everything they have to be thankful for, being a tradition for the longest time.

At the house that belonged to the super spies, the gang was inside getting ready for the big day today, each of them doing something to prepare for today. Chaosky was in the kitchen cooking up the turkey in the oven and he was getting some help from Sam. Andrew and Alex were working together on setting up the table for later; the big feast and all that, and Clover was making sure she looked in perfect condition for today. Needless to say, Andrew seemed happy about today.

"Ah, today is such a wonderful," Andrew sighed happily. "I can tell that today is shaping to be a wonderful Thanksgiving."

"You said it babe," Alex agreed. "Especially since our parents are coming over today."

"I know," Andrew nodded. "I'm hyped to be able to see your parents again for the first time in…well, a while."

"I know you are sweet cheeks," Alex said.

"Guys, the turkey is in the oven and the turkey baster and the plate is out for when it's needed," Chaosky said.

"And I have all the others sides for dinner out for when we're ready to cook them," Sam said. "Chaosky and I got all this stuff on a good discount and at a good price."

"You said it Sammy," Chaosky blushed, triggering Sam to blush too. "And we all have something to be thankful for too, remember that."

"That's right," Andrew agreed. "I'm thankful for moving to Beverly Hills, for meeting you three girls, and I'm really thankful that Alex is my girlfriend."

"Hehehe," Alex giggled. "I'm thankful that you're my boyfriend babe."

"I know you are sweet cakes," Andrew wrapped his arms around her. "I love you baby doll."

"I love you too Romeo."

They dove into a French kiss, letting their tongues touch one another in a really sexual manner. While they were doing this, Sam and Chaosky talked between them.

"I'm thankful, that I have the best companion I could ever ask for," Sam admitted, referring to Chaosky. "And I'm happy that we're in a secret relationship."

"Aw Sammy," Chaosky blushed. "I'm thankful that I met you and that we're in a secret relationship too."

"Aww, come here Chaosky," Sam picked him up. "I love you Chaosky."

"I love you too Sammy."

They started hugging and kissing too. It was then Clover spoke.

"You all want to know what I'm thankful for; I'm thankful for rooming with you guys, I'm thankful for the dresses, the makeup and all this glamorous stuff I have," Clover boasted. "And I'm especially thankful for having the hottest boyfriend I could ask for, which reminds me; today he's coming over along with his parents!"

"Don't forget our parents are coming over too Clover," Sam called out, while still holding Chaosky.

"I know that," Clover called back. "I just have to make sure I'm in perfect condition and…there, I look completely glamorous now!"

"So Alex my dear," Andrew said after breaking out of the kiss, but they were still hugging. "What do you think your parents will feel about today when I see them again after a while?"

"They'll probably be happy to see you," Alex admitted. "Everyone should be happy on this day."

"That reminds me, how do you think Mandy's doing on this day," Andrew wondered. "You think she's having a Happy Thanksgiving too?"

"Probably," Alex nodded. "One can only imagine."

"Yeah," Andrew agreed as they moved onto another topic. "When do you think your parents will be here?"

"They should be here any minute now." Alex stated.

Then right on cue, a couple of cars pulled up and they were revealed to be the parents of the spy girls.

"That must be them," Chaosky said.

"Let's get ready to greet them," Sam went to the front door with Chaosky. "Let's go Clover."

"I'm coming," Clover made sure she was on perfect condition before following.

"They're here," Alex seemed excited. "Let's go Andy."

"You got it honey," Andrew and Alex held hands as they went to follow the others…

* * *

When they got to the front door, Sam placed Chaosky down and Alex broke out of the hug with Andrew. Sam then opened the door and they were greeted by the parents of the spy girls. Sam's mom Gabby was the first to speak.

"Hello, we're here," Gabby greeted as the others were right there with her.

"Mom, Dad!" The three spy girls said as they all went and hugged their respective parents while Andrew and Chaosky watched. After saying that they were nice to see each other again between each other, the parents then greeted Andrew and Chaosky.

"Hello there Chaosky," Gabby greeted him. "Glad to see you again."

"Yeah Chaosky," Freddy was right by her side. "Nice to meet you again."

"It's nice to meet you guys again too." Chaosky said.

"Chaosky, it's a wonderful pleasure to see you again," Stella greeted. "Same with you Andrew."

"Yeah, nice to see you two young men again," Shep said afterwards.

"Nice to see you guys too," Andrew and Chaosky said together.

"Andrew," Alex's mom Carmen greeted him as she then gave him a hug. "It is so nice to see you again after so long."

"It's nice to see you again too Carmen," Andrew returned the hug as Alex was watching with a smile on her face. They broke out of the hug a few moments later as Richard greeted Andrew.

"Andrew, it's good to see you again," Richard ended up shaking his hand.

"Great to see you too," Andrew smiled in agreement.

After Sam's parents greeted Andrew and Alex's parents greeted Chaosky, the lot of them headed for the living room.

"So what's going on currently," Gabby asked.

"Well the turkey is in the oven and all the other sides are waiting to be cooked too," Chaosky stated. "The turkey has a while before it's finished."

"Yeah so what should we do in the meantime?" Gabby questioned.

"How about we watch the football game," Shep stated as the other two dads agreed with him.

"Dearie, I don't think the game is on until much later today," Stella stated, disappointing the dads to an extent.

"But I do think that the Macy's Day Parade is going on currently," Carmen pointed out. "Maybe we should watch that instead."

"Good idea Carmen," Gabby agreed. 'While the turkey is cooking, let's watch the parade for a bit."

"Yeah, and Andrew," Carmen got his attention. "We have some catching up to do; it's been so long since we last saw each other."

"I know what you mean," Andrew said. "I'm excited to share with you all the stuff that has been going on such as the wonderful stuff that has happened between Alex and I."

"I'm excited to hear all the fun times you two had," Carmen said.

"I'm just as excited as you are Mommy," Alex said.

"Alright, let's go," Richard said.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "Let's do this."

"Alright!" The others agreed as they settled down to watch the parade while the turkey was cooking in the oven...

* * *

Some time passed as the parade was going on at the moment. The parents and their daughter were talking amongst themselves along with Andrew and Chaosky. Andrew was chatting with Carmen, getting her all caught up on things as Chaosky was talking amongst Gabby and Freddy. As this was happening, it was then Stella then asked Clover.

"So anyway Clover?" She asked.

"Yes Mom?"

"Where is this wonderful 'boyfriend' that you've been chatting about," Stella asked her. "I've wanted to meet him.

"Yeah," Shep agreed. "Where is the nice, sexy young man that has swooned you and has won my daughter's heart?"

"Well he should be here any minute," Clover admitted.

It was then a knock was heard at the door and that southern accent spoke on the other side.

"Hey, is anyone there?"

This was revealed to be Robert as Clover got hyped.

"That must be him," Clover then called out. "I'm coming Robby!"

Clover went straight for the door, and her parents were close behind as Clover opened the door and was greeted by Robert himself.

"Hey Clover,"

"Oh Robby," Clover went and instantly hugged him. "I'm so happy that you could make it."

"I'm happy I could make it too," Robert agreed as they got out of the hug afterwards. "Clover, these are mah folks, mah mom and dad, and they are known as Lamar and Karen."

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you guys," Clover said as Lamar spoke with a strong southern accent.

"Nice to meet ya to ma'am," He greeted her. "I'mma guessin' y'all the galfriend that Robert here has been talkin' about?"

"Yes," Clover nodded.

"It's nice to finally meet mah son's precious gal," Karen spoke in a southern accent too. "I'm happy that y'all have each other."

"Same here," Clover noticed her parents and then said. "Anyway Robby, these are my parents, Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Robert."

"Well it's finally nice to meet you Robert," Stella said as she and Shep approached him. "Clover has told us so much about you and how you are her man."

"That I am," Robert nodded.

"It's nice to see the young who won my daughter's heart," Shep said afterwards.

"Mhmm." Robert nodded again.

After some off screen greetings between Clover's parents and Robert's parents, Robert then felt the need to ask.

"So where are the others?"

"They're in the living room," Clover pointed out. "Let's go greet you all to the others."

"Ya got it pumpkin," Robert said as they headed for the living room to meet the others…

* * *

When they got to the living room, Robert then got the attention of his friends by saying.

"Hey friends!"

"Hey Robert," Andrew, Alex, Chaosky and Sam greeted back.

"Guys, these 'ere are mah folks, mah mom and dad Lamar and Karen," Robert greeted them. "Mom, Dad, these are mah other friends that I made when we were in high school, and those are the other parents I'm assuming…"

"They are," Clover nodded.

"Nice to meet y'all," Lamar spoke first. "I'm Lamar and I happen to be a lawyer."

"Well right now, we have no cases we'd like to settle at the moment," Sam commented.

"And I am known as Karen," Karen then spoke. "And I happen to be a chef!"

"Well right now the turkey is in the oven and it's already cooking," Chaosky remarked.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Andrew greeted them.

"Ah, y'all are known as Andrew, one of Robert's closest friends right?" Lamar asked him.

"That'd be me," Andrew said.

"It's nice to meet ya young man," Karen then noticed Chaosky. "And you must be Chaosky."

"That's right," Chaosky said.

"Why aren't y'all a very unique and peculiar kind of creature," Lamar commented.

"Yah," Karen agreed. "Just what kinda creature are y'all anyway?"

"It's a long story," Gabby, Stella and Chaosky said together.

"Well I'd like to hear about it," Karen said in excitement.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Chaosky then noticed Robert carrying something. "By the way Robert, what's that in your hands?"

"Oh this," Robert showed them the bag of what looked like baked potatoes. "I hope y'all don't mind, but I brought some baked potatoes for us to have."

The others weren't bothered by it, but Chaosky said.

"But Robert, we have mashed potatoes that are going to be made in a bit," Chaosky said. "I don't think we need baked potatoes."

"Well I still wanna have some baked potatoes," Robert said.

"And I suggest we have mashed potatoes." Chaosky countered.

"I say we have baked potatoes," Robert stated.

"And I say we have mashed potatoes," Chaosky protested as an argument unfolded.

"Baked."

"Mashed."

"Baked!"

"Mashed!"

"BAKED!"

"MASHED!"

 **"BAKED!"**

 **"MASHED!"**

 _ **"BAKED!"**_

 _ **"MASHED!"**_

"GUYS, **GUYS,** _**ENOUGH!"**_ Andrew butted in and got involved, stopping the argument from esculating. "Does it matter what we have? How about do a compromise; we can have both baked potatoes and mashed potatoes together, how does that sound?"

"It's alright with me if Andrew says so," Chaosky sighed.

"It's fine by me too," Robert said.

"There, problem solved." Andrew dusted his hands off at the compromise that was made.

"Good job Andrew," Alex complimented.

"Thanks babe," Andrew thanked her.

"You're welcome."

It was then an alarm went off, indicating that the turkey needed to be basted.

"That must be the turkey," Chaosky said. "Looks like its time to baste it."

"I'll help you with that Chaosky," Sam said.

"We can help too," Gabby and Stella jumped in.

"I can help out too wit the other stuff if y'all like," Karen offered. "Plus I'd like to hear a bit about Chaosky."

"I'd be glad to explain it to you," Chaosky said. "Let's go!"

Chaosky followed by Sam, Gabby, Stella and Karen went into the kitchen to take care of the turkey and the other food while Chaosky explained to Karen about his origin. Lamar decided to sit down and watch the Macy's Parade with the others, as the others resumed what they were doing before. Clover and Robert started snuggling together, the dads continued to watch TV, and Andrew and Alex talked more with Carmen about stuff, while they themselves were cuddling together too…

* * *

Time passed and everyone was enjoying themselves. Chaosky, Sam, Gabby, Stella and Karen were in the kitchen making the rest of the sides to go with the dinner, all while Chaosky explained to Karen about his origin, just like he did with Gabby and Stella that one time. The others were in the living room, and after the Macy's Day Parade was over, since the football game wouldn't be on for a couple more hours, the fathers decided to kick back and relax, while Andrew and Alex spent the good portion of the afternoon cuddling, as Carmen was watching them in 'aw'. Robert and Clover were doing the same thing together, also cuddling together and relaxing. It was good for them to spend this Thanksgiving relaxing and such and not have to get themselves stressed out…

* * *

After about a couple hours of nothing special happening at the moment, it was then that the meal was finally ready.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready," Chaosky called out. "Time for us to enjoy!"

The others in the living room heard this and they all got up and made their way to the dining room table. When they saw the table for themselves, they saw that the table was set up with everything; everyone had a plate, fork, knife and spoon, and a napkin to go with it, and it the center was the food itself; The meal consisted of turkey, mashed potatoes and baked potatoes, cranberry sauce, corn, squash, pumpkin, stuffing, ham, and all that other stuff you could imagine eating for Thanksgiving. Andrew was quite impressed as was everyone else.

"Wow Chaosky, this looks fantastic," Andrew commented. "You really have outdone yourself this time."

"Well, I did manage to get help from the others," Chaosky was referring to Sam, Gabby, Stella and even Karen. "Anyway, time to eat!"

Everyone then sat down in different seats, which aren't important to list out at the moment. It was then everyone then got some of everything that was on the table, and put together their own respective meals for this special Thanksgiving dinner. Robert only took one of the baked potatoes instead of having mashed potatoes, stating that he didn't want any mashed potatoes. Once all of their plates were made, it was then Chaosky decided to comment.

"Well guys, let's chow down," Chaosky stated.

"You got it Chaosky," Andrew agreed.

"Yeah," Everyone else agreed with this, as they all started eating their food…

* * *

After what seemed like a good 20 to 30 minutes of eating, everyone was finally done eating their food. They all looked satisfied and stuffed.

"Man that was good," Andrew stated.

"I agree," Chaosky agreed with him.

"Hey, I think the football game is finally on," Shep stated, as the game really was on now.

"Alright!" All the dads decided to head for the living and decided to watch the football game.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky got his attention.

"Yes?"

"You can go into the living room and relax," Chaosky offered. "I got this covered, and Sam, Gabby, Stella and Karen are going to help with the dishes."

"And I'll help by cleaning off the table," Carmen stated. "I'll make sure it's in good condition."

"Alright," Andrew was satisfied. "Come on Alex, time for some downtime together."

"Right behind you Romeo," Alex said as the two of them headed for the living room.

"This goes for you too Clover," Chaosky said. "You and Robert can kick back together in the living room too."

"Alright," Clover then said to Robert. "Let's go Robby Poo."

"Right behind you, bumpkin," Robert said as they went into the living room too, as Chaosky, Sam, Gabby, Stella and Karen worked on the dishes while Carmen took care of the table…

* * *

Some time later, the dads were still watching the game, and the two couples consisting of Andrew and Alex and Clover and Robert were cuddling together and kicking back. It was revealed that the table was completely cleaned off and the dishes were all washed and put away. It was then time for a special treat as Chaosky called out.

"Hey guys, anyone want some dessert," Chaosky asked. "We got apple pie, blueberry pie, cherry pie, and of course, pumpkin pie, and there's enough for everyone!"

"Alright, I'm in the mood for some pie," Andrew stood up. "Come on Alex, we can get to eat some pie now."

"Eeeeee, I love pie," Alex was thrilled. "Let's go for it Andy!"

"You got it," Andrew winked at her.

They then went into the kitchen and were followed by everyone else as they all managed to get at least one slice of pie and they helped themselves and enjoyed it…

* * *

Sometime later, after eating pie, it was now 7 o'clock as everyone was finally able to kick back and relax now. Andrew was with Alex, Chaosky was with Sam, Robert was with Clover, Carmen was with Richard, Shep was with Stella, Gabby was with Freddy and lastly, Karen and Lamar were together. As the game came to a close, Andrew then said.

"Hey Chaosky, today was a great Thanksgiving," Andrew commented.

"It sure was," Chaosky nodded.

"But there is one thing about today that made it special," Andrew stated.

"And what would that be?"

"Thanksgiving is more than just the food; Thanksgiving is a time were loved ones come together and spend the holiday together, especially since we don't do this often," Andrew explained. "The lesson we all learned from all this is that we each have something to be thankful for, aside from the food that is."

"You said it Andrew," Chaosky agreed. "It looks like we all have something to be thankful for."

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded.

Andrew, Alex, Chaosky and Sam revealed to the parents what they were thankful for and everything. It was then Robert asked Clover.

"So Clover," He started. "What do ya have ter be thankful for?"

"I'm thankful for having the most special, hottest, sexiest and best boyfriend I could ever ask for," Clover admitted, blinking her eyes romantically to woo Robert.

"I'm mighty thankful fer havin' the most purdiest, gorgeous, most bee-u-tiful gal wit a beautiful valley gal accent in the whole world," Robert admitted. "I'm happy I have y'all Clover."

"Same here Robby Poo," Clover snuggled with Robert as a result. It was then the parents revealed what they were thankful for.

"So Carmen my dear," Richard spoke to his wife. "What do you have to be thankful for?"

"Well honey, I'm thankful that our daughter has the best boyfriend that she could ever ask for." Carmen admitted.

"Really," Richard said. "I'm thankful that our daughter's boyfriend is someone that is really nice and is treating our daughter like she means the world to him."

"Sweetie, it's just like us when we were their age," Carmen said.

"I know dear," Richard said. Andrew heard this and knew this was true so he blushed along with Alex.

"Hey Gabby, my dear, you want to know what I'm thankful for," Freddy said.

"What?" Gabby wondered.

"I'm thankful for the fact that our Sammy has a nice little guy that helps her and acts as her associate," He admitted.

"Well it's true though," Chaosky said sounding flattered.

"I'm thankful that someone is keeping Sammy safe and keeping her protected," Gabby stated.

"Mom," Sam was getting a little embarrassed.

"Just telling the truth," Gabby said as Sam and Chaosky cuddled together some more while Freddy and Gabby continued watching them.

It was then Shep and Stella revealed what they were thankful for.

"So Stella babe, what are you thankful for," Shep asked her.

"Well dearie, I happen to thankful that our daughter had finally found her one and only prince," Stella stated. "And that they are an official couple."

"I'm also thankful that they are together," Shep stated.

This caused Clover and Robert to blush since it was true. It was then Karen and Lamar revealed what they were thankful for.

"Hey darlin'," Lamar asked her. "What do ya have ter be thankful for?"

"Well hon, I'm thankful that our son has found the gal of his dreams and is in a happy relationship wit her." Karen admitted.

"I'm a thankful fer them two wit bein' a happy and an official couple too bumpkin," Lamar stated.

"Yah," Karen nodded in agreement, getting Robert and Clover to blush even harder now…

* * *

Several minutes or so later, it was getting late and was starting to get dark. Andrew and Alex talked amongst each other.

"Well Alex my girl, today was an amazing day," Andrew said. "It was the best Thanksgiving I could ever ask for."

"Same here babe," Alex agreed. "Every day is an amazing day when I'm with you."

"Oh sweetie pie," Andrew playfully teased. "You really love to get me in the best mood don't you?"

"Oh hehehe Andrew my love," Alex sounded seductive. "I love you so much Romeo."

And I love you so much too baby doll." Andrew was just as seductive.

It was then they went straight into French kissing, allowing their tongues to meet and touch in a romantic and extremely sexual manner, as Carmen and Richard were watching this in awe.

"Dearie, they are really sweet together," Carmen stated.

"Yeah babe, we use to do the same thing all the time when we were young," Richard stated.

"Oh baby," Carmen said. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too Carmen my girl." Richard said afterwards.

They then dove into an equally romantic kiss just like Andrew and Alex, doing the same tongue touching French kiss that the happy couple was doing and they were enjoying every moment of it.

Meanwhile, Chaosky and Sam were still cuddling together.

"Sammy, today was a great day," Chaosky admitted. "I'm glad that we spend the day together."

"Same here," Sam agreed. "I always enjoy your assistance and help Chaosky."

"Oh Sammy," Chaosky went and whispered softly in her ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too Chaosky," Sam whispered softly afterwards.

They continued cuddling together as a secret couple. Freddy and Gabby were watching this and admired them together.

"Gabby my dear," Freddy said. "They do look like the perfect match."

"I'll say sweetie," Gabby agreed.

"I kinda wish that Chaosky was a human," Freddy admitted. "Because by the looks of it, if he was a human, those two would make the perfect couple."

"Yeah, our Sammy will think of something one day," Gabby admitted. "Because I agree that those two could hit it off if Chaosky was a human."

"Just like we did when we were young honey." Freddy said.

"Oh Freddy," Gabby said. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too Gabby."

They then dove into a French kissing fest as well, with their tongues touching and all that. Robert and Clover then talked amongst themselves too.

"Well Clover mah darlin'," Robert said. "Today was wonderful, especially since we had Thanksgivin' together."

"Oh Robby, I enjoyed it too," Clover agreed. "Everyday I spend with you is the best day I could ever ask for."

"Oh baby cakes," Robert wooed her. "Y'all are all that I ever need to have a wonderful day."

"Oh Robby Poo," Clover sounded seductive. "I love you so much, you handsome and sexy man."

"And I love ya too Clover, mah beautiful buttah ball." Robert said afterwards.

They then helped themselves to French kissing as well, letting their tongues touch in a sexual manner too. They were enjoying this as Shep and Stella were admiring this.

"They are like the perfect couple Sheppy my dear," Stella admitted.

"I'll say," Shep agreed. "They remind us of us when we were their age."

"Back when we use to go to the club and we'd always have a good time together," Stella recalled.

"Oh yeah, those were the days," Shep recalled too. "I always loved it when we French kissed like they did too."

"Oh Sheppy dearie," Stella said. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too Stella," Shep said afterwards.

They then started French kissing romantically too, just as romantic and sexual like the others. Meanwhile, Lamar and Karen were admiring this too.

"Look at them darlin'," Lamar admired them. "Look at how happy they are."

"I'll say," Karen nodded. "They remind us of us when we were a couple so long ago."

"Yeah, back when we were younger and we always French kissed too durin' sunsets," Lamar stated.

"Oh yah dear, those were good times," Karen admitted. "I always enjoyed bein' wit ya."

"And I enjoyed every time we engaged in this kind of kissin' fests," Lamar said.

"Oh sweetie," Karen then said. "I love ya so much."

"I love ya so much too darlin'." Lamar told her.

Then just like the others (save for Chaosky and Sam), they also engaged in a French kissing face, making it as romantic and sexual as the others that were French kissing. They were all enjoying every moment of this together as we zoom out of the house. It looks like their Thanksgiving was an excellent one just like they planned and they were all satisfied with it. Whether it be Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas or any other holidays that come, the gang knew how to have a good time on all of them. The screen then slowly faded out in black, but before the segment ended, everyone that took part in this episode popped up and spoke to the audience.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" They all said as Andrew then spoke.

"We hope you all are having a wonderful Thanksgiving out like we did," Andrew said.

"And we hope you ate plenty of food," Alex said. "And we hope you all enjoyed this special episode too!"

"Yeah but most of all," Chaosky then said. "We just want to say…"

 **"HAPPY THANKSGIVING READERS,"** All of them said together. **"WE HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD ONE!"**

They all waved farewell to the readers at the screen went completely black, thus ending the segment for real this time…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXVIII**


	8. Episode LXXIX

**SEASON V EPISODE VII:**

 **"THE GOLFING EXPERIENCE"**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and peaceful day in Beverly Hills. But we're not just focusing on just any location in Beverly Hills. This time we are focusing on the Beverly Hills official golf course, where the gang was spending the day at; our favorite happy couple Andrew and Alex were taking part in the actual golfing (Andrew being the golfer and Alex being his caddy), Sam and Chaosky were there to support them when necessary, and as for Clover and Robert, well they didn't care much about golfing and decided to kick back and relax instead. Andrew was breathing in the fresh air as Alex got out the golf club and ball ready for Andrew to use.

"Ah, it's such a wonderful day," Andrew said. "Nothing better than playing some golf."

"You got it babe," Alex handed him his club and ball. "Especially since I've always wanted to see you golf for the longest time."

"Oh babe, it's like I told you way back when," Andrew said. "I told you that I would show you golfing and now here we are, in an actual golf course as I'm about to begin this golf game."

"I know babe," Alex was excited. "I've waited in excitement and anticipation for this moment."

"I know you did honey," Andrew planted a kiss on her cheek as they got ready to play.

"Remember to play it safe you too," Chaosky called out.

"And if you need any help, we're here to help you two," Sam called out afterwards.

Andrew and Alex gave them a thumbs up, indicating they were okay with that.

"Clover, are you and Robert going to support us?" Chaosky asked them.

"Nah, I'm not really into golfing and neither is Robby," Clover admitted. "Me and my man are just going to relax together."

"Ya said it Clova, mah sexy lady," Robert commented as they started cuddling together like a romantic couple.

"Just let them be," Sam said. "We don't really need their support anyway. We got this covered."

"Good point." Chaosky agreed with her.

"Alright enough chitchat," Andrew said. "Let's start the game!"

"Right behind you babe!" Alex agreed with him as he got the ball set down and his club ready to swing. Alex took a couple steps back so she wouldn't get hit.

"Alright, here I GO!"

The moment he said 'go' did he swing that club and hit the ball a good distance away. After the ball was a good distance away, Alex approached Andrew and asked.

"Did you get the ball into the hole babe?"

"I can't tell," Andrew tried to look for it. "It's a good amount of distance away from us."

"Yeah." Alex agreed, as she couldn't see it either.

"I got the binoculars so we can see it," Chaosky got out some binoculars.

"Alright Chaosky, let's see if it got in," Sam said.

Chaosky activated them and saw that the golf ball was still moving from a good distance away, due to how hard Andrew hit it.

"Guys I see the ball," Chaosky remarked as the ball slowly made its way into the hole. "And it looks like the ball made its way into the hole!"

"Alright," Alex was thrilled. "That's a good thing right Andy?"

"It sure is babe," Andrew stated. "It's a hole-in-one."

"I see," Alex then said. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's head to the second course now!"

"You got it sweet cheeks, let's go!" Andrew said.

The two of them headed for the next golf course.

"Let's follow them," Chaosky suggested.

"You said it Chaosky," Sam agreed. "Let's go."

The two of them went after Andrew and Alex, leaving Clover and Robert behind.

"Should we faller them babe," Robert asked. "Should we run after them?"

"I have a better idea," Clover pressed a button as the two of them were lying on a hover craft now. "We'll travel without actually having to move."

"Wow wee, where did ya get this here hover thing," Robert asked.

"I found it," Clover said simply. "It's so we can relax and not get left behind."

"Well let's get this thing movin',"

"You said it Robby Poo."

The two of them went via hover craft as they followed the others to the next golf course…

* * *

They were shown at the second course, which consisted entirely of putting the ball. This took Andrew only two hit to get it into the whole, resulting in a Birdie. Little did the gang know that while this was going on, two very familiar faces were spying on them.

"Hehehe," One of the figures snickered as the gang talked amongst each other about to head to the next course. "We got them right where we want them."

The two figures were revealed to be none other than… **JIM AND SCRAM! THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS!**

"As par command from Lumiere, we are to put this new plan into session," Scram stated.

"Does this mean we're going to summon that tornado now?" Jim asked.

"No you bonehead," Scram bonked him on the head. "We wait until they have let their guard down, or in other words, they finished up most of this game. When they are almost done, we drop in, ruin their fun, summon the tornado with this oh-so-wonderful Tornado box, and we watch the lot of them scream and flee for their pathetic lives," Scram stated. "As a bonus, we'll rip them off with a fake bill for the golf club and the golf ball, and also for attending this game today."

"Neat-o plan Scram," Jim was thrilled. "Does this mean that we're going to rid of them and kill them off once and for all?"

"Are you nuts," Scram gave him a look. "We aren't going to kill them, we're just going to torture them and make them suffer with this brilliant plan that Lumiere came up with."

"OKAY DOKEY!" Jim shouted.

"Sssshhh, be quiet you dunderhead," Scram covered his mouth. "You'll blow our cover."

"Sorry boss," Jim apologized.

"Alright, let's follow them," Scram stated.

"Gotcha," Jim said.

The two of them hid in a bush as they followed the gang in a sneaky and quiet manner so they wouldn't get caught…

* * *

The day pressed on and the gang continued enjoying this golfing experience. After about a good 17 holes in of golfing, the gang was about one more course before the game was over.

"Well, we've completed 19 courses so far and we made it this far," Andrew said.

"Yeah, and you are doing excellent at this point," Chaosky remarked referring to the chart showing how good Andrew was doing.

"You guys only have one hole left before the game is over," Sam stated.

"Gotcha Sammy," Alex said. "Alright babe, let's do this."

"You got it baby," Andrew said as Alex handed him another golf ball. Clover and Robert were still relaxing while this was going on.

"Jim, this is our cue," Scram said hiding in a bush with Jim. "Let's put this plan into action."

"Right behind you bud," Jim said as the two trouble makers were about to put their plan into action.

"Let's do this," Andrew got his club ready. "Time to finish this game."

Before he could swing the club and hit the ball, an unexpected laughter was then heard.

"What the…?" Andrew was confused as was Alex. The others were confused too.

"I hope you fools don't mind if we drop by and pay a visit," The voice from the bush called out.

"…?" The gang couldn't say anything. Coming out of the bush, was Jim and Scram as the five super spies got shocked.

 **"JIM AND SCRAM!"** The five of them shouted.

"That right fools," Scram snickered. "It's me and my partner Jim."

"Yah, and we're about to ruin all of your precious fun now!" Jim jeered.

"Guys, who are these folks?" Robert asked.

"They're Jim and Scram, the biggest trouble makers you'd ever meet," Andrew said. "They've caused us so much trouble in the past."

"These guys tried to con Andrew and I into paying a fake water bill," Chaosky stated. "And they also tried to bankrupt WOOHP and almost put them out of business."

"Most recently, these two joined up with Lumiere, another criminal we encountered in the past." Sam stated.

"The three of them along with a monkey named Bananas tried to destroy Andrew the last time we encountered them," Alex said.

"But we still put a stop to that, thanks to Andrew," Clover said. "But now they're _back_ to ruin everyone's fun!"

"I see," Robert rubbed his chin. "Thanks fer the update y'all."

"Okay if you don't mind ending this conversation, we have the perfect plan to ruin your fun now," Scram said.

"As par command by Lumiere himself we have a special something to show you all," Jim commented.

"And what would that be?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Behold! Feast your eyes on this!" Scram showed them a box with a tornado on the front.

"Huh?" Andrew was skeptical.

"Say hello to the Tornado box," Scram commented.

"You stole our idea!" Alex scolded.

"Technically it wasn't your idea, it was WOOHP's idea," Scram commented.

"But with this wonderful thing, we are about to put Lumiere's plan into action," Jim commented. "In other words, the lot of you are about to have a nice wonderful play date with Mr. Tornado!"

"Andy, what's he trying to say," Alex asked Andrew, sounding concerned.

"I think what he's saying is that the box can summon an actual tornado to ruin everything in this golf course," Andrew stated.

 **"WHAT!?"** Alex was shocked.

"That's right fool," Scram got out a remote which would activate the tornado as he placed the box onto the ground. "And with this tornado, we are about to launch a tornado to ruin all of your fun and ruin this entire golf course for the lot of you!"

"Oh my…" Chaosky was shocked.

"I hope you like Mr. Tornado, cause this is going to be a real gusty blast!" Scram said as he and Jim stepped back.

Afterwards, Scram pressed the button which slowly activated the tornado from inside the box. After about a few moments of transforming, a realistic tornado was emerged from the box, and it was starting to destroy everything.

"Oh my..." The tornado manage to suck in the golf ball Andrew was about to use.

"Sweetie, there goes your golf ball," Alex pointed out.

"Rats…" Andrew sneered as the tornado went ahead and destroyed everything in the golf course.

"That's right, do your work," Scram cackled. "Make sure you destroy everything and ruin all of the fun for these fools!"

"Yeah!" Jim snickered as the both of them cackled loudly as a result.

"We got to stop that tornado before the entire golf course is destroyed," Andrew stated.

"But how?"

"I have just the thing," Chaosky got out what appeared to be a hair dryer as he tossed it over to Andrew.

"What is this," Andrew asked.

"It's called the Wind Tunnel 9000 Laser Tornado Blast Hair-dryer!" Chaosky stated.

"What does it do," Alex asked.

"It's courtesy of WOOHP and it's suppose to stop that tornado by using aerodynamic power," Sam stated.

"The Wind Tunnel 9000 Laser Tornado Blast Hair-dryer huh?" Andrew asked.

"That's right," Chaosky and Sam nodded together.

"Right, I'm just going to call it the Wind Tunnel 9000 if everyone's okay with that," Andrew faced the readers as he said this.

"Good idea," Alex nodded.

It was then the tornado then made its way towards the happy couple.

"Guys, the tornado's heading for you!" Chaosky shouted.

"The hair dryer needs to recharge! When it's completely charge, you can fire it towards the tornado when behind let's say, a wall," Sam explained. "Until that happens, you guys have to outrun it and jump over any obstacle that is in your way!"

"Got it!" Andrew faced his girlfriend. "Come on Alex, we got a tornado to outrun!"

"Right behind you Romeo," Alex said as the two of them started running, with the tornado trailing right behind them.

"I hope they can outrun it," Sam hoped.

"Me too Sammy," Chaosky agreed.

"Do ya hope he'll make it Clova?" Robert asked his girlfriend.

"I'm pretty sure he'll make it, he and Alex are like the happiest couple I ever met," Clover said. "Aside from you and me that is."

"I hear ya Clover mah gal," Robert gushed. "Let's relax some more while they take care of the tornado."

"You got it Robby Poo!"

The two of them relaxed as Sam and Chaosky hoped the happy couple could outrun the tornado, all while Andrew and Alex started running away from the tornado…

* * *

Andrew and Alex were running from said Tornado and after jumping over a garbage can, the tornado sucked up the can and was now carrying it with its strong wind gusts. Andrew noticed this and then remarked.

"That tornado's carrying a…GARBAGE CAN!" Andrew shouted as a result.

"How did that can get there anyway babe?" Alex asked.

"I don't know but we have to outrun this thing and figure out how to use this Wind Tunnel 9000 on it," Andrew said. "Let's go babe."

"Right behind you sweet cheeks!" Alex said as the two of them continued running.

After a few moments of running, the two of them came across a brick wall which appeared out of nowhere.

"There's a brick wall ahead of us," Alex stated. "And look, there's something written on the wall!"

"It says 'THE WALL! COURTESY OF DAFFY LUMP AND BUILT BY THE HISPANICS'!" Andrew grimaced as a result, a sign that Daffy Lump had won the election.

"Where did this come from," Alex asked. "And why was it built?"

"No time for that now, we got to jump over this wall," Andrew stated. "On the count of three, we jump over this okay babe?"

"You got it Andy!"

"Okay here we go; 1, 2, 3!"

It was then the two of them leapt right over the brick wall and jumped down onto the other side. For some reason, the tornado got stuck behind the wall, not able to go around it.

"Okay while it's busy and since the Wind Tunnel 9000 is charged, its time to attack this thing!" Andrew got out the hair dryer.

"Go for it babe!" Alex cried out.

Andrew pointed the hair dryer towards the tornado and fired at it, causing it to go back as a result of direct contact, doing officially one damage to it. It then slowly started tearing down the brick wall courtesy of Daffy Lump.

"It's tearing down the wall, let's duck and cover!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Right!"

The two of them ducked as they avoid the bricks that were sent flying everywhere from the tornado bulldozing the wall bit-by-bit. Once the wall was destroyed, the tornado made its way towards Andrew and Alex once again.

"Let's run for it," Andrew got up along with Alex.

"Right behind you!" Alex nodded as the two of them started running away from the tornado again, with the tornado trailing close behind them…

* * *

Throughout this whole scenario, the happy couple managed to outrun the tornado until they made it to several brick walls courtesy of Daffy Lump. Each time they went over the wall, the hair dryer was charged and they fired it at the tornado, taking turns each time while at it. After about three more brick walls were demolished by the tornado and the couple fired at it 3 more times, the tornado was revealed to have been hit four times and only needed to be fired at one more time in order for it to be destroyed. The tornado started chasing the couple once again.

"Well we managed to hit the tornado four times so far," Andrew exclaimed while they were running away from the tornado. "We only need to shoot it one more time before it's destroyed!"

"So we just have to let the hair dryer charge and shoot at it the next wall we jump over?" Alex asked.

"Exactly," Andrew said. "Let's roll!"

"Got it!"

The two of them continued running from the tornado for a couple minutes, all while jumping over obstacles that were in the way. Afterwards, the two of them were heading for another brick wall, as the Wind Tunnel 9000 had finished charging.

"Andy, there's the brick wall!" Alex exclaimed.

"Right, let's jump over it!" Andrew stated

Alex nodded as the both of them leapt right over the wall as the tornado was starting to bulldoze this wall two.

 **"IT'S ALL YOU ANDREW,"** Alex gave him the hair dryer. **"MAKE THE FINAL BLOW!"**

 **"YOU GOT IT BABE!"** Andrew aimed the hair dryer towards the tornado and fired at it, causing damage to it as the tornado slowly disappeared in the process and the sky was clearing up as a result.

"Whew we did it," Andrew wiped his forehead.

"We sure did babe," Alex whooped. "We did it together."

"That we did Alex," Andrew stated. "That we did."

They then hugged as a result, as a nearby voice shouted.

"HEY YOU TWO!"

It was revealed to be Chaosky as he along with Sam and even Clover and Robert approached the happy couple, all satisfied and such.

"You guys put a stop to the tornado didn't you," Chaosky asked.

"We sure did," Andrew said with Alex right beside him.

"Excellent work you two," Sam said. "Now we can finish this game in peace."

"Ha ha ha, that's what you think," Scram said as he along with Jim approached them. "You might have ruined our fun with the tornado, but the fun is only starting."

"What are you talking about," Andrew questioned.

"Take a look for yourself," Jim showed them the golf course which was completely trashed now thanks to the tornado.

"This sucks," Andrew groaned as Alex rubbed his back to comfort him.

"But that's not all," Scram gave them a paper. "Since you guys had managed to use this course for your little game and since it's been trashed, I'm afraid you guys are going to pay off a bill for using this course to begin with and as a bonus, a bill to help repair all property damage that was caused today!"

"But we didn't do this," Andrew stated.

"Ah, but you had caused a tornado to go berserk and that's a dangerous thing," Scram said hypocritically, ignoring the fact that it was he along with Jim that caused the destruction of the golf course to begin with.

"So in other words we're being ripped off once again right," Chaosky asked in a deadpanned tone, disregarding Scram's comment.

"Got that right buster," Scram stated, bearing a smug smirk on his face.

"You're being ripped off! You're being ripped off!" Jim chimed in a mockingly childish tone. The group was upset that this was happening to them once again.

"Heh heh, man, not only is this one stupid town, but these are a bunch of stupid folks that fall straight into our scams, and the plans that Lumiere set up for them," Scram snickered. "It's great to be a winner!"

"Not if I can help it," Andrew got out a golf club as he then got ready to swing. **"FOUR!"**

Once he shouted that, he swung the club and he sent the two troublemaking con artists flying.

"Crap we lost again!" Scram shouted in despair.

"I told you we should have used that Venus flytrap plant to spray them with a poisonous gas and have it shoot spikes at them and suck on them slowly and painfully!" Jim exclaimed.

"Well we have to plan for next time you knucklehead!" Scram shouted in aggravation.

"Right!" Jim yelled.

 **"WE'RE BEING BLASTED OFF AGAIN!"** The two of them screamed as they were sent flying in the horizon to parts unknown, turning into a sparkling star in the process…

* * *

Back with the gang, Andrew dusted his hands off and commented.

"That takes care of them; we're safe now from being ripped off." Andrew said.

"And hey, look at this," Chaosky saw the last hole to the course. He peaked into it and saw the golf ball right in it. "Guys, the last golf ball made its way into the hole! The tornado must have dropped it in there after it vanished."

"Did you hear that babe!? You did it!" Alex went and gave Andrew a hug. "You completed the game! I'm so proud of you baby!"

"I know, and I'm happy that you served as my caddy and you were the best one I had for this game," Andrew then said. "But what are we going to do about this ruined golf course?"

"Hmmm… Perhaps maybe if you use the prize money you earned to pay off for repairs that need to be made for the course, maybe that's something we can do," Alex suggested.

"Yeah great idea honey," Andrew liked her idea. "And we can explain that this was all Jim and Scram's doing."

"Yeah, and I can explain it to them just for you guys," Chaosky offered.

"Good idea Chaosky." Andrew said.

"Hey Andrew," Alex got his attention. "Thanks for letting me be your caddy for this game."

"It's like I said darling, you were the best caddy I could ask for," Andrew commented.

"Really?"

"Yeah, with all the outrunning of that tornado and how we worked together to take it down, it doesn't get any better," Andrew then playfully teased. "In fact, you girl make everything exciting and fun pumpkin."

"Hehehe, oh Andrew baby," Alex giggled as she then said seductively. "I love you so much Romeo."

"And I love you so much too my baby doll." Andrew sounded just as seductive.

It was then they started French kissing together, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in a romantic and an extremely sexual manner. They were enjoying every moment of it.

"Well Chaosky, looks like this game came to a close," Sam said.

"Yeah, it always makes me happy to see our favorite happy couple enjoying themselves in such a sweet and happy manner," Chaosky said.

"Yeah," Sam agreed as she picked Chaosky up. "I do love you so much Chaosky."

"I love you so much too Sammy."

They then started kissing too, to the same lengths as Andrew and Alex, as they were unaware that Robert was there, but he was more focused on Clover, and no one else aside from them was there at the moment.

"Well Robby, looks like this wraps up this game now," Clover said.

"Yah, but next time we have a sporting game of some kind, I think we should do somethin' I'd like to play," Robert said.

"And what would that be dearie," Clover asked him.

"I'd like us to play somethin' like boxin', ice hockey, or maybe tennis too," Robert said.

"I'll play if we can tag team together as a battle couple my sexy man," Clover wooed him. "Just like that happy couple over there." She pointed to Andrew and Alex French kissing as a result.

"Oh Clova, Clova mah darlin' y'all really love to push mah buttons don't ya," Robert said playfully. "That's what makes ya even more hotta and sexier than anyone could imagine."

"Oh Robby Poo," Clover went into complete seductive mode. "I love you so much, my handsome and sexy man!"

"I love ya so much too Clover, mah beautiful buttah ball," Robert said afterwards.

They then engaged in French kissing too like the others, letting their tongues touch each others in a romantic and extremely sexual manner, just like Andrew and Alex. The three couples were enjoying every moment of this as there was absolutely no one around to witness this. The couple continued kissing in a sexual manner as we now started zooming out of the golf course. The screen slowly started fading out in black afterwards, and that means this segment has come to a close...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXIX**


	9. Episode LXXX

**SEASON V EPISODE VIII:**

 **"A WINTER-TASTIC ADVENTURE"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and peaceful day in Beverly Hills; it was warm, it was sunny and it was the perfect day to be at a cool off party with ice cream for dessert. We begin at the house that belongs to none other than Mandy, who was getting ready to head to a party herself. Truth be told, ever since she redeemed herself, she actually felt good about herself, and she was much nicer to the gang, to the point where she became friends with them. Wearing a purple bikini, in which purple was her signature color, and she was wearing sunglasses, she grabbed her purse and went into the freezer to grab a box of ice cream to bring to the party; this ice cream was Mr. Frosty's Iceland brand of ice cream, and it has some strange side effects. The side effects will be shown in a minute. As she grabbed the ice cream, she then went to the front door as her mother was waiting in the living room for her to leave.

"Hey mom," Mandy started. "I'm heading to that party that my two friends Caitlin and Dominique are throwing today. I'll be back in a while."

"Alright Mandy," Her mom said. "Stay safe and have a good time."

"Okay, thanks mom," Mandy opened the door and walked out. "See you in a bit."

"Have fun," Mandy's mom said.

After she said that, Mandy closed the door and left her house. She then started to walk to the house the party was being held when a thought came to her mind.

 _Hmmm… I wonder if I should invite Andrew and the others to come…_ Mandy thought.

Mandy has gotten closer with the gang since she redeemed herself and became friends with the others. She also seemed to have more respect for Andrew now than she did when he first came to Beverly Hills. Andrew has been getting along with Mandy too, knowing that she changed. The same goes for Alex and the others, even Clover. It was at this point where Mandy was convinced that the gang, along with Caitlin and Dominique, as the closest friends she ever made. She even started getting closer to Andrew, to the point where she saw him as almost like a brother figure, as Andrew has helped Mandy out when she needed it because she became nicer to them. It was that moment that Mandy concluded that she should invite Andrew and the others.

 _It's settled. I'm going to invite Andrew and the others to come to this party…_ Mandy nodded to herself in determination as she then headed to the house that belong to the gang.

Before she could even start walking again, she noticed the ice cream she was holding was shaking all so suddenly.

 _Is this suppose to happen?_ Mandy wondered as the ice cream then unleashed some colorful mist in the air that surrounded Mandy. She was then getting concerned and before she could cry for help, she ended up disappearing in the blink of an eye, being transported to some unknown location which will be revealed in a bit…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE…**

* * *

At the house that belongs to the super spies, it was revealed that the gang was just kicking back and relaxing. It was also revealed that Clover was out for a while, as she was attending a party that was thrown by Robert and the couple decided to spend time at the party together, so they were both occupied. This left Andrew, Chaosky, Sam and Alex, who were just watching TV on a warm sunny day. It was then something came to Andrew's mind.

"Hey guys, something just occurred to me," Andrew started. "Do you think Mandy's attending a party today or something?"

"Probably," Chaosky guessed. "After all it is the perfect day for such."

"Do you think she'd invite us to go with her," Andrew wondered.

"Maybe," Sam shrugged. "Let's just hope that if she does, she invites all four of us."

"Well keep in mind that Mandy had changed too," Andrew reminded them. "So I'm certain that she'd invite Alex this time if she does invite us."

"That's a good point." Chaosky remarked.

"Yeah."

Alex, who was snuggling with Andrew, was getting hungry and was in the mood for some ice cream.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get some ice cream," Alex said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Andrew said as Alex went into the kitchen.

Andrew was wondering if he should accompany her, seeing that he felt like they could share some ice cream together. After thinking, Andrew went into the kitchen too, letting Sam and Chaosky know as they reacted to his comment as he went into the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex went to the freezer and went to grab out the Mr. Frosty's Iceland brand of ice cream. She was about to grab it but it then started shaking, getting her to feel concerned about this. Andrew having entered the kitchen noticed this as he then asked.

"Hey Alex, is something wrong babe?"

Alex turned to face Andrew before asking.

"Andy, has that happened before," She asked as she pointed to the ice cream that was shaking. Andrew noticed this and this left him feeling skeptical.

"That's never happened before." Andrew noticed as the box of ice cream stopped shaking and a magical colorful mist came out and it then surrounded the happy couple.

"Andrew, what's going on," Alex asked, starting to get nervous.

"I don't know but we better brace ourselves in case something happens," Andrew brought Alex close and hugged her tightly, resulting in her hugging him in an equally tight manner. The mist then caused Andrew and Alex to be lifted off the ground.

"WOAH," Andrew was shocked. Before either of them could shout for help, the two of them vanished, leaving the box of ice cream behind in the process.

"Hey guys, is something wrong," Chaosky entered the kitchen and saw that they were gone. "Andrew? Alex?"

"Chaosky is something wrong," Sam came into the kitchen afterwards.

"It's Andrew and Alex, they're gone," Chaosky said as Sam then noticed Andrew and Alex weren't there anymore.

"Well we better search the house and find them," Sam suggested.

"Good idea," Chaosky nodded in agreement. "Let's roll."

The two of them split up and started searching the entire house in order to find Andrew and Alex…

* * *

 **ON AN ICY MOUNTAIN SOMEWHERE…**

We now focus on some cold snowy location somewhere on an icy mountain, where the ground was covered in snow and it was brutally cold, not to mention the night sky and the northern lights which made for a beautiful scene to make up for the harsh cold climate. Suddenly, coming from the sky was a pink portal and falling from it was Andrew and Alex as they were now dressed in winter gear, or to be more precise, they were wearing warm parkas with spiked shoes and gloves. Andrew's parka was blue and Alex's parka was yellow, which matched their signature colors. After they got onto the ground, they then recollected themselves and noticed they were in a new location.

"H-Hey Andrew," Alex was shivering. "I suddenly feel cold all of a sudden."

"Yeah, me too…" Andrew was shivering too, but was more focused on where they were. "Where the heck are we anyway?"

Before Alex could say anything, two wooden mallets fell from the sky, landing on Andrew's head, resulting in a clonking sound as Andrew fell onto the ground, the hammers beside him as Alex notice this and rushed to him.

"Andrew," Alex kneeled down and placed her hands on him. "Andy, are you okay sweetie?"

A few second later, Andrew shook his head and sat up.

"Oooo, I should be fine," Andrew placed his hand on his head. "Thanks Allie."

"Allie?" Alex blushed.

"What, it's a new nickname I came up with for you," Andrew commented. "Especially since you call me Andy all the time."

"Good point babe," Alex then noticed the mallets. "Where did these mallets come from?"

"I have no idea, but something tells me that we should keep these for emergencies," Andrew and Alex grabbed them and kept it on them. "Anyway, are we on some type of Icy Mountain?"

"I think so," Alex was thinking to herself and noticed the night sky. "Hey, the sky looks beautiful babe."

"Yeah I know sweet cheeks," Andrew was admiring it along with Alex. "It's amazing that we get to see the Northern Lights this close."

"Uh huh," Alex was still shivering. "Still it's so cold here, I feel like I'm freeze."

"Cuddling up with me and I'll keep you warm babe," Andrew suggested as Alex did just that.

"Andy, how will we get out of here and get back to Beverly Hills," Alex asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know Allie, but I'm going to contact Sam and inform her on this situation we got into," Andrew took out his blue colored compowder and started to contact Sam back at the house, as Alex was hugging Andrew in a tight manner to keep herself warm, and hopefully keep Andrew warm too. Andrew activated his compowder and the call was being made now…

* * *

"Hey Sammy," Chaosky panted as he went back into the kitchen along with Sam, who was panting as well. "I checked the entire house and I can't seem to find them anywhere."

"Neither can I Chaosky," Sam panted as well. "I've checked the whole house and they're nowhere to be found."

"So… so where could they be then?" Chaosky asked after they both caught their breathes.

Before Sam could say anything, Sam's compowder went off.

"Wonder who that could be," Sam wondered as she got out her compowder and opened it up. She noticed it was Andrew calling her as she then accepted the call. Andrew and Alex was shown wearing parkas as they were wondering what was going on.

"Sam, can you hear me," Andrew spoke.

"Andrew and Alex," Sam asked as Chaosky got onto her shoulder. "Where the heck are you and what's going on?"

"We'd like to know that too, but unfortunately," Andrew started. "I don't."

"Well what happened with the ice cream," Chaosky then asked. "And how did you get to such a frozen wasteland while wearing parkas anyway?"

"I think this has something to do with the ice cream Alex was trying to get," Andrew commented. "It might have sent us to this icy location."

Sam checked the fridge and got out the ice cream box they were talking about, seeing it was no longer magical and it lost its power. Chaosky inspected the box and was shocked as a result.

"Oh my, this ice cream is magical," Chaosky was bewildered.

"I think I should send this to WOOHP, maybe they can provide us with a way to bring you two back," Sam stated. "In the meantime, I suggest you two keep warm and don't freeze to death."

"You got it Sammy," Alex cried out.

"Yeah we'll keep warm Sam," Andrew said afterwards.

"Okay, talk to you guys soon." Chaosky said.

"Alright, talk to you two later," Andrew said.

"Got it," Sam then hung up as she put her compowder away. "Chaosky I'm going to send a sample of this to Jerry for analysis okay?"

"Go right ahead." Chaosky said.

Sam left the kitchen to take care of business for a minute.

"I hope those two stay safe," Chaosky commented to himself as he went back into the living room…

* * *

Back at the icy mountain, Andrew and Alex decided to take a look around to see what they can find in this barren ice cold location. After spending some time searching, the two of them stumbled upon what appeared to be someone frozen in ice.

"Hey Andy, look," Alex pointed to the frozen person. The person was revealed to be none other than Mandy, who was still wearing her bikini, although her panties and her bra was now as fuzzy as a pair of fuzzy slippers. Needless to say she was freezing just by looking at her. Andrew recognized the person.

"Woah, that's Mandy," Andrew concluded.

"Mandy? How did she get here," Alex asked.

"I don't know but something tells me we should help her," Andrew approached the frozen Mandy along with Alex. "We have to get her out of this ice."

"But how are we going to do that babe," Alex asked.

"We can use this," Andrew showed the wooden mallet from before. "I just hope these mallets work. Let's go for it babe."

"Right behind you honey," Alex got out her mallet to as the both of them started hammering the ice, hoping it'd break and free Mandy. It took a couple of minutes before the ice finally shatter, causing Mandy to regain conscious as a result. She was shivering as she had no idea what had happened.

"Brrrrrrrrr…" Mandy shivered. "W-W-W-What's going on…?"

"Mandy, you're okay," Andrew said as Mandy then noticed Andrew and Alex right in front of her wearing parkas.

"Andrew? And Alex," Mandy asked while her teeth were chattering. "What's going on, where am I, and how did you guys get here?"

"It's a bit of a story, but first off I can tell that you're freezing in that bikini," Andrew said.

"Yes," Mandy continued shivering.

"No need to worry, I think I have the thing to help keep you warm," Andrew went and got out an extra parka that he had on him, which looked just like the one Andrew and Alex were wearing, only it was purple, to match Mandy's signature color. Andrew gave her the parka. "Put this on, it'll keep you warm."

"Th-thank you Andrew," Mandy took the parka and put it on, feeling a bit more warm and cozy than before. "Thanks for the parka."

"No problem Mandy, now I think I should ask you an important question," Andrew got her full attention. "How did you get here?"

Alex made a gesture showing she was just as curious.

"I don't know. All I was doing was heading to a party when suddenly, this colorful mist ended up bringing me here in this frosty wasteland," Mandy explained, still shivering. "The mist came from a box of ice cream I was bringing."

This got Andrew's attention as he raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of ice cream was it," Andrew asked.

"Do you remember Mandy," Alex asked too, raising an eyebrow as well.

"I happen to have it right here," Mandy showed them the box of ice cream. "This is the ice cream that caused me to be sent here."

Andrew inspected it and was shocked.

"WOAH! That's the same ice cream brand that sent _us_ here as well," Andrew said.

"Say wuh?" Mandy was confused.

"It's true, the same kind of ice cream unleashed the same colored mist that sent you to this place and we got sent here as well," Alex said.

"We contacted Sam to find out how to get us out of here but it'll take a bit," Andrew explained. "We were just taking a look around and then we saw you in a block of ice. Alex and I were the ones that got you out of there."

Mandy was flabbergasted by this realization.

"You guys found me frozen and you ended up saving me," Mandy questioned.

"Well the way you put it that way, yes actually," Andrew said as Alex nodded in agreement.

Mandy then ended up hugging Andrew as a result.

"I'm so happy that we are friends," Mandy admitted. "Thank you Andrew."

"You're welcome Mandy," Andrew said in a comforting manner.

"Hey Andrew, I think we should find somewhere where we can warm up," Alex said. "Like maybe we can wait in an ice cave and start a fire to warm us up."

"Good idea babe," Andrew said as he then faced Mandy. "Mandy I think you should stick with us, so you can keep warm and we can wait until Sam contacts us again."

"Good idea," Mandy was shivering still. "I think it'd be best if I stick with you guys and head back to Beverly Hills with you two."

"Exactly," Andrew nodded. "Now let's go."

"Got it Andrew," Mandy got out of hugging Andrew.

"Let's go Alex," Andrew said to his girlfriend.

"Right behind you Romeo," Alex winked at him causing him to wink back. The three of them went to find an ice cave somewhere where they can make a fire and hopefully warm up from this icy cold climate…

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Chaosky were watching some more TV while they were waiting for a response back from WOOHP.

"Hey Sammy," Chaosky started to ask. "You think they have analyzed that ice cream?"

"I'm not sure right now, but Jerry said that he'd contact me once he finds out what is in that ice cream," Sam explained.

"I see," Chaosky said. "But still, do you think Andrew and Alex are keeping warm?"

"I hope so," Sam stated. "I hope the two of them are okay."

"Me too Sammy." Chaosky nodded in agreement.

It was then Sam's compowder went off.

"That must be Jerry," Sam took out her compowder.

"Well let's see what he found out," Chaosky said.

"Right," Sam then accepted the call

Jerry's hologram was shown as he started speaking.

"Ah Sam, and Chaosky, I have good news; WOOHP found out what was in that ice cream," Jerry started. "It's a very special compound that is capable of doing all sorts of magical stuff."

"Do we know what kind of compound it is," Chaosky asked.

"We're not certain, in fact this compound is so unique, it's rarely found in any place of the world," Jerry explained. "Apparently it has only been given to certain ice cream corporations who add the compound in as a side effect."

"In any case Jer, do you have a way to bring back Andrew and Alex from the icy region they're at currently," Sam asked.

"WOOHP is currently working on that as we speak," Jerry stated. "But it'll take at least an hour or so to be finished."

"Alright," Sam said.

"I'll contact you again when it's ready," Jerry stated.

"Okay, thanks Jerry," The call then ended as Sam started to contact Andrew. "Looks like we should contact Andrew and tell him what we got."

"Good idea," Chaosky nodded as Sam went ahead and contacted Andrew…

* * *

Speaking of which, the three of them found an icy cave after all and they were starting to make a fire to keep warm. Once it was made, the three of them huddled up to get warm.

"Well I think this'll keep us warm for the time being," Andrew said.

"I really hope so too," Alex agreed.

"Hey guys," Mandy started to ask. "When are we going to hear from Sammy again?"

"I'm pretty sure we should hear from her at any time now," Andrew stated.

"I hope she can get us out of here," Mandy shivered. "It's cold and I feel like my mascara is freezing into ice…"

Before Andrew could say anything, his compowder went off as he got it out.

"That must be Sam," Andrew took out his blue compowder as Mandy noticed it.

"Wow, that's a cool looking contact device Andrew," Mandy complimented.

"Yeah, thanks Mandy," Andrew accepted the call as Sam's image appeared along with Chaosky.

"Hey guys," Sam said.

"Hey Sam, did you find out anything," Andrew asked.

"Well we…" She stopped suddenly when she noticed Mandy was with them. "Is that Mandy?"

"Yeah," Andrew nodded.

"Woah, how did she get there with you two," Chaosky asked.

"Well we found her in a block of ice," Andrew said. "Apparently she got sent here by the same ice cream that sent us here."

"Yeah, so she's sticking with us," Alex spoke.

"In any case, we found out something about the ice cream." Sam said.

"What did you find out?"

"Let me explain."

Sam spent the next few minutes explaining to them exactly what she was given.

"…and therefore, it'll be an hour before we can get you guys out of there." Sam finished her explanation.

"Alright, so until then, we wait in this ice cave," Andrew said.

"And I think it'd be a good idea if Mandy accompanies them went being sent back to Beverly Hills," Chaosky said. "We can trust her, she was redeemed.

"Good point," Sam then said to Mandy. "Mandy, do us a favor and stick with Andrew and Alex until we get you three out of there."

"Got it Sam," Mandy said.

"Keep her with you two okay," Sam said to Andrew and Alex.

"You got it Sam," Andrew said with Alex nodding in agreement. "Hope to hear from you in an hour."

"Great, see you then," Chaosky said.

"Okay," Andrew said as the call then ended and Andrew put his compowder away.

"So Andrew, does this mean we should wait here to be rescued," Mandy asked.

"Yes Mandy," Andrew nodded.

"So what shall we do until then," Mandy wondered.

"I guess we can just kick back and keep warm in this icy cave," Andrew suggested. "Maybe cuddling together might help to keep us even warmer."

"You said it babe," Alex was all over it as she was already snuggling with Andrew.

"You sure we should snuggle together," Mandy was skeptical. "Should we all snuggle together?"

"Of course Mandy, we trust you not to do anything," Andrew said.

"Besides, we want to keep you warm too." Alex added.

"Okay," Mandy approached them and lied down on Andrew's left side, as Alex was on his right side. "This feels comfortable in all honesty."

"It sure is," Andrew admitted.

"Andy," Alex got his attention. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Allie."

They then did a quick kiss on the lips before snuggling together. Mandy who was snuggling near Andrew on the other side then needed to tell him something.

"Hey Andrew?"

"Yes Mandy?"

"Thank you for earlier," Mandy thanked him. "Thank you for saving me from that ice block. I wouldn't have made it if you two didn't show up. No one would have noticed I was gone."

"Mandy, it was nothing," Andrew comforted her. "We couldn't leave you out here like this. We know you are a whole new person with a nicer personality."

"Yeah Mandy," Alex agreed. "Don't ever hesitate to ask us for help if you need it."

Mandy felt the need to smile as she then said.

"Thank you guys," Mandy thanked them. "You guys are the best."

"No problem Mandy," Andrew said. "We'll get out of this together, one way or another."

"Yeah," Alex agreed with Andrew.

After a few moments, the three of them stretched their legs out and they slowly started dozing off…

* * *

An hour has passed as we are now focused on the super spies' house again. Chaosky and Sam were still watching TV, getting really bored at that point. It was then Sam's compowder finally went off as she got it out. Making no comments, she opened it and accepted the call as Jerry once again started speaking.

"Good news you two, the product that'll get Andrew and Alex back home is ready," Jerry stated.

"Have it sent to the location they're at," Sam said. "I sent you the exact location via GPS system."

"I'll transport it to them right away," Jerry said before hanging up.

"Let's notify Andrew that the product is on its way," Sam told Chaosky.

"Right," Chaosky nodded as Sam went and contacted Andrew again…

* * *

In the Ice cave, the fire is still going as we now see that Andrew, Alex and Mandy were sleeping together in such a very cute manner. So heartwarming. Well anyway, they were sleeping until Andrew's compowder went off, causing them all to jump and get alert as Andrew found out it was his compowder. Making no comments, Andrew accepted the call as Sam then spoke.

"Hey guys, your ticket out of there should be arriving at any moment," Sam said.

"Yeah, you'll be out of there in no time," Chaosky said.

"Alright, thanks you guys," Andrew said as the call ended and Mandy asked.

"What is our ticket out of here anyway?" Mandy wondered.

Before anything could be said, a bottle was teleported into the cave and slowly descended down via parachute. Once Andrew grabbed it Mandy wondered what it was.

"What is that?"

"I'm not sure, it's some kind of potion," Andrew opened the bottle and some liquid was spewed out, forming into a portal. "That must be our ticket out of here."

"Alright, come on Mandy, let's go," Alex said.

"You got it," Mandy said.

The three of them went through the portal and were being sent right back to Beverly Hills…

* * *

Back in Beverly Hills, or rather in the super spies' house, we see Sam and Chaosky sitting on the couch, when suddenly, coming through a random portal, Andrew, Alex and Mandy landed on the ground, as Sam and Chaosky were thrilled to see them back.

"Hey guys, you're okay!" They both said together.

"Of course we're alright," Andrew said. "We stuck together."

"Yeah, I'm happy to be out of that frozen wasteland," Mandy said. "I don't need this parka anymore."

She took off her parka, resulting in Andrew and Alex doing the same.

"I'm happy that my mascara and make up didn't completely freeze up," Mandy said. "Tell me, don't I still look glamorous?"

"Uh sure Mandy," Andrew said. "You look just as gorgeous as Clover, and Alex."

"Thanks Andrew." Mandy thanked him.

"You're welcome Mandy." Andrew said.

"Oh Andrew," Alex was starting to speak romantically to her boyfriend. "I'm happy that I was with you."

"Oh Alex, I'm happy that I was with my beautiful angel too," Andrew said. "The best angel I ever gotten."

"Oh baby," Alex sounded seductive now. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll." Andrew sounded just as seductive.

The moment they said that did it cue the happy couple to engage in a French kiss, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other in a romantic and sexual manner, all while they were making the noises from kissing, enjoying every moment of this. Mandy was watching them suck mouths and truth be told, it really made her feel happy, to see them in a strong relationship. Mandy sometimes wish that she'd have a boyfriend that was as nice and sweet as Andrew was. Despite this, she was perfectly fine with them being a couple and with having Andrew as a close friend of hers. It was then Mandy remembered something, from right before she got sent to that ice mountain.

"Oh hey guys, I just remembered something," Mandy got their attention getting Andrew and Alex to stop kissing. "I was heading to a party before I got sent to that mountain and I had really wanted to know if you guys would like to come."

The four of them were quite shocked by this, but they seemed happy nonetheless.

"We're perfectly fine with that Mandy," Andrew said.

"Yeah," The other three agreed.

"Hey, where's Clover," Mandy asked. "I had wanted to invite her so the two of us could talk about fashion and stuff together."

"Sorry Mandy but Clover is already at a party with her boyfriend," Sam stated. "But we are more than willing to go."

"Yeah, we can still have a good time even if Clover is occupied at this time," Andrew said.

"You guys mean that," Mandy wondered.

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded.

"Thanks you guys," Mandy thanked them. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"You got it," Sam said. "Come on guys we have a party to go to."

"Right behind you Sammy," Chaosky said.

"Yeah," Andrew and Alex said together as they all then left the house, closing the door behind them and locking it on the way out. We then heard Andrew and Alex speak.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

More kissing noises were heard as they left the house to go to a party. The screen then slowly faded out in black, meaning this is the end of the episode now folks…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXX**


	10. Episode LXXXI

**SEASON V EPISODE IX:**

 **"A TOTALLY BEAUTIFUL CHRISTMAS SPECIAL"**

 ***: This story is a Christmas special.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a really nice and beautiful day in Beverly Hills, but it just wasn't any ordinary day. It was winter and it was snowing, as we see that all the houses are decorated with colorful lights, red ribbons, and many holiday themed decorations in the front. That's right folks, its Christmas time in Beverly Hills, and everyone in Beverly Hills was at house, all cozy and snuggled up as most people were opening presents, spending time with family, and enjoying the holidays together, having themselves a Merry Christmas.

But for this special, we are focusing on a rather familiar location. We are focusing this special at the home of the super spies, who were also getting into the holiday as well.

In the house that belonged to the super spies, the five spies were inside, enjoying their Christmas together, their Christmas tree up and all the presents under the tree that have yet to be opened. The house was decorated for the occasion too and the five spies were wearing outfits that perfectly blended in with the Christmas spirit. All five of them were relaxing, waiting for a special treat to arrive before they opened Christmas presents. Andrew had taken a deep breath and sighed happily.

"Ah, this is such a wonderful holiday isn't it," Andrew asked in such a merrily tone.

"You said it sweet cheeks," Alex was cuddling right next to Andrew as they were drinking eggnog for this holiday. "Christmas is such a wonderful holiday."

"You said it babe," Andrew agreed with her.

"Christmas is also the best time for baking special goods," Chaosky boasted. "I'm talking about goodies such as Christmas cookies and fruit cake, among other stuff."

"Speaking of fruit cakes," Sam recalled. "Chaosky and I have a very special fruitcake that we're planning on making today."

"You said it Sammy," Chaosky winked at her. "The fruitcake is just one of the many symbols of Christmas around."

"Along with presents, Christmas trees, lights, reefs, red ribbons, and other stuff," Sam stated.

"There are so many great things to Christmas and there's more to it than the presents," Andrew stated. "Christmas is the time of year to spend with your loved ones, such as family, friends, and those that are close to you."

"That's absolutely correct Andrew," Chaosky agreed with him. "Bringing joy to others is what makes it worthwhile."

"I agree, but do you know what Andrew and I really love about Christmas," Alex asked as Andrew knew what she was about to say.

"What would that be?" Chaosky asked as he and Sam had a feeling they knew what it was.

 **"CANDY CANES!"** Andrew and Alex shouted together in such a cheerful manner.

"I should have guessed," Chaosky said, understanding that Candy Canes were only given out during the Christmas holiday, along with eggnog and fruitcake.

Clover who was sitting on the couch the whole time heard all of this and made her comment.

"Yeah guys, presents, candy canes and fruitcake are all great and such," Clover then went into gushy mode as she then stated. "I just can't wait for my wonderful sexy boyfriend Robby to come over so we can get together under the mistletoe for some _real holiday_ cheer. I even made myself be dressed in the sexiest manner anyone could think about."

Clover was indeed, looking her sexiest and she really overdid it with the makeup and her Christmas fuzzy red skirt that she had on too. Sam and Alex wore the same skirt Clover was wearing.

"We know Clover," Chaosky said.

"Not only that but I gave him that one present he's been asking for all year round," Clover gushed. "I hope he remembered to get me that special something I wanted year round."

"I'm pretty sure he did Clover," Andrew stated. "After all he really loves you."

"Ah, more than anything in the world." It was clear Clover was zoning out and daydreaming happily about spending the holiday with Robert, hearts floating all around her and a huge blush was present on her face.

"That reminds me, do you think anyone sent us Christmas cards this year," Andrew wondered. "Such as your parents?"

"Probably," Sam shrugged her shoulders. "I just haven't checked to see if we got any yet."

"Yeah, we might even get cards from Jerry and Mandy respectively." Chaosky commented.

"Your probably right," Andrew snapped his fingers in agreement.

It was then Alex said in a romantic manner.

"One thing's for sure baby, aside from us enjoying candy canes, maybe _we_ should also help ourselves to standing under the mistletoe and engaging in a romantic Christmas kiss too," It was clear that Alex sounded so seductive.

"Oh baby cakes," Andrew was wooed. "You know how to stir me up into the right mode for love don't ya?"

"Ah yes Andy," Alex's voice was getting more seductive. "We can share our own Christmas cheer amongst the two of us babe."

"Oh ho baby," Andrew was getting seductive too. "On top of that, we will exchange the gifts we got for each other this as well. I got you a very special something Allie, my beautiful Christmas angel."

"So did I Andy Poo," Alex giggled and blushed. "I love you so much, you sweet sexy Romeo."

"And I love you so much too, my sweet and sexy baby doll." Andrew said seductively.

It was then that the happy couple dove right into a romantic French kiss, despite not being under a mistletoe. They were letting it loose, having their tongues meet and touch one another in such an extremely sexual manner, enjoying every moment of it on this special magical holiday. They were romantically kissing while Clover was daydreaming about doing the same thing with Robert under a mistletoe. Sam and Chaosky were happy about the holiday too.

"Say Sammy, with the bell that is attached to my head, what would happen if I had a mistletoe attach to it and I made sure we were both underneath it?" Chaosky admitted.

"Oh, well we would kiss like we should," Sam was blushing now. "I wouldn't leave my little light blue cupcake hanging."

"Oh Sammy, I do love you," Chaosky gushed.

"I love you too Chaosky," Sam gushed as well.

"But anyway, before we get distracted, I think I should ask, when do you think Robert will be here?"

"I don't know, he should be here any minute now," Sam stated. "Once he's here then we'll start with the presents and such."

"Of course Sammy," Chaosky said. "I wonder where he is…"

* * *

Then right on cue, the doorbell rang and a very familiar voice called out on the other side.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" The voice was revealed to be Robert himself.

Clover snapped out of her thoughts and grew excited.

"ROBBY POO!" Clover shouted as she made a bolt to the door to let Robert in.

When she opened the door, just as she expected, Robert was there. He was dressed up for the perfect time for the holidays, and he had some gifts that he had on hand. Robert smiled as his girlfriend was thrilled to see him.

"Hi Clover mah dear," Robert greeted her. "Might I come in?"

"You sure can Robby Poo," Clover gushed as Robert entered, Clover putting her arm around his back. "It's so great that you could make it for Christmas."

"I'm happy to show up too bumpkin," Robert said, kissing Clover on the cheek, causing her to blush darker.

Once Clover and Robert entered the living room, the others noticed Robert and they all greeted him.

"Hello Robert," All of them greeted.

"Howdy guys," Robert greeted back. "Nice to y'all again too."

Robert then approached the others as he then said.

"Oh before I forget, I've got somethin' fer all of y'all," Robert got out the gifts he had. "Andy and Alex, fer Christmas, I got here fer you two a basket of candy canes."

He showed the happy couple the candy canes which got them thrilled and excited.

 **"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** The happy couple was thrilled and took the basket. "Thanks Robert."

"Y'all welcome you two," He turned his attention to Sam and Chaosky. "And fer you two, mah mama made these fer this occasion, so I got here for you a basket of her homemade Christmas cookies."

He showed them the basket of cookies and they were impressed.

"Why thanks Robert," Sam thanked him.

"This is nice, thanks," Chaosky then commented. "Sam and I were also planning on baking a fruit cake today too."

"That's right Chaosky," Sam then suggested. "How about we make that fruit cake right now."

"Good idea," Chaosky agreed.

"Wait before ya wander off, before I forget, I found this card on yer front door," Robert gave Sam a Christmas card. "I believe this is from yer parents Sam."

"Oh, why thank you Robert." Sam thanked him.

"Okay, we can check out that card while we bake that cake," Chaosky said. "Let's go Sammy."

"Right behind you Chaosky."

The two of them went off to make the fruit cake and check out the card.

"Alex and Clover, you got cards from yer parents too," Robert gave them their respective Christmas cards. "There you go."

"Thanks," They both thanked him.

"And Clover, I also got you a special gift fer this Christmas," Robert showed her the gift he bought for her. "This is fer you."

"How convenient, I also got you a gift too Robby," Clover said. "It's underneath the Christmas tree."

"Why thank ya," Robert thanked her as Alex was reading the card from her parents.

"Your welcome hunk," Clover said as she proceeded on opening her card too.

"Oh and Andy," Robert got Andrew's attention. "I found another card out front. I'm assumin' it's from WOOHP."

Robert showed him a card with the WOOHP logo on it.

"Hey let me see that," Andrew grabbed the card and began to open it. He took the card out and proceeded to reading it. It said the following.

 _To Andrew and the other Super Spies,_

 _I do wish you all a wonderful Merry Christmas and to have the best of Holidays too! May your Christmas be wonderful and I wish you the best this year. Happy Holiday!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jerry Lewis._

Alex was seen looking over Andrew's shoulder and was reading it herself.

"That was really sweet of him," Alex remarked.

"It sure was," Andrew smiled.

"Andy, there's one more card for you here," Robert showed him one last card that he found. "It appears as though Mandy had sent you a Christmas card too."

"What, she actually sent us a Christmas card," Andrew was flattered.

"According to this card, she did," Robert exclaimed.

"Let me read that," Andrew was then given the card as he then opened it up. He took the card out and went straight to reading it, Alex standing by his side as well. It said the following:

 _To my good friend Andrew,_

 _I hope you are having a wonderful Christmas, and I hope yours is heartwarming. I sent this card out to you to show that I want you to have a Happy Holidays. I also hope Alex is having a good one too, and Sammy, and Chaosky, and Robert, and I hope Clover is having a Merry Christmas too. I wish you all a wonderful Merry Christmas, and I hope your holiday is great! Happy Holidays!  
Your good friend,_

 _Mandy_

"Wow, this was a very heartwarming card," Andrew complimented.

"I'll say babe," Alex agreed. "It's great that she did something like this for us."

"Tell me about it," Clover remarked. "She's totally getting into the holiday spirit."

"Same goes fer y'all, Clova," Robert said.

"Oh I know Robby Poo," The two of them blushed heavily for a moment or so before Alex asked.

"What should we do now," Alex questioned.

"Do you think it's time for us to exchange gifts now," Clover wondered.

"I think it's a great idea if we wait for Sam and Chaosky," Andrew proclaimed. "It wouldn't be fair if we did this without them."

"Good idea Andrew," Alex nodded in agreement. "Meantime, we can help our self to those candy canes."

"Oh you said it Allie," Andrew winked at her. "Let's go for it."

"Right behind you Andy."

The two of them went onto the couch and helped themselves to some candy canes while cuddling together.

"I guess we should chill fer a bit," Robert said. "I don't know bout you Clover, but I'm in the mood ter git warm an' cozy wit' my beautiful purdy lady."

"I couldn't agree more Robby Poo, my sexy man," Clover wooed him. "Let's do it."

Right behind ya, buttah ball," Robert and Clover decided to cuddle together on the couch while they wait for Sam and Chaosky to return from baking that fruit cake…

* * *

Sometime later, the gang was still on the couch, Andrew and Alex were enjoying candy canes and Robert and Clover were snuggling together. It was then Sam and Chaosky finally came back from the kitchen, as the fruit cake was in the oven.

"Hey guys, we're back," Sam stated. "The fruit cake is in the oven and it is currently being baked."

"Now how about we start with those gifts now that we're all here," Chaosky suggested.

"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

"Alright," Everyone else agreed as they grabbed all the presents from underneath the tree.

"So who should exchange gifts first?" Chaosky wondered.

"I think it'd be best if the girls exchange gifts with each other first," Andrew suggested.

"Good idea Andrew," Sam agreed with this. "Clover, Alex, let's exchange gifts between each other first."

"Got it Sam," Clover said.

"Right behind you Sammy," Alex went with it.

"Then let's exchange," Sam said as the girls exchanged gifts amongst each other.

Now to save time, the exchange between the spy girls was done off screen as was the revealing of their gifts. However, what they received from one another was revealed to be the following: Sam had received a couple of books and some other stuff along the line, Clover received a necessary make up kit and mascara, and Alex received some sporty stuff (relating to soccer) and a couple of cutesy stuffed animals. Needlessly to say, all three of them were overjoyed as they thanked each other for the gifts they received.

"Now what should we do," Chaosky asked after the girls were done and they had their gifts to the side.

"Maybe it's time I exchange my gifts now," Andrew said.

"Great idea Andrew," Sam agreed with this. "Clover and I can give you what we got for you this Christmas."

"I wanna wait to give Andrew my gift," Alex proclaimed. "I got him something special."

"I wanna wait to give Alex her gift too," Andrew agreed with this. "It's special."

"Whatever, let's just exchange gifts now," Clover said as the exchange happened.

"Here's your gift Sam," Andrew said.

"And here's yours Andrew," Sam said afterward as they exchanged gifts.

"Open yours first Sam," Andrew suggested.

"Okay."

Sam went and proceeded to open up her gift. When she opened it, what she saw left her surprised. It was a book, but it wasn't just any ordinary book. It was an encyclopedia of some kind and on the front it said 'The Encyclopedia for Spy Forensic Science'. Sam was overjoyed by this.

"Oh my god," Sam was thrilled. "This is just what I needed to be able to learn more about the Spy Forensic and be able to accomplish my lifelong goal! Thank you Andrew."

"Your welcome Sam," Andrew was given a hug from Sam for a second before she said.

"Now you open up your gift Andrew," Sam stated.

"Got it."

Andrew went and opened up his gift. What he saw next left him completely assumed.

"Whoa, what's this," Andrew read the title on the book. "'A Handbook Guide on Becoming a Good Husband'? This could become very useful one day when I finally get married to Alex. Thanks a lot Sam." Andrew gave her a hug.

"Your welcome Andrew," Sam returned the hug. "Merry Christmas."

"You too."

They eventually broke out of the hug and then Andrew approached Clover, putting Sam's gift to the side as it was Clover's turn.

"Here's your gift Clover," Andrew stated.

"And here's yours Andrew," Clover said as they exchanged gifts.

"You open your gift first," Andrew said to Clover.

"Alright."

Clover went and proceeded with opening up her gift. What she saw next left her speechless. She saw it was perfume, but it was a special brand of perfume; it was Macy's brand and it was also strawberry scented. Needless to say, Clover was thrilled.

"This is strawberry scented Macy's brand perfume? Oh my god! Now I can use this in public every time I go out with my Robby Poo," Clover proceeded to hugging Andrew. "Thanks Andrew."

"You're welcome Clover."

"Now you open your gift Andrew," Clover let go of Andrew for the moment.

"Alright," Andrew nodded as he went to opening his gift.

Andrew opened his gift and then noticed that once it was revealed, he recognized it as being cologne.

"Is this…?" Andrew couldn't finish so Clover spoke for him.

"That's cologne Andrew," Clover explained. "That's for you to wear in public the next time you decide to go out with your girlfriend."

Andrew knew she was referring to Alex as he could see it in his thoughts. He then proceeded to hugging Clover.

"Thanks a lot for this present Clover." Andrew thanked her.

"Welcome Andrew, Merry Christmas," Clover said, returning the hug.

"Same with you," Andrew said.

The hug lasted a couple moments before coming to an end.

"It's my turn now," Chaosky proclaimed, having gifts for Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew.

"Alright," Andrew along with the girls each had gifts for Chaosky too. "Let's start."

"Okay," Chaosky as the exchanging gifts continued with Chaosky now. "Let's start with Clover first!"

"Okay," Clover handed Chaosky his gift as Chaosky gave Clover her gift. "Open up your gift first Chaosky."

"I'm on it."  
Chaosky went straight to opening up his gift first. When he saw what it was, it left him surprised. It was a blue colored uniform, and it looked like a security guard outfit.

"Oh my, is this…?"

"Uh huh, it is," Clover nodded. "That was the closest one I could find that could fit you. I thought you'd look awesome in it."

"Well I love it, thanks Clover." Chaosky thanked her.

"You're welcome Chaosky."

"Now you open up your gift Clover," Chaosky stated.

"Okay."

Clover then went and opened up her gift. What she saw left her excited. She saw a pair of sunglasses, but these sunglasses came in a series of fashionable colors.

"Oh my god, I've been wanting to get something like these," Clover was thrilled. "They even have these in a series of fashionable colors! Thanks a lot Chaosky!"

"You're welcome Clover," Chaosky said. "Merry Christmas."

"You too Chaosky." Clover said afterwards.

"Alright Alex, it's your turn," Chaosky said as he handed Alex her gift.

"Okay Chaosky," Alex handed him his gift. "You open your gift first Chaosky."

"Sure,"

Chaosky went straight to opening his gift first. When he opened what he saw was revealed to be a pair of shades, which went great with the outfit Clover got him.

"Hey these are shades right," Chaosky asked.

"Yup," Alex nodded. "I thought that you would look like a complete and total badass in them."

"Well Alex, I love them," Chaosky said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now Alex, you open up your gift."

"I'm on it."

Alex then went straight to opening up her gift. When she opened it, it was revealed to be a video game, but it wasn't just any ordinary video game. The video game it was precisely left Alex speechless.

"Oh my god, this is the latest game that I've been wanting for a long time, Turbo Ninja Monkey Attack 2," Alex was thrilled at best. "I love this gift! Thank you so much Chaosky."

She went and gave Chaosky a hug.

"You're welcome Alex, Merry Christmas." Chaosky said.

"You too Chaosky,"

Alex let go of Chaosky a few moments later as Andrew said.

"It's my turn now isn't it," Andrew said.

"Why yes it is," Chaosky said.

The two of them exchanged gifts with each other.

"Open your gift first Chaosky." Andrew stated.

"Gotcha."

Chaosky opened up his gift first and when he did, what he saw got him feeling amused. It was a hat, one that a security guard would normally wear.

"Whoa, this is a cool looking hat," Chaosky complimented.

"Yup, after Clover and Alex got your gifts, I felt that it would go great with your other gifts." Andrew explained.

"I see, well I love it," Chaosky then thanked him. "Thanks Andrew, now you open your gift."

"Alright,"

Andrew went and opened his gift next. When he opened it, the gift was revealed to be a coffee cup, but it was a cool looking coffee cup and it was colored blue.

"This is a coffee cup isn't it," Andrew questioned.

"It sure is," Chaosky nodded. "I felt like you needed something like that, and plus its colored blue, to match your signature color."

"Ah, well I love it," Andrew then thanked Chaosky. "Thanks Chaosky."

"You're welcome, Merry Christmas," Chaosky said.

"Same to you Chaosky," Andrew said afterwards.

"Alright Sammy," Chaosky handed Sam her gift. "Here's your gift now!"

"Thanks Chaosky," Sam took the gift. "Now Chaosky I know how much you love these, so I got these for you."

Sam then took out what appeared to be a box, and inside of the box was revealed to be…donuts! That's right, and Chaosky was thrilled at the least.

"Donuts," Chaosky was excited.

"That's right Chaosky," Sam nodded.

"Oh my, this is really awesome," Chaosky was hyped. "Thanks Sammy!"

"You're welcome Chaosky."

"Now you open up your gift I got for you," Chaosky recommended.

"I'm on it."

Sam went and opened up her gift next. When she opened it, she was surprised by what she saw. It was a kit; more precisely a forensic science lab experiment kit.

"Oh my, this is a forensic lab kit," Sam was practically hyped. "Why with this, I can do a lot of stuff and make a lot of stuff happen to benefit everyone out there."

"You like it Sam?"

"I love it Chaosky," Sam scooped up Chaosky and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much for the amazing gift."

"You're welcome Sammy," Chaosky said. "Merry Christmas."

"You too Chaosky."

They continued hugging for a couple of minutes when Clover then said.

"Uh hello, I hate to break up this hug, but I'd like to give my Robby Poo his gift now," Clover retorted.

"Oh right," Sam and Chaosky stopped hugging as Clover went and gave Robert his gift.

"Here you go Robby,"

"Why thank ya," Robert gave Clover her gift. "And here's yer gift."

"Thanks." Clover thanked him.

"By the way Robert, that gift is from all of us," Andrew stated.

"Mostly from me," Clover added.

"But we helped her find the perfect one," Chaosky remarked.

"Why thank ya," Robert thanked them. "Let's see what it is."

Robert went and opened up his gift. He was thrilled the moment he saw what his gift was. It was a very special kind of electric razor, and by the looks on his face, it looked like he has been wanting this for a long time.

"Oh mah, it's that new electric razor I've been wantin'," Robert said. "How did ya know I've been wantin' to get this?"

"You told me that your old razor wasn't working so I decided to take the extra step and get you that," Clover said. "Do you love it?"

"I do Clova, mah darlin'," Robert then thanked her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Robby," Clover said.

"Now you open up yer gift dear,"

"Okay,"

Clover went straight to opening up her gift next. Her gift was then revealed to be a very beautiful dress; it was red and pink and it had the most fashionable jewelry accessories attached to it. Clover had the most hyped look on her face.

"Eeeeeeehhh! This is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen," Clover gushed. "Its fits my style!"

"Indeed it does Clover," Robert explained. "That dress cost me a lot, but it was worth the buy."

"Well I love it so much," Clover went and gave Robert a hug. "Thanks so much Robby."

"Ya welcome Clover," Robert returned the hug. "Merry Christmas."  
"You too Robby Poo,"

The two of them hugged continuously for a couple minutes.

"Hey guys, because of the length of this episode, I'd like us to get to the grand finale," Andrew reminded them. "And exchange gifts with my lady."

"Let's make it quick," Chaosky stated. "Aside from the length, the cake in the oven should be almost done."

"Yeah," Sam nodded in agreement. "Let's get on with it."

"You got it Sammy," Alex said as she gave Andrew his gift and Andrew gave Alex her gift.

"You open your gift first babe," Andrew said.

"Alright, I will Andy," Alex winked at him as Andrew blushed.

Alex then went to opening her present from Andrew. When she opened it, she saw a tiny white box.

"Your gift is inside the box babe," Andrew stated.

"Oh okay," Alex feeling foolish for a second giggled as she opened the box and what she saw left her speechless. It was revealed to be a necklace, and it had a golden pendant shaped like a heart attached to it.

"Oh… Andrew, it looks so beautiful," Alex was admiring its beauty.

"Open the pendant and read what it says inside." Andrew said.

"Okay," Alex opened it and what she read was really heartwarming. It said the following:

 _To Alex, my one true love,_

 _You are the piece of me that keeps me going._

 _You are the one that I feel closest to and connected with._

 _I really hope our love remains eternal, and nothing shall come between us._

 _You are the best girlfriend I ever had, and I enjoy our relationship._

 _On that note, I hope you keep this treasure closest to your heart._

 _It means so much to me, and its as beautiful as you._

 _Merry Christmas Alexandra Vasquez. May our relationship last forever._

 _Love from,_

 _Andrew, your one and only Romeo._

"Andrew, this is so beautiful and touching," Alex was tearing up with happiness. "I love it. Thank you Andrew."

"You're welcome Allie," Andrew said as Alex planted a kiss on his lips.

"Now you open up your gift and see what I got for you," Alex recommended.

"Certainly," Andrew went and opened up his gift while Alex put on the necklace Andrew got for her. When he opened it, he saw a tiny white box. Assuming the gift was inside the box, Andrew opened up the box and what he saw surprised him to no end. It was a necklace and it had a golden pendant shaped like a heart like the one he got for Alex.

"This is beautiful Alex," Andrew commented. "There's something written inside right?"  
"Mhmm," Alex nodded a sign that she wanted him to open it and read it. Andrew read it and was touched by what it said, as it said the following:

 _To Andrew, the love of my life,_

 _You are the one that helps me out,_

 _The one who helps me with my own issues._

 _Thanks to you, I have build up far more confidence than before I met you._

 _You are the man that I keep closest to my heart, and you are irreplaceable._

 _You're the sweetest man that I ever met._

 _You're the greatest boyfriend I ever made,_

 _I cherish every moment of it, and this relationship we're in._

 _I hope you keep this gift close to your heart._

 _Just like with me, I hope it means so much to you._

 _Merry Christmas Andrew. I hope our relationship never ends._

 _Love from,_

 _Alexandra Vasquez, your beautiful baby doll and your one and only angel._

"Why Alex, this is breathtakingly beautiful," Andrew admitted. "This really touched my heart. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Andrew, Merry Christmas," Alex said. "I love you."

"I love you too Alex, and Merry Christmas." Andrew said afterwards.

They then engaged in a romantic embrace and a romantic kissing fest, lip to lip as they were enjoying every moment of it.

While they were doing this, the buzzer in the kitchen went off.

"Oh, the cake must be done," Chaosky remarked heading into the kitchen.

"I'm right behind you Chaosky." Sam was right behind Chaosky as they went into the kitchen to get the fruitcake…

By then, the happy couple stopped kissing as Andrew put on his necklace as they went over to sit onto the couch. Robert and Clover decided to sit on the couch together as well.

"Well Alex my dear, this has been a wonderful Christmas," Andrew remarked.

"It sure has," Alex agreed. "I love all the present that I got."

"So do I," Andrew stated. "Your Christmas present means a lot to me though Allie."

"Thank you Andy," Alex thanked him. "Your Christmas present means a lot to me too."

"Thanks, I'm glad you feel that way," Andrew stated.

"Hehehehe," Alex giggled as they were snuggling together, blushing heavily while at it. It was then Robert noticed something above them.

"Hey Andy, look up above ya," Robert pointed out. "You two are under a mistletoe."

They looked and noticed that a mistletoe was right above them and they blushed even harder.

"Oh, Andrew," Alex flushed. "You know what we need to do since we're under a mistletoe right."

"Of course I do baby cakes," Andrew said in a seductive manner. "It means we have to suck mouths and touch tongue together."

"Oh ho ho Andy you sexy naughty man," Alex giggled and playfully teased in a seductive manner. "I love you so much, you sweet and sexy Romeo."

"And I love you too Allie, my sweet and sexy baby doll." Andrew said in an equally seductive manner.

At that moment, the happy couple dove right into French kissing, allowing their tongues to touch one another and suck lips in an extremely sexy manner. They were moaning happily, lips and tongues tasting like peppermint as they were enjoying every single moment of it. Needless to say, Robert enjoyed the sight.

"They are always such a perfect couple aren't they Clover," Robert stated.

Clover nodded in agreement as she then saw something above her.

"Hey Robby look," Clover pointed up where the two of them were right underneath a mistletoe. "We're under a mistletoe too."

Robert took a look and saw they were under a mistletoe too when he became flushed.

"Oh mah,"

"You know what we have to do now, right Robby?" Clover had the most seductive look on her face as her voice sounded seductive too. Shaking his head, Robert responded.

"It means we must make out wit the mouth suckin' and we must also have our tongues touch each other in a sexual manner," Robert said.

"Oh ho ho ho, Robby Poo," Clover went into full seductive mode. "I love you so much you big sexy man."

"I love ya so much too Clova, my purdy and beautiful buttah ball," Robert said afterwards.

They then did the same thing Andrew and Alex were doing, sucking mouths, or French kissing, and having their tongues touch one another in an equally sexual manner, enjoying every single moment of it.

It was then Sam and Chaosky came out with the fruitcake in hands.

"Hey guys, we're all done with the fruit-" Sam was cut short when she noticed the couples were kissing under two mistletoes. "Okay, I guess they're too into it to have some fruitcake."

"Hey Sammy, before we help ourselves, check out what is attached to my bell," Chaosky was revealed to have a mistletoe attached to his bell, getting Sam to blush.

"Oh… Oh my…" Sam was unsure what to say.

"Should we follow up and do exactly what those guys are doing," Chaosky asked, referring to the other two couples.

"Eh, what the heck," Sam shrugged her shoulders and picked up Chaosky. "Let's go for it."

"Alright," Chaosky stated. "I really love you Sammy."

"And I really love you too Chaosky." Sam said afterwards.

They also dove into a kissing fest just like the other two couples, enjoying every moment of it. Yes, for the gang this has been a very wonderful Christmas for them all. They've enjoyed the presents, the candy canes, the cards, the fruit cake, cookies, Chaosky's donuts, eggnog, and most of all; they enjoyed each other's presence. As Andrew and his friends would say, hope you enjoyed this special holiday episode and hope your Christmas will be a good one. This is now the end of the episode as it started fading out in black…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXXI**


	11. Episode LXXXII

**SEASON V EPISODE X:**

 **"A TOTALLY HAPPY NEW YEAR SPECIAL"**

 ***: This story is a New Year's Day special.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was New Year's Eve in Beverly Hills, and it was exactly 11:00 pm. There was only one hour left before the New Year came. But, for this particular night, we are focusing on the house of the super spies, and what they were doing tonight. At the spies' house, the five super spies were hanging out in the living, waiting for midnight to arrive as well as the New Year. For this holiday, the spies decided to do something special; recap all of their adventures in all the previous segments for the series. Andrew and Alex were drinking apple cider, Sam and Chaosky were enjoying some red wine, and Clover was helping herself to some booze, and she also hoped her man would come and have some booze as well. Needless to say, the super spies looked hyped for the New Year.

"Ah, it is such a beautiful night tonight, isn't it," Andrew asked in such a happy tone.

"You said it baby," Alex stated, sipping her cider as did Andrew. "This series has been very memorable for the most part, seeing that the series is almost over."

"It's not just a memorable series for us Alex," Sam pointed out. "This series has been very memorable for the author as well, for all the segments he did for each season that's passed by up to now."

"You got that right Sammy," Chaosky agreed, holding his cup of red wine. "I take it that it's about time we start recalling all those adventures we had together, you all agree?"

"Totally," Clover boasted, drinking her booze. "I can't wait 'til we get to the part where I first met my totally amazing boyfriend!"

"We will get to that in a bit Clover, but I think it's best that we start from the very beginning," Andrew stated as Clover raised an eyebrow.

"And that would be…?"

"I'm talking about the time where I first came to Beverly Hills," Andrew recapped. "The time Chaosky and I moved here, I got acquainted with you girls, we became good friends, I went through a serious character development, and most of all I found the love of my life."

"Oh Andrew," Alex sighed heavenly. "I remember that time perfectly as well love. I'm glad I found you my love."

Alex kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad I found you too," Andrew admitted as they both took another sip of apple cider.

"We remember that too Andrew," Sam stated. "After that, there was that one time your original house went down and you two ended up moving in with us."

"That's right," Andrew remembered as Alex wrapped her arms around him. "That was the same time we went off to take care of that earworm epidemic, and the time Chaosky was going through a temporary sugar rush."

"Don't remind me," Chaosky sighed, shaking his head. "That headache I got as a result still sends chills up my spine, even to this day."

"I know Chaosky," Andrew said in a comforting voice as he then recalled the event after that. "Oh, there was also the one time where I got sick, Sam and Chaosky went to do some errands and Clover was at the mall, so Alex became my personal nurse as a result and took care of me in the process."

"Trust me Andy, I remember that oh so well dear," Alex grinned. "And you ended up getting better afterwards correct?"

"You got that right love," Andrew nodded as he took another sip of cider.

"Hey guys," Sam got their attention. "Remember that one time where we all went to the beach?"

"Oh yeah, that was a great time we had together," Andrew recalled as Alex nodded in agreement.

"I really enjoyed massaging Sammy's feet," Chaosky gushed. "I hope that one day; I could end up licking them."

This got Sam to blush but before she could say anything, Clover commented.

"Yeah, I really hope we can go to the beach again where I can bring my hot Robby with us," Clover gushed.

"We probably will Clover," Andrew stated. "But anyway, there was that one time where that one girl was bullying Alex and such."

"Donna Ramone, that's right," Alex remembered. "It was then I got on her good side by the end."

"Of course, I got on her good side too," Andrew stated. "And we each got a motorcycle as a result."

"Come to think of it, do you think we'll see Donna again," Alex asked.

"Most likely," Sam shrugged her shoulders. "I hear she'll be appearing in the segment following this one."

"You're probably right Sam," Andrew said as Sam took a sip of her red wine. "She was a badass."

"Mhmm," Alex nodded then continued with the recapping. "Anyway, after that, there was that one time where I had those nightmares that left me crying at night, and the worst one was where Andrew said he didn't love me anymore."

Alex frowned at the sight of that memory as Andrew comforted her.

"I remember that too, but you remember that I'll always be here to comfort you baby," Andrew said.

"I know, I've gotten better with that stuff though, but I do approach you still when I need you babe," Alex nodded as a smile formed on her face again.

"Hey guys," Chaosky got their attention. "There was also that one time where the power in our house went out and we needed to keep warm to get through the freezing cold until the power came back on."

"I'm fond of that," Andrew said. "It was a good thing I shared my hot chocolate with you guys and I also kept my beautiful angel warm as well."

Alex ended up giggling and blushing as a result.

"Oh yeah," Sam recalled. "There was the time where Andrew found a pie from space and it turned Alex into a child as a result of her eating it."

"Yeah," Andrew was sweating from recalling the event that happened as a result. "Alex felt safe with me and she drove my mind insane since she was a child temporarily. Great thing WOOHP provided us with an antidote that Chaosky used and included in a batch of cookies so Alex would get back to normal."

"I'm aware of that babe," Alex said. "You told me that when I was turned into a child, I did some rather inappropriate stuff, and I was touching and rubbing you're ' _you-know what',_ and it almost caused that particular segment and season to become M-rated."

"Oh god, that's right," Andrew was sweating and blushing a bright red from recalling Alex touching and rubbing his privates to the point where he was starting to go insane. "That day made me go insane."

"Speaking of making you go cuckoo, there was that one time we went on a dinner date, and I looked extremely sexy to impress you babe," Alex stated.

"Oh yeah, and after that, we had a little 'off-screen' sex while wearing condoms," Andrew said seductively after sipping more of his cider.

"Oh baby, I can see us doing that again right now sexy," Alex said after sipping her cider some more.

"You better believe it baby doll," Andrew said seductively as the two of them looked like they were about to have sex again.

"Hey, before those two decide to have sex 'on-screen' and thus make this season M-Rated," Chaosky giggled in anticipation. "You all remember that time Andrew and Alex got jobs at the mall and they had to dress up as a lady and a chicken respectively?"

Sam and Clover laughed as a result as did Chaosky, while Andrew and Alex started steaming up in aggravation and in anger.

"Ha ha, I remember that too," They both said together. "I thought we were to never speak of that again."

"We did, but the memory was fresh in our minds still to this day, and so we had to bring it up," Sam chuckled as did Clover and Chaosky.

Still growling, Andrew then said.

"Can we change the subject fast?"

"Yeah," Alex had the perfect memory in mind. "Like that one time I was revealed to be afraid of lightning and I was scared that one night."

The others stopped laughing as they were moving on.

"But I've gotten better with those too, especially since Andrew here has comforted me every time we have thunderstorms." Alex admitted.

"You got that right babe," Andrew wrapped his arm around Alex. "And I still comfort you with anything that might be bothering you."

"Mhmm," Alex nodded simply.

"Here's another one," Chaosky said after drinking more red wine. "That one time Alex ended up getting sick and Andrew having to take care of her."

"Presumably as a way for returning the favor for taking care of me when I was sick," Andrew said.

"Awe babe, I'm so lucky that you're mine." Alex stated.

"Me too babe," Andrew agreed. "After that, there was the one time we went to Bora Bora for that one mission we went on."

"Yeah, it was where Sam lost her memory temporarily, Mandy started following Sam and Chaosky everywhere due to a pottery accident, and Mandy claimed Chaosky as her boyfriend." Alex recalled.

"Don't remind me," Chaosky was shivering from said memory. "Even though she's reformed as of now, I still don't want her as my girlfriend. The lady I have interest in happens to be Sam."

"I know Chaosky," Sam agreed. "That was a sketchy memory for me, especially after I lost my memory."

"Yeah," Chaosky nodded.

"Hey guys," Clover decided to jump in. "Remember that time where Alex quit the team temporarily after she felt she was feeling replaced by Brittany?"

"Oh yeah, we remember Clover," Andrew recalled.

"Mhmm," Alex nodded as she frowned, not wanting to think about the fact that she could be replaced and Andrew would have made Brittany his new girlfriend. Taking notice of this, Chaosky changed the subject.

"And then there was that one time Andrew was feeling rejected and thought you girls would replace him with David," Chaosky pointed out.

"Yeah," Andrew frowned for a second. "I'm glad that I was never replaced."

"I wouldn't replace you with _anyone_ Andrew," Alex said.

"I know," Andrew was smiling again.

"After that, there was that one time we went on that mission and T-Bone ended up making Alex's face all ugly and such," Sam recalled.

"Ick," Alex was shaking in disgust at the sight of the memory. "And after that, Mandy forced Andrew to attend a party against his will and I wasn't allowed to come."

"Thank goodness you showed her when you did babe," Andrew said, drinking some cider.

"I know."

"Then there was that one mission WOOHP gave us for Earth Day," Andrew stated. "Where we had to clean up Beverly Hills."

"I'm glad that I got to eat donuts as a reward." Chaosky said.

"Then there was the time that our mothers came over to visit and meet Andrew and Chaosky for the first time," Sam stated, sipping her red wine.

"Yeah I'm glad that I got acquainted with Carmen," Andrew admitted.

"I'm glad my mom loves you too babe," Alex said, taking a sip of her cider.

"Yeah,"

"Hey guys, remember the time we traveled into the future and we found out what our future selves would become," Clover recalled, drinking her booze. "I think I've figured out what my future self was referring to when she said I would get a boyfriend in the future."

"Ah yes, I was hyped to know that Alex and I would get married in the future," Andrew said. "And I am well aware of that too Clover."

"I hope we get married soon babe," Alex stated as Clover nodded her head.

"We will soon, I promise."

"I know baby," Alex then said. "Anyway Andy, there was that one time you got insomnia and you had trouble sleeping, and I had to give you a back massage to help you fall asleep."

"I remember that, I've had less trouble sleeping at night as a result," Andrew winked to Alex, resulting in her winking back.

"There was that one time we were on a mission, and Alex was ranting about breaking a mirror, earning 7 years of bad luck and Andrew constant ranting about Conspiracy," Chaosky stated.

"Yeah that whole jinx thing and Conspiracy nonsense was really getting annoying," Clover said.

"His powers are real I tell you," Andrew said.

"Yeah," Chaosky decided to change the subject. "Anyway, there was that one time Alex's parents sent their daughter to England to a boarding school."

"Ah yes, it was where I had to save her, she turned into a dolphin and this happened because she got all F's," Andrew recalled. "Only to find out the F's weren't hers and she got good grades."

"Uh huh, I'm glad you rescued me and I got to stay in Beverly Hills," Alex said.

"Me too babe,"

"Hey guys," Sam started. "You remember that whole shopping fiasco, right?"

"Ick, that freaky nerd followed me everywhere," Clover said in distaste.

"I had to act like a dog," Chaosky said.

"I was chased by fangirls," Andrew said.

"And I was almost drugged and seduced by some creepy old guy," Alex shivered in fear.

"That was the wildest day of my life," Andrew said.

"Same with us Andrew," Sam agreed as the others nodded in agreement.

"Then came that whole truth serum fiasco," Chaosky said. "Where Alex was infected by the truth serum."

"Yes, if there's one thing I discovered that day, it's that Alex loves stuffed animals and has kept a stuffed turtle named Ollie." Andrew said.

"Yeah Andrew, I consider all of you my best friends," Alex stated. "And I could never say which one of you is better."

"I know sweetie," Andrew said.

"After that, there was that one time that bad guy Lumiere kidnapped Alex, held her hostage and Andrew stowed away on his ship," Chaosky said.

"Ah ha, I went as far as invite those cartoon characters and drive him to insanity, and I even invited Daft Punk to join in on the fun," Andrew chuckled at the memory. "That was pretty funny."

"It sure was Andy," Alex giggled at how Andrew drove him mad just to save Alex.

"Oh, what about the time where the future was turned into a 70's-esque utopia," Sam said. "Thanks to Boogie Gus that is."

"Yeah, but we put a stop to his plans," Alex said.

"We sure did," Andrew said as Chaosky was drinking his red wine, as he then remembered the next event that happened. "Oh yeah, then there was that one time where Chaosky decided to confess his love towards Sam after what happened on a mission."

"Oh yeah," Chaosky blushed, putting his cup down. "I'm happy that I managed to confess my love to Sammy."

"Why I'm glad we could be in a secret relationship too Chaosky," Sam blushed, drinking her red wine and accidentally spilling it. "I love you Chaosky."

"I love you too Sammy," Chaosky then noticed something. "Hey Sammy, you got some red wine on your… _breasts_."

Sam looked down and on the top of her breasts she saw she got red wine on it.

"Oh," Sam said.

"I got it, allow me," Chaosky went and got onto Sam and approached her breasts. It was then he started licking off the red wine off her breasts. It was then Sam's face went bright red from blushing as the others were shocked. Not wanting him to stop, Sam didn't say anything until Chaosky was done.

"Gee, uh… thanks Chaosky." Sam thanked him awkwardly, blushing like a hot tomato.

"You're welcome Sammy," Chaosky said. "I love you."

"Love you too," She said as they looked like they were to engage into some sexual activity of their own…

"OKAY! Before Chaosky and Sam start having sex and make this an M-Rated season, there was then the time where Alex and I ended up getting the toots," Andrew stated.

"That's right babe," Alex blushed.

"Yeah, I had to get rid of those beans as a result," Chaosky recalled getting off of Sam and went back to drinking his red wine.

"Yeah," Andrew then continued. "It was then at that point, the author decided to go experimental with us having adventures, exploring different genres."

"Like…?" Clover questioned.

"We had a supernatural/spiritual story of us exploring a ghostly haunted house, a western tale with us going back to the days of the wild west, a crime solving mystery where I solved the mystery on who stole Mandy's locket, a sci-fi journey involving aliens and the group GOOPER where we learn those aliens could speak French, an alternate version of chapter five from the first story which was remastered in the third part of the first segment of the first season, a horror-esque story filled with angst where I had a horrifying nightmare worse than anyone else ever had, and a poetry themed story where I found the enjoyments of writing poetry where I wrote poems about all of you." Andrew stated.

"I remember all of those events myself Andrew," Alex said.

"Yeah,"

"And after that, there was the time we found out that Andrew's parents were actually WOOHP agents before their passing," Chaosky said.

"Yeah, that was kinda sad," Andrew frowned for a second, before he brightened up immediately afterwards. "But it was nice to know that they were WOOHP agents before they left."

"Yeah it was amazing Andy," Alex then said. "There was also the time where we became super spies and had a party in celebration for it."

"Of course, and Jim and Scram almost tried to bankrupt WOOHP," Chaosky recalled.

"Yeah but I put a stop to that," Andrew said proudly, finishing up his cider.

"That you did baby," Alex said finishing up her own cider.

"There was the time where our fathers came over to visit," Sam stated.

"Yes, I'm glad that it worked out perfectly just like it did with the mothers," Andrew said.

"Same here Andy," Alex agreed with him. "There was the time Andrew got a swollen tongue and I had to help him with soothing his tongue."

"Yeah that was from drinking coffee that was _too_ hot," Andrew admitted.

"We know Andrew," Chaosky continued. "There was then the snow themed segment, and then there was the one time that we had to deal with an obnoxious neighbor who played his music too loud, who also happens to smoke marijuana, drinks a heavy amount of alcohol, supports Daffy Lump, and has a bunch of guns in his possession."

"Yeah, that guy was a huge jerk," Clover retorted. "Especially since he had wanted to kill Chaosky."

"Good thing we put a stop to it before it happened." Andrew commented. "And it's a great thing he was arrested by the end."

"Uh huh," Alex then recalled. "Andrew there was the one time I wrote _you_ a poem as a way to thank you for the poem you wrote me."

"I remember, that poem touched my heart," Andrew admitted. "And I still have it in my room too."

"I know babe, and I still have the poem you wrote for me in my room too." Alex said, getting Andrew to smile warmly as a result.

"And there was the time someone made a threat to Alex, saying that he was going to do…" Andrew muttered that r word under his breath where no one heard him. "And she went all gothic and alone as a result, so I had to comfort her."

"Yeah, thank you for saving me before _that_ happened Andrew," Alex thanked him after remembering the event.

"It was my pleasure baby," Andrew nodded. "Then there was the time that Clover, Alex and I were afraid of a spider, and I got to be the one to narrate _that_ segment!"

"Yeah that was kind of a silly day wasn't it," Alex admitted.

"Good thing that icky spider was disposed of," Clover remarked, drinking more of her booze. "Thanks to Chaosky and Sam that is."

"We know Clover," Sam rolled her eyes. "Then there was the time where our house was going to be bulldozed and we were going to lose everything,"

"I'm just glad we were able to save our home," Chaosky said.

"That story was also a halfway point of the series for us," Andrew said. "It also reflected on the author's personal life he was going through at the time."

"That's right babe," Alex said.

"Then of course, the next event that happened was to celebrate the the fact that we entered the second half of the series," Andrew said. "And it was also my 17th birthday too. That was an awesome birthday by the way."

"I'm glad that it was Andy," Alex said as the happy couple stared in such a romantic manner.

"Oh, oh, I know what happened next," Clover was getting excited. "After that was the time that I first met my Robby Poo and he became my official boyfriend!"

It was then the door knocked and the person who came in was none other than Robert himself.

"Did someone mention me?" He asked.

"ROBBY POO," Clover ran over and hugged him. "You decided to join us for New Year's eve!"

"I wouldn't miss it fer the world Clova," Robert said as Clover escorted him over to the others. Clover decided to get him a drink, so she showed him the booze she was drinking.

"Is… is that… b-booze," Robert asked as he gulped and was sweating.

"You got it babe, would you like a glass," Clover offered him.

"I'd be delighted to share some wit you mah gal," Robert held out a glass and Clover poured some booze.

The two of them started drinking their booze heavily, with high hopes that they'd both would get drunk on love. A scene was starting to take place before Andrew interrupted it.

"Hey, before those two decide to get drunk on love, I think we should recap the next event that followed," Andrew said. "Anyway, after Clover got a permanent boyfriend, we then decided to stay at a hotel, and Alex and I ended up sharing a room together."

"I remember that Andrew," Alex was giggling. "We had a ton of fun together that night didn't we?"

"We sure did pumpkin," Andrew stated. "After that, the following events that followed include these: the time where Sam and Clover became babies and Alex and I became temporary parents until they got back to normal, the time where Alex went blind in the eyes and I had to assist her throughout town, and of course, there was Alex's 16th birthday."

"All those times were amazing babe," Alex sighed happily. "And that was the best 16th birthday I could ever ask for."

"I know it was sweetie," Andrew smiled.

"Oh here's one," Sam then said. "There was also the time where Chaosky became a human temporarily."

"Yeah," Chaosky sighed at the memory. "I wish I could become a human one day."

"I will do whatever it takes to make it happen," Sam said. "In the future, I will create some type of invention that'll allow you to turn into a human."

"Thank you Sammy," Chaosky went and hugged her. "I love you so much."

"You're welcome, and I love you so much too Chaosky," Sam returned the hug and it lasted for a moment.

"Hey, don't mind if I interrupt," Robert jumped in. "But there was that one time where we went to that prom at BHHS."

"That's right, we still have those awards we won don't we," Andrew recalled.

"We sure do," Sam stated as she nodded her head.

"Hey I just remembered something," Chaosky spoke up. "There was the one time we went to a political convention, and at the same time, we found out that Robert here became a spy in the process."

"That's right," Robert nodded. "Even though I'm on a different team, I still make time fer you Clover."

"I know you do Robby Poo," Clover gushed.

"Hey," Alex got their attention. "After that, we found out that Lumiere escaped from prison, and acquired the help from Jim and Scram and some monkey named Bananas…"

"They captured the girls and Chaosky and I had to rescue you three," Andrew finished for her. "And it was done in the most humorous, comical way possible."

"Ha ha, it sure was Andrew," Chaosky chuckled as a result. "I do happen to recall that one time where Alex found a puppy and ended up taking care of him."

"Oh yeah I remember that," Alex squealed. "I really do miss that puppy though."

"I know you do babe," Andrew said. "We'll get a pet for you one day."

"I believe you Andrew," Alex smiled as a result.

"Oh, guys remember the time where all of those Chaosky clones started causing trouble in Beverly Hills," Andrew asked. "And that we had to get rid of all the fake ones?"

"Oh yeah," Chaosky said as he finished his red wine. "That was a total mistake on my part, and I apologize for it."

"It's okay Chaosky," Sam said as she finished her red wine. "I'm just glad we didn't shoot the real you."

"Me too Sammy," Chaosky smiled as he then remembered something. "Oh hey guys, sometime after that, Andrew was shown wearing a dress."

 **"YA DID WHAT?!"** Robert shouted in shock, unable to process the thought of Andrew, a man actually wearing a dress, that was meant for girls.

"Hey, it was a punishment I was given, and besides it was Alex's dress I was wearing," Andrew defended himself. "Her yellow one to be precise."

"Hehehehehe, you looked really nice and gorgeous in _that_ dress Andy," Alex giggled as did everyone else as Andrew was blushing.

"Uh… thanks Alex," Andrew blushed as the other eventually ceased the giggling. "Anyway, there was that one mission where we were to stop a mind controller who captured Sam, brainwashed her and made her his personal number one assistant. He also was planning on making her his queen, his evil girlfriend, and planned on French kissing her and having sex with her, all while he took over the world."

"Good thing we stopped him," Chaosky said. "That was the same time where Alex's poor driving was being put to good use for us."

"Yeah and I'm glad I was of good help there," Alex admitted.

"You sure were baby," Andrew winked. "Wait, what about the time where I got the hiccups?"

"Oh yeah and I made it my number one duty to help you with getting rid of those hiccups once and for all," Alex said proudly. "And it worked in the end didn't it?"

"Yes, and it's all thanks to that kiss you gave me," Andrew admitted.

"Aww hehehehe," Alex giggled in such a cute manner.

"Okay, continuing onward," Chaosky continued. "There was the one time Alex had to go to the dentist."

"Yeah, I'm not afraid of them anymore after that scenario," Alex admitted.

"The time the internet was giving us a really hard time," Chaosky stated.

"Yeah I got at my angriest that day," Andrew rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"And the time Andrew helped Alex with her taekwondo training so she could defend herself." Chaosky pointed out.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to Andrew for that," Alex smiled towards her boyfriend. "Oh, and Chaosky helped out as well."

"It sure was dear," Andrew smiled too.

"And I was glad to help out too," Chaosky grinned as a result.

"Hey guys," Robert said. "What 'bout the time where we got sent to a retro cartoonish dimension from an invention at WOOHP?"

"Ah yes Robert," Andrew nodded. "I felt loads of nostalgia from that trip."

"So did I Andy," Alex said as the others all nodded in agreement.

"Oh hey, there was also the time where Chao became a big hit in Beverly Hills," Sam proclaimed.

"That's right," Andrew recalled. "Everyone in town loved them and they all got one. I wonder if they'll ever appear again…"

"They might babe, but we'll just have to find out," Alex stated.

"Anyway, there was the time where we were sent to stop a maniac," Chaosky stated. "And we all got sent into five separate cartoons as result."

"I still watch those cartoons on a daily basis on weeknights," Andrew admitted. "Of course there was the time where my lady got a stomach bug from raw chicken, I had to take care of her, Robert and Clover found a baby girl and became temporary parents, and Sam and Chaosky became addicted to pool."

"Yeah Andy, I am still never eating at that restaurant again," Alex stated.

"I wonder if we'll ever have a baby of our own," Clover hoped and wondered.

"I'm pretty sure we will darlin'," Robert stated. "We just gotta wait fer the right time to have sex together love."

"Ohhhhh, I can hardly wait for that Robby Poo," Clover sighed happily as she stared at her boyfriend with those glittering looking half lidded eyes.

"And I still feel chills from that time I became addicted with pool," Chaosky confessed.

"Same here Chaosky," Sam agreed. "And it was on the author's birthday too."

"Originally," Chaosky added.

"Yup," Andrew nodded. "Anyway, there was the time where Mandy got cursed by eight spirits."

"Oh yeah," Clover recalled. "She ended up injuring me for the umpteenth time and she apologized to me in the end for it after she saw her errors."

It was then another knock was heard at the door. The person who came in this time was none other than Mandy.

"Did someone mention my name?" Mandy asked.

"Why yes we did Mandy," Andrew said. "What's up? What are you doing here on this New Year's Eve?"

"Well I was wondering if I could spend the night with you guys," Mandy wondered. "You know since we're all friends and such."

"Why sure Mandy," Andrew said. "Here would you like to have some apple cider."

"Oooh, apple cider, certainly, but it better be the good kind." Mandy stated.

"It is," Andrew said. "Let me help you."

Andrew helped Mandy with pouring her a glass of apple cider and refilled his cup and Alex's cup afterwards.

"Now what?" Mandy asked afterwards.

"Well we continue on with the recapping," Andrew stated. "Anyhow, the next thing that happened was the time where Alex and I got trapped in the closet."

"We had a lot of fun in the closet didn't we babe," Alex asked.

"Yup," Andrew nodded. "Then there was that soccer injury that I got in the legs a while back."

"Oh my," Mandy was kinda creeped out in a worried manner. "Did you get better Andrew?"

"I sure did, all thanks to Alex," Andrew said.

"You got that right babe,"

"I see," Mandy said as she smiled. "Good thing."

"Yah, anyway, there was the time where I introduced you five to mah friends from the south," Robert said.

"Oh right, I'm glad we settled our differences," Clover remembered making piece with one of his teammates; Wade to be precise.

"And I'm glad we prevented a war from happening." Chaosky said.

"Wait, what war?" Mandy was confused.

"It's a long story Mandy," Andrew said.

"Oh okay," Mandy just went with that and didn't want to pester Andrew for the info.

"Anyway, after that, the 'unthinkable' happened," Andrew said as he started shivering at that particular memory. "Do you guys know what I'm talking about?"

"I know," Chaosky got the hint and realized what he was referring to. "It was the time where everyone in the world was being mind controlled into hating you and avoiding you right?"

"Yup, and it was also where I found out that this madman Vector was the one who killed my parents since they stopped him constantly and he almost succeeded with his plan," Andrew said. "It was a good thing we put a stop to his plan though."

"Not to mention the fact that Mandy proved to have fully redeemed herself," Robert said.

"Yeah and I meant it that day Andrew," Mandy recalled the events at that point. "I really do consider you my good friend."

"I know you do, and I thank you for that." Andrew thanked her.

"Yeah thanks Mandy," Alex said afterwards.

"You're both welcome."

"Hey guys, you remember the one time where Sam was losing her sanity, and was going berserk because she was filled with paranoia on account that she thought she was going to fail a class and be sent back to kindergarten," Chaosky recalled.

"Yeah, I feel really sorry for all that," Sam rubbed her forehead with the memory in mind. "I'm just glad Chaosky helped me before something bad happened to me."

"Hey I'd do anything for you Sammy," Chaosky winked at her.

"I know, and I thank you Chaosky," Sam thanked him.

"You're welcome."

"Anyway, it was after that point in time did we get fast forwarded to several years and we are now depicted as adults," Andrew said. "In our 20s."

"That's right Andrew," Alex nodded. "And it starts with that one time Andrew was sleep walking and I was unable to sleep. He started doing some _very **naughty** _things with me like the _sexy_ man he is, that I loved doing with him, and it helped me to fall asleep."

"I know it did babe," Andrew grinned. "I'm glad that I did that 'stuff' with you too."

"Anyway," Sam wanted to desperately change the subject continued on. "After that was the Halloween special, and that was the time where people turned into vampires by the vampire fleas, and Chaosky happened to be one of those victims."

"That's right," Chaosky recalled. "And by the end of the night, Arnold ended up getting attacked by wolves and turned into a werewolf as a result."

"Yeah, talk about creepy," Andrew retorted.

"Ditto," The others said in agreement.

"Shortly after that was the final presidential convention," Andrew stated. "The one before the election was held."

"Yeah," Robert said awkwardly. "I believe Daffy Lump won the election."

"That's okay, he can't take away our fun," Andrew commented.

"Got that right baby," Alex backed him up.

"Oh hey, you all remember the time where Andrew was freaking out and went berserk because he was denied healthcare assistance, preventing him from getting his prescriptions for his medication, right?" Chaosky asked.

Everyone but Robert and Mandy agreed, since they don't recall it ever happening from what they know.

"Yeah, I don't know what got into me," Andrew felt ashamed as he frowned. "I could have done something incredibly awful."

"Its okay babe," Alex comforted him. "I'm glad I got through your head and got you back to normal before you got worse, and before someone seriously hurt you."

"I know, and I'm thankful for that," Andrew stated as Alex agreed with him.

"Hey speaking of being thankful, after that was the Thanksgiving special," Chaosky stated. "The day that the parents of the girls and Robert came over for dinner."

"Yeah that was an excellent time," Andrew smiled at the memory. "I'm glad I got to meet Carmen again."

"I'm glad you and my mom got to interact together too babe," Alex grinned as well.

"And I'm glad I got to meet Robby's parents," Clover boasted.

"Same here mah darlin'," Robert said. "Anyway, after that was when we went golfin' right?"

"Yeah, and even though Jim and Scram ruined our fun, we still drove them away," Andrew stated. "Plus I got to team up once again with my beautiful lady Alex."

"Ditto there Andrew," Alex agreed. "After that was when Andrew and I got sent to an icy mountain thanks to some ice cream."

"And Mandy got sent there too and we kept her warm." Andrew stated.

"Yeah and I thank you for that event Andrew," Mandy said. "We really are the best of friends."

"Of course we are Mandy," Andrew nodded. "And it'll just get stronger as time moves forward."

Mandy smiled at that fact as Chaosky then said.

"Okay to finish this up, since this segment is getting really lengthy by this point, our latest event that happened was the Christmas special, where the six of us got together and exchanged gifts and it was the best Christmas we had together."

"Yeah and I got Mandy's card and it was heartwarming at best," Andrew said.

"I was doing that for a good friend of mine," Mandy said, chugging down her cider along with Andrew and Alex.

"I know and the gifts we exchanged were all awesome gifts," Andrew then said to Alex. "Your gift was the best of all though Alex my dear."

"Your gift was the best one I got too baby," Alex said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They then kissed lip to lip for a couple of minutes.

It was then an alarm went off and it was revealed to be midnight now.

"It's midnight now," Chaosky stated. "You all know what that means?"

"Mhmm," Andrew nodded.

 **"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"** All seven of them said together in excitement.

It was then Clover and Robert had finished drinking the booze and it was clear by the looks on their faces that they really were…well, drunk on love.

"Oh babah," Robert said, sounding a little drunk. "I'm feelin' like I'm drunk on love wit you Clova."

"Oh Robby Poo," Clover giggled in a drunken manner. "I love you you big hunky sexy man."

"I love ya too mah purdy gorgeous buttah ball," Robert grinned.

They ended up falling off their chairs and started French kissing and making out on the floor, letting their tongues touch one another and everything.

It was then Chaosky felt it was best to climb up Sam, touching her breasts by accident which got her to blush, as Chaosky got up close to her.

"So Sammy, should we engage in some fun too," Chaosky suggested playfully.

"Oh of course Chaosky," Sam smiled suggestively. "I wouldn't leave you hanging."

"Oh," Chaosky smiled. "I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Chaosky."

The two of them started French kissing as well, letting their tongues touch as they blocked out the world around them. Andrew was admiring this as he then said to Alex.

"So Alex, since it's the New Year, what do you say we hump together a little," Andrew wondered.

"Oh Andy, I would love to do some humping with you," Alex grinned.

"Allie my girl, I will make you so happy and relaxed, that no one else could do it better," Andrew teased playfully. "And nothing will change that."

"Oh Andy Poo you naughty sexy man," Alex giggled and playfully teased as she then said seductively. "I love you so much you hunky sexy Romeo."

"And I love you so much too, my beautiful angel and my gorgeous looking baby doll," Andrew sounded just as seductive.

The two of them pounced onto the floor and started French kissing each other, letting their lips and tongues meet and touch one another, as they started humping and making out together as well. Mandy saw the three couples sharing love and couldn't help but smile.

"It makes me heart warmed to see those couples make love with each other," Mandy then faced the readers and said. "Okay readers, with the length of this episode, I really hope you have been enjoying these segments, especially since we are almost done with the series at this point! So on that note, I bid you all a farewell now until the next segment comes up! Goodbye!"

Mandy waved goodbye to the readers as the three couples continued making love. It was then the screen faded out in black, and that means it's now the end of the special episode everyone…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXXII**


	12. Episode LXXXIII

**SEASON V EPISODE XI:**

 **"A DAY AT THE BAR"**

 ***: This story marks the return of Donna Ramone, the first story she's appeared in since SEASON I EPISODE V 'DEALING WITH DONNA RAMONE'.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a quite and peaceful day in Beverly Hills. In the house that belongs to the super spies, we see the two spies Chaosky and Sam on the couch, Sam was stretching out and taking a nap for once, while Chaosky was on the same couch as Sam, cuddling up to her and zoning out. Happy that they were spending quality time together stretching out and relaxing, Chaosky didn't let anything distract him from his peace.

Chaosky ended up snapping out of his state when the door opened and two people came in. Chaosky looked past the couch and saw that Andrew and Alex had returned from a busy and stressful day.

"Oh hey you guys," Chaosky greeted them, resulting in them greeting him back. "Had a busy day today?"

"Oh yes Chaosky," Andrew groaned. "It was _busy_ and _stressful_."

"I see," Chaosky said.

"I kinda wish my boyfriend and I could take the time to unwind for a bit," Alex moaned.

"Well if you guys are looking for a place to unwind at, I suggest stopping over at the local bar nearby to unwind yourselves." Chaosky suggested.

"You sure that's a good idea Chaosky," Andrew questioned.

"Sure, I mean Sam is over here sleeping on the couch," Chaosky stated. "And Clover is out with Robert at another bar drinking whiskey together."

"Oh," Alex could simply say, picturing Clover and Robert getting drunk on love through whiskey.

"Yeah," Chaosky said. "Anyway, I'd suggest you guys check it out."

"Well, what do you think Allie," Andrew asked his girlfriend. "You think we should go?"

"I'll go if you say we should go Andy," Alex said.

Andrew blushed in result as he thought to himself for a minute or so.

"Alright, we can go," Andrew said.

"Alright babe," Alex said. "Let's go."

"Have a good time you two," Chaosky said. "Sammy and I might stop by later or something."

"Alright, take care Chaosky," Andrew said. "Let's go Alex."

"Right behind you Romeo," Alex winked at him resulting in him winking back as the happy couple then walked out the door, closing it behind them as Chaosky went back to relaxing next to Sam…

* * *

At the front of the bar that Chaosky suggested, the name of it being known as 'The Beverly Hills' Vodka Local Bar', Andrew and Alex were looking at the entrance of the bar.

"Well this is the place," Alex said. "The Beverly Hills' Vodka Local Bar."

"Yup," Andrew nodded. "May we make our way in to unwind?"

"You got it sweet cheeks," Alex agreed as the two of them went into the local bar.

Once they entered the bar, they noticed that it looked like your average ordinary bar; nothing too special but fancy enough to be considered a bar.

"Some fancy place isn't it Andrew," Alex commented.

"Yeah, fancy is a good enough word to describe it," Andrew agreed. "Come on, let's take a seat together on those stool near the front desk over there."

Andrew pointed to said stools at the front desk as Alex nodded.

"Okay Andrew."

The happy couple took a seat on the stools as they waited to find some service for them.

"Hello, welcome to the Beverly Hills Vodka Local Bar," The bartender greeted them. "May I help you with something?"

Andrew thought for a moment and then decided on what he wanted.

"Ah yes," Andrew then said. "I'd like to have one glass of apple cider please."

"Got it," The bartender turned his attention to Alex. "And what about you missy?"

"Uh…" Alex thought for a second and then said. "I'll just have what Andrew's having."

"Got it," The bartender nodded. "Two glasses of apple cider coming right up."

He went to get two glasses of Apple Cider for the happy couple.

A couple moments later, the bartender came back with two glasses of apple cider.

"Here you go you two, two glasses of Applejack brand apple cider," He stated.

"Uh, who is Applejack anyway?" Alex asked curiously.

"That's not important right now," The tender said. "Enjoy you two."

"Thank you," Andrew thanked him which resulted in a blunt 'you're welcome' from the bar tender. "Let's enjoy babe."

"You got it babe," Alex nodded.

They started drinking the cider as they enjoyed it.

"This stuff really is good," Andrew said.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "I say, this was a perfect way for us to unwind."

"I'll say," Andrew nodded. "There isn't a lot of people here right now, so we can just enjoy this moment with each other for now."

"You got it."

The two of them kept enjoying their cider for a bit, unwinding themselves after a very busy day. They were completely into it when suddenly…

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," A very familiar voice commented as Andrew and Alex remembered hearing that voice at least one other time.

"Could that be…?" Andrew wondered as he and Alex turned to see who was the one who said that…

* * *

When they looked, they saw a familiar biker girl that they remembered from so long ago. The biker girl was revealed to be none other than… **DONNA RAMON! SURPRISE READERS!**

"Well, if it isn't you two," Donna had a grin on her face. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Oh, Donna," Andrew remembered her. "It sure has been awhile since we last met alright."

"Donna Ramon," Alex was surprised to see her again. "It's so great to see you again."

"Yeah, same here," Donna remarked.

"So what are you doing here Donna?" Andrew asked.

"Oh I tend to hang out here every so often," Donna explained. "I like to chillax here and just play it cool."

"That sounds awesome," Alex remarked.

"Yeah it is," Donna then asked them. "So what are you two doing here anyway?"

"Well Alex and I decided to unwind a bit after a very busy day so we just decided to come here to refresh ourselves."

"I see," Donna rubbed her chin in amusement. "Playing it cool huh? That's what I like to hear."

"Mhmm," Andrew and Alex nodded as Donna helped herself to some purple wine.

It was then some weird male stranger approached them and then asked.

"Hey, drinking some Apple cider I see," He asked.

"Uh yeah…" Andrew said awkwardly as he and Alex were skeptical. "That's what we're drinking."

"Uh huh," The man then commented. "By the way, I'll have you know that that apple cider you two are drinking, it has alcohol in it."

Andrew was shocked as Alex then asked.

"This stuff has alcohol in it?!" Alex was exaggerating at the fact.

"That's right," The man said as Donna overheard this and then jumped in.

"Ugh, look the apple cider your drinking is…"

"Don't listen to her," The man interrupted her. "What does she know? That cider has alcohol in it."

"Well… if you are being serious, then we'd like you to leave," Andrew asked in an awkward tone.

"Your lost guys," The stranger walked away as Donna delivered a scowl with his back turn.

"Stupid jock, why I outta," Donna muttered under her breath before taking a deep breath and saying. "Sorry you two, that's just some stupid jock that thinks he knows crap, he's no friend of mine that's for sure."

"Great to here," Andrew said. "That guy was creeping me out."

"Me too," Alex agreed. "Still, do you really think this cider has alcohol in it?"

"I'm not sure my dear," Andrew felt like changing the subject so he then said. "Anyway Donna, I feel like we have some catching up to do since it's been so long."

"Sounds like a cool idea," Donna remarked. "Let's go for it."

"Okay," Alex nodded as did Andrew as the three of them continued drinking their respective drinks while talking together.

* * *

It was safe to say the three of them were talking amongst each other about stuff, cool stuff to be precise. They were having a good time chilling and unwinding while drinking.

"So that's what I've been up to." Donna finished her statement.

"Wow," Andrew was impressed. "That must have been cool huh?"

"It was more than cool Andrew," Donna remarked. "It was kickass."

"Agree," Alex said, drinking her apple cider. "This is great isn't it Andrew?"

"It sure is Alex," Andrew agreed. "What could be more fun than this?"

Just then, the door opened up and it was revealed to be three familiar girls, known to be none other than Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique.

"Hello everyone," Mandy proclaimed. "Mandy and her two friends are here to liven things up."

"Oh no," The bartender moaned in annoyance. "It's _her_ …"

"That's right mister," Mandy approached the bartender with her girls by her side. "And you better…"

She stopped short when she saw Andrew and Alex.

"Andrew? Alex?" Mandy questioned.

"That's us Mandy," Andrew said. Mandy actually smiled at the fact that they were here.

"It's so great to see you two again," Mandy said with enthusiasm.

"Nice to see you again Andrew and Alex," Caitlin greeted them.

"Hey there hot stuff Andrew," Dominique said with a suggestive tone. She saw Alex glaring and growling at her as she then corrected herself. "I mean…nice to see you two again as well."

"Now let me ask, what are you two doing here in a place like this," Mandy asked.

"Well Alex and I decided to unwind after a busy day," Andrew stated. "So here we are kicking back and playing it cool."

"We're just having a cool time," Donna stated.

"I see," Mandy rubbed her chin in amusement before turning her attention to the bartender. "Anyway mister waiter, we'd like three glasses of that vodka that you serve here!"

"Fine, as you wish," The bartender moaned in aggravation. "Your majesty,"

"Thank you," Mandy said with pride.

A minute later, the bartender gave the three girls their vodkas, resulting in them thanking him with a blunt 'you're welcome' being followed afterwards.

"So anyway, mind if we chill out with you guys," Mandy asked Andrew.

"Sure," Andrew smiled in excitement. "Make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you Andrew," Mandy genuinely smiled. "You won't regret this."

"I'm sure I won't Mandy," Andrew smiled. "So you all just want to talk about stuff?"

"Sure babe," Alex said.

"What the heck, I'm gamed," Donna shrugged her shoulders.

"Of course," Mandy said.

"Totally," Caitlin and Dominique said together drinking their vodkas.

"Alright let's do this," Andrew said in anticipation.

"Yeah,"

The bunch of them started drinking and talking about stuff…

* * *

Time passed and while Andrew and Alex started getting heavy eyes, the others were starting to get drunk but they weren't violent.

"…and then I said 'Howdy do'," Mandy said with a drunken tone in her voice.

"Yeah that's cool Mandy," Andrew said. "Hey waiter, we'd like some refills,"

"On the double," Donna added.

"If your alright with it," Alex said politely.

"Yeah, we want refills," Mandy and her friends started chanting.

"Alright, refills coming up," The bartender gave them all refills.

The same reaction from before occurred as a result of being given the refills. They then started drinking again when suddenly, the door opened up yet again. This time it was revealed to be Chaosky, and he was accompanied by Sam, who decided to unwind at the bar too.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky greeted him as he noticed he and Alex were with Donna, and Mandy along with her two friends. "Having fun together aren't you?"

"We sure are," Andrew nodded. "So you two decided to come and drink here too?"

"Yeah, Chaosky asked if we could come here to drink some red wine," Sam stated. "So I decided to accompany him."

"Yeah, Mister Waiter," Chaosky and Sam approached the bartender. "Sammy and I would like two glasses of red wine please?"

"Oh certainly, two glasses of red wine coming up," The bartender said in what sounded like a really sarcastic tone, but nonetheless, he gave Chaosky and Sam their red wine resulting in the same thank you and the same blunt you're welcome that was exchanged before.

"You two like to chill with us," Andrew offered.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Sam said as she and Chaosky joined the rest of them.

"Hey I just noticed something," Mandy said in a semi-drunk tone. "Where on Earth is Clover? I wanted her to hang out with us and drink too."

"Oh she is with her boyfriend at another bar," Chaosky drank his red wine. "Appears as though she is getting drunk on love with Robert as we speak."

"I see," Mandy could already picture that happening. "Well I'm glad you all could hang out with us today."

"Of course," Andrew said. "Let's continue drinking and talking."

 **"YEAH!"** All of them raised their cups and touched glasses as they continued having an awesome time…

* * *

Some time later, it was shown that Sam and Chaosky gotten drunk pretty quickly and caught up with the others, except for Andrew and Alex who only had heavy eyes. After going through several drinks, it was getting late and it was almost dark out.

"Hey, it's getting dark out guys," Alex pointed out.

"But we're just starting to have a killer time," Donna sounded drunk.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "If only we can lighten up the scenery with some excitement."

"You said it Andrew," Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique said together, sounding drunk.

"What do you think we should do Chaosky," Sam asked with a drunken tone.

"I know," Chaosky thought of something. "This is the perfect time to sing a well known drunken song! We just need the players to play the instruments."

It was then three strangers popped up from behind the counter, bearing a tuba, accordion and snare drum respectively as they walked out of that side of the counter.

"Andrew, you start us off," Chaosky sounded drunk. "You guys up to it?"

"I'm gamed," Donna shrugged her shoulders in a drunken manner. "Let's do it."

"Yeah!" Mandy and her girls cheered in unison and sounding drunk at the same time.

"I'll do it if Andrew does it," Alex said.

"I'll do it too," Sam stated.

"And I'll do it since Alex wants to do it with me." Andrew said.

"Alright let's rock," Chaosky then cried out. **"PLAY IT BOYS!"**

The three strangers then played their instruments as they played a very familiar song as the bartender was groaning.

"Oh no, not _this_ song…" The bartender put ear plugs on so he couldn't listen to the torture.

"Start us off Andrew!" Chaosky stated.

"Got it!"

Andrew then started the song off by singing.

 _"99 Bottles of Coke on the Wall…"_

Alex then joined in singing.

 _"99 Bottles of Coke!"_

Everyone else then sang together.

 _"Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of coke on the wall!"_

The waiter gritted his teeth in frustration at the fact that they all sounded drunk, annoying, and irritating as the song continued…

* * *

 _"88 Bottles of Coke on the Wall, 88 Bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 87 bottles of coke on the wall!"_

* * *

 _"77 Bottles of Coke on the Wall, 77 Bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 76 bottles of coke on the wall!"_

* * *

 _"66 Bottles of Coke on the Wall, 66 Bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 65 bottles of coke on the wall!"_

* * *

 _"55 Bottles of Coke on the Wall, 55 Bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 54 bottles of coke on the wall!"_ As this was going on, Mandy could picture Clover and Robert singing this exact same song in a drunken manner while drunk on love and enjoying every moment of it.

* * *

 _"44 Bottles of Coke on the Wall, 44 Bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 43 bottles of coke on the wall!"_

* * *

 _"33 Bottles of Coke on the Wall, 33 Bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 32 bottles of coke on the wall!"_

* * *

 _"22 Bottles of Coke on the Wall, 22 Bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 21 bottles of coke on the wall!"_

* * *

 _"11 Bottles of Coke on the Wall, 11 Bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 10 bottles of coke on the wall!"_

* * *

 _"1 Bottle of Coke on the Wall, 1 Bottle of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 0 bottles of coke on the wall!"_

 ** _"NO MORE BOTTLES OF COKE ON THE WALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"_**

They finished the song as they all cheered in such a manner that makes it seem like they were completely drunk.

"That was amazing," Mandy cheered.

"More liked kickass!" Donna remarked sounding drunk.

"Uh yeah, that works too," Mandy nodded her head slowly.

They continued chatting as the waiter had had enough and he finally snapped.

"THAT'S IT! **I'VE HAD ENOUGH YOU FREELOADERS!"** The waiter lost his patience. **"IT'S CLOSING TIME ANYWAY, SO THE LOT OF YOU SHOULD JUST MARCH YOUR WAY OUT THAT DOOR AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT,** _**NOW!"**_

The waiter had bellowed and if it weren't for the drinks that were drunken, the bunch of them would have hightailed it outta there. They then walked out and headed to the house of the super spies.

* * *

"This is some cool hangout you guys live in huh?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, it is pretty impressive." Andrew agreed as Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique helped themselves to one of the couches, Sam and Chaosky went over to the other couch and Donna sat in the chair nearby.

"Andy, did you give that waiter the check for what we did there?" Alex asked.

"I gave him a check with exact change," Andrew remarked.

"That was an awesome badass time tonight," Donna commented. "I hope we can do this more often guys."

"Yeah!" Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique, Sam and Chaosky cheered as they all then suddenly clonked out, being knocked out unconscious on the furniture.

"Let's go to my room and relax on my bed," Andrew took Alex's hand and went into his bedroom as he and Alex lied on Andrew's bed.

"That was a lot of fun wasn't it babe," Alex asked her boyfriend.

"It sure was," Andrew grinned. "Got to see Donna again, and I got to spend time with my beautiful angel."

"Oh hehehehe, Andrew," Alex giggled and then said seductively. "I love you so much you sweet sexy Romeo."

"And I love you so much too, my sweet and sexy baby doll." Andrew sounded just as seductive.

They immediately dove into a French kiss, and that was followed with them passing out right on the spot. They slept with their lips locked and their tongues never separated from each other the whole night. They were in heaven…

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING…**

* * *

It was another quite morning in Beverly Hills, but at the super spies' house, everyone that collapses on the couches and chair last night had now received a severe case of the hangover, wondering what happened last night. Andrew and Alex woke up to noticing they were locked in a kiss all night. They separated and blushed heavily at the fact. It was then Clover and Robert entered the house, both going through a hangover as well as they noticed that it seemed like there was a party at the house last night and Clover wondered why they didn't invited her and Robert to said party. Andrew and Alex were the only ones who didn't have a hangover as they witnessed everyone else struggling to get through it.

"You know, it's strange," Andrew commented.

"The fact that we aren't going through a hangover right now?" Alex asked.

"There's that and the fact that out of all of us, we were the only ones who didn't get drunk," Andrew stated.

"Yeah that is strange," Alex started thinking and then something came to her mind. "Could it be that the apple cider we drank last night was non-alcoholic, that it didn't have alcohol in it at all?"

"Now that you mention it sweet cheeks, your right," Andrew stated. "That apple cider we had didn't have alcohol in it, and all that singing in a drunken manner, the two of us were completely somber the whole time."

"I completely agree with you there baby," Alex agreed as she witnessed everyone else moaning in pain at the hangover. "I do feel bad for the others who are going through a serious hangover right now."

"Me too," Andrew nodded. "But they'll get through it."

"Your right," Alex then changed the subject. "I'm just glad we had a fun and amazing time last night."

"Same here Alex," Andrew then flirted. "Of course, everyday for me is fun and amazing when I'm with my beautiful angel."

"Oh Andy Poo," Alex blushed and giggled again as she then said seductively. "I love you so much my sweet sexy Romeo."

"And I love you too Allie, my sweet, sexy baby doll." Andrew sounded just as seductive.

They then dove into another French kiss, this time locking lips and letting their respective tongues touch each other in an extremely sexual manner, enjoying every second of it as they made a lot of moaning and groaning sounds in enjoyment. It seems like another fun event had come for the happy couple as everyone else was still going through the hangover, hopefully they'll get through it after the day is over. The camera zoomed out of the house as Sam, Chaosky, Clover, Robert, Donna, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique tried struggling through their respective hangovers, all while Andrew and Alex continued French kissing, enjoy every second of it together. The screen then slowly faded out in black, meaning that now, this is the end of the episode…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXXIII**


	13. Episode LXXXIV

**SEASON V EPISODE XII:**

 **"ALEX'S REAL FRENCH RELATIVES"**

* * *

 **IN PARIS FRANCE:**

It was surprisingly a peaceful day in the country of France. Believe it or not, the super spies took a vacation from Beverly Hills and headed towards Europe (as par commanded by WOOHP). After the incident with the 'Evil Gymnasts', the super spies decided to separate to get a good enjoyment of the scenery while they were in Paris. Currently we are focusing on Andrew, who was alone shopping in one of the stores in Paris, wondering what they looked like and what they had. Andrew had exited the store carrying a couple of paper bags with stuff in them.

"Ah, today was a great shopping day in this country," Andrew remarked, looking through his bags a second time. "I can tell that Sam and Chaosky will really enjoy these French styled antiques that I got for them, and I definitely know that Clover will get a kick out of this perfume that I got for her."

Andrew then remembered about his girlfriend as he then added.

"And I wouldn't forget about my girlfriend, as I have gotten her this neat French beret." Andrew said to himself as he started making his leave.

Andrew was enjoying the scenery all while wondering where the others have gone.

"I wonder where the others have disappeared to," Andrew said to himself. It was then he spotted someone sitting on a lone bench. The person looked familiar to Andrew, but as he took a closer look, he got a clear idea on who that was.

"Hey that's Alex," Andrew said to himself. _What's she doing?_

Andrew recalled the previous time he was with Alex and the others. When they ended up in France, Alex revealed that she has family members that live in France and was wanting to find out who they were. This got Andrew thrilled. During a mission, Alex got an email from them wanting to meet up with them. When Alex met her supposed family members, she seemed a little skeptical at the fact that they were related to her, but being the naïve girl she is, she accepted them as her relatives. After the mission was done, Alex was destined to living her life on the farm, as her 'family members' told her, but it was revealed that they weren't related to her and it was all a mistake. Alex was not convinced though. The last time Andrew saw her was when she ran off to talk them into having her as their relative, which lead to everyone else splitting apart to explore the city of Paris. All this stayed fresh in Andrew's mind as Alex was still wearing that outfit, looking all saddened that she didn't find her family members after all.

 _She must be upset about the fact that those people weren't related to her._ Andrew concluded in his mind. _I think its best if I cheer her up and comfort her._

Being the man he is, Andrew decided to go and comfort Alex.

Alex was sitting on the bench, beginning to feel some doubts, when suddenly, Andrew got her attention.

"Hey Alex," Andrew said as Alex saw her boyfriend as he approached her.

"Oh, hi babe," Alex said with no excitement as he took a seat right next to her.

"Alex is there something wrong baby," Andrew asked, placing his arm around her in comfort.

"Oh, it's just that," Alex hesitated for a minute before speaking. "It's just that… I thought I had found my relatives in France. I thought that _those_ were my relatives."

"I'm terribly sorry for how it turned out Alex," Andrew said in a comforting voice.

"It's okay Andrew," Alex was happy to see Andrew comforting her deep down, but she was feeling too much doubts to even acknowledge it.

"Is there something else wrong?" Andrew asked in concerned.

"Oh Andrew," Alex started. "I'm beginning to doubt that I am even part French at all. I know that my mom is part Hispanic, but I'm not sure if my dad is really French or of another country in Europe, such as Britain, Italian, or even German. I just don't know anymore."

Alex placed her hands over her eyes in disappointment.

"Alex my dear, you have to be part French," Andrew reassured. "After all, remember your 16th birthday where your relatives from France sent you a birthday card?"

"I remember that," Alex perked up a bit. "But I'm not going to be able to find them now."

"It's alright honey, the whole situation was a huge misunderstanding," Andrew rubbed her back. "I am pretty sure we'll find your real relatives soon."

"I don't know babe," Alex was still unsure about this. "Even if I do want to do that, how are we ever going to find them?"

Andrew spent the next few minutes thinking while Alex was staring at him with that cutesy look in her eyes. Afterwards, an idea came to Andrew's mind as her had a brilliant way to find Alex's real relatives.

"Alex, I think I have the perfect idea on how we can track down your real relatives," Andrew stated.

"Really," Alex perked up a little at this. "What's your plan sweet cheeks?"

"Why don't we try creating posters and advertisements," Andrew suggested. "We can do posters asking if they are related to you and we'll include a photo of both yourself and your father and we can make both an English version and a version translated in French. If this gets through all of Paris, then it might be highly likely that we'll find your relatives this way."

"You sure that plan will work honey," Alex asked him.

"I'm pretty sure it will," Andrew reassured her, causing her to gain a smile of confidences.

"Alright Andrew, but how will we make the advertisements," She asked him.

"Hmmm…" Andrew then saw the perfect place to get started. "I think I know the perfect place for us to start."

"You do," Alex questioned. "Well lead the way Romeo."

"You got it baby doll," Andrew said.

The two of them headed off to get started with creating the advertisements…

* * *

They had conveniently set themselves up in a France-eqsue research location, where they used a computer, a printer and such to create posters to find Alex's real French relatives. They spent the next few hours making posters in English and French to get the attention of the public and to find out if any of them are actually related to Alex at all. After spending several hours of posting posters with both Alex's photo and her father's photo with important information written in English and French, getting them spread all across Paris, the happy couple was relieved to have finally gotten all of those posters spread across Paris. They were now sitting on a bench, out of breath as they were wondering what to do next.

"Whew, we're finally done babe," Alex panted in exhaustion.

"Tell me about it Allie," Andrew agreed. "It took us hours just to get those posters all over Paris."

"So anyway Andy," Alex started after catching her breath. "What should we do now?"

"I guess we wait until we hear a response from someone about that poster," Andrew stated. "I included our contact info, so they can contact us."

"Great baby," Alex was excited. "What should we do in the meantime?"

It was then Andrew remembered something.

"Oh Alex, before I forget, I got you something earlier," Andrew remembered.

"What is it," Alex asked him.

"I got you this French beret," Andrew got out the beret and showed it to her. "I thought you would look wonderful in it."

"Why Andrew, it's beautiful," Alex remarked, putting it on. "This is wonderful Andy."

"Yup and I got one too," Andrew put on a French beret too. "It's stuff like this that makes me proud that I'm part French."

"You're part French?" Alex asked in amazement.

"That's right,"

"How do you know this?"

"It's in my family heritage." Andrew said.

"In any case baby," Alex got seductive all of a sudden. "I think its time we have some _fun_ together, just the two of us."

"Oh Allie," Andrew playfully teased. "You definitely know how to turn me on. That's why you are my beautiful angel."

"Oh Andy, you sexy, _sexy_ man," Alex fluttered her eyes in a romantic manner. "I love you so much, you sweet and sexy Romeo."

"And I love you too, my sweet and sexy baby doll," Andrew sounded just as seductive as he grabbed a hold of Alex and brought her close.

The happy couple then engaged in a French kiss together, letting their tongues meet and touch each other in an extremely sexual manner, as their lips were completely locked, enjoying every second of this as no one was there to witness this romantic feat going on…

* * *

Aside from French kissing, the happy couple spent the next couple of hours doing fun stuff, exploring all of the unique areas of Paris, enjoying every moment of their romantic time together. Sometime later, the two of them were cuddling on yet another bench, having a great time, when suddenly, someone's compowder went off.

"Who's compowder is going off," Alex asked.

"I believe it is mine," Andrew took out his compowder and checked it. "It appears as thought we got an email this time instead of a call."

"I see," Alex rubbed her chin in interest. "Who's it from and what does the email say?"

Andrew took a look and read the email himself for a minute or so. Afterwards his eyes bulged out, all surprised and such.

"Alex, this email is from some folks that have responded in regards to the posters they saw," Andrew stated. "And they said that they recognized your father, they claim to be related to you and they want to meet up with you at the Eiffel tower later this afternoon."

"That's amazing Andrew," Alex was ecstatic. "I hope these are my _real_ relatives."

"They probably are," Andrew stated. "Well let's not waste anymore time dear, to the Eiffel tower."

"Right behind you Romeo," Alex remarked.

The happy couple decided to make their trek to the Eiffel tower, to meet up with Alex's _real_ relatives this afternoon…

* * *

Sometime later, the happy couple was now at the Eiffel tower, waiting gracefully for Alex's real folks to show up.

"So when should they be here babe," She asked.

"At any minute now."

"Got it,"

They spent the next several minutes waiting underneath the Eiffel tower. It was then they heard a voice shout out in the distance.

"Hey, Alex!" A strong French accent called out to her.

This got the couples' attention as they turned to look towards the source of the voice. They looked and saw what appeared to be a family. The family consisted of the following: a middle aged couple, an elderly woman, a teenage male, a preteen male, and a young little girl. Andrew was wondering if they were the ones while Alex was skeptical as to how they know who she was. The family approached Alex as the confrontation then started.

"Hey are you Alex, the girl that was shown on one of those posters," The middle aged woman asked her.

"That would be me," Alex said. "But how did you know who I was?"

"Well we are your relatives silly, allow me to introduce you to all of us," The middle aged woman started. "I'm Jennifer, your aunt, this is Maurice, my husband and your uncle, this is Michelle your grand aunt, this is Aldrich, our teenage son and your first cousin, here's Hugh, our preteen son and your second cousin, and lastly, this is Suzanne, your little female cousin."

After the introductions, Alex was amazed and then said.

"Well… it's nice to meet you guys," Alex said hesitantly.

"Yeah, pretty cool," Andrew commented.

Jennifer and the others took notice of Andrew and then asked Alex.

"Alex, who is that young man that is accompanying you," She asked.

"Oh, I apologize, this is Andrew," Alex introduced them to Andrew. "He is my boyfriend and we are a couple."

As quickly as he was introduced did they actually seem thrilled by this.

"Well the boyfriend of our relative Alex is a family member of ours," Jennifer said, giving both of them a hug.

"Now hold on a minute," Andrew said. "Let me ask you a question; Are you guys really related to Alex? Or is this another mix up?"

"We really are related to Alex Mr. Andrew," Jennifer said.

"…And do you have any proof to back this up?" Andrew questioned.

"I'll have you know that we are related to Alex's father Richard," Jennifer stated.

"I'm gonna need more than that to convince me miss," Andrew said. "I'm sorry but the last time Alex met up with her supposed 'relatives' they found out that they weren't related to her."

Jennifer then looked towards Maurice.

"Honey, I'm gonna need the photos."

"I got them right here," Maurice gave her the photos from his wallet.

"Now let me show you the photos that we kept over the years," Jennifer then proceeded to show them both the photos. Jennifer showed them the first photo.

"This photo is of Richard and Carmen, as young adults when they were dating and decided to take a trip to France," She stated as Andrew noticed that they do represent Alex's parents at a young age. Jennifer showed them another photo. "This photo shows Richard and Carmen getting married and we were there to attend their wedding, the greatest day of our lives."

Andrew was starting to get convinced, but before he could make a comment, Jennifer showed them one last photo.

"And this photo is of Alex when she was just a baby. Richard and Carmen traveled to France when she was 1, bringing her with them to show us their baby and our new member to _our_ family."

Andrew studied and noticed that the baby did look like Alex, with the tan skin, the freckles, the brown eyes and the cutesy black hair. Andrew found this to be adorable.

"Aww, Alex you look so cute as a baby," Andrew cooed. "So adorable."

Alex blushed at this comment. The couple now believed that they were related to Alex.

"I guess it's finally excellent to finally meet you guys," Andrew said excitedly.

"Same here," Jennifer agreed putting the photos away.

"So would you like for us to eat something together," Andrew offered.

"Oh we would love that Mr. Andrew," Jennifer said as the others agreed with him.

"I love that idea too Andy," Alex smiled gleefully.

"Great, then let's go."

"Alright,"

They all decided to go out and eat together and bonding together in the process…

* * *

During their time together, the bunch of them had a good time talking amongst each other and getting to know each other, thrilled that Alex had found her real folks in France. It didn't take long for a very important topic to be brought up, one that the happy couple wasn't quite ready for…yet.

"So if I may ask you two," Jennifer started to ask. "Do you two plan on getting married in the future?"

Andrew and Alex blushed heavily at that question, despite knowing that said question would have been brought up sooner or later.

"Well we do plan on getting married someday," Andrew said honestly. "We're just not quite ready for it yet."

"Yeah," Alex agreed with him. "We are still in a happy relationship though, but it'll all be worth once we do get married."

"I see," Jennifer rubbed her chin in amusement. "Well when it does happen, we are more than willing to attend your wedding."

"Yeah," Maurice agreed. "We will be taking photos and everything, just like we did with your parents Alex."

"That would be wonderful," Alex seemed excited. "I would love to have that happen."

"Glad to hear that Alex," Jennifer said.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours socializing with one another, they all started to realize that it was getting late out, and the sun was starting to set. The happy couple then heard Sam, Chaosky and Clover hollering out to them, indicating that it was time to go back to Beverly Hills.

"Well, that's our friends calling us," Andrew stated. "Must be our cue to take off."

"Yeah, it was nice to finally meet you guys," Alex said to her folks.

"Nice to meet you guys too," Jennifer agreed. "We hope to see you two again sometime."

"Yeah," Maurice agreed. "We'll send you both postcards when we have the time."

"And we'll be sure to visit when we have the chance to fly on over to Beverly Hills," Jennifer stated.

"Great," Andrew said. "This is where we depart."

"See ya guys," Alex said farewell to her folks.

"See you later you two," The folks said all together as Andrew and Alex said their farewells, hugs and all as they ran to regroup with the others as they all boarded on a plane towards Beverly Hills…

* * *

On the plane heading to Beverly Hills, Andrew and Alex would have informed the others on how their day went, but the three of them were too tired and fell asleep on them, after having a supposedly busy and exciting time in Paris. So the happy couple talked amongst each other.

"That was a lot of fun we had today," Alex said.

"Yeah," Andrew admitted. "It was nice to finally meet your real folks from France."

"Yeah, thanks for helping me find my real folks babe," Alex thanked him.

"Anytime honey," Andrew winked at her, causing her to wink back.

"I do hope we get married soon baby cakes," Alex flirted with him.

"We will someday Allie," Andrew said. "For now, I'm spending every possible second I can with my beautiful angel."

"Oh Andy, you silly, sweet, sexy, hunky man," Alex went into complete seductive mode. "I really love you, you sexy hunky Romeo."

"And I really love you too, my beautiful sexy baby doll," Andrew sounded just as seductive.

The two of them dove into yet another French kiss, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in an extremely sexual manner, letting out some light soft moans in the process as they enjoyed every moment of it. The two of them had a lot to explain to the others about what they had experience today, but they decided to wait before doing that. For now, they decided to let them sleep while they continued French kissing in a romantic manner, as the plane was soaring through the air. The plane soared off into the sunset as the screen then slowly faded out in black, indicating that this was the end of the segment now…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXXIV**


	14. Episode LXXXV

**SEASON V EPISODE XIII:**

 **"A TOTALLY ROMANTIC VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL"**

 ***: This story is a Valentine's Day special.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a beautiful and peaceful day in Beverly Hills today. But it wasn't just any ordinary day. It was a really romantic type of day today. It was Valentine's Day; the most romantic time of the year, where couples and lovebirds alike spend the day together, doing romantic stuff, showing off their love towards one another and even exchange romantic gifts amongst each other. Couples everywhere in town were seen spending the special day together.

At the house that belonged to the super spies, the gang was planning on something special by spending time with their respective boyfriend/girlfriend. Andrew in particular was excited to spend the day with his girlfriend Alex. He had a bright and happy smile on his face and he had some gifts in a pink bag that he wanted to give to Alex today on this special day. He took in a deep breath and then spoke to himself.

"I love Valentine's Day," Andrew commented. "I can tell that today is going to be a very wonderful day."

"Tell me about it," Chaosky said walking down the hallway with Sam by his side. "For Valentine's Day, Sammy and I are going to spend quality time together at the movie theater."

"I heard there is suppose to be a special showcase today," Sam said. "And I get to spend it with Chaosky."

"I'm happy to spend it with you too Sammy." Chaosky stated.

"You think that's wonderful," Clover came out from her bedroom. "I get to spend the whole day with my Robby, and we are going to be going out to eat today, and he's got something for me. This is totally going to be fad."

"I can tell," Andrew mused. "Alex and I are going to spend a day at the park and have a romantic time together, exchanging gifts and all that stuff."

"Glad to hear Andrew," Chaosky said.

"Hey Andrew," Alex's voice called out and he saw Alex was wearing a spaghetti strap sleeveless shirt with a skirt underneath it. "How do I look babe?"

"You look absolutely beautiful darling," Andrew remarked.

"Thank you very much dear," Alex said. "I dressed like this specifically for you."

"I know,"

"And I got the gifts that I have gotten for you on this wonderful Valentine's Day too," Alex showed him a red paper bag with stuff in it.

"Same here Alex," Andrew showed her his bag as a result.

"Oh baby," Alex approached Andrew. "I love you Andy."

"I love you too Allie."

They then went and hugged, which lasted for several moments.

Clover was lost in her own thoughts when suddenly, a car horn was heard which was followed by a certain voice.

"Hey Clover, I'm here," The voice belonged to Robert. "Are yer ready to go darlin'?"

"Coming Robby," Clover called out. "Well that's my date!"

"Alright, have fun Clover," Andrew said.

"Don't worry, we will," Clover headed for the door, carrying a bag with Robert's gifts in it. "See ya guys."

"See ya," They all said as Clover went out the door, a car door opening and closing was heard and was followed by a car driving off. Once the sounded completely faded out, Chaosky said.

"So what do you say we head to the movie theater now Sammy," Chaosky suggested.

"Great idea Chaosky," Sam grabbed Chaosky and headed for the door. "Let's roll,"

"Have a good time you two," Andrew said.

"You two have fun as well," Chaosky said.

"Yeah, see you two later," Sam said.

"See ya later," Andrew and Alex said together.

"See ya."

Chaosky and Sam headed out the door, closing it on the way out, and they went into Sam's car and in a matter of minutes, they already left for the theater.

"So ready to go to the park my darling," Andrew asked Alex.

"You said it Andy," Alex grinned.

"Well let's go," Andrew headed for the door.

"You got it Romeo," Alex nodded in agreement. "Let's roll."

The happy couple headed out the door, locking it on the way out as they then made their way to the park on this romantic day…

* * *

When they made it to the park, the happy couple noticed just how wonderfully decorated the park was for the holiday. In the park, there were red, pink and purple colored heart shaped decorations and other romantic symbols placed conveniently all over the park, some of the flower fields were shaped into a heart, and a fountain with a heart shaped pendant in the center was shown in the center of the park, all while couples everywhere were spending their Valentine's Day together in the romantically decorated park. Andrew and Alex were impressed with the set up that was shown.

"Such a wonderfully scenery isn't it babe," Alex commented, giving Andrew a wink.

"It sure is romantic babe," Andrew winked back as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "So you ready for that picnic baby cakes?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Romeo," Alex planted a kiss on Andrew's cheek as a result. "Let's go."

"You got it babe."

The happy couple then strolled through the park to find a place to have a romantic picnic together…

* * *

"How does this spot look babe," Andrew found the perfect spot for his girlfriend to have their picnic together. "Want to set up the picnic here?"

"Looks like a good spot to me babe," Alex smiled. "Let's do with this spot."

"It's such a beautiful day out," Andrew commented. "This is the perfect day to spend in the park."

"You said it," Alex took out the picnic basket that Andrew entrusted her with. "Let's relax."

"You got it sweet cheeks," Andrew said as they sat down and set up the picnic in that particular spot…

* * *

The happy couple spent their lunch eating sandwiches, potato chips, pretzels and drink coke while enjoying each others presence. Some time later, after they were done eating, they decided to pack up their picnic spot.

"So Alex," Andrew started, putting the basket away. "Want to spend an entire montage doing fun and romantic stuff together?"

"Sure babe," Alex smiled. "Let's have some fun and have a romantic time together."

"You said it honey," Andrew grabbed Alex's hand. "Let the romantic montage begin!"

"You got it sweet cakes." The happy couple decided to have some fun together.

* * *

A romantic montage then occurred. It consisted of the following; Andrew and Alex were skipping merrily in the fields in such a happy manner, they played on the swing sets for a bit, and they also strolled through a flower field. Andrew also picked some flowers for Alex, and he also stopped at a balloon stand to get a heart shaped balloon that he got specifically for Alex, and Alex bought some chocolates to share with her boyfriend. They sat in the field, eating the chocolates together and gazing into the horizon, giving each other kisses on the lips constantly throughout the day.

* * *

After the romantic montage was done, the happy couple was now at a table outside of a restaurant, as Andrew occurred a special surprise for this Valentine's Dinner. Alex kept her balloon tied to the chair she was sitting in. Andrew knew the dinner would be ready in a while, so while he waited, he decided to give Alex her Valentine gift.

"Hey Alex, while we wait for dinner, I have a gift for you," Andrew put the pink paper bag onto the table.

"I got a romantic gift for you too Andrew," Alex put her red paper bag onto the table as well.

They exchanged bags and they each pulled out a perfectly wrapped up gift in a small box.

"For me," They both said at the same time looking at their respective gifts. "You shouldn't have!"

They giggled and laughed for a moment due to saying the same thing together.

"Okay, you open up your gift first Alex," Andrew said.

"Certainly babe," Alex unwrapped the gift and opened up the tiny box afterwards. What she saw next left her speechless. It was a shiny yellow colored bracelet that looked like gold and she took it out and admired it. "This is beautiful Andy."

"Read what it says on the side Allie," Andrew said.

Alex went and did just that, and she then read what it said out loud.

"Andrew x Alex 4 Life," Alex had a big smile on her face.

"That's to let everyone know that we were meant for each other babe," Andrew explained.

"This is so sweet Andrew, thank you so much," Alex then said. "Now you open up your gift babe."

"Got it Alex," Andrew unwrapped his gift and then opened the box straight afterwards. What he saw next made him shocked and surprised. It was shiny and it was a blue coated bracelet, which looked like the one he got Alex, but it was a different color.

"Wow Alex, this is so beautiful," Andrew commented.

"There's a message on the bracelet babe," Alex pointed out.

Andrew nodded his head and read what it said on his bracelet.

"Andrew x Alex 4 Life," Andrew was flustered and was blushing as a result.

"That's to let everyone know that we were meant for each other babe," Alex said the same thing Andrew told her a moment ago.

"Wow, we really were made for each other, weren't we babe?"

"Yup,"

"Well, thanks babe, this is beautiful." Andrew thanked her.

"Your welcome pumpkin," Alex grinned. "I love you Andy."

"I love you too Allie."

They looked at each other in such a suggestive manner as they put their respective bracelets on. They spent the new few minutes staring at each other longingly and were snapped out of their thoughts when some guy in a suit approached the table.

"Ahem, you happen to be Mr. Andrew and Ms. Alex correct?" He asked the happy couple.

"We sure are," Andrew said as he grinned along with Alex.

"Your romantic dinner has arrived," The waiter placed a plate on their table. He lifted the lid off as their romantic dinner tonight happened to be spaghetti and meatballs in tomato sauce. "Bon appétit you two,"

The waiter departed as Alex then said.

"This is the dinner you ordered for us," Alex was thrilled. "This is so cool babe."

"It sure is Alex," Andrew said. "Now let's dig in."

"You said it sweet heart."

They spent the next few minutes eating their shared plate of spaghetti and meatballs. After a while, they were on their last string which they shared together. This ended up leading to them drawing in closer and closer and eventually, their lips met and ended up locking as they kissed compassionately, enjoying it. After a few minutes, they broke out of the kiss and stared at each other happily.

"Andy, my hunk, your kisses are always the best," Alex said.

"So are yours Alex," Andrew remarked. "I love getting kisses from you baby."

"You love getting kisses from me, don't ya baby," Alex grew a seductive grin on her face as she winked at him.

"More than anything Allie," Andrew winked back at her.

"Want some more Andy Poo?" Alex said, really getting into the mood with that suggestive look in her eyes and her face.

"Oh yeah baby," Andrew said in such a sexy deep voice.

"Come to mama!"

Alex then went and pounced onto Andrew, causing them both to fall onto the ground as they started kissing, with their tongues touching each other in an extremely sexual manner, enjoying every moment of it as it looked like the two of them were making out on the ground and making smooching sounds and moans too, blocking out everything that was going on around for what seemed like a good 20 minutes or so…

* * *

Eventually, the happy couple made their way back home after having a long and romantic day today. Unlocking the door, Andrew and Alex stepped in and got all comfortable.

"Whew," Andrew wiped his forehead. "Today was a long day wasn't it Allie?"

"You said it Andy," Alex agreed. "But today was worth it."

"It sure was," Andrew nodded. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

A few minutes later, Chaosky and Sam made their way into the house as they looked exhausted from a long day.

"Oh hey you two," Andrew greeted them. "Did you have a great time?"

"You bet," Chaosky nodded. "Sam and I did some wonderful things together. The movie we saw at the theater was great!"

"It sure was Chaosky," Sam agreed. "Also, I really love the emerald ring that you got for me Chaosky."

"It was my Valentine's day gift for you Sammy," Chaosky said as they made their way to the couch. "Besides, green is your favorite color."

"It sure is Chaosky," Sam picked up Chaosky and cuddled him. "Thank you for today Chaosky."

"No problem Sammy." They stared at each other in a romantic manner while Andrew and Alex were watching them in amazement.

A few more minutes later, the opened up once again, and it was revealed to be Robert and Clover. Robert's suit looked a little messed up from a stressful day, whereas Clover looked red in the nose, looking as if she came down with a cold. She was holding some beautiful red roses while Robert was wearing a ruby ring.

"Oh hey Robert and Clover," Andrew greeted them.

"What the heck happened to you two," Alex felt like asking.

"Well you see you guys, Clover an I went to this restaurant today, and over the period of the day, I gave mah Clova some flowers, daffodils to be precise," Robert explained. "I had found out she was allergic to them, so I had ter git her to the hospital, and I found out she was allergic and she was given a treatment which took a couple hours. Afterwards, I made it up to her by gettin' her roses instead. Still I felt like I ruined our Valentine's Day together."

"Robby Poo I've already told you, you didn't ruin our Valentine's Day," Clover stated. "Sure you didn't know I was allergic to daffodils, heck I didn't know I was allergic to them, but you still went through your way to help me feel better and plus, you gave me some totally beautiful red roses to make up for it Robby."

"I guess your right Clover," Robert nodded in agreement. "I got to spend the day wit you nonetheless and that's somethin'. Plus I love the ring that ya got fer me darlin'. It's beautiful and purdy like yerself Clova."

"I'm happy to hear that Robby my darling," Clover giggled as they made their way to the couch. "That dinner was great too by the way."

"It was, wasn't it dear," Robert smiled.

"Mhmm." Clover nodded.

"It's great that you two spent a great day together," Chaosky remarked. "Enjoying time as a couple is always a wonderful thing."

"Yeah, especially when you're having fun together and making every moment count," Sam added.

"Your right Sam," Clover sat on the couch with Robert, cuddling up to her boyfriend.

"I'll say," Robert smiled, putting his arm around Clover.

The three couples got comfortable on the couches.

"So Alex and I already ate dinner for the evening," Andrew said.

"Same here Andy," Robert stated.

"So did we," Chaosky referred to himself and Sam.

"No need to make dinner tonight then," Andrew stated.

"You said it love," Alex said as the others nodded in agreement as they decided to kick back for the remainder of the day…

* * *

Later that night, it was dark out and it was just about the end to a rather romantic day. All three couples were lying together on the three separate couches. The couples had started to get a little romantic amongst each other.

"Ah, Robby, today has been such a wonderful day today," Clover said. "Even after everything that happened today, it was totally worth it by spending time with you handsome."

"I say Clova," Robert agreed. "Even after all that, I still had a wonderful time wit my purdy lady that is as beautiful as a bucket full of daisies."

"He he he he, oh Robby Poo, you hunky man," Clover went into seductive mode. "I love you so very much, you hot, sexy, naughty, hunky man you."

"And I love ya too Clover, mah beautiful buttah ball." Robert said afterwards.

The two of them went straight to French kissing, letting their tongues touch one another in an extremely sexual manner, moaning in a suggestive manner as they enjoyed every second of it, blocking out everything that was going on around them, even though the only people present were Andrew, Alex, Sam and Chaosky.

"Well, today has been a great day hasn't it Sammy," Chaosky stated.

"You said it Chaosky," Sam nodded. "I loved the movies we saw today. They reminded me of how much of an action couple we can be at times Chaosky."

"Us being Team Mom and Team Dad respectively," Chaosky said. "Every moment I spend with you is always an enjoyable one Sammy."

"Oh Chaosky, you little sweet man," Sam picked up Chaosky and cooed. "I love you so much you adorable little guy."

"I love you so much too Sammy, my pretty, beautiful girl." Chaosky flirted as a result.

The two of them dove into French kissing as well, letting their tongues wrap around each other in a romantic and sexual manner, similar to what Robert and Clover were doing on the couch next to them. Chaosky and Sam were enjoying every moment of it, making smooching and moaning sounds as they had their eyes closed. Andrew and Alex were watching in 'aw' at the sight of the two couples making out on the spot.

"Those guys are so cute to watch them share their love like that," Andrew commented.

"I know," Alex agreed. "What a romantic scenery."

A couple moments have past then Andrew said.

"Alex, today was the best Valentine's Day I could ever have with you babe."

"It was great for me too Andrew," Alex said, now lying on top of Andrew. "Every day I spend with you is an excellent one."

"Same with me Allie," Andrew started to flirt. "Especially whenever you decide to make yourself beautiful for me."

"Oh honey boo," Alex cooed and flirted back. "I would do anything to woo my Andy boo and make my sexy man impressed."

"You mean like right now pumpkin," Andrew playfully teased.

"You got it hunk," Alex teased back in a playful manner.

"Oh babe," Andrew winked at her. "Every day is completely worth it whenever I spend time with you; my beautiful little angel."

"Hehehe, oh Andrew my sexy, _sexy_ man," Alex winked back at him and went into seductive mode. "I love you so very much, my sweet, sexy naughty Romeo."

"And I love you too Alex, my pretty, sexy looking baby doll," Andrew went into seductive mode too. "Now let's pucker up."

"You got it Romeo," Alex said as Andrew brought her close.

They then went straight to French kissing as well, letting their tongues touch one another and wrap around each other in a romantic and in an extremely sexual manner as they kept their lips locked up and eyes closed as they made a lot of smooching and suggestive moaning sounds, looking like they were making out as they too were enjoying every single moment of it.

The three couples continued French kissing for the evening, and thankfully, Robert didn't have to go anywhere so he got to spend the night with Clover. This Valentine's Day had just about come to a close as the three couples continued to French kiss and have a romantic time amongst each other. It was the best Valentine's Day that they could ever ask for as the screen started zooming out as the suggestive sounds continued to go off. Eventually the screen started fading out in black and the sounds slowly died down, which means that this is now the end of the episode…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXXV**


	15. Episode LXXXVI

**SEASON V EPISODE XIV:**

 **"A DAY AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and very beautiful day in Beverly Hills. The sun was out, the sky was clear and everyone was looking forward to have a tremendous day. However, we are not focused on the home that we normally focus on this time. For this story we are focused on an entirely different place in particular. No, this time we are mainly focusing on the nearby amusement park, known as the 'Beverly Hills' Amusement Park', which is where most people go to have a good time.

In particular, a very familiar couple we are focused on happen to go by the names Andrew and Alex, and they were planning on having a good time at the amusement park. Both of them had a hyped up grin on their faces as they were looking forward to today. They were approaching the amusement park riding in a car that was being driven by none other than Chaosky. Despite his short and petite size, he was capable of driving a vehicle with no trouble. Once they approached the park, Chaosky halted the car to a stop.

"Well here we are you two," Chaosky stated as he pulled the car up to a curve. "This is the amusement park you had wanted to go to."

"Yes, thanks Chaosky," Alex thanked him. "I've wanted to go here since, like forever."

"I know sweetie," Andrew agreed. "And that's why I've made preparations for this special day we are going to spend together, and all the payments will be done by me."

"Oh, that's why I love you so much honey buns," Alex cooed.

"I love you too sweet cheeks." Andrew said.

"Alright, you two have fun," Chaosky said as they both got out of the car. "I believe Sammy and I have some rather _personal_ business to attend to and it is urgent, so I must take my leave now."

"Great, see ya in a bit Chaosky," Andrew said as Chaosky started the car up again.

"I'll be back to pick you two up in a few hours okay," Chaosky said.

"Sure thing Chaosky," Andrew went with it. "See ya then."

"Great, have fun you two," Chaosky stated.

"See you later Chaosky," Andrew waved as did Alex.

With one final farewell, Chaosky then drove the car off to do some rather personal stuff with Sam, which one could easily describe as 'saucy'.

It was then Andrew turned to face Alex and said to her.

"You ready to go Allie?"

"Ready when you are Andy," Alex smiled.

"Great let's go," Andrew said holding his arm out for his love.

"Way ahead of you Romeo," Alex extracted her arm out to Andrew's as they both wrapped their arms together like a pretzel. They then walked towards the entrance of the park, expecting to have a wonderful and good time today…

* * *

Once they entered the gate they approached the ticket man who was looking for them to give them their tickets.

"Tickets please," The man said in a dull tone.

"I got them," Andrew took out the two tickets that he had gotten. "One's for me and the other is for my lady over here."

Alex had a beamed look on her face as Andrew referred to her like that. The ticket man then accepts the tickets and gave them both a ticket allowing them to ride on any ride they like to go on.

"Here you go sir," The ticket man told them. "Enjoy your visit you two."

"You got it mister," Andrew then faced Alex. "Let's go Alex."

"You got it Sweetie Buns," Alex said as the both of them entered the park shortly afterwards.

Afterwards, they both got a good look at all the rides and such that were right in front of them. There was a Ferris wheel, a Roller Coaster, bumper cars, and so much more as a bunch of people were heard talking and amusement park music was being played in the background.

"Look at this place Andrew," Alex admired it all. "There is a lot to visit."

"There sure is," Andrew nodded as he then asked. "So Alex, where would you like to go first?"

"Hmmm…" Alex was thinking and wasn't sure what to ride first, all the rides looked fun and enjoyable to ride on. She examined all of the rides and had some trouble thinking about what ride to ride first. Eventually, her eyes caught sight of a Merry-Go Round, which caught her best interest and attention. She then pointed to the Merry-Go Round and said.

"I want us to go on the Merry-Go Round first Andy,"

"Fair enough," Andrew said in a manner that sounded like he wasn't bothered by it. "Let's go on the Merry-Go Round baby."

"Alright honey," Alex smiled as they both headed for the Merry-Go Round…

* * *

Once they showed the ride runner their tickets, they were allowed to get onto the ride and the both of them took their seat on a blue pony where Andrew sat on the saddle and Alex was right behind Andrew as she wrapped her arms around him in a loving manner. Andrew then turned to face his love.

"Hold on tight babe," Andrew informed her.

"Already taken care of handsome," Alex told him as the ride then started to move.

After a matter of moments, the ride started to get faster and faster as Alex had wrapped her arms around Andrew and was cheering in a little child-like manner.

"WHHEEEEEEEE!" Alex cheered excitedly as Andrew was grinning at how cute that was.

"Having fun aren't we Alex?" Andrew questioned.

"You bet I am babe," Alex grinned. "You bet I am."

The ride continued on for a few more minutes until the ride finally came to an end…

* * *

Once they were done with the ride, they got off the ride and they looked hyped from it.

"Weehoo, that was fun wasn't it hunk," Alex whooped in excitement.

"It sure was my sweet," Andrew said. "I really liked that you enjoyed it gorgeous."

"Oh Andy, you naughty man," Alex grinned in a seductive manner as she pecked him on the cheek. "There's more where that came from honey."

"I can hardly wait," Andrew teased as Alex giggled in a silly manner.

"So what ride do you want to go on now Andy Poo?" Alex asked in a cooing manner.

"Lemme see," Andrew thought for a moment and then his attention was caught by the Roller Coaster that was in front of him. "How does the Roller Coaster sound?"

"Hmmm…sure," Alex then got seductive. "But only if you can keep me safe on that wild ride."

"Oh baby, you know I will keep my precious safe," Andrew sounded seductive as well as he grabbed her hand.

"Great," Alex beamed. "Let's go."

"Got it."

The two of them headed for the Roller Coaster to have themselves a fun ride on it…

* * *

They then showed the runner their tickets and they were both of a certain height so they were allowed to get onto the ride. They then went into their own cart for the Roller Coaster. The runner then informed.

"Please keep your hands and feet in the ride at all times," The runner stated. "Have a good ride."

The ride then started to move as Andrew and Alex were looking hyped for the ride. The coaster then went up the steep hill on the ride as they made their way up to the top.

"Alright honey, this is it," Andrew said to Alex. "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be babe," Alex told him. "Let's do this."

"Right behind you."

It was then the ride took off from their and it went downhill and went really, _really_ fast as Andrew and Alex felt the adrenaline rush going and they shouted and cheered really loud.

"YEAH-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They both shouted as the ride then went crazy and all over the place and this lasted for a few minutes…

* * *

Eventually the ride was over as the two of them got off the ride and they were a little dizzy from it all. They had just taken a visit to the trash can as some vomiting sounds were heard. Alex had already done her share and now Andrew was doing his honor.

"Wow, that was crazy babe," Alex was shaking her head as Andrew was vomiting. "I never thought it would be so intense."

"Oh…Yeah…Well…I, I think that does it," Andrew felt his head spinning. "I think I'm done vomiting all over the-BLEAUGHH!"

Andrew then vomited yet as he then puked and was coughing and groaning afterwards.

"You okay honey," Alex then rubbed his back to make sure he was alright.

"Yeah, thanks Alex," Andrew smiled.

"Okay babe, maybe we should go on a lighter ride like…" Alex then saw the Ferris wheel in front of her. "The Ferris Wheel! Let's go!"

"Alright," Andrew then followed Alex as they both headed for the Ferris wheel next…

* * *

Once they showed the man their tickets, they then made themselves comfortable in the bench that was part of the ride and sat together as they were then fastened up for the less hectic ride on the Ferris wheel. After a few moments, the ride started to move and the couple had gotten themselves comfortable.

"Now this is more suitable for us Andy," Alex remarked.

"Yeah," Andrew said. "This is a much safer ride."

"You bet."

They then made their way to a high height as the two of them got a good view of what was below, beyond the park.

"Wow, that is such a nice view," Andrew remarked.

"I'll say," Alex admired it too. "I can see our neighborhood from all the way up here!"

"So do I Alex," Andrew saw it too. "It's such a nice view."

"Yeah."

"Uh huh,"

They were silent for a couple of moments until Alex then said to Andrew.

"Hey Andrew?"

"Yes Alex?"

"I'd like to thank you for planning this trip for us," She remarked. "I'm having a lot of fun so far."

"It was my pleasure sweetie," Andrew grinned. "There's still a lot to do here too."

"I know," Alex was hyped. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex"

They then spent the next couple of moments on the ride as it kept moving…

* * *

After getting off the Ferris wheel, the two of them then looked through a bunch of Carney games which looked like fun. The both of then looked through some of the prizes shown at some of the games, when something in particular caught Alex's attention and made her pupils grow and she gained an excited look on her face.

"OH MY GOD! Is that what I think it is!?" Alex squealed. "I always wanted that!"

"What it is Alex?" Andrew asked.

"It's that!" Alex then directed Andrew's attention to what looked like a ring, a ring with a shiny emerald placed on it and it was in a ring bed for safety. "I've been looking for that ring for ages and I always wanted it! I must have it!"

Andrew noticed that it was on the shelf for one of the Carney games and was a prize. The game in particular was a knock the bottles off the table kind of game and it looked simple.

"Hey it looks like it's a prize for that game," Andrew remarked. "Let's go and win you that prize babe."

"EEEEEEEEE!" Alex squealed louder as they then decided to take part in that game.

"Hello, what can I do for you today kind sir," The game owner asked in a dull manner.

"Yes, we'd like to take part in this game so Alex here can gain that ring over there as a prize," Andrew pointed to Alex who waved and then he pointed to the ring that Alex wanted.

"I'd like to give the game a shot," Alex boosted.

"That'll be 5 bucks miss," The guy said.

"5 bucks," Andrew questioned as he then got out five bucks for Alex and gave them to the guy. "Well it better be worth it."

"Here's your balls miss, take a shot and knock down the bottles on the game," The man stated, handing her a couple of balls to toss at the bottles. "Good luck miss."

"No need to worry, I got my A-game on and I am certain that I will do this," Alex then got ready to toss it. "Here I go!"

She then tossed the first ball…only for it to hit the side of one bottle which tilted for a moment then stopped.

"Oopsies," Alex spoked.

She then tossed a second ball which only caused one of the bottles to tip over.

"Oopsies," She said again.

She then tossed the third ball which only knocked over two bottles and the remaining ones were untouched.

"Oh, bummer miss, looks like you didn't win that prize," The guy said. "Better luck next time."

"Awww," Alex whined as she looked upset. Andrew noticed this and decided to take action.

"Maybe I should give it a shot now." Andrew insisted.

"Your going to try to do it Andrew," Alex asked.

"I'm doing this for you babe," Andrew then took out another 5 bucks and gave them to the man. "Here you go, now let's start."

"Certainly sir," He gave Andrew his balls now as the bottles were back in their original position somehow. "Good luck."

"You got it," Andrew then got the balls ready to be tossed.

Within a matter of seconds, Andrew somehow managed to hit the bottles over with all three balls and was successful.

"Andrew! You actually did it!" Alex cheered.

"I guess I did."

"Congratulations sir, you are the winner," The guy then grabbed the ring from the shelf and then gave it to him. "Here's your prize sir."

"Thanks a bunch," Andrew took the prize.

"Enjoy your day," The guy then said as the couple walked off.

"Thanks," Andrew then turned to Alex. "Here's your ring, baby."

"EEEEEEE," Alex then wrapped Andrew in a tight hug. "Thank you so much for this babe! I love it!"

"Anytime honey," Andrew said as Alex then took the ring out of the holder and was about to put it on when Andrew insisted. "Allow me Alex."

Andrew then put the ring on Alex's finger as she blushed.

"Oh Andrew, you're such a charmer." Alex giggled.

"Only for you," Andrew teased. It was then Andrew's tummy was rumbling. "I'm getting hungry."

Alex's tummy started rumbling too.

"So am I," Alex agreed. "Let's go and eat some lunch."

"Sounds like a plan," Andrew liked it. "Let's go eat."

"Alright," The both of them decided to eat some lunch together…

* * *

Sometime later, the two of them were at a table bench eating some amusement park food, or in their case, they were eating hot dogs with French fries and drinking Coke with it too. Needless to say, Alex was enjoying her lunch.

"You really like that stuff huh," Andrew questioned.

"Yes, this stuff is actually good," Alex remarked. "Better than the junk the other places serve."

"I'll say," Andrew snickered at that comment. "I'm enjoying this too."

"That's good to know Andy," Alex remarked as they continued eating.

* * *

Once they were done eating, they were wondering what ride they should go on next as they then saw a haunted looking house for a ride in front of them and felt that was a good type of ride.

"I like the haunted ride over there," Andrew said. "Let's try it out."

"Sure honey," Alex smiled. "As long as I'm with you."

"Right," Andrew blushed from that comment as they then went to go onto that ride…

Inside the haunted house, the happy couple was already on the ride as it was moving, having already shown off the tickets and they were going through the haunted excitement. Many of the creatures shown, such as ghosts, skeletons, zombies, vampires, monsters, werewolves, Frankenstein, and others were all just animatronics and were fakes. Andrew and Alex were pretending to be scared of it all just for fun.

"This really isn't scary," Andrew insisted. "This is actually quite fun."

"It sure is, especially since I learned from you that these cretins are fake and just animatronics," Alex stated. "So there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I agree Alex," Andrew smiled while the both of them were unaware of what they were about to encountered when a voice spoke some gibberish.

"BLAHGAGADHAHDADASAGAAH!" The voice belonged to a certain big ghost with a rainbow colored tongue and yellow eyes as the couple saw this and realized it was none other than… **KING BOOM BOO!**

The couple was petrified by this as the ghost made more sounds.

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" King Boom Boo howled as it turned out that he was the real deal, which got the couple even more petrified.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAPPPPPY! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAPPPPPPYYY!" King Boom Boo then proceeded to laugh like a witch and realized the couple wasn't reacting to him at all aside from being petrified.

"HRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Feeling like they wouldn't react, King Boom Boo decided to make his departure and vanished in the blink of an eye, as Andrew and Alex didn't say anything until the ride was over. Once the ride was finished, Alex then felt like asking.

"What was that Andrew?"

"I think that was…" Andrew cut himself off when he gasped, realizing exactly who that was. "Alex, let's not mention this again, okay?"

"You got it baby," Alex decided to go with it as they got off the ride. Alex then saw a sign that had Japanese writing on it and said 'Japanese Showcase' underneath it as they both got out of the cart. "Hey look Andrew! They are having a Japanese Showcase over there!"

She pointed to the sign which Andrew saw and seemed intrigued by it.

"Well that looks interesting," Andrew saw some Japanese robes that one must put on to take part along with some other stuff. "I guess we'd need to dress up to take part babe."

"Well let's go for it babe," Alex whooped as she headed for the area.

"Right behind you babe," Andrew went with it as they then decided to see what was being showcased at this event…

* * *

Inside the location, both Andrew and Alex were dressed up as if they were from Japan, both wearing white robes and Alex had two buns for her hairstyle, being held together with some chop sticks and Andrew's hair was neatly combed to perfection as they saw some of the amazing stuff that was in there, including judo, sumo wrestling, the sushi, among other stuff. Alex was admiring it all.

"Wow wow wee-hoo Andrew, this is all too amazing," Alex admired everything she saw.

"Yeah all of that is amazing, as is the info that is in this brochure," Andrew looked through the brochure and read out what it said. "Like how Judo was created as a physical, mental and moral pedagogy in 1882, or how sumo wrestling is practically professionally in this country, and how sushi consists of vinegar rice, chiefly uncooked seafood, vegetables and occasionally tropical fruit."

"That is amazing Andrew," Alex was curious. "I would have never known that."

"Yeah it is interesting," They spent the rest of the time there checking stuff out, trying some sushi in the process.

Once they left, they were back in their normal outerwear and had the robes with them.

"It was so nice of that guy to allow us to keep these robes," Alex remarked.

"I agree," Andrew then saw something that caught his attention. It seemed to be a space exploration event that got his interest. "How about we check out that Space Exploration Event now,"

"Okay dear, let's check it out," Alex smiled as they then headed to that place next…

* * *

When they entered the area, they saw a whole bunch of space related stuff courtesy of NASA, and the place had a huge Star Wars feel to it as Andrew had possession of another brochure, also courtesy of NASA. It was then Alex then saw something on a screen which was actually a solar eclipse being taken from a recording from years ago and showing how it happens. This got Alex's attention and interest.

"Did you see that Andrew," Alex pointed to the screen. "That looks awesome!"

"It sure does," Andrew looked through the brochure and saw a section about solar eclipse. "And to think these events happen solemnly and are very rare to come by, it is an amazing sight to behold."

"Well that is awesome regardless, honey," Alex grinned.

"It sure is," Andrew was ecstatic by her enthusiasm.

The two of them decided to check out another place to look through…

* * *

The two of them were now in a blue color coated laboratory as they were now exploring and looking through some huge mechs that were being distributed and shown to the public. One of the mechs in particular was huge and it looked like it could be piloted and controlled from the inside. Both Andrew and Alex took a good look at that.

"Whoa Andrew, do you see that?" Alex asked first.

"Yes I do," Andrew looked at one of the graphs of the mechs and found one that looked like the one in front of him and saw all the parts labeled. "And it looks like all the parts have been labeled according to this graph."

"Really?" Alex then got a good look of the graph herself and was astounded. "That's awesome, and someone actually can pilot that?"

"From the looks of it," Andrew commented. "I'm surprised WOOHP hasn't thought of this yet."

"They might," Alex said. "Someday soon..."

"In any case, this is cool regardless,"

"You said it."

They then examined more mechs for several minutes before moving onto their next destination…

* * *

"Alright Alex, I got them cornered!" Andrew shouted as video game sound effects were heard.

"So do I," Alex remarked. "I got your back Andrew!"

"Great to know babe!"

It was revealed that the two of them were now playing a space shooting arcade game and were having fun. They were teaming up and getting a high score.

"We almost have it," Andrew said. "Just one more fighter to shoot down!"

"I'll handle it Andrew," Alex said as she took down the last fighter and they were both victorious. **"WE DID IT ANDREW!"**

"We sure did Alex!" Andrew was ecstatic as well.

"And look we just got ourselves a prize," Alex then received what looked like a light saber. "Here you go honey buns."

"Your giving that to me?"

"Of course babe, you got me that ring I wanted," Alex showed him the ring she was still wearing. "So I'm going to do the same for you."

"Well uh," Andrew took the prize. "Thanks Allie."

"No problem Andy."

They then took each others hands and left the arcade area…

* * *

"Okay Alex, I think we should go on one more ride and then we shall call it a day," Andrew stated as it was almost time to go.

Alex then saw a certain ride which got her attention.

"I know which ride we should go on," Alex grabbed a hold of Andrew's hand. "Come on Andrew let's go on _this_ one."

Andrew then saw the ride she was referring to was the Tunnel of Love, and smiled, feeling it was the perfect ride to finish up their time in the amusement park.

"Okay Alex, this is perfect," Andrew said. "I'm right behind you."

They then went to the Tunnel of Love to go on their last ride before calling it a day…

* * *

The couple made their way to the boat after showing the guy their tickets as they made their way into the boat.

"Please be sure to keep your hands in the boat at all time," The guy stated as Andrew and Alex got into the boat. "Have a good ride."

"Oh, Alex," Andrew realized that he was extra close to Alex. "This boat is smaller than I thought."

"Oh that's okay, as long as I have you Andrew," Alex was sounding suggestive at the moment.

It was then the ride started and the boat had headed for the tunnel.

"Oh baby, this ride is definitely romantic for us," Alex now sounded so suggestive that Andrew felt his _you-know-what_ go hard and stiffened up and accidentally poked Alex.

"Oh Andrew, something just poked me," Alex saw his _you-know-what_ touching her and it got her to blush red. "Andrew, your ' _you-know-what'_ is poking me."

"Guuuhhhhhh… I…I guess it is…" Andrew had trouble speaking due to being flustered as his face went red. By then they were in the tunnel so no one saw them.

"You're just happy to see me huh," Alex teased him. "Is that it?"

Andrew had a lump in his throat and swallowed it and then spoke.

"Yes."

"That's okay babe," Alex cooed. "I really must thank you for all this and for everything today."

Andrew suddenly felt confidence and bravado take over.

"It was nothing babe, got to keep my precious lady in good condition," Andrew spoke. "Can't have you being upset."

"That's great to know Andy Poo," Alex then sighed happily as she then said. "I love you so much Andrew."

"I love you so much too Allie, my precious sweet cake," Andrew sounded suggestive.

"Oh c'mere Romeo," Alex brought her hands to Andrew's face and planted his lips onto her lips as they started kissing.

"Mmmmmm," Andrew then went and had his tongue enter her mouth and wrap around her tongue, causing her to do the same to his tongue, as they started French kissing like crazy, making a bunch of suggestive moaning sounds as they both moaned and groaned with pleasure and enjoyment as they French kiss for as long as the ride lasted for them…

* * *

After they were done with the ride, they decided to take there leave and head on out as Chaosky was contacted and was on his way to get them both. Both of them grinned with satisfaction and enjoyment from the French kissing they recently did as they held hands in a really romantic manner. They continually gave each other quick kisses on the lips for a good amount of time. Eventually, Chaosky finally showed up to pick them up as it was time to go home.

"Hey there you two," Chaosky greeted them. "Did you have fun today?"

Both of them nodded 'yes'.

"Nice, now get in and let's go," Chaosky seemed to be in a good mood too. "Sammy made some dinner and we should get home to eat for the evening."

"Right Chaosky," Andrew said as he took Alex's hand and they both entered the vehicle and sat together, buckling up and ready to head home.

"Alright guys, let's go," Chaosky started the car and they then headed for home.

"Andrew," Alex whispered in Andrew's ear. "That was a lot of fun, and I loved what we did in the tunnel of love."

"So did I Allie," Andrew whispered in her ear. "You want some second." He flicked his tongue to her.

"You bet, if you want some more too."

"Only for you," Andrew grinned seductively.

"They then started French kissing again in the back seat and they were enjoying it.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They continued French kissing with their tongues touching in pleasure as Chaosky drove back to the house with Andrew and Alex with him as the vehicle then rode off in the horizon as the kissing sounds were here, and the black iris appeared and the screen went black, meaning it was the end of the segment now…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXXVI**


	16. Episode LXXXVII Part I

**SEASON V EPISODE XV:**

 **"SPENDING TIME WITH CAITLIN AND DOMINIQUE" (Part I)**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a beautiful day in Beverly Hills. The sun was out and everyone was particularly happy about today. It was as if nothing could possibly be bad about today.

In the park nearby, we are focused on two people in particular, and they happen to go by the names Andrew and Alex respectively. They were enjoying their time in the park together as they were just hanging out on the bench and enjoying each others' company. They set a romantic-like scene upon themselves.

"Ah, it's such a beautiful day today," Andrew breathed in the fresh air in enjoyment.

"You said it sweet pea," Alex told him. "It's especially beautiful since it's just us together."

"Yeah babe," Andrew grinned. "Spending time with you is all I could ask for."

"Same here honey," Alex leaned into his face, romantically. "Same here."

"Oh Alex," Andrew leaned towards her face. "You are so beautiful."

"And you are so handsome hunk."

After they both let out a happy sigh, they then helped themselves and dove right into kissing suggestively as they were allowing their tongues to meet and tussle with each other as they also embraced like a couple would normally. Lots of smooching and moaning noises were heard as the two of them enjoyed every second of it.

"Oh Alex," Andrew started once they ceased kissing. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Andy Poo," Alex responded as they then stared at each other longingly for several moments.

* * *

This scene kept up for a few minutes, when suddenly, a familiar voice shouted out to them.

"HEY!"

The happy couple then broke out of their trance and looked to see who called out to them. They then looked and saw in the distance that the person who called out to them was none other, than Mandy. It looked like she had something incredibly important to tell them judging by the look on her face.

"Hey, it's Mandy," Andrew replied. "Let's see what she wants."

"Yeah." Alex said as Mandy headed for them.

Eventually, Mandy approached them as she took the next minute or so to catch her breath from all that running. Once she caught her breath she then spoke to the both of them.

"I finally found you two," Mandy said. "I have been looking for the both of you."

"It sure looks like it," Andrew stated. "Now what's up Mandy? What do you want from us?"

"Well Andrew, I want nothing more than a favor from you two," Mandy responded.

Both Andrew and Alex were curious as to what she was talking about.

"What kind of favor do you want from us Mandy?" Alex questioned.

"Well Alex, it goes like this," Mandy got to the point. "I had promised my two best friends, Caitlin and Dominique that I would hang out with them today and spend time with them at Caitlin's house and I really don't want them to get upset."

"So can't _you_ hang out with them Mandy," Andrew questioned.

"Well Andrew that's the problem," Mandy continued. "See today my mom is also taking me onto an important trip somewhere and I really _have_ to be with her today since it's highly important. Meaning I'm not going to be able to hangout with Caitlin and Dominique as I had hope for today, but that's where you two come in!"

"So, you want us to…" Andrew started but Mandy finished for him.

"Yeah, I'd like it if you both could hangout with Caitlin and Dominique for a bit while I'm with my mom on an important trip," Mandy explained. "I'm asking _you two_ because you are the only ones who are available to fill this position."

This got both Andrew and Alex curious as they wanted to find out the reason.

"Why's that Mandy?" Alex asked.

"Well you see, Clover is out on a trip with her boyfriend Robert and they are having a romantic time together, and Sam and Chaosky have a lot of work to do by shopping and going to other important business places," Mandy revealed.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Andrew face-palmed, having remembered that. "I forgot about that!"

"So what do you two say, will you hangout with them and do me a favor," Mandy begged. "We're like best friends after all. What do you say?"

"What do you think Andrew?" Alex asked her boyfriend for approval.

Andrew had to think about this for a moment. He does consider Mandy a close friend of his and they have been close for several years now. He knew that it would be the right thing to do by doing this honorable task for her and showing that he could be trustworthy along with Alex. Besides, this could also provide the perfect opportunity for them to learn more about Caitlin and Dominique and hoping that there is far more to them than just being Mandy's two best friends. This could be the perfect chance to expand their friendship by learning more about them.

After a few minutes of thinking, Andrew finally gave an answer.

"Fine Mandy, we'll do you this favor," Andrew replied.

"And if Andrew says it's alright, than I'm all with it too," Alex jumped in.

"You will," Mandy had a look of hope in her eyes as the couple nodded yes. "Thank you so much you two. I promise I'll do something for you two when this is all over, I swear."

"Not a problem Mandy," Andrew stated. "We can do this favor for you."

"Oh and by the way, I already texted Caitlin on her cell phone and told her and Dominique that I won't be available and that you two would likely be able to hangout with them." Mandy revealed.

"That's great to know Mandy," Andrew said as Alex nodded in agreement.

It was then a car pulled up to the sidewalk and the horn was honked, the driver revealed to be Mandy's mother as she then called out to her.

"Mandy, come on, we got to go now!" She shouted.

"I'm coming mom," Mandy shouted back before turning her attention to Andrew and Alex again. "I'm counting on you two to do this for me. I hope this won't be a problem."

"It won't be Mandy," Andrew said as Mandy headed for the car. "We'll keep Caitlin and Dominique company."

"Yeah," Alex added.

"Glad to hear that," Mandy then got into the car and in the front passenger seat. "Good luck you two!"

"You got it Mandy," Andrew called out. "We'll see you later!"

"Yeah Mandy, we'll see you in a bit!" Alex responded too.

"Alright, I'll see you both when I get back from that trip!" Mandy called out to them one last time.

"See ya!" Both Andrew and Alex called out to her as the car she was in started to drive off.

Once the car was out of sight, Andrew then said to Alex.

"You ready for this Alex?"

"Yup," Alex then asked. "You know where Caitlin's house is?"

"Sure I do, I've seen her house a couple of times," Andrew took Alex's hand. "Well let's go babe."

"You said it Romeo." Alex smiled.

They then both started walking off as they then headed for Caitlin's house to hang out with Caitlin and Dominique and were going to do Mandy a huge favor for her…

* * *

Several minutes later, Andrew and Alex finally arrived at Caitlin's house which didn't look too fancy as it was just colored a coat of pink and magenta from the outside. Alex then decided to ask Andrew this particular question.

"Is this the right house Andrew?"

"I believe it is," Andrew assumed that it was but decided to find out for himself. "Well only one way to find out for sure. Let's go."

"Okay,"

Andrew and Alex then approached the house and went up to the front door as Andrew was about to knock at the door.

* * *

Once they made it to the front door, Andrew extended his arm out and proceeded to knock at the door. With three simple knocks made, the two of them waited a moment for someone to greet them. They then heard footsteps inside and then the door started to open up as someone was about to greet them. This someone was revealed to actually be Caitlin as she was wearing a silk-made dress and had her hair tied into a ponytail as she then saw Andrew and Alex for herself.

"Oh hey, it's you two," Caitlin greeted. "Mandy told us you would be showing up."

"Yup, so this is your house," Andrew commented.

"Yes it is," Caitlin then motioned them to come inside. "Well come on in you two. Dominique and I were just chilling out until you two showed up."

"Alright," Andrew had that enthusiastic smile. "Let's go Alex."

"Got it Andrew," Alex said as they both entered the house and followed Caitlin inside.

They noticed that there was nothing special about the house; it was like most other houses as the couple saw it for themselves.

"This place looks neat," Andrew remarked.

"I guess it is," Caitlin shrugged her shoulders. "Make yourselves at home you two. Dominique and I are kind of hoping we have a good time together."

"I'm probably sure it will be," Andrew said as he and Alex took their shoes off. "Here's to looking forward to a great day together."

"Yeah what Andrew says," Alex added.

"Well that's great to know," Caitlin said as they both entered the living room and on the couch was none other, than Dominique who aside from bearing a bored look on her face, was also wearing a dress that was revealing more skin than Caitlin's dress was and she was wearing 6 inch socks on her feet and she had some lipstick on. She was in a bored trance until Caitlin got her attention.

"Hey Dominique, Andrew and Alex are here to hang out together," Caitlin informed her, snapping her out of her state as she then noticed Andrew and Alex, and once again, she started to feel those fuzzy feelings every time she catches sight of Andrew.

 _Oh my, it's Andrew again, looking sharp and handsome as ever, and he's with his girlfriend Alex._ Dominique thought to herself as she then gained some sad thoughts. _Why can't I have someone like Andrew, he's so cute not to mention he's an awesome man._

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she then greeted the two of them.

"Uh, hello Alex," She then greeted Andrew with a hint of nervousness. "And hello, Andrew."

"Hello Dominique, it's great to see you," Andrew was being polite. "I'm looking to all of us hanging out together."

"Yeah I also look forward to that too," Alex added as Dominique chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, that'll be fun," Dominique said with fake enthusiasm.

"Well anyway you two, we weren't doing anything important before you guys showed up," Caitlin explained. "We can all do something together if you like."

"Well what do you have in mind," Alex asked.

"Well we can watch a movie, chill out, play a video game together," Caitlin offered, putting some emphasis on the last thing she said.

"Whoa," Andrew and Alex were surprised by that last suggestion.

"You play video games too," Andrew asked.

"Sure I do," Caitlin admitted.

"How long have you been keeping this a secret?" Alex questioned.

"Oh for a long time," Caitlin explained. "I never told Mandy about this, but I always had something for video games. I might enjoy wearing dresses and putting on make up and shopping at the mall and all that stuff Mandy enjoys doing with me and Dominique, but I also love to unwind and do something that she is unaware of what I like doing. When Mandy isn't around, Dominique and I play video games together as a past time."

"Wow, really?" Andrew was interested.

"It's true," Dominique admitted. "I like enjoying myself to a good game as well."

"We might be girly girls when we're with Mandy and when we're in public, but we tend to unwind by enjoying games on our time off," Caitlin stated.

"That's great to hear," Alex was ecstatic about this.

"It sure is."

"So what game should we play?" Andrew asked her.

"Well I have a game collection in the closet in my bed room," Caitlin revealed. "I keep them hidden so Mandy doesn't find out."

"I see," Andrew was amused.

"I'd like to see the game collection," Alex looked curious.

"Certainly," Caitlin was pleased with Alex's enthusiasm. "I can show it to you."

"Awesome," Alex cheered.

"Andrew you don't mind if _we_ check out the game collections, while you chill out here with Dominique for a bit, do you?" Caitlin asked.

"Not at all," Andrew didn't seem bothered by it at all. "I should be fine out here while hanging out with Dominique."

"Wonderful," Caitlin smiled. "Let's go Alex."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few babe," Alex gave him a kiss on the mouth.

"I'll be here waiting for you sweet pea," Andrew grinned and kissed her on the lips.

"Alright," Alex winked at him resulting in him doing the same. "Let's go check out that game collection Caitlin."

"You got it Alex," Caitlin nodded. "We'll be back in a few you two."  
"Sounds good to me," Andrew said. "We'll wait for you."

"Yeah we can wait," Dominique agreed.

"Good," Caitlin said as she and Alex headed for Caitlin's bedroom. Once they were out of sight, Andrew planted himself onto the couch next to Dominique as he decided to wait for Alex to return…

* * *

A few minutes have passed and Andrew was sitting on the couch looking around the living room in amazement while waiting for Alex to return. Meanwhile, Dominique had some thoughts going through her head, since she was alone with Andrew.

 _I'm actually having some alone time with Andrew. I can't believe it! But I already know that he wouldn't go for it since he has Alex._ She thought. _Should I reveal to him why I wanted to be with him? Should I reveal to him the truth about myself and why I want a good-looking, handsome and good-hearted man like Andrew? I really think I should tell him…_

After a few moments of thinking, Dominique finally made the decision to tell Andrew the truth about why she grew attracted to him. Taking a deep breath, she then spoke.

"Hey, Andrew?"

Andrew noticed that Dominique was now speaking to him as this gained his attention.

"Yes, what is it Dominique," Andrew asked.

Dominique then took a deep breath and then said.

"I need to talk to you about something important."

Andrew then gained a confused look as he then asked.

"Are you planning on gaining a kiss from me again?"

Dominique expected that from him, so she wasn't surprised.

"No it's not that," Dominique sighed. "It's something else."

"Oh," Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

"I want to reveal to you the truth,"

"About what?"

"About…" Dominique took a deep breath before getting to the point. "About how and why I became so attracted to you and about my life before you came to Beverly Hills."

Andrew now looked really curious. Believe it or not, he has wanted to know why Dominique was so into him and why he sees something in him among other pieces of information that she might be keeping to herself. Maybe this would be a good idea for the both of them.

After thinking about it, Andrew decided to let Dominique explain herself.

"Alright Dominique, you can tell me what you like," Andrew stated. "I think I'd like to know why you are so into me as well."

"Alright Andrew," Andrew turned and faced Dominique. "The reason I became so attracted to you in the first place, is because…" Dominique gulped and then revealed. "It's because I have never met a man as handsome and nice as you are."

Andrew was actually surprised by that response, but he kept a straight but interested look on his face despite that.

"I see," Andrew sounded interested as Dominique decided to reveal to him everything about it.

"You see Andrew, it all started many years ago," Dominique started the explanation. "Years ago, before you moved into Beverly Hills, I was simply just a snobby girly girl like Mandy and Caitlin were and we always tried to find ourselves some good looking hubbies when we weren't mall-shopping, putting on make-up and trying on dresses. With myself, I always went after all the sharp and good looking guys that I could find and I have done that for years. The downer of all this is every guy I ever hooked with and dated turned out to be very sour, bitter and horrid on the inside and stuck me up for some other attractive looking lady. Years have passed and while Mandy and Caitlin continued finding their types of boys to be with, I was unsure of myself and wondering if there was a sharp looker who was actually nice and friendly unlike those dirt-bagged jerks that looked attractive. I was really at my breaking point and lost hope…but then one day, you moved into Beverly Hills and this is where you come in."

"Really," Andrew questioned. "What happened next?"

"Well when I first saw you, I thought you'd be a jerk as well, but you turned out to be a scared and lonely young man," Dominique recalled the events as several flashbacks from 'Alone in the World' were being shown. "I never met a man like you look so sharp yet seemed so scarred on the inside. Andrew, I at one point thought you were a weird kid and I laughed at you along with Mandy and Caitlin because I wanted to be on good terms with them. It was like that until…it happened...

"I had witnessed you doing such a thoughtful and selfless act that left me speechless and you had stopped Mandy's plan way back then as a way to save the world from her control. I had never met such a handsome man like you do something so kind in my life. Unfortunately, I didn't get to interact with you, since I never got to see you again, until a while later. When Mandy was forcing you to go to that pool party she was throwing. I really thought you were a looker when you stuck up for yourself at that moment. It was such a hot sight," It was then the part of 'Mystery of the Stolen Locket' where Dominique was being interrogated by Andrew and Alex was shown. "And then the night Mandy lost her locket, when you wanted to ask me some questions, it was at that moment that changed my thoughts about you."

"Whoa, I didn't think I had that impact on you," Andrew commented.

"Well Andrew, there's more to it," Dominique continued. "You see, it left me hurt when I saw that you were in a relationship with Alex and you two were always kissing and _that_ broke my heart on the inside. All those times I interacted with you, from the time we found out who killed your parents, to the whole vampire Halloween fiasco, to that beach party we had with Mandy, and the time we all hung out at that bar, I enjoyed all those moments with you, Andrew. I only wanted to have you because you are the only good looking man who was very nice and friendly to everyone."

It was then Dominique started to get teary eyes.

"But you are dating Alex, and I can't do anything to break that apart. I never met a nice person like you in my whole life," Dominique's voice was cracking. "I'll never be able to find a sexy man who is as nice as you. I'm sorry that I had always flirted with you Andrew. I just wanted someone like you to be in a relationship with me. But now I guess that'll never happen."

Dominique started sniffing as she then finished up.

"And that is why I have been attracted to you Andrew," She cracked. "Now you know how all of this has left me and made me feel."

Once she was finished, she buried her face into her hands and started crying in them after recounting all that stuff that happened.

While she was crying, Andrew was taking in everything that she told him. Perhaps there really was another side to her after all. Andrew couldn't help but feel empathy for her and decided to comfort her.

Andrew took a deep breath and scooted over to her and said.

"Wow Dominique, I had no idea you felt that way," Andrew said. "I'm sorry that you been through all that. I didn't know that that's why you felt like that about me."

Dominique continued to cry in her hands as Andrew decided to comfort her a bit further. He then started rubbing her back and rustled her hair and said.

"Hey Dominique, its okay, its okay," Andrew comforted her. "I'm not mad at you."

"You…you're not," Dominique asked while looking at him with those teary looking eyes.

"Of course not. I know this might hurt you, but I love Alex, and I love her with all my heart," Andrew said. "But that doesn't mean I can't be here for you too Dom. You're my good friend Dominique. I consider you one because despite the times you flirted with me, I appreciated some of the support you gave to me and the times we did have together were fun."

"You… You really mean that," Dominique asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Of course I do," Andrew then went and embraced Dominique and gave her a comforting hug. "We may not be in a relationship, but we do share a manageable friendship. I'll always be your friend Dom, no matter what."

It was then Dominique hugged him back and planted her face into his chest and spoke.

"Thank you so much Andrew," Dominique said. "Alex is really happy to have you."

"You bet she is," He rubbed her back. "And Dominique, I can give you advice on how you can win the heart of a very sexy and kind-hearted man of your own."

"You would?"

"Yup, that's what friends are for,"

"How can I do that?"

"It's simple really," Andrew then told her. "It starts like this."

Andrew then explained to her the advice that she needs to know on how to find the perfect relationship…

* * *

Meanwhile, while this was going on, Caitlin and Alex were looking through the games that Caitlin owns.

"Wow Caitlin, these games are so cool," Alex remarked. "I never thought you had these."

"Well I do Alex," Caitlin stated.

"Oh, and you even had my favorite game; Turbo Ninja Monkey Attack," Alex gleefully cheered.

"Uh huh, and I even have my own gaming console that my brother Rick got for me on my birthday several years ago,"

"He did?"

"Yup, and it was back when we were in high school and he was a senior," Caitlin recalled. "It was a moment that I would never forget."

"I bet, now let's find a game to play, I bet Andrew and Dominique are wondering what's taking us so long." Alex said.

"You got it," Caitlin then saw a racing game that was for four players. "This one looks like a good game to play."

"Perfect," Alex smiled. "Let's go with it."

She then grabbed the game and they both went back to where Andrew and Dominique were waiting for them…

* * *

"…and that is what you need to do to get the perfect boyfriend that you want to have," Andrew had finished up his explanation to Dominique.

"Really? That's all I have to do?"

"Yup," Andrew nodded.

"Oh thank you for this Andrew," Dominique hugged him once again. "I hope this stuff helps me."

"And if you have trouble, I'll be here to help you Dominique," Andrew told her. "Remember, we're good friends, and because of that, I will help you when you need it."

"Oh Andrew, I'm happy that we're friends."

"I'm happy that we're friends too Dom."

The hugging lasted for a couple of moments until Caitlin and Alex came back into the room.

"We're back you two," Caitlin got their attention, breaking the hug up. "Did you two keep each other company?"

"Yes, we sure did," Andrew nodded. "We were just talking about stuff."

"That's great to know honey," Alex kissed him on the cheek. "Because we managed to find a good game for all of us to play together."

"And what game would that be," Andrew asked.

"It's this racing game that I found," Caitlin took out a racing video game. "I found this in the collection and Alex and I thought it'd be a great game for all of us to play."

"Great, I like it," Andrew was grinning. "Let's go with it."

"I think it's a good idea too," Dominique seemed intrigued with it herself. "We can all play it together."

"Great, then let's play." Alex then approached the console and put the disk in as all four of them grabbed a controller as they had happy grins on their faces and Andrew noticed Dominique seemed to be in a better mood.

 _I'm sure glad Dominique is in a better mood now._ Andrew thought to himself while grinning. _This ought to be fun!_

And so the four of them started to play the racing video game which seemed a lot like Mario Kart as the four of them were about to have some fun playing it…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXXVII PART I**


	17. Episode LXXXVII Part II

**SEASON V EPISODE XV:**

 **"SPENDING TIME WITH CAITLIN AND DOMINIQUE" (Part II)**

* * *

 **AT CAITLIN'S HOUSE:**

Continuing from the previous chapter, Andrew, Alex, Caitlin and Dominique had spent an hour or so playing that racing video game and having fun as laughter was constantly heard by the four of them due to someone crashing or something else happened in the game itself. They were having a blast.

Eventually it was now lunchtime as the four of them decided to help themselves to some lunch. They were just thinking about what they should have for lunch.

"Alright guys, it's about time we eat something for lunch now," Caitlin said. "You guys are hungry right?"

"I sure am," Andrew said.

"So am I," Alex stated.

"I'm also hungry as well," Dominique remarked.

"And I'm hungry as well," Caitlin started thinking. "I'm just wondering what we all should have for lunch. Hmmm…"

After several moments of thinking, Dominique came up with a suggestion.

"I know, I can make for us some good quality grilled cheese sandwiches," Dominique offered.

"Whoa, you can actually cook," Andrew was surprised by this.

"Yup," Dominique nodded. "You see for several years, when it comes to me and Caitlin and Mandy hanging out, I always cook and prep up our food to a good quality condition like Mandy likes it and like how I and Caitlin like it too. I've done this for years and I can do it again."

"That would be amazing," Andrew sounded ecstatic.

"I'd like to watch how you do it," Alex said.

"You do?"

"Of course," Alex nodded.

"Sure Alex, you can watch how I do it," Dominique said.

"YIPPEE!" Alex cheered.

"And Andrew, you and Caitlin can hang out at the dining room table while waiting okay," Dominique said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Andrew smiled.

"Well it sounds like a plan," Caitlin was good with it. "Let's go with it."

"Alright, be back in a bit honey," Alex gave Andrew a peck on the nose.

"And I'll be waiting for you once again Alex." Andrew said.

"Alright let's go Alex," Dominique motioned her to the kitchen.

"Right behind you," Alex followed Dominique into the kitchen as Andrew faced Caitlin.

"Well follow me Andrew, the dining room table is this way," Caitlin got him to follow her.

"Okay," Andrew and Caitlin made it to the dining room table where they sat down and waited for lunch to be ready…

* * *

Several minutes later, in the kitchen, we see Dominique getting a pan set, spraying it with butter spray as she also got out bread and cheese and started setting them up as they should be, while Alex was watching this in excitement.

"Wow, you actually know how to do that?" Alex asked.

"Of course, I've been doing this for ages," Dominique preheated the oven to its exact temperature. "My mother actually showed me how to cook and I've just been cooking for Mandy and Caitlin, but today is the first time you and Andrew try out my cooking."

"That's great to know," Alex smiled. "I can hardly wait."

"I'm pretty sure you can't either," Dominique said as she put the pan in the oven a few minutes later. Once she set a timer, she then decided to ask Alex.

"So Alex, I hear you are happy to be with Andrew, right?"

This question came out of nowhere for Alex, but she felt like gushing about her relationship with Andrew.

"Oh you bet I am happy about it," Alex gushed. "I have never met a man so sweet and kind like Andrew is. I'm happy that I have him and that we are in a relationship."

"I'm happy that you two are together too," Dominique confessed.

"You are?" Alex was confused.

"Yes," Dominique spoke. "You two were meant to be together. Never let your relationship go to waste."

"You can bet that I won't waste my relationship with Andrew," Alex said.

"Alex, Andrew deserves a woman like you," Dominique admitted. "I don't think there's a lady that would be anymore perfect for Andrew than you. I think you two make a great couple."

Alex was surprised to hear this come from Dominique. She never expected Dominique to say that to her. Perhaps the time she spent with Andrew earlier while she was checking out Caitlin's game collection must have convinced her.

"Wow Dom, that's actually very nice of you to say something like that," Alex stated. "Thank you for that."

"Your welcome and I think that we are all friends here," Dominique remarked. "I think all of us are friends in one way or another."

"I think we are all friends here too," Alex agreed.

"That's great to know," Dominique said as they both waited for the grilled cheese to be done…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dining room table, Andrew and Caitlin were waiting for lunch to be ready. Caitlin noticed how Andrew was being quite and saw him looking around the place while waiting to eat. She then decided to speak to him.

"So Andrew, I guess you are enjoying your time here right?" Caitlin asked.

"Yup," Andrew answered her while facing her. "I sure am. This has been fun."

"It sure has been," Caitlin then decided to bring up something with Andrew. "And Andrew, I really must thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming over to visit while Mandy went on a trip with her mom," She stated. "I really do appreciate having you and Alex spend some time with us and keep us company."

"Aw, your welcome Caitlin," Andrew remarked.

"And Andrew, I must be honest, but I'm happy you and your girlfriend came, for I hardly have anyone come over to visit."

"You don't?"

"No, aside from Dominique and Mandy, no one comes over to visit since nobody shows any interest in hanging out with me or Dominique," Caitlin confessed. "You and Alex are the first two people to change that, and I appreciate the fact that you decided to spend time with us and keep us company while Mandy was away on a trip."

Andrew felt touched by this and also felt honored to be able to keep Caitlin and Dominique company while Mandy was away for the day.

"It was my honor Caitlin to have Alex and myself keep you company while Mandy was unavailable," Andrew grinned. "I am happy to be one of the first guests along with Alex to hang out at your house aside from Dominique and Mandy. I do hope this'll be a memorable experience for us all."

"I sure hope so too," Caitlin gained a really sincere smile on her face. "I really hope on cherishing this moment together."

"We will Caitlin," Andrew told her. "We all will do the honor."

"That's great to know Andrew." She grinned as they waited for lunch to be ready…

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, the timer went off and lunch was just about ready.

"It's done," Dominique called out. "Lunch is ready!"

"Alright," Andrew was hyped.

"This'll be a great experience for you and Alex," Caitlin said.

"I bet it will be."

Dominique came over wearing oven gloves with the grilled cheese sandwiches cooked to perfect and placed them on the table and was followed by Alex who was also grinning.

"Told you I'd come back sweetie," Alex said to Andrew.

"And I told you that I'd wait for you bumpkin," Andrew responded.

"Well, let's eat," Caitlin said.

"Yup," Dominique had gone to get them all a can of Coke. "Let's enjoy."

"Alright," Andrew and Alex said together as they got themselves a can of cola and they then went and enjoyed their lunch.

Both Andrew and Alex took their first bites and were astounded by what they tasted.

"Whoa, this is amazing," Andrew complimented.

"Yeah, I love this," Alex agreed.

"Well I'm glad you two like them," Dominique was touched by the gesture. "That means a lot."

"It's no problem Dominique," Andrew said to her, giving her a smile.

"Yeah I'm with Andrew on this." Alex said.

"Well, enough chit chat now, let's finish eating lunch," Caitlin stated.

"You got it," The three of them said as they went and finished with their lunches…

* * *

Once they were done with their lunches, they all then cleaned up from eating lunch and got back into the living room and were on the couch together.

"So what should we do now," Andrew asked as Alex was snuggling her head into Andrew's lap as he rubbed her head as if he was petting a dog.

"We can watch a movie if you like," Caitlin offered.

"Okay, what kind of movie," Andrew asked again.

"Well there's a romantic comedy film we watch with Mandy," Dominique pointed out. "And then there's a monster movie we watch when it's just me and Caitlin taking some time off from the girly scene."

"Why don't we watch both of them," Alex offered.

"That's a great idea Alex," Caitlin actually liked this idea. "Which one do you want to watch first?"

"Hmmm…" Andrew was thinking for a moment before coming up with a perfect idea. "We can watch the romantic comedy first if you like."

"You sure about that," Caitlin asked. "You won't be bothered by it?"

"Nah, I watch those kind of romantic drama TV shows all the time when I'm spending time with Alex," Andrew revealed. "It shouldn't be a problem."

"Well if Andrew thinks it's a good idea, then we should watch it," Dominique liked the idea.

"Yeah I want to watch it too, with Andrew my hunk no less," Alex said.

"It's official, we watch the Romantic Comedy first, then we watch the Monster Movie," Caitlin talked it over. "That sounds like a plan, right?"

"Good idea," Andrew and Alex said together.

"Well Caitlin, let's watch it." Dominique said.

"Let me get the DVD and we can start the show," Caitlin went to get the DVD and set everything up for the movie moments later and eventually they then got the movie started. "Here we go everyone."

"Alright!"

They then sat back and enjoyed the Romantic Comedy movie together as Alex had made some popcorn for them all as a result and they then went to watch both movies…

* * *

A couple hours have passed as the four of them managed to watch both movies. The Romantic Comedy was revealed to be your typical rather cheesy love story that you'd expect from a chick-flick, although it wasn't cringe worthy like Twilight, so it was watchable. As for the monster movie, it was mainly your typical Godzilla styled movie with monsters attacking the city and a hero rising to stop it along with giant fighting robots and so much more. Needless to say, that they enjoyed both of the films with no problem and after both movies were down, Caitlin put away the DVDs and turned the TV off as they then wondered what they should do now.

"Well guys, we watched both movies, and they were excellent ones at that," Andrew said. "So now what should we do?"

"Hmmm…" Caitlin spent the next moment thinking on what they should do when she came up with a great idea. "I know what we should do! Let's take some pictures!"

"Whoa," Andrew was ecstatic as Caitlin took her phone out. "We should take pictures?"

"Yeah you know, selfies." Caitlin then got her phone set for taking photos.

"Your phone has a camera," Alex asked.

"Of course it does," Caitlin said. "My mom got me this phone when I turned 18."

"Hey what a surprise," Dominique took out her phone which also had a camera. "My mom got me a camera equipped phone too when I turned 18."

"And Mandy also got one when she turned 18," Both Caitlin and Dominique said together. "Because we were there with her when that happened."

"That's right," Andrew recalled the party Mandy threw and had invited him and his friends too those years ago. "I remember."

"So do I," Alex agreed. "Anyway, I think we should take some photos together."

"I'm happy to see that enthusiasm from you," Dominique remarked. "Very well, let's take some pictures."

"Good idea," Caitlin went with it too.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Andrew cheered in excitement as this next activity went under way…

* * *

Throughout the whole photo taking process, several photos were taken; aside from all four of them together, photos taken in pairs include Andrew & Alex, Caitlin & Dominique, Andrew & Caitlin, Alex & Dominique, Andrew & Dominique, Alex & Caitlin, and photos of Andrew Alex and Caitlin, Andrew Alex and Dominique, Alex Caitlin and Dominique, and Andrew Caitlin and Dominique. Needless to say they were having so much fun with it as they made goofy faces and stuck their tongues out which caused all of them to laugh in enjoyment at looking over the faces. This was perhaps the best experience for all of them.

"Wow Caitlin, I had no idea you knew how to work a camera," Andrew remarked.

"That I do," Caitlin revealed. "My mom taught me how to do it when I was a little kid and we would take pictures all the time."

"Well that's awesome to hear," Alex commented.

"You guys, this is a lot of fun," Dominique admitted.

"You said it," Andrew agreed as they continued to have fun…

* * *

Hours have passed as the four of them had a lot of fun hanging out together. Currently, Andrew was lying down on the long couch with Alex in his hands, and Caitlin and Dominique were lying down on the shorter couch as they were now relaxing and chilling out.

"Andrew, this had been a lot of fun today," Alex told her boyfriend.

"I agree," Andrew grinned. "I really liked what we did today."

"Me too,"

They then started kissing lip to lip as Caitlin and Dominique watched this go on and admire it, the latter in particular was now starting to enjoy them being a couple.

 _I'm glad that they are a couple. They are perfect for each other._ Dominique thought to herself. _They're so cute together. I hope I can get my perfect boyfriend someday…_

Caitlin and Dominique continued to watch and admire them kissing for several minutes…

* * *

Some time later, Andrew and Alex ceased kissing as they snuggled up together while Caitlin and Dominique continued to chill out as well. It was then a knock was heard at the door and Caitlin sat up immediately.

"I got it," Caitlin then got up and went to the door to see who it was.

"I wonder who that is," Andrew wondered.

"Me too," Alex agreed.

"I think I might know who that is," Dominique mused to herself as Caitlin went to open the door.

Once Caitlin opened the door, the person out there was none other, than Mandy who was back from her trip.

"Oh it's Mandy," Caitlin was happy to see her. "You're back already?"

"Yup, it was a long trip, but it was done and over with," Mandy stated. "How are things going for you and the others?"

"Oh you know, Andrew and Alex are on the couch and they are chilling out like we were before you came knocking at the door," Caitlin revealed. "Well come on in then."

"Okay," Mandy made her way in and entered the living room to see Andrew and Alex chilling out together.

Andrew then noticed Mandy as he then sat up with Alex.

"Oh hey Mandy," Andrew greeted her. "You're back already?"

"Yeah Andrew, and I'm glad the trip is over," Mandy then said. "Andrew, and Alex, thank you for doing this favor for me. I appreciate it."

"It was our pleasure Mandy," Alex said.

"Hey Mandy, we were just chilling out together," Dominique said.

"That's great to know," Mandy said. "By the way Andrew and Alex, I texted Sam and Chaosky and they said that they are cleaning stuff and will be here to bring you home once they're done. They'll be done in a half an hour."

"That's great to know," Andrew remarked. "So what do you want to do until they show up Mandy?"

"How about we watch TV," Mandy suggested. "I bet that romantic TV series is airing right now!"

"That would be great Mandy," Caitlin and Dominique shouted in unison.

"I'd like to watch that too," Alex said as she purred up to Andrew.

"Yup I'll watch it with Alex." Andrew stated.

"Great, let's watch it," Mandy then turned on the TV and to their complete surprise, the show was airing after all as they decided to watch it for the next 30 minutes…

* * *

The show passed forward as they watched it together, and since Andrew and Alex knew the show so well, they reenact the parts as the man and woman lovers as the woman called the man Romeo as Alex called Andrew that and once the couple on the TV started French kissing, this caused both Andrew and Alex to start French Kissing too and they touched each other's tongues, moaned in enjoyment and made several smooching sounds as a result. Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique were enjoying this.

"Awwwww…" Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique said together while admiring this as this went on for several minutes before stopping.

Several minutes after that, another knock was heard at the door.

"The door's unlock, please come in," Caitlin called out as the door opened up and the five of them saw who they were.

They were none other than Sam and Chaosky who finally showed up.

"Oh hey guys," Andrew greeted them.

"Hey Andrew, sorry we took so long," Chaosky stated. "Sammy and I had a lot to clean up today."

"Yeah, but we are at least lucky we are available to pick you two up," Sam spoke. "Since Clover is still on her romantic date with Robert."

"Yeah that's true," Andrew said. "Well it's time for us to leave now Alex."

"Your right," Alex said. "We might as well say goodbye to our friends."

"Good idea," Andrew then went to face Mandy. "Goodbye Mandy."

"Goodbye you two," Mandy hugged them both. "And thanks again for doing this huge favor for me. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Mandy," Andrew then went to Caitlin. "Goodbye Caitlin."

"Goodbye you two," Caitlin then gave both of them a hug. "Thanks for stopping by and hanging out with us. I really do appreciate that."

"No problem Caitlin," Andrew then faced Dominique. "Goodbye Dominique."

"Goodbye Andrew, goodbye Alex," She then gave them a hug afterwards. "Thanks for keeping us company that made me very happy."

"You're welcome Dominique," They both said together.

"And Andrew, thanks for hearing out and offering to help me with my problem," Dominique whispered in Andrew's ear. "That helped me feel much better.

"Don't mention it, we're friends after all," Andrew whispered into her ear too as the hug continued for a moment or so.

* * *

After that and after Alex said her goodbyes too, they all took their leave out of the door as Sam, Chaosky, Andrew and Alex got to Sam's car and proceeded to entering it and head back to their house.

"Well, this is it," Andrew said. "Time to shove off."

"You got it Andrew," Sam said. "Time to get back home."

"Yeah, it's almost time for dinner too," Chaosky said as Sam started the car.

"Goodbye Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique," Andrew and Alex said together.

"Goodbye Andrew and Alex," Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique said together as well.

The three girls waved farewell as Sam then got the car started and started to drive it off and head back to their house.

"That was a lot of fun today," Dominique remarked once they were gone.

"I agree, I do hope they can come back soon," Caitlin agreed.

"They will girls," Mandy assured them. "They probably will."

With Andrew and Alex, they felt like getting all suggestive again as they told each other.

"I love you so much Allie, my honey."

"I love you so much too Andy-Poo, my dear sweet Romeo."

They French kissed once again like they did before, making the exact same movements and sounds from before while Sam and Chaosky brought them back to the house for dinner and then they will take part in some saucy stuff afterwards. The happy couple continued French kissing as the screen slowly started fading out in black, and you all know what that means? This is the end of the segment now everyone…


	18. Episode LXXXVIII

**SEASON V EPISODE XVI:**

 **"MANDY FINDS OUT THE TRUTH"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a beautiful and glorious day in Beverly Hills and everyone looked happy about that particular day. Everything was normal…except for the fact that the five super spies we know all too well had just got back from a recent mission and they were currently talking about the experience from it.

"Whew, well spies, I'm glad we made it out of that mission alive," Sam wiped her forehead. "Glad we were able to wipe out the virus on that computer before something bad happened."

"As if," Clover waved it off, talking more about the kid they encountered. "That short and dorky red headed kid with the lab coat and purple gloves could use a better living than living in a dorky lab, and he ought to get more of a life than having that computer too."

"I believe that kid's name was Dexter Clover," Andrew said, unaware that someone was listening in on them. "And apparently his computer was being hacked by someone called Mandark who wanted to infect his lab and put it out of commission."

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "I can still hear that laugh ring throughout the air."

 _"Ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha."_ Mandark's laugh was heard in the background.

"Or the way Dexter yelled at Dee Dee to get out of his lab when she wrecked his stuff." Andrew pointed out.

 _"DEE DEE, GET OUT OF MY LABORATORY!"_ Dexter was heard shouting in the background.

"In any case, we're lucky that the infection didn't reach the world, the government computers, and even WOOHP," Sam stated. "I'm glad that's over."

"Yeah, enough with the dorky science already," Clover huffed. "I could go into something like fashion and makeover."

"I'm just glad we're okay," Alex remarked as she went up to Andrew's chest. "Right Andy?"

"You said it Allie," Andrew grinned as a result.

They started smooching again, unaware that the person who overheard them, was none other, than Mandy herself and she was wondering what was up with them.

"Alright let's go guys," Sam insisted, when Mandy decided to show herself.

"Alright you guys, I overheard you guys talking, what's going on," Mandy showed herself as they had given her their attention.

"Mandy!?" They all shouted.

"That's right, and I had overheard you five talking about that cartoon called 'Dexter's Laboratory'," Mandy then asked. "Isn't that some old cartoon from the 90's?"

"You are correct Mandy," Andrew stated.

"Not only that, but what's up with those strange cat-suits your wearing," Mandy said, as the super spies were still in their spyware. "Where on earth did you get those?"

"Oh these," Sam struggled to come up with a fake answer. "We uh…"

"Got them from eBay!" Clover shouted suddenly.

"Yeah and they are very _very_ hard and rare to find," Alex added.

"Oh really," Mandy seemed interested. "Mind if I can have one too? I want mine to be purple."

"Sorry Mandy but these are for…club members only," Chaosky lied. "Yeah that's it! They are for a club the five of us are a part of!"

"I'll tell you what though Mandy," Andrew added. "We can special you something like that if you like."

Mandy wasn't too interested in it as something else came to her mind.

"There's also the fact that I've been noticing a pattern with you guys lately," Mandy said. "I've notice you guys have been going through a routine for each and every day."

The others were worried about where she was getting at.

"It's the same for every day," Mandy started leaning on the fourth wall. "You guys come over, we all hang out, and then you five suddenly vanish into thin air without me knowing and I wonder where you guys go. After that I don't see you guys for several hours until late in the day. When you guys do come back, you talk about what you experienced, and Andrew and Alex kiss and make out in a French kiss style, and then you guys call it a day as the screen fades out in black. And then the next day you go through the same thing, all _over again."_

"Oh that," Andrew was nervous as was the other spies. "We can't explain."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand Mandy," Alex said.

"What wouldn't I understand," Mandy questioned. "We are best friends aren't we? Surely you can trust me with this and not have to keep it a secret from me, because we're friends."

"Oh that, well uh…" Andrew wondered what to say.

"IT'S TIME TO MAKE DINNER!" Chaosky shouted as the super spies made their retreat to the house. "WE'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW MANDY!"

The door behind them slammed as smooching noises were heard and Mandy wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Something's up with them and it's up to I, Mandy to find out what they are doing," Mandy said as she then felt some hunger take over. "I'll wait until tomorrow to find out."

Mandy then went back to her house to eat dinner and wait until tomorrow to find out what the spies do with the time they are gone for as the screen then made a transition…

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

* * *

It was yet another glorious day out, the same as it was yesterday when suddenly, a time portal appeared and emerging from it was the five super spies as they were riding in a time traveling van that went into the future and traveled back to their timeline. They had gotten back from another mission which was held in another world in the far future where evil is law.

"Whew, that was close guys," Sam wiped her forehead once again. "That mission was even more dangerous than the last mission."

"All those poor innocent people having to be brought to safety from that black colored demon," Alex prayed the victims were safe.

"I believe you are referring to Aku; the shape-shifting master of darkness," Chaosky stated, as we see Mandy listening in on their talk once again.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed before admitting. "For some reason, I find a part of Aku to be funny…"

"Yeah, funny as in he's terrorized innocent victims, committed several crimes, enslaved the entire earth in that future, took over other planets, and he destroyed ancient Japan," Sam said sarcastically.

"Okay so that _wasn't_ funny," Andrew admitted. "But still, you gotta admit the way he was ordering that bounty hunt as if he were ordering pizza was funny, especially with the way that he says 'extra thick' and such."

 _"Extra Thick!"_ Aku's voice was heard in the background.

"That doesn't change the fact that he committed all those crimes and atrocities," Sam reminded him. "Not to mention he zapped a poor innocent creature to the Pit of Hate for calling him a monster."

"Yeah, I mean hello? What's with that freak anyway," Clover retorted. "That creep needs to use dental floss, and what the heck was up with how he looks anyway."

"Uh, what part of 'Shape-shifting Master of Darkness' do you not understand Clover," Chaosky stated.

"We're getting off topic," Alex said. "The point is we saved those innocent victims and brought them to shelter while that brave samurai decided to hold off Aku and his associates."

"The samurai that they call Jack," Andrew said.

"Yeah, hey why didn't he travel back in time with us anyway?" Alex asked.

"What, and ruin the plot," Chaosky quoted.

"Okay, I've heard enough," Mandy showed herself yet again as the super spies actually expected it this time around. "Now you guys are talking about that show that's called Sam-meh-rah, or Sam-oo-rie, or uh…"

"It's Samurai Jack Mandy," Andrew told her.

"Whatever Andrew," Mandy didn't care. "My point is you guys vanished yet again and came back while wearing those jump suits. I'd like to know what's going on!?"

It was becoming clear that Mandy was getting really suspicious of the super spies and their life as WOOHP agents and it was also clear that they wouldn't be able to keep her in the dark for much longer about it. Having no idea what to say, Andrew struggle to come up with an answer.

"I…I don't know Mandy…" Andrew hesitated. "It's top secret…"

"What's the secret, and why are you keeping a secret from me," Mandy demanded. "We're suppose to be best friends aren't we? If that's the case then we shouldn't keep secrets from each other, and I get the suspicion that you five are hiding something from me. Don't you trust me?"

"We do, but we _can't_ tell you Mandy," Chaosky sighed. "If we tell you, then you'll tell everyone else, and then a bunch of catastrophic events will unfold as a result."

"C'mon you guys," Mandy begged. "I just want to know. I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

"We'd like to tell you but we have business to attend to right now," Sam said as the five of them walked off. "Later Mandy."

"C'mon guys! How about I treat you guys to a spa, or something that you'll all like," Mandy called out to them. "I just want to know what kind of life you guys live! I won't freak out about it! I swear!"

"Hmm a manicure and a spa would be a good idea," Clover mused over it. "Should we tell her?"

"We can't tell her right now," Sam insisted. "We have to take care of stuff."

"What kind of stuff Sammy," Alex questioned.

"Just…stuff," Sam said.

"Well it's only a matter of time before she does find out the truth," Chaosky remarked. "We can't hide it from her forever, especially at this rate."

"Yeah, but at least I get to spend some time with my Romeo now," Alex winked at Andrew.

"Oh darling, come here you," Andrew brought Alex close as they French kissed once again.

"You know, I'm actually in the mood for a manicure and spa right now," Clover was starting to consider Mandy's offer.

"I don't know Clover…" Sam was thinking about it. "But what I do know is that she'll end up finding out about it eventually."

"Yeah, like it could happen at any time," Chaosky said. "What's the worse that could happen? A trap door will be revealed underneath us that'll send us to WOOHP?"

The moment Chaosky said that did a trap door appear underneath them that was about to send them to WOOHP.

"Well I guess Chaosky just jinxed us," Clover remarked.

"Or it was merely a coincidence," Alex said as she held Andrew close.

"Well here we **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Andrew screamed 'go' as the five of them fell through and screamed all together. Mandy saw this took place and saw that the trap door was still there and finally had enough of being in the dark.

"Okay, enough of this foolishness," Mandy charged for the trapdoor. "Time to find out what the heck those guys are up to once and for all."

It was then Mandy jumped into the trap door and fell right into it as she was then being sent to WOOHP to find out what the heck the super spies do with themselves when they vanished out of thin air…

* * *

It was then our five super spies had landed in WOOHP's office and ended up on that sofa. The super spies then saw Jerry, unaware that Mandy was about to find out their secret.

"Ah, such impeccable timing spies," Jerry remarked. "You guys are back already."

"Yeah how ironic," Chaosky retorted.

"In any case Jerry, why did you call us back," Alex questioned. "We just came back from a recent mission involving the Shape-Shifting Master of Darkness."

"I'm aware of that, but something else came up," Jerry stated. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but there's something else that WOOHP needs you to do for them."

"Oh jeez, what are we doing this time Jer," Clover sounded unenthusiastic. "Are we going to be sent into Star Wars?"

"That's not it Clover," Jerry told her.

"Oh, are we going to be assigned to form into a giant robotic titan of some kind," Andrew sounded excited when he asked that.

"Nope Andrew, it isn't that either, although WOOHP is in development of a prototype of such as we speak," Jerry stated. "We have the blueprints of what the final project should look like."

Andrew saw the blueprints for him and looked hyped.

"Awesome!"

"Well Jerry, why were we sent here then," Sam questioned.

"Oh the answer to that is simple Sam," Jerry started. "What I need is-"

Before he could finish, they all heard that scream they are all too familiar with and then someone falling onto the ground was heard.

"Oh my," Was Jerry's only comment as the super spies turned around and saw that the person who fell into it was none other than…MANDY! THAT'S RIGHT!

"MANDY!?" All five of them shouted as Mandy was groaning and regaining conscience.

"Oh my aching…" Mandy then looked at her surroundings and then saw the super spies in front of her as if their secret was revealed. "What the heck is this?! I…"

She then screamed.

"I KNEW IT!" She yelled. "I knew you guys were up to something! You'll have to tell me what the heck is going on now!"

The spies sighed, knowing that there was no avoiding it now since she saw everything.

"Alright Mandy," Andrew started. "If you must know, we are actually agents for WOOHP."

"WOOHP, what the heck is that," Mandy questioned. "Isn't that some type of science club you guys are taking part in?"

Jerry couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Actually ma'am, WOOHP stands for World Organization of Human Protection," Jerry explained. "And what WOOHP does is that we save the world…secretly of course."

"Wait, you mean you guys are like…spies?" Mandy struggled to get out.

"Mhmm…" Jerry nodded.

"Yeah Mandy and we go on missions to save people and work with these spy suits," Sam explained.

"Oh, that actually explains a lot," Mandy started to understand it now.

"That's not all, we also get gadgets for each mission we go on," Chaosky explained. "What gadgets we get will be based upon what mission we are given."

"But one of the primary gadgets we use for every mission is these compowder," Andrew showed her the blue one he had. "These are used for communicating from far distance locations and such."

"We also get these cool jetpacks," Alex exclaimed.

"Alright, I see," Mandy rubbed her chin.

"And for your info Mandy, the gadgets we get come in the form of hairdryers, lipsticks, jewelry, rings, dresses and other stuff," Clover boasted. "Except that Chaosky isn't a human and Andrew is a man so they get the male variation of the gadgets."

"Okay guys, I'm starting to understand everything," Mandy started to piece everything together. "So whenever you guys vanish into thin air all of a sudden, you guys get sent to this place called WOOHP right?"

"Right."

"And then you five are assigned an important spy mission where you guys go undercover as spies secretly right?"

"Right."

"And you guys are always assigned gadgets which vary based on what mission is given, but your always granted with this cool looking phone, a jet pack and a spy suit to go for every mission your given right?"

"Right."

"And…and you've been hiding this all from underneath my nose the whole time, despite the fact that we're best friends now," Mandy struggled to get that out. "Is that also true?"

The super spies struggled to speak at first but they eventually answered her.

"…right."

Mandy had no idea what to say, this was all new to her. She had no idea her new friends kept this a secret from her for a long time. Andrew felt like granting her an apology as he then approached her.

"Mandy, we're awfully sorry that we kept this a secret from you," Andrew apologized as the other had looks of guilt and regret. "And we're also sorry that this is all too surprising to you. We should have told you sooner…"

Mandy then held her hand out to get him to stop as she then started speaking.

"No no Andrew, I understand," Mandy then stated. "I wasn't a nice person to you when you first moved into Beverly Hills. Heck, I wasn't nice to any of you for the longest period of time so I'd understand why you'd have a lot of problems with trusting me with this. Even after we became best friends, I've noticed there were some problems with trusting me and that's understandable, so I get that. Still, I'm surprised that you guys are actually spies for an organization."

"That we are Mandy," Andrew stated.

Hmmm, you know," Jerry started to recognize Mandy. "I sworn that I recognized you from before, and I remember meeting with you at least once in the past."

"Huh?" Mandy was all totally confused.

It was then a bunch of flashbacks to the episode 'Evil Coffee Shop Much' were shown with Mandy going through a bunch of tasks and humiliation and Andrew and Chaosky were with them too and it also shown the downers that Mandy encountered from that flashback. Alex in particular ended up giving a suggestion at one point.

 _"Tackle her to the ground and shave her head!"_ Alex shouted in the flashback.

The flashback ended as Mandy didn't remember anything about that time.

"What the heck was that," Mandy asked. "I don't remember that ever happening…"

"Don't worry about it Mandy," Andrew stated.

"In any case, now you know what we do with ourselves when we 'vanish' into thin air like that," Alex stated.

"Right," Mandy then had another question that came to mind that she needed to ask. "So these missions that you guys go on, do you enjoy going on missions?"

"Oh you bet we do Mandy," Andrew said as the other spies nodded in agreement. "Granted we always get captured by the main villain among other stuff, but we do get to see the world and save different parts of the planet and it is worth the trouble."

"Interesting," Mandy sounded amused. "Seems like you guys enjoy these missions then."

They nodded as Jerry then remembered the mission he wanted to give them.

"Speaking of mission, I still have to give you guys your mission," Jerry said.

"What is it," The five spies asked in curiosity as Mandy was wondering where they were heading.

"What part of the world are you going to this time?" She asked.

"Oh they aren't going anywhere," Jerry said. "It's a simple mission here at WOOHP. See, our computers have been hacked and well…it seems Jim and Scram are up to their usual tricks again."

 **"WHAT!?"** The five spies shouted as Mandy was confused.

"Okay, I know I'm going to regret asking this, but who the heck is Jim and Scram?" Mandy questioned. "I've heard of them before, but only from that New's Year Eve hangout we had with Robert."

"It's a long story, but we have WOOHP agents of another kind after them already," Jerry explained. "All I need is for one of my spies here to volunteer to take care of the problem and recalibrate the computers and fix them from the virus those two trouble makers have caused."

The spies were a little annoyed at that, but nonetheless, Sam then spoke.

"I'll handle it," Sam got up and followed Jerry.

"I shall assist you Sam," Chaosky followed afterwards and leapt onto Sam's shoulder. "You might need some help."

"Well while they are doing that, I might as well repaint my fingernails," Clover yawned.

"Hey can I repaint my fingernails with you Clover," Mandy offered. "I'd like to get my nails done too."

Clover thought for a moment and then came up with a good decision.

"Sure Mandy," Clover said.

"Alright you won't regret this," Mandy cheered.

"I hope I won't." Clover then took off her gloves and got out her nail polish as Mandy did the same thing and they started to repaint their fingernails.

"So what shall _we_ do while waiting," Alex asked her boyfriend.

"Hmmm," Andrew came up with the perfect idea. "How about we kiss, French kiss mouth to mouth, lip to lip and tongue to tongue, monsieur Alex my girl."

"Oh Romeo you wonderful man," Alex giggled as Andrew attempting to sound French. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too Alex my angel." Andrew said.

It was then the both of them planted their lips together and did a little mouth to mouth, lip to lip and tongue to tongue in the form of French kissing and they were enjoying every moment of it. This went on for a good amount of time…

* * *

Sometime later, the French kissing was done and Mandy was done with her nails as she decided to strike a conversation with Andrew.

"So…Andrew…Uh," Mandy had no idea what to say. "I'm just um…I don't know what to say about all of this."

"I don't either," Andrew remarked. "But could you at least do us a favor and keep this a secret from everyone else out there."

Mandy thought about it for a moment and figured that it's the least she could do for them.

"Sure," Mandy said. "I'll keep it a secret."

"And Mandy, will this affect our friendship at all?" Andrew asked with some concern in his voice. Mandy was anticipating this to occur and as a result she said.

"Andrew, we're still best friends and I'm still best friends with the others too," Mandy stated. "You guys helped me see the light and in return I pledged that I would stay your best friends forever, no matter what cool but dangerous secret you might have under your nose."

"You really mean that?" He asked.

"Mhmm," She nodded.

"Thank you Mandy for understanding." He smiled sincerely.

"Yeah it's the least I could do for you guys," Mandy then added. "By the way, I don't think that I would see any interest with being a WOOHP agent. It's just not my thing. I do wish I had a purple version of that catsuit you guys are wearing."

"Hmmm," Andrew then said to her. "I'll see what I can do Mandy."

"Thanks Andrew."

"You're welcome,"

Clover and Alex went to join their heartwarming friendship moment which lasted for a couple minutes when suddenly, Sam and Chaosky came back along with Jerry.

"Hey guys, I'd hate to interrupt this heartwarming friendship moment, but we finished the task," Sam stated.

"Yup, we got rid of the virus and did a double check through the data core to see any other mishaps," Chaosky stated. "Needless to say it went off with a hitch."

"Yeah and from what I've heard from one of my other agents, the trouble makers Jim and Scram have been apprehended and captured for their mischievous deed." Jerry stated.

"That's good to know Jerry," Alex remarked.

"So can we go home now," Andrew said.

"Yes you may Andrew," Jerry said. "You guys can be dismissed."

"About time, I was getting totally bored," Clover was relieved. "I am hoping to relax at a spa or something or maybe I should-"

Before she could finish that sentence, her phone went off as she got it out and then answered it shortly afterwards.

"Hello?... Oh hi there Robby Poo! What's up?… Oh… You're out doing that?... You want me to join you at that event?... I'd love to go with you... What's that?... I might get bored with it?... Robby Pie, I don't care how boring that'll be; it'll be worth it spending time with you, especially since we are a couple! Do you understand?... Good, I'm hyped to know that… Really?… Yes I'll meet up with you there… Okay baby… I'll see you in a bit… I love you too Robby… Alright bye bye for now my Robby Boo…"

She then hung up the phone and then Andrew asked.

"That was Robert wasn't it?"

"Yup," Clover had that huge grin. "And I get to spent time with him!"

"Alright you spies, and Mandy, you are dismissed now," Jerry then pressed a button. "Enjoy your day."

The gang and Mandy were then sent back to Beverly Hills…

* * *

Once they made it back to Beverly Hills, they were more than relieved to be home.

"Phew we're finally back in Beverly Hills," Chaosky sounded relieved.

"Good thing," Alex said. "Glad to be back home."

"You said it sweet cheeks," Andrew flirted with her.

It was then a car horn honked towards them and it was revealed to be Robert who was waiting for Clover.

"EEEEEE! IT'S MY ROBBY POO!" Clover squealed in excitement. "I must go now! I'll see you guys later!"

Clover then rushed over to the car and got into the front passenger seat and closed the door when the other heard a loud smooching noise from within, which was Clover kissing Robert on the cheek.

"HEY ROBBY POO!" Clover was heard cheering as the car Robert was driving then took off, with Clover accompanying him.

"Man, Clover sure does love Robert doesn't she?" Mandy questioned.

"You wouldn't even know Mandy," Andrew said.

"Well since Clover is with Robert, I guess Chaosky and I should cook something for dinner," Sam said.

"That's a great idea Sam," Chaosky smiled.

"Can I join you guys," Mandy asked. "I'd like to know more about what you do at WOOHP, and more importantly, I'd still like to know who Jim and Scram are."

"Well Mandy, it's simple, Jim and Scram are a couple of con-artists who stir up trouble for money," Chaosky gave her the details.

"That's interesting," Mandy commented as the three of them went into the super spies' house and into the kitchen while Mandy, Sam and Chaosky were heard talking from within. Andrew and Alex were the only ones there now.

"What shall we do now since it's just us dear," Alex asked as Andrew approached her suggestively.

"How bout we go to my room and we have a little _fun_ together just you and me," Andrew grinned as Alex sparked up.

"Oh I'd love that babe," Alex grinned too as Andrew hoisted her up and had her in his hands bridle style.

"Same here my love," Andrew mused. "I love you my precious girl."

"I love you too my handsome Romeo." Alex said afterwards.

They then closed their eyes and started French kissing once again with their tongues touching one another like old times. This went on for a few minutes before they ceased the kissing.

"Now how about we head to my domain and we have a little saucy _fun_ together just the too of us," Andrew suggested.

"You said it Romeo, let's go," Alex loved the idea as Andrew headed for his room while carrying Alex bridal style as he then closed the door behind him and locked it so no one would come in.

"I love you Alex," Andrew put Alex on his bed and got on it himself.

"I love you too Andrew." Alex grabbed Andrew and brought him close.

They were then heard smooching and kissing from the inside once again and some other saucy stuff happened to that was classified as 'safe' for the most part. We then zoom out of the super spies' house as it seems that Mandy learned the truth of the super spies and agreed to never tell anyone and remain their friends, while showing no interest in being a spy. It looked like things were going to go well in the future for all of them as the story comes to a close. The screen faded out in black and this means that this is the end of the segment now…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXXVIII**


	19. Episode LXXXIX

**SEASON V EPISODE XVII:**

 **"BONDING WITH CLOVER"**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a glorious and beautiful day in the town of Beverly Hills. It was sunny and the people were thrilled about having another wonderful day today. But today, we are focused on the house of the super spies. Inside the house in particular, we see Andrew who is getting ready for what should be a great day. Believe it or not, Alex is actually on an important trip somewhere and Andrew found out that she won't be back for what could be a few hours. In spite of this however, Andrew felt like he could manage without her for a good period of time.

"Ah, this feels like a good day," Andrew breathed in and started talking to himself. "Alex might be away for a few hours, but that doesn't mean I can't keep myself entertained for that amount of time. This'll feel like a great day regardless."

Andrew then started walking and felt like whistling a happy tune, which he did and he kept walking when suddenly, he heard a noise nearby.

 **"UGGGHHHH!"** A bored groan and sigh were heard in the distance and in a nearby room. The sounds of pacing were heard afterwards, as Andrew recognized the sound.

"Hmmm, I recognize that sound," Andrew said to himself. "It sounds like it's coming from the living room."

And so Andrew decided to check in the living room. When he got into the living room, he found that the source of the sound came from none other, than Clover, and by the looks on her face, Clover was feeling a combination of the following: bored, aggravated, annoyed, desperate and anxious. She then paced back and forth for another minute before letting out another groan and plopping herself back onto the couch and sighing.

"Hey, that's Clover," Andrew remarked. "I wonder what she doing all by herself, hmmm…"

After thinking for a minute, Andrew felt it was best if he checked on Clover and see what's wrong with her. As a result, he headed for the couch to get Clover's attention…

* * *

Once he got to the couch, he then decided to clear his throat and get the blonde haired girl's attention.

"Excuse me, Clover?" Andrew asked as Clover jumped and looked all over the place.

"Huh? What? Is that you love," Clover looked in all directions when she found out the person who spoke to her was Andrew. ""Oh, hello Andrew…"

She then sighed and plopped onto the couch yet again. Andrew could tell something was wrong with her, so he decided to ask.

"Clover? Is there something bothering you," He asked her. "What's going on?"

Clover was hesitant at first, but after some thinking, she felt like it was best for her to get this off of her chest. Taking a deep breath, she then spoke.

"Oh I'm just bored y'know," Clover started. "I miss my Robby Poo so much."

"So why don't you just hang out with him Clover," Andrew insisted.

"That's the problem Andrew, Robby isn't available," Clover revealed.

"Why," Andrew was puzzled as Clover then explained to him.

"Robby is busy," Clover explained. "He is away on a trip with his parents to a family wedding that is taking place and he isn't going to be available."

"Why didn't you just go with him?"

"He wanted me to go, but his parents said to him that it was a personal family wedding, for family members only," Clover continued. "Something that I find hard to believe, because like, y'know, whatever."

"Well why don't you just text him and send him messages through your phone," Andrew suggested. "Sam and Chaosky have fast access to him via their phones, and those two probably use their phones to communicate with each other when they aren't together at the moment."

* * *

In a cut scene that just popped up, we see Sam's room and Chaosky's room on a split screen with Sam and Chaosky respectively sending each other text message through their phones and they were sending very _saucy_ messages as they both had those grins on their faces, planning on having a kissing fest as they left their rooms, met up with each other, and went into Sam's room afterwards where they started to French kiss like crazy.

* * *

After Sam and Chaosky passed the couch that Andrew and Clover were on, and went into Sam's room, Clover sighed and started speaking.

"I wish it were that easy Andrew, but y'know he'll be busy," Clover stated. "Like, that's so totally bogus, and why would he be unavailable to speak to his girlfriend. Basically what I'm saying Andrew is that he'll be _too_ busy to message me or text me."

"Whoa," Andrew felt sorry for her.

"That's not all," Clover stated. "I'm just so bored without him. I wonder if he is having a good time himself…"

* * *

Just then, another cut scene showed up. This time we are focused in a car with Robert and his parents as Robert was thinking about texting Clover, but he was unsure of what he should do. His mother than asked him.

"Hey Robby, are ya'll alright?"

"Yah Ma," Robert said. "I'm fine."

He was now planning on messaging Clover when his father said.

"That's good, because we're here son," He told Robert as the car pulled up.

"Oh alright," Robert put his phone away and got out of the car.

 _I'm hopin' mah darlin' Clova is a'right._ Robert thought to himself as he and his parents got out of the car and headed straight for the wedding…

* * *

"I'm pretty sure he's missing you too Clover," Andrew assured her as he got onto the couch and sat next to her to make her feel better. "He'll be back eventually."

"But what should I do," Clover grew dramatic. "I'm so bored, Robby won't be back until later tonight, and I have no one to hang with. It's so unfair!"

Clover buried her head into her hands as she had a look of despair on her face too.

Andrew had to think about this for a few minutes as he wondered what he could do to make Clover feel better. Afterwards, he felt like this was the perfect opportunity to spend some time with Clover with no one else with them since they hardly interact alone with no one with them. That could be the perfect solution.

 _Yes, I think this is a great chance to hang with Clover so we can bond together like the good friends we are suppose to be._ Andrew thought to himself. _We hardly hang out alone with no one else, but since Alex is on a trip and Sam and Chaosky are doing some…things in Sam's bedroom, this can be a hangout with just us two friends. It's a great idea! I like it!_

With that said Andrew cleared his throat and got Clover's attention.

"Hey Clover, I think I have a proposition for you," Andrew started as Clover looked up to him with those shiny light blue eyes.

"What is it Andrew," Clover asked in a pleading voice.

"Clover, I think this would be a good time if the two of us could spend some time together as good friends," Andrew stated. "We hardly hang out without anyone else and since its just us, we could spend some time together."

Clover was taken aback by this as she then looked Andrew dead in the eye.

"Really Andrew?" She asked with some innocence in her voice. "What about Alex?"

"Oh she happens to be on a trip herself and she won't be back for a few hours," Andrew stated. "And as for Sam and Chaosky, they seem to be doing some…well some _things_ in Sam's bedroom, so it's just us and we could hangout."

"You really mean that Andrew," Clover sounded hopeful. "You won't be bored with, y'know, the girly stuff that I enjoy doing?"

"Of course not Clover," Andrew said. "Frankly, I've been around you for a good amount of time and I'm quite acquainted to it at this point, so I won't be bored with it and I'd be more than happy to accompany you and keep you company while Robert's on a trip."

It was then that what Clover did next surprised Andrew; she gave him a hug immediately afterwards.

"Oh thank you so much Andrew," Clover thanked him. "You are such a good friend."

"You're welcome Clover, I do what I can," Andrew stated.

"Well what are we waiting for," Clover got out of the hug and grabbed Andrew's hand. "Let's go Andrew!"

"Okay!" Andrew shouted as Clover bolted for the bathroom and Andrew was being dragged with her as a result as they were about to spend some time together as good friends…

* * *

In the bathroom of their house, Andrew was inside keeping Clover company while Clover was on the toilet seat (her panties and bra hidden under her shorts and t-shirt) as she had just put on cyan colored mascara and was now thinking about what color to paint her nails.

"Okay like, what color should I paint my fingernails," Clover questioned. "I mean, red so doesn't go with this cyan mascara that I'm wearing, so that's out of the question."

Andrew then thought for a minute and came up with a perfect solution.

"Clover, why don't you just go with cyan nail polish," Andrew suggested. "It would go perfectly with your mascara."

"Awesome choice there Andrew," Clover loved the idea. "Y'know, your totes an expert on the perfect nail polish Andrew."

"Well…I guess I am," Andrew decided to go with it.

"Well lemme just get the cyan blue nail polish and I shall get my nails done," Clover got the nail polish. "And then I can do my hair and my other makeup."

"I'll get the stuff out for you Clover," Andrew went to retrieve the stuff for her.

"Alright Andrew, this totally makes it easier for me," Clover then went to painting her finger nails cyan as Andrew kept her company throughout the whole thing…

* * *

After what seemed like a good 20 minutes, Clover was done with her nail polish, her hair and the rest of her makeup as Andrew was waiting patiently for her to finish.

"Alright I'm done," Clover got his attention and he saw just how fashionable she was. "Ta da! What do you think Andrew, aren't I just beautiful?"

Andrew then gave her an honest answer.

"You sure are Clover," Andrew remarked. "I think you look wonderful."

"Oh Andrew, you are totally cute at times," Clover remarked. "I've said that before right?"

"I believe so," Andrew said.

"Anyway Andrew, since I'm done with my makeup, I was wondering if we could go somewhere fun," Clover spoke as they left the bathroom.

"What do you have in mind?" Andrew asked.

"The mall."

"The mall?"

"Yup, there's a dress out there that I must buy, and there is also a purse, a type of lip stick and some other stuff I'm dying to get," Clover gushed about it.

"Sounds good to me," Andrew wasn't bothered by it. "Let's go for it."

"Yeah," Clover cheered before sighing. "I guess we should get Sam and Chaosky to take up even though they are _busy_ at the moment…"

With a frown on her face, Clover started to head to Sam's room when Andrew stopped her.

"Wait a minute Clover," Andrew grabbed her hand and said. "I think I might have a better way to head there."

"Really?" Clover looked curious. "What idea do you possibly have in mind?"

* * *

The next scene cuts to the garage where Andrew then reveals to Clover his motorcycle that he got years ago.

"Behold, we can take this baby to the mall," Andrew said.

"Wow, that's a totally awesome idea Andrew," Clover seemed impressed. "The breeze will get to my hair, but it'll have to do."

"Then it's settled, let's go to the mall," Andrew got onto the motorcycle, put on his helmet and started the vehicle up.

"Okay Andrew," Clover got on behind Andrew and he put a helmet onto her head too.

"That's just for safety Clover," Andrew said.

"Okay," Clover seemed grateful for that gesture and she smiled. "Well, let's get to the mall!"

"You got it, one trip to the mall coming right up," Andrew then opened up the garage door and then the motorcycle then drove off with the two of them on it as the garage door closed immediately afterward, as Andrew and Clover headed straight for the mall…

* * *

Eventually they made it to the mall and Andrew pulled up to a corner and put his motorcycle in park.

"We're here," Andrew said as he got off and took his helmet off.

"Awesome," Clover whooped as she took her helmet off too. "Well what are we waiting for Andrew? Let's go!"

Clover rushed over to the entrance, dragging Andrew by the hand once again as they entered the mall and started to do the necessary shopping that Clover wanted to do…

* * *

The shopping spree started in a dress shop where Clover was deciding on what dress to get and Andrew had decided to help her.

"Okay, I so don't know what dress to get," Clover said. "I need to find the perfect dress…"

"Hmm, how about this one Clover," Andrew showed her an orange dress.

"Nah, that's not my type of dress," Clover waved her hand, not interested.

"How about this one," He then showed her a red dress.

"Eh, been there, done that," Clover wasn't interested. "I got that dress already."

"How about this," He then showed a green dress to her, which got her disgusted.

"Ewww, like barf green is so not my kind of dress," Clover stated. "That won't work."

"This one," A blue one was shown next.

"Lame."

"This," A purple dress was then shown.

"I've seen better."

"This," He showed a yellow one.

"Nah ah," Clover shook her head. "That's something Alex would wear, not moi."

Andrew then thought for a moment to figure this out. He then came up with the best idea.

"That's it! I know what dress should work," Andrew then went through the dresses and to his surprise he managed to find a pink colored dress for Clover. "Will this one work?"

Clover then gained some glittering eyes and smiled.

"That's perfect Andrew, this'll work great," Clover then took the dress and decided to go into the fitting room to try it on, while Andrew waited. After a minute or so, Clover came out wearing the dress and showed herself to Andrew.

"What do you think Andrew?" She asked him.

"You look perfect!" Andrew complimented.

"It's settled! I'm getting this dress!" Clover squeed as she then went into the dressing room again to take off the dress and decided to go purchase it immediately afterwards with Andrew staying with her while she bought it and used one of her gift cards…

* * *

Andrew and Clover left the store with the dress in a plastic bag as they then headed for another gift store where Clover was now looking through some good quality purses, but she had no idea which one to get.

"OMG Andrew, these purses are totes perfect," Clover was gushing again. "But, I don't know which one to get. All of them look wonderful, but this is so totally not my thing. Ugh, what should I do?"

Andrew thought for a moment and then gave Clover a suggestion.

"How about you just choose the one that fancies you most Clover," Andrew said. "Whichever one that gets your best interest should be the one you get."

Clover then gasped and thought it was a good idea.

"Your so right Andrew," Clover then saw a purse with some pretty diamond attached to it as zippers. "And this one happens to be the one that strikes me fancy!"

"Then go for it," Andrew encouraged her.

"Alright!" Clover then took the purse and decided to go and purchase it and once she bought it, she carried the purse over her shoulder while carrying her dress in a bag in her hand.

"Let's go Andrew, there's a lot more places for us to visit today," Clover told him.

"Right behind you Clover," Andrew smiled as the two of them went to many different places that Clover wanted to go to…

* * *

We are then greeted with a wonderful montage of Andrew and Clover shopping at different places, each scene consisting of Clover wanting to buy something she'd like and Andrew giving her some suggestion to help her with it. Each scene resulted in Clover finding something she'd like and purchasing it with glee and this took place, store after store after store, with similar results for each one, where Clover got lipstick, makeup, perfume, etc. Andrew felt proud for helping Clover, his good friend as the two of them had an exciting time shopping throughout the mall.

* * *

Once the montage came to a close, we see Clover walking with a bunch of bags on her and Andrew was by her side as he offered to carry some of her bags to make it easier for her, and so he was carrying bags too. Needless to say, they were both happy about this experience.

"Ah, this has been a great shopping day Clover," Andrew remarked.

"I'll say," Clover commented. "Andrew, you are totes an expert with this kind of stuff. Why haven't I thought of this sooner?"

"I have no idea Clover," Andrew didn't know the answer to that. "I really don't."

"Well that's a good answer," Clover went with it. "You were totally a big help to me today, y'know."

"Mhmm," Andrew nodded as they continued walking and they passed by some store windows while at it. It was then Clover saw something that got her attention, and her interest.

"EEEEEEKKKK!" She squealed.

"What's up Clover?" Andrew asked.

"That's what's up Andrew," Clover then pointed to a pair of vintage booties that she was really interest. "The vintage booties are the best woman's shoes that I've been looking for. They haven't had any of them in any of the stores anywhere, but this is a lucky fine! I am just dying to have those booties! I must have them!"

It was then Clover saw the price and it was at least a good $250.

"Oh no," Clover now sounded upset. "Those booties are $250, and I spend my mall money on all this stuff. Why didn't I think of this sooner!? I should have bought these when I had the money on my gift cards!"

Clover started bawling dramatically as Andrew started thinking of a way to cheer her up. It was then he remembered a credit card that Chaosky gave to him some time ago and he made sure it had a good amount of money on it so he could use it had he ever needed to use it in a dire situation.

 _"So how much money is in this card Chaosky?" Andrew asked in the memory._

 _"Oh I believe the card has a good $500 on it," Chaosky told him. "It's enough to assist you if you are ever in a dire situation and if one of your friends or your babe Alex needs something, you can use_ _ **this**_ _to help them!"_

 _"Wow! Thanks Chaosky!" Andrew took the card with excitement as he put it in his wallet._

Andrew was now looking through his wallet and found the card Chaosky gave him a while ago, and it was then he got a perfect idea.

"Clover, could you hold on a second, I'll be right back," Andrew told her as he then entered the store to take care of something.

"Okay…?" Clover seemed confused as she stood out there for a few minutes while waiting for Andrew to come back…

* * *

A few minutes later, Andrew came back with a shoe box as Clover was staring off looking depressed when Andrew got her attention.

"Hey Clover, I got something for you," Andrew spoke as Clover turned around to face him.

"What is it Andrew?" She asked.

"Take a look," Andrew took the lid off and inside the box was revealed to be, the vintage booties that Clover wanted. This got Clover's full attention as she gasped.

"Those, those are the booties. How Andrew," Clover asked. "How did you buy them?"

"Why with some back up money that I had on my credit card, I purchased them," Andrew explained. "I got these for you Clover to make you feel better."

Andrew then gave her a heartwarming smile as Clover was touched by this gesture. In a matter of seconds, Clover then went and gave Andrew a hug for the second time today as she squeezed him.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you _sooooo_ much for this," Clover thanked him in a fast tone. "Now I finally have the booties that I've been dying to get!"

"It was nothing Clover," Andrew told her. "Just doing my good friend a favor."

Clover shrugged her shoulders at that.

"Well either way, I thought this was a totally great job you did there," Clover admitted. "Now let's go."

"Way ahead of you Clover," Andrew said as the two of them continued walking while Clover had the shoe box with the vintage booties in it in one of her bags as she was ecstatic about Andrew's gesture…

* * *

Eventually, the two of them were finally done with the mall and were heading back to the motorcycle of Andrew's as the bags were put in a basket attached to the motorcycle that Andrew did himself.

"Well where should we go now Clover?" Andrew asked as Clover had a great idea.

"I know where we should go," Clover said.

"Where?"

"Let me drive and I'll show you there!" Clover managed to start up the motorcycle as they both put on their helmets and Andrew got into the seat behind her.

"Okay Clover," Andrew didn't object to it as Clover then drove them to their destination…

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Clover pulled over to a certain place and got out.

"Wait here for a second Andrew," Clover told him. "I got a surprise for the both of us that I totally want to get."

"Okay," Andrew seemed eager to see what it was.

"Be back in a minute Andrew," Clover told him as she entered a building to get herself and Andrew a special treat…

* * *

A few minutes later, Clover finally came out of the building with two cups in her hands with plastic spoons too as Andrew noticed her.

"Ta da Andrew," Clover showed him the treat she got them. "It's gelato; I bought us both a cup."

"Whoa," Andrew was surprised by Clover's treat. "You bought me a cup of gelato?"

"Yup, it's my treat," Clover giggled. "Or my way of saying 'thank you for accompanying me at the mall today and helping me with my shopping spree.' You were really a big help today."

"Thanks for this Clover." Andrew thanked her sincerely.

"Your totes welcome," Clover said. "I got me my fave fave, and I got you your fave fave too."

"In that case, let's dig it." Andrew exclaimed.

"You got it."

And the two of them went and enjoyed their gelato and their 'fave fave' as they were completely satisfied with the treat that Clover got for both of them…

* * *

Once they were done with the treat, Andrew stated that it was time to get back home and Clover agreed with that as Andrew then drove the both of them back to their house. Once Andrew parked his motorcycle into the garage, opening and closing the door in the process and once he and Clover took off their helmets, they both sighed with relief when Andrew noticed Alex was still out.

"Well Alex is still out," Andrew said. "She'll be gone for at least 30 more minutes, so what do you want to do now Clover?"

Clover thought for a minute and then came up with the perfect solution.

"Wanna go and watch TV," Clover suggested. "I believe that totally glamorous romantic comedy show is on right now!"

"You bet," Andrew said. "Let's go."

"You said it Andrew."

Andrew and Clover then went to watch TV for a bit…

* * *

In the next scene, while Sam and Chaosky were sleeping in Sam's room, Andrew and Clover were watching that romantic comedy show together as they were both enjoying it together.

 _"Oh monsieur, you really mean that,"_ The lady on the TV spoke with a French accent.

"Oh no, he didn't," Clover covered her eyes but peeked through her hands.

 _"Wee wee, moi lady Beautiful, for I proclaim you my one and only true love,"_ The man also spoke in a strong French accent.

"He did," Andrew commented.

 _"Oh darling, you and I are perfect forever! I could French kiss you until the end of time!"_ The lady said.

 _"I could French kiss you until the end of time too, my lady,"_ The gentleman said.

It was then they started French kissing like crazy as the couple on TV were enjoying every moment of it as Andrew and Clover awed at it together.

"They're so totes perfect for each other." Clover remarked.

"I agree Clover," Andrew agreed with her. "They are perfect."

"Hey Andrew, thank you for today," Clover gave Andrew her compliment. "I can see why Alex loves you so much. You and she are perfect for one another."

"And I can see why Robert loves you so much too," Andrew said. "The two of you are perfect for one another as well."

The two of them watched the remainder of the show together as best friends…

* * *

It was then the front door opened and coming from it was none other, than Alex who had finally returned from her trip.

"Hello!" Alex called out as Andrew saw her.

"Alex, your finally back!" Andrew was happy to see her.

"That I am babe," Alex then saw Andrew and Clover spending time together. "You two look like you had a great day."

"More like totally fabulous," Clover gushed. "Andrew here was a big help for me today while shopping at the mall."

"Really honey," Alex looked curious.

"Yup. Here's how it goes baby," Andrew then started to explain to Alex.

Andrew then explained to Alex all about what he and Clover did today and that they had a great time together as good friends.

"…and that's what Clover and I did today." Andrew finished his explanation.

"Wow, that actually sounds like fun you guys," Alex remarked. "Now I'm beat from today."

"Want me to keep you company?" Andrew said.

"Oh do I," Alex said. "That would be a really great idea babe."

"Great," Andrew brought Alex close to him. "Maybe later, I can help you with your make-up."

"You would do that for me?" Alex asked.

"Uh huh, after what I've been through today, I think I'm more than able to help you with that."

Alex thought for a moment and felt that maybe it was a good idea after all.

"I would love that Andy Poo."

"You got it Allie," Andrew grinned. "Now how about we take some time in my room and stretch out?"

"Way ahead of you Romeo," Alex grinned seductively.

"See ya later Clover," Andrew said to her. "The babe and I are going to spend some time together in my room."

"Alright Andrew, and thanks for today," Clover said. "I totally appreciate it."

"Your welcome," Andrew then turned to face Alex suggestively. "Ready to go Alex?"

"Uh huh," Alex nodded as they then went into Andrew's bedroom door and closed it behind them. Clover then takes out her cell phone and decides to check in on Robert to see how he's doing…

* * *

In Andrew's bedroom, the happy couple were on Andrew bed as Alex was on top of Andrew and they were stretching. Alex then turned around and looked Andrew in the eyes.

"I love you so much Romeo." She said.

"I love you so much too babe," Andrew grinned wildly.

They then dove in and smacked their mouths into each other, and they French kiss madly with passion as they had their tongues touch and tussle together like crazy and they were on top of each other and they were enjoying the romantic scenery shared between them. It seemed like Clover had a good time with Andrew and they kept each other company as best friends and now the day is nearly over. As Andrew and Alex kept French kissing, the screen started to fade out and the screen went black, meaning that this is now the end of this segment…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXXIX**


	20. Episode XC Part I

**SEASON V EPISODE XVIII:**

 **"THE END IS UPON US" (Part I)**

 ***: This is the series finale.**

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN OUTER SPACE:**

Ah, space; one of the finest places to explore in the entire universe, to find any type of specimens of species out there across the stars and throughout the galaxy. It was a beautiful sight to see as the stars twinkle within the sky. Suddenly, a giant meteorite was shown passing through the stars and was hurling throughout space. It was a dark green colored meteorite from the looks of it and it was also glowing a dim light green too. The meteorite kept hurdling through space until the giant cosmic rock ball made its way towards Earth and was planning on heading towards the planet as it started to enter the atmosphere and flame broke out behind it as it just entered the planet's atmosphere. The meteorite was about to make its landing on the planet.

On the planet Earth, it is night time in a big city that was just on the outskirts of Beverly Hills as the place looked lively and busy this fine night. The meteorite was overhead as it zipped on pass the city and headed into a nearby woodland area where it made direct landing in the center of the forest, where a giant crater was left where it landed. Smoke covered the area it landed as the location around it was cleared up suddenly for the meteorite. Once the smoke cleared up, the meteorite started shaking and it started to glow a brighter green as if something was about to happen.

It was then the meteorite cracked opened and triggered a bunch of sparks and static to emerge as a loud static-cy zappy sound was heard while sparks flew all over the place. While that was happening, a couple of huge tentacle emerged from the cracked meteorite and slithered onto the ground. It was then a giant oversized brain shaped head slowly crept up to the surface. It was then a massive body then emerged and zipped up in a fast pace and this was shown on three screens shown on a single screen to show how massive the body was.

It was then the static and zappy sounds started to decapitate and slowly came to a stop until it was stopped completely. We then get a good look of the forest as most of it was destroyed by the being that emerged from the meteorite. In its wake was what appeared to be a humongous alien monster that had a massive body, a brain shaped like head, and a bunch of tentacles on the bottom of its huge body. The monster was shown as a silhouette at first until we got a close-up of the shadow as we started from the bottom and slowly make our way to the top of the monster until we got to that head. It was then the monster revealed its one single giant eye that was glowing a bright and sinister red and it was also revealed to have very sharp and monstrous teeth from its hideous mouth. When the silhouette revealed itself, the monster was revealed to be a light/barf green color with all the hideous features you'd expect from an alien monster.

Realizing that it was free, the alien monster let out a monstrous roar that echoed throughout the forest as it celebrated its freedom from the massive meteorite it was trapped in for so long. Once it was done roaring, it then checked its surroundings and got a good look of the location. Having no idea where it was, the creature looked all over the place. It was then the monster took notice of a nearby city in the distance. The monster noticed how lively and busy the city looked and then an idea came up. The monster had a very fiendish plan to gain dominance once again, and destroy the entire planet and bring it to its end. It decided to start with the city in the distance. The monster then slowly bared a devilish and ugly grin as it then cackled for dominance and for the destruction of the planet. Once the cackling ceased, two more giant tentacles emerged from the body and slowly made their way up towards the center of it as they had become its actual arms. Once the two tentacles being used as arms were in place, the monster used its 8 remaining tentacles as feet and made its way out of the forest and was about to plan an end to Earth as it would start with the city in the distance. It then headed for the big city, the thoughts of destruction clearly on its mind. Something bad was about to happen…

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY, IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a somewhat peaceful day in Beverly Hills, despite the fact that the monster has yet to demolish it. At the house that belong to the Super Spies, we see a car pull up into the driveway and the person driving it was Sam who then put it in park as it was shown that Andrew had accompanied her for the trip as he got out of the car along with Chaosky. Andrew then wiped his forehead afterwards.

"Whew, that was a very busy couple of trips," Andrew said.

"Yeah but we got it done," Sam remarked. "Thank you Andrew for accompanying me and Chaosky to help us get this done."

"It's no problem, I had wanted to spend some time with you Sam because we don't spend time together that often, so I decided to go with you," Andrew admitted as he then faced Chaosky. "The same goes for you Chaosky."

"Yeah, thanks for helping us with that," Chaosky smiled.

"Thanks Andrew," Sam thanked him as they headed for the front door. "Shall we make our way in?"

"Certainly," Andrew smiled as they approached the door.

"After you my dear," Chaosky said to Sam.

"Thanks Chaosky," Sam then went and unlocked the door as Chaosky let her in first and then allowed Andrew to go in afterwards.

"Thanks a bunch Chaosky," Andrew thanked his little friend.

"Not a problem buddy." Chaosky smiled as they had entered the house.

"Well, well, well," A voice said as it belonged to Alex who approached the three of them happily. "Look whose home."

"Yup, that's right babe," Andrew grinned. "And it's good to be back home again."

"Oh dear, I missed you dearly," Alex kissed Andrew on the lips.

"I missed you too honey," Andrew then kissed her on the lips.

"Hmmm, I wonder what Clover is doing right now," Sam wondered.

"Me too," Chaosky added.

"Hey you guys, I'm really busy with painting my toenails," Clover was shown on the couch painting her toenails. "I need like totes concentration here."

"Yeah, Clover's been painting her toenails," Alex explained. "I've just been lounging around waiting for you to get back home Andy."

"Well your wait is over babe," Andrew grinned seductively. "Why don't we make our way to the other couch and have some relaxation time together, what do you say Allie?"

"Oh you're definitely speaking my language, Romeo," Alex giggled as she grabbed Andrew's hand. "I love you baby."

"I love you too sweetie." They then went to the second couch and started French kissing for a couple of minutes, tongue tussling while at it. Sam and Chaosky then entered the living room shortly afterwards.

"What do you suppose we do now Sammy," Chaosky questioned. "We are finally done with all that mumbo jumbo stuff, so what do you have in mind?"

"Well…I don't know at the moment Chaosky," Sam started thinking for a minute as to what they could do.

It was then an alert beeping sound was heard and it came from Sam's pocket.

"What was that?" Chaosky asked as Sam got out her compowder.

"That's strange," Sam opened up the compowder and saw there was a red alert message on the screen. "My compowder is telling me that there is a red alert emergency going on in the world, but I don't know where…"

"When did you install that Sammy?" Chaosky questioned.

"I installed it a couple of weeks ago in case a real national worldwide emergency would ever occur and we would need to do something about it," Sam revealed. "The problem is I don't know where the emergency is nor do I know what the emergency is suppose to be."

"That is confusing…" Chaosky was thinking about this too.

"Well it's probably nothing major anyway," Alex said as she stopped kissing Andrew, unaware of the danger the planet was in. "Nothing to worry about, WOOHP probably has it covered."

"Your probably right Alex," Sam said. "Still, I don't know what the emergency could be…"

"Well in any case, why don't we watch some TV for the time being," Andrew grabbed the TV remote. "I'm wondering what could be on at the moment."

"Same here, turn it on Andy!" Alex wanted to know too.

"You got it Allie."

Andrew then turned on the TV and the moment it turned on did a message that said 'Breaking NEWS' appear on the screen and it was apparently a news emergency.

"We interrupt whatever the heck was on your local channel to bring you an important NEWS alert," The anchorman said as he had a horribly paranoid look on his face. "This is major breaking NEWS: a giant enormous alien monster has been rampaging throughout the entire planet and has been destroying many different cities that it sets its sights on."

This got the super spies' full attention, sans Clover who was too busy painting her nails to care.

"Oh my," Andrew said.

"Oh my is right Andrew," Chaosky said. "I wonder what this fiend looks like."

"And for those at home who are wondering what this fiend looks like, we have a video recorded of the monster in action." The anchorman said as a video of the monster destroying the city that it headed to last night was shown. Even Clover got a good glimpse of it and was not impressed.

"Ew," Clover groaned at the fiend's very monstrous and hideous appearance. "That alien is so totally ugly. Like he needs a totes makeover."

"Well that's apparently the monster that is behind this," Sam stated. "And is the reason for this red alert."

"That thing is humongous," Alex said in shock. "It's destroying _everything!"_

"I know," Andrew rubbed his chin. "My question is how many cities have been demolished by this monster?"

"For those wondering how many cities this monster has demolished so far, he's completely taken out cities, towns, villages, and locales all over the world," The anchorman shouted. "The monster has taken out countless areas in the U.S, Canada and Mexico, but he has demolished areas in other continents too!"

A bunch of videos from different countries across the planet was being shown.

* * *

 **"BRAZIL!"**

The monster was shown demolishing a Brazilian village with laser eye beams and it's powerful tentacles as the villagers were panicking.

"É um monstro gigante! Vamos correr!" A villager shouted in Brazilian Portuguese. [It's a hideous giant monster! Let's run!]

* * *

 **"ITALY!"**

The fiend was shown destroying a part of Italy as the Leaning Tower of Pisa was uplifted by the monster and was about to toss it and demolish it.

"Ha tore fuori la Torre pendente di Pisa da terra! Tutti fare una corsa per esso, vuole distruggerci!" A resident shouted in Italian. [He has torn off the Leaning Tower of Pisa from the Ground! Everyone make a run for it, he's going to destroy us!]

* * *

 **"GREECE!"**

The monster was shown destroying a part of Greece while some gladiators were shown about to engage in a battle against the fiend.

"Το τέρας που πρόκειται να καταστρέψουν το σπίτι μας! Άνδρες, να ετοιμαστείτε για μάχη! Επίθεση!" The Gladiator leader shouted in Greek as the citizens were fleeing and screaming for their lives. [That monster is going to destroy our home! Men, get ready for battle! Attack!]

The gladiators tried to give everything they had against the monster, but to no avail as the monster simply swept them away like tiny insect as the warriors were injured majorly.

* * *

 **"RUSSIA!"**

In Moscow, the monster was planning on attacking that well known building as the citizens were screaming in terror.

"Боже мой Помогите нам! Это существо с кто знает где разрушает наши дома! Давайте бежать!" A Russian citizen screamed in fear. [Goodness, help us! That creature from who knows where is destroying our homes! Let's flee!]

* * *

 **"THE MIDDLE EAST!"**

In the Middle East, the monster had started terrorizing and destroying all of the villages in the desert. Two citizens in particular were shouting about it.

"Aman Tanrım! Bu canavarın imha da ne?" One citizen spoke in Turkish. [My Goodness! What the heck is that beast of destruction?]

"לא משנה! שלו להרוס את הבתים שלנו! בוא נצא מכאן!" The other citizen shouted in Hebrew. [Doesn't matter! Its destroying our homes! Let's get out of here!]

They looked at each other, surprised they knew each others' language before screaming and fleeing from the monster's wrath.

* * *

 **"CHINA!"**

The monster was now shown rampaging through the country of China and was ready to destroy the Great Wall of China. One of the citizens noticed this.

"哦亲爱的那个怪物是要毁灭我们的纪念碑，中国的长城，已与我们几代人!" The man shouted in Chinese before screaming and fleeing with the rest of the citizens. [Oh dear, that monster is about to destroy our monument, The Great Wall of China, which has been with us for generations!].

Several Shaolin monks and kung-fu warriors decided to engage in battle against the beast, giving everything they had, with no success made.

* * *

 **"JAPAN!"**

In Tokyo, we see the savage alien monster trashing through the city, shooting down buildings with its powerful laser eye beams, and also ripping out buildings from the ground with its powerful tentacles and then crumbling them to a bunch of debris as the monster roared monstrously. Citizens were screaming at the massacre and one citizen was panicking.

"ああ違います！以上すべて再びゴジラ大暴れるがそれです!1 つは予言予言!皆は都市を避難させる!" The man shouted in Japanese. [Oh no! It's the Godzilla rampage all over again! The one foretold in the prophecy! Everyone evacuate the city!]

* * *

 **"ENGLAND!"**

In Good ol' England, what it should be like, but the alien monster was now seen rampaging throughout England as an old English couple saw this.

"I'd say, what kind of horribly monstrosity is that suppose to be?" The English man questioned.

"That's not important darling," The wife shouted. "We have to escape and flee for our lives!"

The man nodded as they screamed in panic along with all the other citizens in the country.

* * *

 **"AND EVEN BEAUTIFUL PARIS FRANCE!"**

This then got Clover's full attention as her eyes bulged and she saw the monster rampaging across Paris France, completely disregarding the nail polish as people were running for their lives.

"Ce que le diable, quel genre de bête monstrueuse est qui ? ! Il semble pire que le ragoût de grenouille aux yeux de ma mère ! Nous allons évacuer !" A French Man exclaimed as he then panicked with all the other citizens shortly afterwards. [What the heck, what kind of monstrous beast is that?! It looks worse than my mother's frog eyed stew! Let's evacuate!]

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT PARIS FRANCE!" Clover screamed in agony, in a very dramatic manner.

"Oh yes, sweetie, even Paris France is a part of this rampage," The anchorman shouted. "Every country on the planet has been affected by this beast! People from all over the world have tried to oppose it! The aforementioned gladiators, the Spartans, Martial Artists, Karate experts, the Romans, samurais, shoguns, archers, swordsmen, and many other fighters across the planet, all of which have failed miserably!"

"Oh my, this is very serious," Andrew was shocked by this.

"Yeah that monster is so powerful that not only has he demolish countries worldwide, but he has also been unstoppable and no one can hurt him!" Alex cried.

"We've also gotten some new updates on the location that this fiend originated from," The anchorman showed some photos of the meteorite that investigators have collected. "These are the remains of what was a meteorite that experts found deep within the woods of a nearby city, which is where the monster probably originated from! Investigators are currently handing these remains of this space rock to agencies and groups of different parties for further analysis."

"Hey those rocks look familiar," Chaosky recognized one. "They looked like the one that that space pie came from that one time."

"Yeah, the same one that made me into a little child," Alex recalled the events.

"Oh right," Andrew shivered and sweat from recalling those events, since having Alex as a child touching his _you know what_ drove him crazy and insane.

Clover was still sobbing dramatically about Paris being demolished.

"What's that reporter," The anchorman got an update from a reporter. "Oh dear, this just in, a reporter has stated that the alien monster is now planning on heading for Beverly Hills next to destroy the big city part before destroying everything else!"

"WHAT!" The super spies (sans Clover who was being a drama queen) shouted all together.

"THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE! It's gotten so bad, that crooks and the authorities are planning on working together and putting their difference aside to take out this HORRID MONSTROCITY!" The anchorman screamed.

"This isn't good guys," Sam said.

It was then the news room felt a heavy shake and the sound of the monster approaching was heard, getting the anchorman paranoid.

"OH NO CITIZENS, THE MONSTER HAS ARRIVED!" The anchorman was beyond paranoid and was now shaken. "EVERYONE MUST EVACUATE AT ONCE! WE'RE ALL IN GRAVE DANGER! TELL MY WIFE I LOVE HER! WE'RE BEING UNDER-"

Before he could finish that, the alien monster blasted his laser eyes into the news station, destroying everything as the screen went blank and now on the screen was those colorful bars and a beeping sound was heard, indicating that they have lost signal for that channel.

"Oh no, the channel went out," Andrew exclaimed.

"This isn't good guys!" Alex added.

"Tell me about it," Clover sobbed like a drama queen. "Beautiful Paris France was destroyed by that horrible monster! I WAS PLANNING ON TAKING MY ROBBY POO THERE SOMEDAY! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Clover, I think we have more important things to worry about like Beverly Hills about to be destroyed by this fiend," Sam exclaimed.

"What do you think will happen to us," Chaosky wondered.

Sam thought for a minute and felt a bad feeling overcome herself.

"Guys, I get a bad feeling that something big, bad and major is about to happen…" Sam exclaimed.

The moment she said that did a trap door emerge from the ground and then the couch the super spies were on flung them right into the trap door as they were now being sent to WOOHP.

"Let's see what Jerry wants," Sam shouted.

"It probably has something to do with this alien monster!" Andrew shouted to as the five of them were being escorted to a special WOOHP hideout to find out what Jerry wants from them…

* * *

In a matter of seconds, the super spies landed into a top secret safely guarded underground base of WOOHP and they heard beeping sounds and red sirens blinking as Jerry then showed himself.

"Hello super spies, our introductions must be quick for an emergency has come up," Jerry explained "The world is going through a worldwide national crisis."

Disregarding the sirens, Andrew then said.

"It has something to do with the alien monster that has attacking places right?" Andrew took a guess.

"That's exactly it Andrew," Jerry said. "See, countries worldwide have been devastated by this monster's blows and attacks."

"Like gorgeous beautiful Paris France," Clover sobbed dramatically.

"And Jolly Ol' England, but there more," Jerry said. "Many people have tried to rebel and oppose this monster, but unfortunately none of them were successful."

"We get that Jer," Sam said. "We saw on the news that no one was able to take out this fiend."

"But of course," Jerry nodded. "We have also had many large numbers of casualties and devastations that have occurred as a result of this rampaging intergalactic monster from beyond the stars."

"This is very serious Jerry," Alex wasn't too comfortable with this. "I'm kind of scared of what'll happen to us."

Andrew then decided to bring Alex close and comforted her, and hugging her.

"What are we going to do about this," Chaosky asked. "Do you have a plan?"

"Well yes I do Chaosky, and that's why I've summoned you five here," Jerry explained. "Remember the time I showed you guys that WOOHP was in production of a giant robotic titan that could be used for fighting?"

"Oh yes I remember that," Andrew recalled the blueprints Jerry showed him from the time Mandy discovered the spy secret.

"Well Andrew, we are now currently in development of the final version of the project, since the proto type was labeled as a success," Jerry said.

"Unfortunately, it's still in development so there's not much you spies can do right now until it's done."

"That doesn't sound too bad Jerry," Chaosky exclaimed.

"So what shall we do while we wait," Sam asked.

"Hmmm, perhaps we should check out the devastation the monster is doing currently," Jerry motioned to the big screen TV. "I'm most certain that beast is destroying the city part of Beverly Hills as we speak."

"Eh, might as well," Andrew said.

"Whatever, it's not like I'm totes late for anything," Clover sounded bored, still devastated about the Paris massacre. "I could use some entertainment right now, like y'know."

"Yeah Jerry, its best if we watch what the monster is doing to Beverly Hills currently." Alex thought it was a good idea.

"Fair enough. Let's watch the monster's current state its in and what its doing to Beverly Hills currently," Jerry then turned on the big screen TV as they were about to witness the monster's rampage in Beverly Hills while waiting for the final version of the giant robotic titan to be completed while Jerry has yet to reveal that investigators sent to WOOHP some remnants of the meteorite that the alien monster emerged from. Nevertheless, the super spies and Jerry started to watch the monster's rampage in Beverly Hills, only realizing that this was the beginning of it all and that the end was now upon them…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XC PART I**


	21. Episode XC Part II

**SEASON V EPISODE XVIII:**

 **"THE END IS UPON US" (Part II)**

* * *

 **CITY PART OF BEVERLY HILLS:**

In the city part of Beverly Hills, where the Super Spies and Jerry were watching from the big screen TV, we see the giant alien monster rampaging throughout the city, with nothing in its way, and fortunately, most of the citizens have evacuated already. The monster destroyed building in its path either by zapping them with laser eye beams or by uplifting the buildings and crumbling them to debris. It was then a bunch of green army tanks, a bunch of army soldiers, army helicopters, and more military forces rounded the streets as they were preparing to terminate the beast once and for all. The general then came in, in a highly equipped battle tank as he had the gray mustache, the general hat and uniform. Once his tank came to a stop, he got out a walkie talkie and spoke through it to his men.

"Attention soldiers, this is your commander 182-5K, do you copy," The general spoke. "Over!"

"Yes sir, we have the beast surround with no hopes on escaping," The soldier on foot said as the soldiers had him surrounded.

"And what about the tanking units," The general spoke to one of the many men in the tanks. "Do you copy?!"

"All tanks are fully loaded and ready for battle sir!" One of the men said from the tank.

"And how about my copter forces," The general then spoke to one of the men in one of the copters. "Everything ready for your team?"

"We have everything in the copters all prepared for battle sir!" One of the men shouted from the copters.

"Excellent," The general sounded determined that he could pull this mission off. "On my mark men!"

"YES SIR!"

"Alright boys, now we…" The general then took a deep breath and shouted. **"CHAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

The moment he shouted that did all the soldiers shout all at once as they all went for the monster and prepare the take down of the beast. The tanks were blasting tank bombs at the monster, the copters were shooting copter equipped gun-fire, and the soldiers gave everything they got on foot, from rifles, to machine guns, to flamethrowers, to bazookas, and everything else you can think of, and the general was launching all the weapons from his tank towards the alien monster. They all fired away everything they had at the monster, but to no avail. The monster was unaffected by it all. The monster then took notice of this and turned around and faced the army.

"Sir, nothing's working," One of the men cried out. "This monster is immune to ALL of our weapons!"

"Well something's gotta work on this fiend!" The general shouted as they continued firing away.

The monster noticed they were attacking it with no success. The fiend then grew a very annoyed look on its face, not enjoying this army opposing him.

It was then all the weapons they had ran out of steam.

"Uh sir, we seem to be all out of ammo," A soldier informed him nervously. "All the tanks, copters and weapons are out of steam…"

The monster then let out a monstrous roar as it planned on taking down the army.

"Oh my," The general simply said.

The monster then extracted one of its many tentacles as the soldiers on foot decided to make a run for it. The monster then swatted them away like insects as they took significant damage. The tanks then turned around to make a run for it, but the monster then slammed one of its large tentacles on top of the tanks, crushing them into pieces where explosions were shown. The copters then tried to fly away from it, but the monster took notice of this and shot its laser eye beams at them, making direct contact and the copters were going to crash as black smoke came from the back of them all.

"EVACUATE THE COPTERS GUYS!" One of the soldiers said as they jumped out of the copters with parachutes when the copters landed onto the ground nearby where a massive explosion was shown afterward.

"ATTENTION MEN, THIS IS A DRILL, ABORT THE MISSION," The general said as the men and the general in his tank decided to retreat. "RETREAT!"

The monster gave one last attack on the general's tank, which caused the tank to explode and the general got away with his life as did the rest of the solders.

* * *

At WOOHP, the super spies and Jerry witnessed this happening.

"Oh my," Andrew was shocked about this. "The military really didn't have a chance against this creature."

"Wait a second," Chaosky noticed something on the screen. "There's more!"

"What is it Chaosky," Sam asked.

"LOOK!" Chaosky pointed to the screen where we now see a bunch of battle ships in the ocean close to the shore as the navy was planning an attack on the fiend next.

"Not to worry, for even though the army failed, the navy may be able to stop this fiend," The captain of one of the battle ships shouted. "MEN, LETS PREPARE TO FIRE AWAY AT THE GIANT MONSTER!"

"YES CAPTAIN!" The men shouted together.

The battle ships then started firing away at the alien monster, using cannons and other stuff they had their hands on, including missiles and launchers. The Navy then gave everything they had against the monster, but nothing was affecting it as the monster wasn't taking any damage.

"Captain, our weapons are useless," One of the men shouted.

"Keep firing away," The captain shouted. "We ought to affect it eventually!"

They kept firing away with no success whatsoever. The monster noticed the Navy nearby and saw them attacking it. The monster then grew an aggressive look in its eye, and then it started growling, showing off its monstrous teeth as it headed for the Navy nearby.

"Oh my," Jerry simply knew what was going to happen next.

The Navy then saw that the monster approached the water and was growling at them.

"Uh, this doesn't look good…" The captain said, knowing that the monster would retaliate.

The monster then went ahead and picked up the battle ship that had the captain in it and then brought it close to its single eye and the captain got a close up of the fiend's very hideous teeth and mouth. The captain knew what this meant as he then shouted through a megaphone to his troops.

"ATTENTION CREW, ABORT THE MISSION, THE MONSTER IS ABOUT TO ATTACK, LETS RETREAT!" The captain shouted as he jumped out of the ship and went into the water.

It was then the monster then took the battle ship it had and opened it huge, monstrous and hideous looking mouth and brought the battle ship into its mouth where it proceeded on eating the battle ship, chomping away at the ship and enjoying it. The Super Spies were surprised by this.

"Oh my goodness guys," Alex cried out. "That monster is capable of eating battleships!"

"Like ew," Clover wasn't enjoying it. "That monster needs to like, totes go on a better diet or something y'know."

"Quite Clover, look," Sam noticed the monster finished devouring the ship and then let out yet another monstrous roar as the captain was swimming away.

"RETREAT!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

The other ships decided to retreat and escape when the monster saw this. Once again, the monster went and launched a laser eye beam to the remaining ships, destroying them in the process with debris and minor explosion occurring in its wake as the men were in the water now.

"LET'S SWIM AWAY!" The captain shouted.

"YES SIR!" The men had known how to swim as did the captain, when they all swam away, getting away from the monstrous beast.

"That was rough," Andrew said.

"Yeah Andrew," Alex agreed. "That fiend completely annihilated the Navy Forces and their battle ships!"

"Hey, there's more coming," Chaosky then took notice of several jet planes heading for the monster.

* * *

As Chaosky said, several jet planes were heading for the monster now as the Air Force was planning an attack on the fiend now. The commander who was piloting the leading jet plane then spoke through an intercom that the other planes were able to hear.

"Alright men, we have our target ready to be blown to bits," The commander said. "All weapons ready for launch?"

"You got it sir," One of the pilots said. "All our weapons are ready to be used. We are prepared to attack on command."

"Excellent work," The commander said. "Ready men?"

"Ready sir."

"Great," The commander then shouted. "ATTACK!"

The jet plane then launched everything they had on the monster, but just like the last two forces, they had no success with damaging the beast. The planes continuously shot lasers from their planes as they all started circling around the beast as the monster took notice of this and was getting annoyed as it tried to swat them away, ala King Kong, without the damsel in distress.

The jet planes then fired missiles at the monster which did nothing but cause explosions from the aftermath.

"Sire, nothing seems to be working," One of the pilots stated.

"Well we only have one option," The commander. "Drop the atomic missile bomb onto the monster and make direct contact with it."

"Got it sir," One of the pilots pressed a big red button and then coming from one of the planes was an atomic missile which was heading right for the monster.

"CLEAR THE WAY!" The commander shouted as they all got out of the way of the missile bomb for safety.

The atomic bomb then landed right onto the monster, who was confused by it as the moment the bomb made impact did an atomic explosion occur and it was rather big and heavy too, and it seemed like no one could survive it.

"It made direct contact with it sire," One of the pilots stated.

"Alright, let's see…" The commander then got a good look and waited for the smoke to clear out to see what damage they cause. Unfortunately for them, while the area around the monster was crumbled by the blast, the monster remained unharmed and didn't take any damage from it at all.

"Damn it," The commander cursed. "Not even a scratch on the fiend."

The monster then got furious and then roared once more and got ready to fire yet another laser beam towards the jet planes.

"ABORT THE MISSION MEN! THIS IS AN IMPOSSIBLE BATTLE AT HANDS! LET'S RETREAT!" The commander screamed as the monster was about to fire away at them.

Not questioning his commander, the Air Force decided to retreat, but unfortunately, the laser beam made direct contact with the planes as a bunch of explosions were seen in the air, while the troops managed to jump out with parachutes in the nick of time and they then fled the scene shortly afterwards…

* * *

The Super Spies and Jerry continued to watch the monster rampage through the city as all three of the most powerful forces the world has were taken out and defeated.

"Oh dear spies, this is more serious than I anticipated," Jerry shook his head at what he saw.

"We know Jerry, isn't there anything that can stop this fiend," Andrew asked.

"Well now that you mention it Andrew, we did have some investigators come over and give us the remains of that meteorite that was found in the woods on that crash site," Jerry explained. "Our WOOHP scientists are in the research facility in this heavily protected HQ to find out more about this fiend."

"So how long will that take?" Sam asked.

"I…don't know at this point Sam," Jerry gave his most honest answer.

Sam had absolutely no idea of how to respond to that.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Andrew was heard shouting, getting the attention of everyone else.

"What is it honey," Alex asked.

"Look who's on the screen," Andrew pointed to the screen to show three girls we are all familiar with. The girls where revealed to be none other than, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique, who were out while the monster rampaged the city.

"Whoa, it's Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique," Chaosky was shocked by this.

"What are they doing out in the open," Sam questioned. "They're putting their lives in danger."

"A better question would be why does Mandy look pissed," Alex pointed out. "She's furious about something."

"Hmmm…" Andrew was thinking while Mandy was heard speaking.

* * *

"OKAY, THAT UGLY MONSTER IS TOTES GONNA PAY FOR RUINING MY FAVORITE SHOPPING PLACE!"

"It's our favorite shopping place Mandy, and also do you know what you're dealing with," Caitlin questioned. "You're putting your life in danger!"

"Yeah, but I'm going to give that ugly monster a lesson my way," Mandy stated. "No one messes with our hangouts and gets away with it!"

"But Mandy you'll be destroyed in the process," Dominique sounded concerned for her. "We'll end up losing you."

"IT'LL BE WORTH IT," Mandy shouted as Caitlin and Dominique tried to stop her from confronting the monster, but to no avail as Mandy was getting more stubborn and continued walking while her friends were behind her trying to stop her.

"Oh my, Mandy is putting herself in danger," Andrew seemed concerned.

"Tell me about it," Clover commented. "Those places she talking are totes my hangouts too y'know."

"I think we know that by now Clover," Chaosky retorted as Mandy finally confronted the monster.

"HEY THERE YOU BIG, STINKY UGLY MONSTER," Mandy shouted. "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR RUINING OUR FAVORITE SHOPPING PLACE!"

The monster heard her and looked at her with the most aggressive look on its face, and it was at that moment Mandy realized she made a stupid move.

"Girls maybe I should have thought this through…" Mandy meekly said.

"Told you girl," Caitlin said as the monster roared. "Let's run!"

"You got it Caitlin," Mandy said as the three of them jumped for cover as the fiend slammed its tentacle on the spot the three girls were on, just missing them. The three girls were behind some giant debris to hide.

"We got to think of a way out of this," Mandy stated.

"Yeah, since you got into this Mandy, we are all in this together," Dominique told her. "Now how are we going to do this?"

"Hey look at that over there," Caitlin pointed their attention to a giant laser bazooka gun that was lying around. "That could come in handy."

"Wait Caitlin," Mandy sounded concerned that she may not know how to use it. "Do you even know what that does?"

"Of course I do," Caitlin grinned proudly. "I saw this in several movies that I watched with my dad. Now stand back girls, cause this lady's gonna fire away with this thing."

Mandy and Dominique obliged as they got out of her way and then Caitlin then jumped onto the debris and got the monster's attention.

"Hey you fiend," Caitlin shouted. "Get a whip of this!"

The monster then saw Caitlin point that giant laser bazooka gun towards him. Seeing it as a joke, the monster cackled madly at the girls' pitiful attempt at stopping it.

"Oh you think that's hilarious huh," Caitlin sassed the beast. "Well have a taste of this!"

Caitlin started firing away at the monster with several huge laser blasts coming from the weapon and aiming it towards the monster. Despite the fact that it had no affect on the monster, the others were impressed with her firing skills.

"Wow, she's pretty good at using that weapon," Andrew complimented.

"Agree," The others nodded in agreement as they then saw the bazooka ran out of power and the monster was not affected by it.

"Uh oh," Caitlin got nervous as the monster gave a very monstrous and rather smug looking ugly grin towards the three girls with those hideous sharp pointy teeth, planning on countering against them now. "GIRLS, LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"

"YOU GOT IT GIRLFRIEND!" Mandy and Dominique shouted as the three of them made a run for it, dropping the bazooka in the process.

The monster was now planning on retaliating on the three girls for opposing it. The three girls were screaming as the monster was now about to slam its tentacle on top of them, when suddenly, someone shouting got its attention.

"STOP RIGHT THERE," A familiar southern accent shouted. "Y'ALL BETTA LEAVE 'EM INNOCENT CITIZEN 'LONE, YA HEAR ME!?"

The voice was revealed to have come from a battle air ship that had shiny armor and it was courtesy of WOOHP, with the WOOHP insignia on the front and in the ship was revealed to be none other than, Robert and his two comrades from South Carolina, Wade and Nathan. The Super Spies and Jerry saw this as Clover was hyped to see her man on the big screen.

"EEEEEEEEE! IT'S MY ROBBY POO!" Clover squealed with excitement.

"And his two comrades from South Carolina are with him," Chaosky spoke. "Wade and Nathan!"

"We haven't seen them in a while," Andrew remarked. "It's been a long time since we saw them, when we stopped a WWIII from occurring."

"You said it babe," Alex smiled.

"Hey, who are those guys," Caitlin asked seeing the three men in the ship as Mandy recognized Robert.

"The one piloting the ship is Robert," Mandy got a good look of them. "But I have no idea who the other two are…"

Dominique then got a good look of Nathan.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, that dark haired man is so totally cute," Dominique gushed.

"Alright Robert, we got the weapons all set fer launch," Nathan said.

"Good job bud," Robert praised him. "Now let's prepare ter fire 'way."

"Scuse me Robert," Wade looked annoyed. "Who put ya in charge?"

"Who's piloting this ship Wade?" Robert countered as Wade sighed in defeat.

"Ya have a point their comrade Robert," Wade admitted. "A'right, I guess we're ready to fire 'way."

"A'right! Now Nathan has the missiles, Wade has the ship gun, and I have the bombs under mah control."

"Ya got it sire!" Nathan shouted with enthusiasm.

"Let's just git this over wit," Wade sigh as they then prepared to fire away their respective weapons towards the monster.

All three of them let out their own respective battle cry as they launched missiles, lasers and bombs onto the monster, none of which were affecting it at all.

"Uh, their weapons aren't working at all," Andrew remarked anxiously.

"Ah weapons aren't affectin' it at all boys," Robert exclaimed.

"This ain't good comrades," Wade stated.

"Yah, it ain't," Nathan said as the monster got close to their ship and looked annoyed once again. It then took a deep breath and just blew some air to the ship which looked tinier than the monster and somehow, the ship lost all its steam in the engine as a result.

"Wuh," Robert was flabbergausted. "That dang monsta' drain out ah energy."

"Ah crap," Nathan complained.

The air ship then dropped and was about to make a crash nearby.

"We're gonna crash guys," Wade shouted. "We're done fer!"

"INCOMIN' CRASH LANDIN'!" All three of them shouted together as the air ship then crashed onto the ground, causing an explosion of debris and stuff to go everywhere as Mandy and her two friends saw this and were shocked and the Super Spies and Jerry saw this too and were also shocked.

"Oh my," was Jerry's only respond as Clover's lip quivered.

 **"ROBBY POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Clover screamed in agony at her man being defeat and scared that he was done for.

"This isn't good!" Andrew shouted.

"You're telling me Andrew," Alex agreed.

"Oh dear," Chaosky and Sam said together.

"Oh no, that ship crashed and burned," Mandy said as she then turned to her girls. "Girls I think we should do the right thing and save those guys."

"I'm going for the dark haired one," Dominique rushed over as heart emerged around her. "DON'T WORRY CUTIE, I GOTCHA!"

"I'll go for the dirty blonde haired one, I guess," Caitlin rushed over afterwards.

"And I'll check on Robert and make sure he's okay," Mandy said as the three of them went over to assist those three boys that were just taken down.

* * *

The monster then saw the three girls going to assist them and was planning on stopping them, when suddenly…

 **"FREEZE RIGHT THERE, ALIEN MONSTER! YOU ARE DONE FOR!"** A familiar feminine voice shouted towards the monster, getting its attention.

It was then a WOOHP styled battle tank, with the same WOOHP insignia on the front, came to the scene as a familiar Asian female spy wearing a cyan colored spy suit came to the scene in the tank. The girl was none other than, Brittany. The Super Spies were shocked by her presence as was Jerry.

"BRITTANY!?" The super spies shouted together while Jerry was speechless.

"Who is that?" Mandy asked as they stopped short in the middle of running.

The monster also looked confused by this.

"That's right you alien fiend who invaded our planet," Brittany said through the microphone with such confidence. "Your days at taking over this planet are done for! For this tank has some of the most powerful and heavily equipped artillery courtesy of WOOHP that is out there, and with this stuff, I shall exterminate you and bring you to you end and then I'll-"

She didn't even get to finish that sentence as the monster wasted no time in firing its famous laser eyes towards the tank, turning it into ashes as Brittany was now shown completely dark gray from the ashes.

"Oh nuts," Brittany simply said as an explosion was shown and it sent Brittany backwards and she landed into a pile of debris nearby, as she was knocked out unconscious.

"Oh no," The super spies said together.

"Who was that girl anyway," Mandy wondered as she and her friends dashed towards Robert and his two friends.

"Well whoever that was she got blown away in that blast," Caitlin commented as they approached the boys. "I hope she'll be alright."

"Same here," Dominique nodded. "I must say, this monster is far too intense for anyone!"

"HA, IF YOU THINK THAT'S INTENSE, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INTENSE LIKE THIS!" Yet another familiar voice shouted as the sounds of a motorcycle wear heard coming.

"Huh?"

It was then a familiar motorcycle we know too well came to the scene with a familiar looking girl with boy-cut hair style. The girl was revealed to be… **DONNA RAMONE! THAT'S RIGHT!**

"It's Donna!" Andrew gasped in surprise.

"What's she doing here?!"

"Hey I remember her," Mandy recognized Donna on the motorcycle. "She's from the bar that we went to and hung out with along with Andrew, Alex, Sam and Chaosky."

"I remember her too," Caitlin said.

"So do I," Dominique said afterwards.

"That's right everyone," Donna announced. "I, Donna Ramone, am gonna put a stop to this powerful monster once and for all!"

Donna then faced the monster.

"Alright you freak, let's see how you like some of-" She then got out what appeared to be a pistol. "-THIS!"

She then started firing away at the monster while riding her motorcycle like crazy, while everyone was watching in amazement.

"What a badass," Andrew complimented.

"I agree Andrew babe," Alex agreed with him.

However, not only were the bullets from the pistol not having any effect, the monster wasn't enjoying this as he then slammed one of its tentacles onto the ground, causing a mini tremor to occur and it caused the motorcycle to be sent spiraling backwards with Donna still on it.

"Oh crap…" Donna cursed as the motorcycle crashed onto the ground, being destroyed to pieces and the pistol Donna had was destroyed in the wreck too. Donna was then left unconscious as well. This caused the Super Spies to be left speechless.

It was then a vehicle passed by, a delivery truck that was being driven by a woman in her 30s as in the truck was a bunch of Chao that were being escorted from the Chao Center nearby to a safe location.

"I GOT TO GET THESE PRECIOUS CHAO TO A SAFE PLACE!" The woman shouted as the Chao were shown and making their precious noises.

"Hey, it's the Chao that we dealt with that one time," Chaosky recalled the events of that day.

"Yeah from the machine that I had that allows us to interact with video game characters," Andrew recalled the events from it. "I'm happy the Chao are happy now."

"Same here Romeo," Alex said.

The monster saw this and was about to slam its tentacle onto it when suddenly…

"NOT SO FAST, MR. STINKY UGLY MONSTER! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" A male voice shouted.

"AND I AM ASSISTING HIM!" A more geeky male voice shouted afterwards as the two guys in question were none other than, David and Arnold, the former was in a battle tank of his own, while the latter was dressed as a scientist and had a beaker of special chemicals on hand.

"DAVID!? ARNOLD!?" Everyone sans Jerry, Brittany, Robert, Wade and Nathan shouted all together.

"That's right freaky ugly fiend, I got this here special battle tank that I did myself just for your fate," David gloated. "With this machine, I'll be able to blast you all the way to Timbuktu!"

"And if that doesn't work, then I have here my latest creation! It's the most deadliest chemicals that I got possession of," Arnold shouted. "These chemical contain many deadly compounds, including Hydrogen Peroxide among other, and with one drip of this stuff put onto the monster, IT SHALL BE VANQUISHED AND DEFEATED **AND WE SHALL RID OURSELVES OF THIS ALIEN FREAK FOR THE BENEFIT OF _THE GREATER GOOD!"_**

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END!" David and Arnold shouted together.

Before they could even make their own strikes, the monster, once again annoyed by this, then went ahead and started breathing fire onto them and putting a stop to their plan.

"Oh great, now the fiend can breath fire too," Andrew shouted in despair. "WHAT ELSE CAN HE DO!?"

After the monster breathed fire onto them, the tank David was in turned to ashes and the chemicals Arnold had turned to dust and they both realized they were screwed.

"Uh, you know I think I have a special appointment with my guitar," David said.

"And I have a very special appointment with my precious pre-calculus textbook." Arnold said.

"CIAO!" Both of them shouted while they bolted and high-tailed it out of there, getting the super spies shocked at this point while the monster let out a vicious roar and continued to demolish the city as Mandy and her two friends started to check on Robert and his two comrades to see if they were okay…

* * *

Back with the Super Spies, it was clear that they have grown continuously worried about the city.

"Geez guys, this is more serious than any of us thought," Chaosky commented. "This alien monster is far more powerful than any villain or jerk we have encountered in the past."

"Yeah, aside from the canon villains," Alex added.

"That's right Alex, aside from the canon villains in the series such as Lumiere," Andrew then listed each villain/jerk one by one. "We've dealt with Stinky Bossman, A Shadow Figure with a Russian Accent, Greg, A creepy old drug addict who tried to get Alex to sleep with him, a mad scientist that can't stand farts, the Spirit of Joseph Silvera, Freddy the Kid, a burglar who took Mandy's locket, Jim and Scram, a dickheaded neighbor, some snotty girls and a jock boyfriend, Bananas the Monkey, Frank a brainwasher, a crook who mugged Alex to take her purse, Bill the TV Maniac, Frederick Robinson and his lackey Mikey, Vector and the Vampire Fleas. None of them can even compare to the raw power this alien monster contains."

"That's a lot of references Andrew," Chaosky remarked.

"Oh fun fact spies, the shadow figure with a Russian accent is revealed to have a name," Jerry brought up.

"What's his name Jer," Sam asked.

"Klopkovoy."

None of them decided to ask what that means, as it would have been something complicated anyway.

"In that case, with this monster at hands, the world is doomed," Sam pointed out.

"And I'm never going to see my Robby Poo again," Clover whined. "I hope he's like okay…"

All of them sighed as they had no idea what to do…

* * *

It was then a voice called out to them.

"HEY MR. JERRY LEWIS!" The voice belonged to one of his associates (the same one from the story 'The Promotion Celebration'), as he approached his boss.

"What is it," Jerry looked curious.

"We've done it, all of the components to it are completed," The guy told him. "The titan mecha robot is ready to be used."

"Excellent work my friend," Jerry was impressed as he faced his spies. "This way super spies."

The spies didn't question him as the machine was ready.

* * *

Once they saw the giant mech for themselves, they saw it looked like your average ordinary mecha robot, with the WOOHP insignia on the chest part of it.

"Here it is my super spies," Jerry showed them the project. "This is the mech that you'll be using."

"Hmmm, it seems to like, lack the fashionable outlook, but it'll have to do, like whatever," Clover dismissed it.

"In that case Jer, we should go now," Sam asked.

"Yes spies, and you won't need gadgets for this one," Jerry exclaimed. "You are to go on and try to stop that monster with this mecha."

"What does it do?" Alex asked curiously.

"You'll have to find out for yourselves super spies," Jerry stated. "But you are more than welcome to take any body part of it you want."

"In that case, I call the head," Sam claimed.

"I get the neck and shoulders," Chaosky said. "Have to be with my Sammy at all costs."

This got Sam to blush as Alex then claimed her spot.

"I CALL THE RIGHT ARM!" Alex cheered. "I am an expert with the right arm!"

"In that case, I call the left arm," Andrew grinned. "Just so I can help Alex if she's in trouble."

"Oh Romeo, I love you Andy," Alex giggled.

"I love you too Allie." Andrew responded.

They then gave a quick kiss on the lips as Clover sighed.

"I guess I can go with the legs y'know," Clover stated. "Since I'm like, totes an expert with leg work."

"It's settled, get into the robot, and goodluck with this," Jerry went with it.

The five of them didn't question him as they got into the mech and got into their rightful spots Jerry got out a megaphone and spoke into it.

"One more thing, I'll contact you guys when our scientists have made a discovery about this monster and what it's weakness might be!" Jerry shouted.

"Got it Jerry," Sam shouted back. "Come on spies, let's get this done and over with!"

"YEAH!" Andrew, Alex and Chaosky shouted in unison.

"YEAH, WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU FROM THAT FIEND ROBBY POO!" Clover shouted.

"Okay, now I think this starts this thing up," Sam flicked one of the switches which then activated a jet pack on the back as the mecha then took off and went through a mechanical floor door that opened up just for them to get out of there. Jerry saw this and then said.

"Goodluck Super Spies," Jerry said.

 _I do hope you five are successful, since this is your final mission…_ Jerry kept that thought to himself as the mecha with the super spies in it was heading to the big city to confront this alien monster once and for all…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XC PART II**


	22. Episode XC Part III

**SEASON V EPISODE XVIII:**

 **"THE END IS UPON US" (Part III)**

* * *

 **IN THE CITY PART OF BEVERLY HILLS:**

While the monster was continuing to demolish and rampage the city, we see Mandy and her two friends Caitlin and Dominique, checking up on Robert and his two comrades Wade and Nathan to see if they were alright and if they were still alive.

"Do you think they'll be okay," Mandy wondered. "Like, are they still alive?"

"I certainly hope so," Dominique then gushed. "This dark haired man is to die for!"

Mandy and Caitlin saw Dominique smiling in a giddy sort of manner as hearts were floating around her.

"Uh, has Dominique been…?" Mandy started to ask when Caitlin answered her.

"Yup," Caitlin simply said. "Dominique has fallen for yet another guy and has gotten over Andrew."

"I see," Mandy said. "In that case, is there proof that they're not dead?"

"I'm not sure," Caitlin examined. "It looks like they're breathing, but that's all I can say about this."

"Well I hope this wonderful man is alive," Dominique got up close to Nathan's face and said softly. "Because this man is someone worth keeping."

Dominique then went and kissed Nathan on the cheek to show her affection as Mandy and Caitlin decided not to intervene with that.

It was then they heard some coughing occur as the three girls were taken aback by this. They then saw that the coughing came from none other than Wade and Nathan who were regaining consciousness from the attack and slowly waking up and opening their eyes.

"Uhh…. Wuh… What happened," Wade asked placing his hand onto his head.

"Oh great, you guys are awake," Mandy remarked. "We thought you guys were goners for sure."

"Why, that's mighty nice of y'all," Nathan commented as Wade wondered who the three girls were.

"Now may I ask, who are y'all three gals suppose to be?" Wade questioned.

"Oh, sorry we haven't introduced ourselves," Mandy started. "See, I'm Mandy."

"I'm Caitlin," Caitlin spoke.

"And I'm Dominique," Dominique jumped in.

"Now who are you guys suppose to be?" Mandy decided to ask.

"Oh us," Wade then introduced himself to them. "I happen to go by the name Wade."

"And I'm Nathan," Nathan said. "A pleasure to be in your presence, ladies."

"Well Nathan," Dominique remarked. "You are certainly a cute looking man, I must say."

"Why thank ya darlin'," Nathan took that compliment for granted. "I really 'ppreciate that compliment ya gave me."

"And I have more where that came from dear," Dominique then planted another kiss on his cheek, causing Nathan to go all red in the face as he spoke gibberish from what Dominique just gave him. Wade had to look away, while Mandy and Caitlin just sighed at what took place. It was then Mandy saw Robert still unconscious.

"Excuse me Wade," Mandy asked, motioning his attention to Robert. "Is Robert going to be…?"

"Okay you ask," Wade finished for her. "Let me check and see how he's doin'."

Wade then check Robert and see if he was still breathing and alive.

"Yup, he's still breathin' and he is alive," Wade stated. "That attack left him in a really unconscious state."

"Well that's a good thing, I guess," Mandy thought that that was a good thing that he was still alive despite being unconscious.

"I'll say," The voice that belonged to Brittany said as the Asian American Spy had regained conscious herself as she approached the others. "This monster has been causing significant and heavy damage, and I fear there is nothing that can destroy it."

Mandy and her girls took notice of Brittany and they gasped.

"Uh excuse me, but who are you suppose to be," Mandy asked her.

"Oh, forgive me for the intrusion without properly giving a well-put introduction," Brittany then introduced herself. "I am known as Brittany, and I was trying to put a stop to this monster, but to no avail."

"Okay Brittany, we like, already witness that, but let me introduce ourselves to you," Mandy said. "I'm Mandy, and these are my girls Caitlin and Dominique."

"Great to meet you," Caitlin said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Dominique spoke afterwards.

"Same here girls," Brittany then noticed Wade and Nathan. "Hey aren't you guys…?"

"Yup, I'm Wade," Wade introduced himself. "And this is Nathan. We tried to stop this monster too, but we failed like the rest of y'all."

"Yah," Nathan added.

"That stinks," Brittany seemed sympathetic about this.

"Tell me about it," Another voice said. "I have never met such a bigger freak like this one in my whole life."

The voice belonged to Donna Ramone as she had regained consciousness too as she went to join the others.

"Hey," Mandy said. "I remember your face."

"Yeah, I know who you three are too," Donna said to Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique. "You three are the girls who went to the bar that one time with my boy Andrew and girl Alex. You're Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique right?"

"That's right," Mandy said. "We remember that night all too well, and it was a lot of fun."

"It sure was," Caitlin and Dominique said together too.

It was then Donna then faced Brittany, Wade and Nathan as she then automatically introduced herself to them.

"The name's Donna Ramone dudes and dudette," Donna introduced herself.

"Well it's nice to meet you Donna," Brittany then said. "I'm Brittany."

"I'm Nathan."

"I'm Wade, and this guy here is ah partner Robert," Wade pointed to the knocked out Robert to show her.

"Well it's great to meet you dudes," Donna remarked with a smirk before frowning. "What's not great is that this monster is a bigger freak than anyone else that I ever encountered."

"Tell me about it," Brittany agreed. "I have never had this much trouble with facing a monster before."

"Neither did we," Wade and Nathan said together.

"I wonder if there's anyone who can stop this monster once and for all," Mandy wondered as they heard the monster let out a loud roar once again as it continued to trash the city.

"Hey, what about Andrew," Dominique wondered.

"And Chaosky, Sam, Clover and Alex," Caitlin said afterwards. "Surely they may have a plan up their sleeves to stop this monster."

"I bet that they are plannin' something remarkable to stop this monsta's rein of terror once and fer all," Nathan stated.

"Oh Nathan, your even cuter than I thought you were," Dominique then pitched his cheek and made him blush.

"Thank y'all Dominique," He thanked her, feeling warm and fuzzy inside as if he was developing feelings for the girl.

"In any case, I bet those dudes have something up their sleeves," Donna sounded confident. "They are a couple of badasses after all."

"Yeah," Mandy nodded. "But I wonder, like where the heck are they? We totes need them to save us, y'know."

Everyone else aside from the knocked out Robert made some thinking noises as they started to think about where the super spies were at this moment…

* * *

It was then that giant mecha titan robot flew over their head and they took notice of it.

"Whoa dude…" Was Donna's response.

"Hey… I recognize that robot from somewhere…" Mandy recognize the mecha from somewhere before.

"What is that," Caitlin and Dominique questioned.

"We're about to find out," Brittany said as the mecha managed to hover slowly onto the ground standing up. It was then that a voice started speaking from inside the mech.

"Alright, we're here," Andrew said as the others below heard him speak. "And there's our monster. Now guys, let's put a stop to this monster!"

"Yeah, let's take it out," Chaosky commented.

"And stop his evil tyranny," Sam added.

"And prevent him from harming any more innocent victims," Alex spoke.

"And make him pay for harming my Robby Poo," Clover jumped in as the others looked at her in annoyance.

"What, he hurt my man, now he must be, like taught a lesson." Clover said shrugging her shoulders.

"In that case, let's do this," Andrew said.

"Hey isn't that…?" Mandy recognized the voices.

"Andrew, Chaosky, Sam, Clover and Alex," Caitlin, Dominique, Nathan, Wade, Brittany and Donna said together.

"Yeah, that's right," Mandy said. "And it seems like they are controlling that giant robot."

"You know, I could have sworn I've seen a version of that robot from somewhere before," Brittany started to remember seeing that mech from somewhere before.

"In any case, I guess we shall watch the fun," Nathan remarked.

"Yes, let's do it together," Dominique got close to Nathan with a rather suggestive look in her eyes as Nathan was blushing and sweating.

 _Ya know, I'm thinkin' I'm developin' feelins' fer this purdy Dominique gal._ Nathan thought to himself. _Aren't I…fallin' fer her?_

Gulping, Nathan then brought his arm around Dominique's back and kept her close as well.

"Well I'll be," Wade spoke. "I've never seen such an advance lookin' piece o' machinery b'fore in mah life. Wow wee I must say."

"I think this'll be fun," Caitlin was about to enjoy this fight take place too.

"I bet it'll be awesome," Donna commented. "It'll be radical dudes."

"Okay guys, our friends are about to totes give that monster a serious beating," Mandy said to them as the mech started stomping to the alien monster who had destroyed another building with its laser eye beam. Once they were close enough to the colossal beast, Andrew then cleared his throat and got the monster's attention.

"HEY THERE, YOU BIG EVIL LOOKING FIEND FROM ACROSS THE STARS," Andrew shouted as the monster turned around and noticed the giant mech that was about its sizing talking to it. "IT'S TIME TO FINALLY PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY AND STOP YOUR MALICIOUS RAMPAGE ONCE AND FOR ALL! IT'S TIME TO DESTORY YOU!"

The monster then had a blank look on its face before letting out a loud cackle, thinking they were joking that they could stop the fiend. Andrew rolled his eyes at that as did his four partners.

"Laugh now while you can you beast," Andrew muttered before speaking up. "Because you won't be laughing once we put you out of commission! STUPID MONSTER, **PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"**

"ALRIGHT SPIES LETS DO THIS," Sam commanded.

"YEAH!" The other four spies shouted together as they were about to head for the monster.

* * *

Unfortunately, what they didn't count on was that they had no idea what to do first, and as a result, they were all over the place, one arm curls into a fist, the other was stretching out, both legs weren't toppling over each other, the head part was spinning as they were all over the place with it. The monster didn't have to do anything as they toppled over and lost their balance. Sam then realized what was going on.

"Oh, okay guys, this isn't working out," Sam exclaimed. "We have to concentrate and work together on this. Andrew and Alex, try to work together to use both arms."

"Alright Sam," Andrew and Alex said together as they put one of their arms on two levers and the other arms had their hands touching as they were looking at each other happily.

"Chaosky, you sure you know how to work the neck and shoulders," Sam asked.

"Not to worry Sammy," Chaosky said. "I just have to launch some missiles from it and it'll be golden."

"And Clover, you really know how to work with the legs," Sam questioned. "Are you sure you're an expert with leg work?"

"Hello Sam, don't you remember," Clover sounded confident. "I was a part of the gymnastic team back in high school, so I should be able to handle this."

"Okay then guys, let's pull ourselves together and win this fight," Sam exclaimed.

"YEAH!" All four of them shouted, as they slowly got back up and got back into position, standing upward on both feet again.

"Now work the legs Clover," Sam stated.

"I'm on it," Clover then worked the legs as the mech was moving with its legs like a gymnast doing gymnastics as Clover did some leaps with the legs while Andrew and Alex worked together to stretch both arms and got them ready to fight the monster. When they finally got up close to the monster, Clover then shouted.

"ALRIGHT MONSTER, TIME TO FACE THE FURY OF MY POWERFUL FEET!"

The monster looked unenthusiastic and annoyed as the moment Clover was about to strike it with the feet, the fiend swatted the mech backward causing it to tumble backwards and they were about to fall again.

"We're about to fall," Sam exclaimed. "Andrew, Alex, use the hands to stop our fall!"

"Got it!" Andrew and Alex said together as they used both arms and grabbed a hold of two buildings to keep them from falling.

"Clover, use the legs and regain our balance.

"You got it Sammy," Clover then worked the legs and they ended up regaining balance and then faced the fiend.

"Alright then, let's fight," Andrew shouted.

"Right behind you," His four partners shouted together afterwards.

The monster then roared loudly as a fight between a giant alien monster and a giant mecha titan robot was about to take place…

* * *

After standing off and staring at each other for several moments, Andrew then called the first attack.

"Alright I'll start us off," Andrew then caused the left hand of the mech to rise up and its palm opened out towards the fiend. "Time to fire the laser cannon from the palm of the hand!"

"I'm right behind you Andrew," Alex did the same thing with the right hand. "Let's make this a double laser cannon hand blast!"

"You said it babe," Andrew grinned as they then said together.

"DOUBLE LASER CANNON HAND BLAST, ACTIVATE!"

They then activated the laser cannon as powerful laser beams were launched from both hands and were heading for the monster, which wasn't doing anything to stop it. Once it made impact, it actually made two holes through its stomach.

"Alright," Andrew and Alex whooped.

"Wait what's happening," Sam saw something happening with the monster.

In a matter of seconds, the two holes in the stomach filled back up as if it didn't take any damage as the fiend grinned.

"Alright Mr. Ugly Monster, time to put you in your place," Clover then took her turn to launch her weapon at the beast. "BOOTIE LAUNCHER MISSILE, GO!"

She then launched two huge boot-shaped missiles towards the monster and they quickly made contact with the monster and knocked off two of its tentacles from its body which disintegrated on the ground immediately afterwards.

"Bulleyes," Clover whooped and then saw something occur. "What the…?"

It was then two new tentacles regenerated it their places as the monster curled both of them into a fist and held them up high.

"Whoa, that was totally freaky," Clover was shocked.

"Yeah the tentacles grew back into place," Andrew noticed it too.

"This is more serious than I thought spies," Sam stated. "Every time we make direct contact with our weapons, its body parts grow right back."

"I say this calls for drastic measures," Chaosky was up next. "Time to unleash the shoulder machine guns and the neck missile launcher on this fiend!"

In an instance, Chaosky pressed two buttons, which caused the armor plate of the shoulders to lift up and reveal a bunch of machine guns and rifles from within, and several holes that were blocked up in the neck opened up and revealed several missile launchers ready to do its work. Once the transformation was done, the machine guns and rifles and missile launchers were ready to be fired.

"Okay, now let's aim," Chaosky looked through a green screen to make sure the blinking crosshairs were pointing straight towards their opponent. Once it blinked quickly and said 'target acquired' did Chaosky shouted. "AND FIRE!"

Chaosky then pressed two more buttons and then the machine guns and rifles from the shoulders and the missile launchers from the neck then opened fire, letting loose a bunch of bullets, and missiles that rapidly were fired towards the monster and made direct impact on the beast. Most of the bullets and missiles hardly did anything to it, and even the ones that did create holes through the beast cause all of the holes to fill back up and looked like it didn't work.

* * *

After a few minutes of opening fire, the bullets and missiles were drained of ammo and needed to be refueled, which would take a while.

"Darn, we're out of ammo for the bullets and the missiles," Chaosky groaned. "We can refuel it but it'll take a while."

"How long are we talking?" Alex asked.

"I guess you can say, an hour at best," Chaosky shrugged his shoulders as Andrew then said.

"Well Alex and I can keep you covered in the meantime Chaosky," Andrew said as he then turned to face his girlfriend. "You ready for this Alex?"

"Ready when you are Romeo," Alex grinned.

"Alright," Andrew worked the left arm. "Time to try out the Energy Ball feature on this thing!"

"You got it honey," Alex then worked the right arm as both of them then brought their hands together and formed a powerful energy ball.

"Clover, get us to a good height to fire this thing," Andrew told her.

"I'm on it Andrew," Clover then pulled two levers of the legs and then the mech jumped to an amazing height as Andrew and Alex were prepared to fire the energy ball at the alien fiend.

"ENERGY BALL BLAST!" The happy couple shout as they then launched the energy ball towards the monster while air-born thanks to Clover as they got a direct contact with the stomach which had a huge hole in it. But like before, the stomach then filled back up and was back to the way it was before.

"Damn," Andrew groaned.

"Damn is right Andrew," Alex agreed. "That didn't work either."

"Oooo," Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique, Brittany, Donna, Wade and Nathan spoke together while Robert was still unconscious.

It was then the monster let out a blood curling howl as he decided to end this nonsense.

"Uh oh, the monster is up to something," Sam stated.

The monster then reached out and extracted one of its tentacles, wrapping it around a huge utility pole that was still in the ground. It then pried it out from the ground as the wires from it cut loose causing a bunch of sparks to fly from the wires that were left behind from the pole.

The monster, now holding the utility pole in its hand, was about to use it as a weapon like an iron beam. Determination shrouding the monster's hideous and ugly face as the super spies figured out what it was planning.

"Oh no, that monster is planning on cutting this mech apart with a utility pole!" Sam panicked.

"We're about to be a chopped up piece of machine!" Chaosky shouted as well.

Andrew then saw another utility pole lying on the ground which was knocked over by the monster's rampage from earlier.

"Not for long," Andrew grinned. "It's time to fight fire with fire."

Andrew then used the left arm and grabbed a hold of the other utility pole as a weapon and Alex got the right arm and placed it onto the utility pole as well.

"I get what your doing Andy," Alex figured it out. "Let's fight it with our own utility pole!"

"You got it," Andrew shouted. "Clover, time for us to approach this fiend."

"I'm way ahead of you there Andrew." Clover then got the legs moving as she then got up close to the monster.

* * *

In a matter of moments, both sides engaged in a utility pole fight, which is like a sword fight but with a utility pole instead of a sword. They slash and clashed the utility poles and neither sides were making direct contact with the other.

Down below, the others were hoping for a good outcome of this.

"Oh my, I do hope they can make it out of this alive," Mandy sounded worried.

"Not to worry, I think they can get through this," Brittany assured.

"Yah, they are some o' the greatest fighters I've ever seen," Nathan said as he was apparently covered in kiss marks courtesy of Dominique who kissed him all over the face and by the goofy grin on his face, he seems to be enjoying it.

"Uh huh, Cassanova is right 'bout that," Wade spoke. "They'd be determined and hopeful on takin' down this fiend."

"I hope they can do it," Caitlin remarked.

"This is so radical dudes," Donna was admiring the way the five super spies were fighting.

* * *

After the utility pole fight lasted for several minutes with no success from both parties, the utility poles then gave away and got crumbled up, causing the monster to growl viciously with those awful looking teeth.

"Like gross, freak, have you ever heard of dental floss," Clover complained. "I mean, you could totes go for it now or you could totally use a breath mint right now."

The monster then roared in anger and rage as it then had its eye glowing a red color, meaning it was about to fire its laser beam.

"Guys, the monster is about to unleash its eye beam at us!" Sam exclaimed.

"Not if we can help it," Andrew said. "Alex, why don't we combine our hands together and create a combined power laser beam to counter it?"

"Great idea Andrew!" Alex was hyped about it as they both then got both arms to attach together, the palms of the hands then combined into one giant palm via an epic transformation. The single combined arm laser cannon then started charging its own laser beam.

"POWER COMBO LASER BEAM CANNON, ACTIVATE!" Andrew and Alex shouted together as the cannon was ready to launch.

And then, the moment the monster launched its powerful laser eye beam did the mech launched its own combined laser cannon blast. Both blasts then made direct contact with each other, causing an explosion and both attacks were counters as neither attacks hit home. Once the smoke cleared up, Sam then decided to work her weapon on the mecha.

"I think it's time to heat things up a bit," Sam then pressed a button. "FLAMETHROWER CANNON!"

She then pressed the button which caused the chest of the mech to open up and launched a flamethrower attack toward the beast. The beast saw this and used its own flamethrower attack as both flamethrowers made contact with one another and they were countered once again, not making their respective hits towards the opponents and making an explosion occur yet again. When the smoke clear, both arms of the robot were back to normal as Clover then felt her hair all messed up from the monster's attack.

"Okay now you just made this a good ten times more personal you freak," Clover used the legs to charge for the monster. "LET'S DO THIS!"

"WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU CLOVER!" Andrew and Alex got their arms set for physical combat with the beast…

* * *

The next several minutes were shown with the mech kicking and punching the monster and the monster kept retaliating with hitting its own tentacles towards the mecha. The others who were watching were watching with aw.

"I've never seen a fight this brutal before," Mandy said.

"I know, it's astounding," Brittany said.

"I like it," Caitlin commented.

"Wow wee," Wade said.

"Such amazin' fightin'," Nathan remarked.

"You said it cute cheeks," Dominique suggestively agreed.

"Awesome," Donna remarked.

With the fighting, Clover had just unleashed a spin kick on the monster.

"That'll teach you not to give this beautiful lady a bad hair day you fiend." Clover remarked once the kicking was done.

However, not only was the monster unaffected by it, but it had had enough with this fight now. With a loud booming roar, the monster put full force into its tentacles and slammed them into the mecha and it was so forceful, that the robot was about to tumble over and the super spies were caught off guard.

"Oh no spies, we're about to crash," Sam panicked.

"This isn't good," Andrew agreed. "We let our guard down."

"You got that right Andrew," Alex said.

"Is there nothing that can beat this monster?" Chaosky asked with desperation.

"I can't believe it, this monster totally got away with harming my Robby," Clover cried.

"WHOA!" All of them screen as the mech slammed into the ground and had loss full balance and wasn't moving.

"Oh no," Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique, Brittany, Wade, Nathan and Donna all said in concern together while Robert was _still_ unconscious.

The monster roared as Andrew then asked Chaosky.

"Chaosky, could this be the end of us," Andrew wondered.

"I believe it is," Chaosky said with despair as the super spies knew there was no way of winning since the monster was _too_ powerful.

The five of them had looks of hopelessness and despair as there was no hope for the world now while the others watching had looks of concern and worry and Robert has yet to regain himself…

* * *

 **BACK AT WOOHP…**

Jerry was wondering how the super spies were doing and if they even stood a chance against the fiend. He also was thinking on how the spies would react when they find out that this is their final mission. While he kept thinking, one of the workers came in holding some papers of important information about the alien monster.

"MR. JERRY LEWIS," The man shouted. "WE HAVE UNVEALED SOMETHING IMPORTANT ABOUT THE MONSTER!"

"Well what is it," Jerry looked curious.

"On these sheets of paper contains the information of the monster's history and backstory, how it was stopped, what is it's one true weakness, the source of the weapon that is needed to stop it and the inventors have constructed the weapon for the mecha," The man showed the papers to Jerry.

"Let me see this," Jerry skimmed through the paper and examined it for himself for what seemed like several minutes. Afterwards, he then bared a shocked look on his face at the discovery that was made. "Oh my… This is some serious info that my spies need to be informed on. I've got to contact them immediately!"

"And I'll allow the powerful weapon to be sent to their mecha right away," The worker started pressing some buttons.

"Alright," Jerry went with that idea as he then pressed a button which was about to send an important message to the super spies…

* * *

Back with the mecha, the super spies were giving their final farewells before meeting their end.

"Well guys, it's been nice working with you all, but this is the end for us all," Sam said with a sad smile. "It's been extra fun with you Chaosky."

"I know Sammy," Chaosky then leaned up and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"It's been great," Andrew commented. "Especially with you Alex."

"Oh, I love you so much Romeo." Alex said.

"I love you so much too honey," Andrew said as a result.

They then started French kissing like old times and they enjoyed it.

"Yeah I must agree," Clover sighed. "Maybe I'll like be totes united with my Robby Poo in the afterlife…"

"Yeah, so long everyone," Sam closed her eyes.

"So long." The others said together, expecting one final blow from the monster.

Just then, the ringtone was playing throughout the mecha which caused the spies to open their eyes.

"Whoa since when did Jerry install a communicator device into the machine," Chaosky remarked.

"I don't know," Sam then saw the message was from Jerry. "It's from Jerry! I better let it get through!"

Sam pressed the accept button on the screen and then Jerry's voice was heard within the mecha.

"Super Spies, I've got some important information for you about the monster," Jerry spoke. "It's regarding its history, its backstory, its weakness, the weapon that can destroy it and all the other important info you need to know!"

The others watching this heard Jerry speaking as they gasped from it.

"I wonder who is speaking," Caitlin asked.

"Same here," Dominique agreed.

"Don't know dudes," Donna said.

Brittany immediately recognized the voice.

"Jerry," Was her response.

"Jerry?" Caitlin and Dominique said together as Mandy remember encountering him before.

"Oh yeah I remember," Mandy explained. "I met this Jerry once before when I found out the five of them are actually spies working for an organization called WOOHP and they save the world secretly."

"WHOA?"

"And your trusting us with this," Caitlin asked.

"Uh huh," Mandy nodded. "They really are agents."

"So am I," Brittany admitted.

"So are we y'all," Wade and Nathan high fived in unison. "And so is Robert."

"Wow, this is amazing news," Dominique was astounded.

"I'll say," Caitlin agreed.

"No wonder they were a group of badasses," Donna remarked, crossing her arms proudly. "They are agents."

"And they are about to be told about some info regarding the monster," Brittany pointed out.

"Well let's see how this goes," Mandy was determined on hearing this out as were the others.

"Well, don't leave us in the dark Jerry, tell us the information that you had just unraveled," Sam begged.

"I'll be glad to Sam," Jerry said. "Now here is the important info about the alien monster."

Clearing his throat, Jerry was just about to give the super spies the info they needed to defeat the monster…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XC PART III**


	23. Episode XC Part IV

**SEASON V EPISODE XVIII:**

 **"THE END IS UPON US" (Part IV)**

* * *

 **THE CITY PART OF BEVERLY HILLS:**

In the city part of Beverly Hills, Jerry was about to tell the Super Spies some important information that they needed to know about the alien monster.

"Now pay attention closely Super Spies, for this information is very important regarding this fiend," Jerry informed them. "Are you ready?"

All five of them nodded yes.

"Very well," Jerry cleared his throat. "Let's start."

The screen then slowly changed into a pamphlet of some kind as Jerry started narrating.

* * *

"Long ago, in a galaxy far _far_ away," Jerry started as the screen showed a galaxy far from the one that Earth is in. "There were a bunch of planets in this galaxy, and even though none of them held any life that the planet Earth has, they were all still important to that galaxy. One day, there was a meteorite which hatched in the depths of space, and hatching from the meteorite was the alien monster that stands upon you right now!"

The alien monster in the flashback was shown hatching from the meteorite as it then howled throughout the galaxy.

"Once it was born, the monster had so much raw power that it decided to unleash its wrath and strength on all the planets in the galaxy," Jerry continued as the monster in the flashback was shown destroying all the planets. "Nothing got in its way since none could harm it regularly and no one stood a chance. The alien took out a lot of the planets in the galaxy, and it was planning on destroying all the planets in the other galaxies too.

"But then, one day, _someone_ finally to rise up and oppose the monster to stop its rein of tyranny from expanding across the stars," A legendary god-like man that had cyan skin, and godly clothes was riding upon a legendary god-like white horse while wielding a sword that had the powers of good and ancient magic. "This god was wielding a legendary sword that had so many mystical powers from within it. The god engaged in a battle in space against the monster."

The god started slashing and cutting the sword through the alien's skin, which actually caused some harm, and did some damage to the alien, and it shrieked in pain.

"The god had done some significant amount of damage on the alien, while the alien made its attempts at stopping him, and tried to take out the god," Jerry continued as the alien was shown shooting out laser eye beams and flames at the god who deflected them with the ancient sword. "The god was one step ahead of it and manages to engage in a ferocious battle with the fiend, weakening it through each attack."

The god had caused a lot of damage to the alien monster and the fiend was now shown on its last leg.

"With the monster on its last leg, the god decided it'd be best to _banish_ this moment forever, making sure no one would ever face its wrath again," Jerry stated. "So the god decided to use its sword to banish the monster."

The god then used its sword's full magical powers to cause the monster to be banished as the alien shrieked in pain as it was then encased into a giant meteorite (the same one from the beginning of the story) that was were the monster would stay imprisoned forever.

"And so the god trapped the monster into a giant meteorite, and the giant rock ball was then sent on its were through the stars as the god had banished it and hoped it would never rampaged throughout the galaxies again," Jerry was wrapping up the story as the scene went back to the Super Spies. "The god had thought the monster would never be unleashed again, but he had no idea that the monster would find its way in our galaxy and end up on our planet Earth, where it would end up rampaging our planet and planning to bring it to its end. So that's the history behind this monster from outer space."

* * *

The Super Spies had paid attention to that as Jerry finished up.

"Wow, that's some back story," Andrew remarked before asking. "But what is this monster's weakness anyway?"

"I was getting to that Andrew," Jerry explained. "You see, the god was that of a pure heart and had extracted the goodness inside of his pure heart to be used in the sword to take down the monster and supposedly banish it in that meteorite."

"So the weakness of this monster is…?" Chaosky started to ask.

"Of a warrior that is completely of pure heart," Jerry told them. "Of course you would need the right kind of weapon to be able to do the job too."

"Do you have something like that for us Jer," Sam questioned.

"As a matter of fact, the scientists and workers at WOOHP have put together a weapon that can aid you into destroying that monster making it the same replica of the sword used long ago," Jerry revealed. "And with this sword, it'll extract the powers from within your pure hearts and it should take out the monster for good."

"Can this robot be able to use it?" Alex asked.

"I'll transfer it over to the robot right away," Jerry said.

"So, like we're going to use our pure hearts and this sword that WOOHP had put together to totes take out this ugly freak, right?" Clover asked.

"That's exactly right Clover," Jerry said. "I'm transferring the sword over right now."

"I have one more question Jerry," Andrew spoke.

"Yes?"

"How come our attacks didn't work before," Andrew wondered. "All five of us are of pure heart."

"That's simple Andrew," Jerry said. "You need the right kind of sword to be able to extract those powers from to be able to do the job correctly."

"Oh okay," Andrew understood now.

"Are there any more questions?"

The super spies shook their heads, showing that they had no more questions.

"Very well, the sword is being transferred over right now," Jerry said. "Goodluck Super Spies."

Jerry then ended the call and then the sword was being transferred over to the mecha from within…

* * *

Down below with the others, they had overheard everything that was said.

"Wow, did you guys hear everything that was said?" Mandy asked.

"Sure did," Caitlin nodded. "I guess those guys are going to be getting a weapon that can aid them."

"A weapon consisting of the powers of those of pure heart," Dominique recited.

It was then some beeping sounds were heard in the mech; a sign that the sword had been transferred to it.

"Alright, that must be the weapon," Sam exclaimed.

"Okay let's get up and draw out this weapon," Andrew stated.

"Sure," Clover then activated the legs and got the machine back up.

"Now let's draw this weapon Allie," Andrew told his girlfriend.

"You said it Andy," Alex grinned as they press a single button together which then started to draw out the sword.

The sword started to originate through an awesome transformation as the ridge end of the sword came first and then the blade itself then started growing to exact size.

"Whoa, look at that," Brittany admired.

The blade then grew and started gaining the details.

"Woo Wee," Nathan and Wade said together.

The blade of the sword then gained some very colorful details to show how legendary the sword should be.

"Awesome," Donna remarked.

It was then the sword's transformation was completed.

"Alright, now this is a weapon!" Andrew cheered.

"Okay spies, let's draw out the powers of our pure hearts and extract them into this sword," Sam commanded. "Ready guys?"

"Ready when you are Sammy." Chaosky was hyped.

"Shall we, Alex," Andrew asked Alex.

"Of course babe," Alex smiled.

"Sure, let's get this over with," Clover sounded bored as she wanted to get this done.

"Alright, let's do this spies," Sam said as all five of them grabbed hands, closed their eyes and slowly extracted the power from their pure hearts into the sword. Slowly but surely, bit by bit, their pure hearts were extracting the powers from within them and transferring them into the sword to power it up.

"I've like never seen anything like this before guys," Mandy commented below. "It's like we're seeing a live action movie, without the makeup!"

"Yeah," Caitlin and Dominique said together as the rest of them (sans the knocked out Robert) just watched the transferring job be accomplished…

* * *

After several minutes, the sword had finally taken in the energy from their pure hearts as it was now glowing a very colorful glow and it looked pretty from the looks of it.

"Alright the transfer has been completed!" Sam exclaimed.

"Now, let's test this baby out," Andrew grinned.

"Way ahead of you Andrew," Clover didn't have to be asked as she used the legs and then approached the monster.

"YO THERE, STUPID MONSTER," Andrew got the alien monster's attention. "WE GOT OURSELVES A NEW POWERFUL SWORD, AND THIS TIME, **WE WILL DESTROY YOU!"**

The monster gave a blank stare for a second before laughing it off, thinking they were joking about that.

"Think that's funny huh," Andrew grumbled. "Well how about we test it out on you!? You ready for this Alex!?"

"As I'll ever be, love," Alex smirked as they both then used both arms and then held the sword in its right position and then went on and swung the sword towards the monster and making direct contact as a cut got formed in the monster.

Then for the first time ever in what felt like many eons ago, the monster finally felt some pain come from that sword as it then let out a loud howl in pain from the contact of the sword.

"ALRIGHT, NOW WE'RE TALKING!" Andrew cheered.

"Let's put an end to this now," Chaosky commented.

"You got it," Sam grinned. "Let's do this guys."

"ALRIGHT!"

Down below, the others saw the contact being made and they were absolutely thrilled that they finally caused some pain to the fiend.

"ALRIGHT, THEY DID IT," Mandy found herself cheering. "Our friends finally found a way to harm that monster!"

"We know!" Caitlin and Dominique said in a girly fashion.

"I'm quite astounded at the least," Brittany seemed impressed. "I'm happy that those guys are finally getting back at that fiend."

"Well I'll be," Wade and Nathan said together. "I think they got 'em cornered now!"

"Radical dudes," Donna smirked. "They are going to kick some ass."

"Now prepare to meet some real pain you horrid abomination," Andrew said.

The monster let out a vicious roar in determination, showing that it was not going to go down easily like it did eons ago.

"Bring it on," Andrew simply said. "Let's do this."

"Right."

And so a vicious and ferocious fight then took place between the alien monster and the mecha that was now in possession of an ancient sword with the power of pure heartedness that was the fiend's one weakness in the universe…

* * *

As the battle rages on over the city, the others had high hopes on the Super Spies defeating the monster.

"Woo hoo, that monsta' is as good as gone," Nathan cheered.

"Yah, if only Robert were awake to see this," Wade remarked.

The camera then pans over to Robert, who was _still_ knocked out.

"Isn't this wonderful cute man," Dominique asked Nathan.

"Uh, it certainly is, Dom," Nathan blushed as Dominique was close to him.

The two of them held hands as they watched the battle along with the others except for Robert for reasons already explained several times already.

We then see the mecha swing the sword into the monster again, inflicting more pain into the beast. Letting out a growl, the monster fired its laser eye beam at the mecha, which dodge the attack in the nick of time. The alien kept firing several laser beams at the robot which keep flying with its jet pack and dodging everything the alien had to launch at it.

"Booyah," Donna did a rock pose with her hands. "That monster is about to be brought to Hell."

"Alright you space freak, you ready to be brought down to the pits of Hell," Andrew asked daringly.

The monster roared as a result.

"That's what I thought you'd say," Andrew grinned.

The mecha then brought the sword and cut off one of the monster's tentacles, inflicting some more major pain as the creature screech from the agonizing pain inflicted on it. The alien then took a deep breath and decided to unleash its flamethrower attack now.

"He's going to hit us with a flamethrower," Alex cried out.

"Activating the protection shield," Sam then pressed a button which caused the mecha to be shrouded in a protection shield, which deflected the flamethrower off of the shield, rendering it useless as the attack slowly came to a stop.

Afterwards, the shield then depleted and then the robot got into a fighting stance with the sword in its hands. The mecha was about the charge for the monster to inflict some more pain.

But before that could happen, the space fiend had enough of this and decided to retaliate. Drawing out two of it's tentacles, the fiend then went and wrapped them around the legs to the mecha tightly, catching the super spies by surprise.

"Huh?"

With one swing, the monster then lifted up and tossed the mecha backwards and was flung a good distance. This caused Clover to feel some great pain from that impact.

 **"AAHHHHHHHH! THAT HURT!"** She screamed as the other super spies were shouting too.

* * *

Back below, the others were shocked at what the monster had just done as they heard Clover screaming. It was at that moment, that Robert started moving, and he finally regained his consciousness.

"Ooooh…Wuh…" Robert held his hand to his head. "What happened?"

"Robert, you're alive," Nathan cheered. "Y'all not gonna believe this, but this giant robot is fighting 'gainst this monsta'."

"Huh?" Robert had no idea what he was talking about.

"Allow me to 'plain it ter ya," Wade then got to the explanation with Robert.

He told him about the robot's appearance, the super spies controlling it, the weakness that was revealed by Jerry, the history behind the monster, and everything else.

"…and that's what's been goin' on since y'all been knocked out Robert," Wade finished his explanation.

"Wow wee," Robert was astounded by it. "That's some crazy tale."

"Yah, but not as crazy as what's happenin' currently," Nathan stated.

"What's happenin' currently?"

No one had to say anything as Clover was heard screaming in pain once again.

"That's happenin'," Wade deadpanned.

 **"OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

"That voice," Robert knew who that was. "CLOVA!"

 ** _"IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ **Clover screamed once again.

"Oh no, it looks like they may not make it after all," Brittany said in concern as the others san Robert nodded in agreement. Robert then gained a determined look as he furrowed his eyebrows and then commented.

"Not if ah have anythin' to say 'bout it," Robert then activated his jet pack and headed straight for the mech that the Super Spies were in. "I'M COMIN' CLOVA, MAH DARLIN'!"

"What a brave man," Nathan remarked.

"Yah," Wade agreed with this.

"Is he going to…?" Mandy started only for her friends to finish for her.

"Yes Mandy," Caitlin and Dominique said together. "He is."

"It looks like Robert is going to get into the robot and assist the super spies with this fight." Brittany exclaimed as the others looked interested with this.

"Heh, this ought to be interesting," Donna looked amused as Robert was heading for the mecha…

* * *

Back inside the giant robot, the super spies were dealing with a big problem with the robot.

"Oh no, the robot has lost a lot of its control," Sam exclaimed. "It's powers are skyrocketing over the roof."

"I don't think we're going to survive this landing," Andrew shouted.

"This isn't good Romeo." Alex commented.

"It isn't."

It was then a red siren went off inside the robot as it went off.

"What the heck is that," Alex asked.

"Something has happened to the main power source," Sam concluded.

"Whoa, someone had infiltrated the mecha and is providing us with backup power to help us get back up," Chaosky explained as the power of the robot was being restored on a green screen and an image of someone in the robot was shown as well.

"Whoa!" Andrew was surprised by this. "That's impressive."

"But who would do this for us?" Alex questioned.

"Well howdy guys, I'm thinkin' y'all needed some assistance," That familiar southern voice said.

"Huh?"

Joining them in the machine was you guess it, Robert! He has decided to join the super spies in this fight.

"ROBERT!?" Andrew, Chaosky, Sam and Alex shouted together. "YOU'RE ALIVE?!"

"That I am," Robert remarked. "Pleasure to help y'all."

He then faced Clover as she then noticed Robert in front of her.

"Huh? Robby Poo? Is that you," Clover asked, hoping this wasn't a trick. "You're actually alive?"

"That I am Sugah," Robert said as he then jumped down next to Clover and checked on her. "Y'all alright Clova? Did that monsta' harm ya at all?"

"Oh I don't think so," Clover then grinned, realizing that this really was her boyfriend. "But thanks for checking up on me babe. I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see ya too gal." Robert grinned.

"Robert, was that you who restored the power from within our engine core," Chaosky felt like asking.

"Yup," Robert simply said. "I transferred all the power from mah jetpack and mah compowder to help y'all out wit this, and now I shall be joinin' ya in this fight."

"Well we couldn't ask for anything more Robby Poo," Clover hugged Robert.

"Yeah Robert, that was amazing thinking you did," Sam grinned with impression. "Now we can finish this monster up."

"Yeah, this should be able to help us," Alex smiled as did her boyfriend Andrew.

"Shall we finish this menace once and for all," Andrew asked.

"Uh yeah, let's like totes finish this freak up already," Clover spoke in her girly tone. "I could like take this ugly freak out right about now."

"Y'all said it Clova, mah purdy precious buttah ball," Robert smirked at the way Clover spoke. "Shall we activate the legs together love?"

"Oh you bet we should Robby Poo," Clover giggled as they both activated the legs.

"Ready to use that sword with me Allie Girl, my angel," Andrew asked.

"You got it Romeo, my one and only Andy hunk," Alex grinned and giggled.

"Let's finish this monster for good," Sam and Chaosky shouted together.

"YEAH!" All four of them cheered together as Robert had the energy from his own pure heart transferred into the sword as it was now at full power.

"Let's do this," The six of them said together.

With one large jump (courtesy of Robert and Clover), the mecha leapt into the air and then the rocket pack on the back was activated (thanks to Sam and Chaosky) as the mecha headed straight for the monster and about to attack it.

"Here's a kick for what you did to me you creep!" Clover then caused the left leg to go up and when the monster saw the mech striking back, it didn't have time to react as Clover then got the foot to make direct contact as the monster was then sent into the air and was sent flying backwards a good couple of feet and landed on that ground head first, causing the ground to shake a little. The monster got back up, looking furious as it then went and fired all of its attacks as the mecha dodged _all_ of them and headed straight for the alien fiend. The mecha, now holding the sword (thanks to Andrew and Alex) was about to make the final blow on the beast.

"Alright let's finish this guys," Sam said. "You got this Chaosky?"

"I'm right behind you Sammy," Chaosky winked at her.

"You got that sword all ready to make the blow with me, Alex?" Andrew asked.

"I sure do Andrew," Alex had a confident grin. "I'm ready Romeo."

"Ya ready to finish this fiend Clover mah love?" Robert asked.

"I'm totes ready to do this with you Robby Poo," Clover told him.

"That's mah gal," Robert remarked.

"Alright, let's finish this," Andrew shouted.

"YOU GOT IT!"

The mecha then leapt and the sword was going to finish the monster once and for all. The others saw this and felt like chanting and cheer them on.

"Take out the fiend," Mandy started the chanting. "Take out the fiend! TAKE OUT THE FIEND! **TAKE OUT THE FIEND!** _ **TAKE OUT THE FIEND!"**_

The others found themselves chanting the same thing; first Caitlin, then Dominique, then Wade, then Nathan, then Brittany, and finally Donna joined them. All of them chanted the same thing together to support them.

* * *

While that was going on, the mecha had the sword facing downward as the sword was about to hit the center of the monster head first as the monster gasped and knew this was it.

In a matter of seconds, the sword then went and made contact with the center of its head as it then started slicing down the fiend, cutting the monster in half as it delivered a devastating attack on the monster. The monster then howled and roared at the pain as it was now split in half and a bunch of white glowing lights emerged from the monster as it then screech.

The chanting down below when they noticed what was going to happen.

"OMG THAT MONSTER IS GOING TO TOTALLY BLOW UP!" Mandy cried out.

"LET'S DUCK AND COVER!" Brittany shouted as Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique, Nathan, Wade, Brittany and Donna all jumped underneath some fallen debris, knowing this would be messy…

With the monster, it only let out one final blood-curling shriek of pain from the blow since immediately afterwards… **THE MONSTER EXPLODED AND LET LOOSE A VERY LOUD AND BOOMING EXPLOSION SOUND AS GREEN GOOP FROM THE MONSTER WAS SENT FLYING IN ALL DIRECTION AND GIANT CLOUDS OF SMOKE SHROUDED THE SCENE AS A RESULT!**

* * *

It was then the city grew deeply quite afterwards as smoke still covered the area. The smoke slowly started to fade out and reveal the city was a messy as there was green goop on all of the buildings. In the monster's wake was nothing more than a crater that was piles with the green slop left behind all over the place. Once the gang from within the mecha got a good look at this, they were hyped. The others from down below peeked from the debris and saw that the monster was destroyed and they got hyped too.

"We did it," Andrew asked in excitement when he then started cheering. "We really did it! WE BEAT THE MONSTER!"

"WE KNOW ANDREW!" The others inside the robot cheered as well.

 **"HOORAY!"** The others from down below cheered.

"LET GO OVER TO THEM AND CONGRATULATE THEM!" Mandy shouted.

"YEAH!"

They then went over to where the mecha was to congratulate them…

* * *

Inside the mecha, the six spies were cheering at the monsters defeated.

"We did it, I can't believe we did it," Andrew said in a hyped manner.

"I'm surprised about this too babe!" Alex cheered with Andrew.

"I'm happy that we got that done," Chaosky said to Sam.

"I'm happy about that too Chaosky," Sam winked at Chaosky in response.

"Like, that was totes awesome," Clover gushed. "Like OMG, we pulled it off."

"You betta believe we did buttah buns," Robert said to his girlfriend. "We did it as a team!"

"You said it Robby Poo," Clover squeaked in excitement as all six of them cheered for each other in the victory.

* * *

Afterwards, the robot was on the ground as the leg part opened up and the six spies exited the mecha all satisfied with the win. But once they got out, they were greeted by the others who watched the whole thing.

"YOU GUYS DID IT!" They all cheered.

"Guys," Andrew was hyped. "You saw all of that take place?"

"Of course we did, silly," Mandy said. "We saw you take that monster done and we enjoyed it."

"I was happy that you guys won," Caitlin admitted.

"Same here," Dominique agreed.

"Y'all fought that creep like a pro," Nathan commented. "I never met anyone as good as y'all are."

"Yah, I'm quite impressed mahself," Wade confessed.

"You guys did it," Brittany praised them. "You did exactly what none of us could do."

"You guys were the bomb today," Donna then gave Andrew a fist bump and then gave Alex the same thing. "That was way too radical."

"And we did it together," Alex said.

"Oh Allie my sweet little angel, you never cease to impress me," Andrew gushed.

"Oh Andy my one true Romeo, I love you so much," Alex cooed.

"I love you so much too, my love,"

They went straight to French kissing like crazy with the tongue tussling and all as Clover said to her boyfriend.

"Thanks for helping me when that monster hurt me babe,"

"It was nothin' mah gal," Robert admitted. "That's why I'm yer man and yer man only."

"Oh Robby Poo, I totes love you so much, you handsome, hunky, sexy man."

"And I love ya too Clova, mah delicious, sweet purdy looking buttah ball."

They then went to French kissing too as they did the same thing Andrew and Alex were doing as Sam and Chaosky talked to each other.

"Well, it looks like a job well done, right Sammy," Chaosky asked.

"Right," Sam said. "I must say, we really pulled it off today."

"I'll say, marvelous job today spies," A familiar voice called out as the French kissing ceased while Andrew and Robert held Alex and Clover close respectively as the person who came to the scene was none other, than Jerry but he wasn't alone. He was with a bunch of WOOHP workers who were wearing the cleaning uniforms. Once Jerry approached the others, the workers immediately went to cleaning up the city of its green slime.

"JERRY!" The Super Spies and Robert shouted together.

"JERRY?!" Brittany, Mandy, Wade and Nathan shouted together too.

"So that's Jerry," Donna, Caitlin and Dominique said together as well.

"I must say, I'm impressed that you managed to take down that monster for good," Jerry praised them. "Excellent job you spies."

"It was nothing Jerry," Andrew said. "We worked as a team on this one, right guys?"

"Right," Chaosky, Sam, Clover, Robert and Alex said together.

Jerry then smiled proudly at their job well done. It was then a thought came to his mind; that they were still unaware that the mission they just accomplished was their final mission. He had to tell them.

"Ahem, Super Spies," Jerry started. "I would like you guys to come back to WOOHP with me. I have a very important announcement to make with you."

"Sure Jerry," Andrew said as the other four Super Spies nodded that they would be willing to join him.

"And Southern Spies," Jerry faced Robert, Wade and Nathan. "I'd like you to come too since I also have an announcement for you three."

"Sure Jerry," Robert, Wade and Nathan said together.

Jerry noticed the others; Brittany, Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique and Donna were there too.

"And the rest of you can come with me too if you like."

"Certainly Jerry," Brittany went with it. "I'd love that."

"Sure, I guess it beats sticking around this joint," Mandy said.

"Same here," Caitlin spoke.

"Besides I'd _love_ to accompany Nathan to this place you call WOOHP," Dominique gave Nathan a wink, causing him to blush.

"And I guess I'll go too dude," Donna said. "I could use some excitement right about now."

"It's settled, let's go back to WOOHP then," Jerry got on his hover craft as did the others.

"ALRIGHT!" The others cheered as Jerry started the hover craft as they headed all the way back to WOOHP, since Jerry has some big news to give to the Super Spies and it was important too as the story of this fight was going to be all over the news, thanks to cameras recording this, articles made and pictures taken of the fight…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XC PART IV**


	24. Episode XC Part V

**SEASON V EPISODE XVIII:**

 **"THE END IS UPON US" (Part V)**

* * *

 **AT WOOHP HQ:**

It hadn't taken long for the story on the defeat of the alien monster to go out through all sorts of social media, as it's been on the paper, on a news feed, and even broadcasted on the news channel that the monster was demolished by some unlikely heroes that remain a mystery. Aside from that, the Super Spies, along with the Southern Spies, Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique, Brittany and Donna were with Jerry currently at WOOHP HQ as Jerry had some important news to give to the Super Spies first. Mandy's friends and Donna were admiring the place for themselves.

"Wow, this is some nice place you got here," Caitlin remarked first.

"Yeah," Dominique agreed. "It's so high-tech."

"This is sweet," Donna complimented at the scenery too.

"Alright Jerry, what did you want to tell me, Chaosky, Sam, Clover and Alex," Andrew asked first.

Jerry knew this moment would come; it would be hard to get it out there, but he _had_ to get it off of his chest. Taking a deep breath, Jerry hesitantly said.

"Well…Super Spies," Jerry started. "I'm…afraid I have some…sad news for you."

This got the Super Spies to gasp as they were wondering what he was talking about.

"Sad news Jer," Alex looked curious. "What could the sad news be?"

"Yeah Jerry," Clover agreed. "What kind of news could be so totally sad at this time and place?"

"That's right Jer," Sam spoke afterwards. "What's wrong?"

"Jerry, is it something bad?" Chaosky felt like asking.

"No Chaosky, it's nothing bad. It's just that…oh, how do I put this," Jerry struggled to get this out. "You know that latest mission you five were just on?"

"Yes," Andrew nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…let's just say," Jerry took a deep breath. "Let's just say…that _that_ mission was in fact, your **final** mission."

"WHAT?!" The Super Spies shouted together, wondering if what Jerry was saying was true.

"Super Spies, what I'm saying is that you five have graduated from WOOHP," Jerry hesitated. "And…and you five are no longer agents of WOOHP."

"WHOA!" The Super Spies were shocked to hear that.

"I really must admit, you five were the best spies I could ever ask for, and I couldn't have asked for anyone better than you five, but I'm afraid it's time for me to close this book on you five," Jerry admitted. "I am terribly sorry for this, but I really did enjoy having you five as my agents. But unfortunately, good things sometimes have to come to a close and start a new beginning, and thus leading to you five to enter a new beginning for yourselves while new spies get hired by WOOHP. I sincerely apologize for this, and I will terribly miss you five as my best spies I could ever ask for." Immediately after Jerry finished his explanation, he then frown in disappointment, knowing that this was the end of his time with the five Super Spies in front of him.

The five super spies had no idea what to say; this was the end of them working for WOOHP; they accomplish one book of their live and will now have to open up a new beginning of their lives. Still, they had enjoyed being WOOHP agents for so long, that they grew acquainted to it and it grew onto each of them. All five of them garnered sad looks on their faces.

The Southern Spies were also saddened by that fact that the five Super Spies would no longer be spies for WOOHP. The three of them garnered very sympathetic looks for the five of them, and Robert gained double for Clover his girlfriend.

"Oh mah," Nathan was the first to speak. "That's sad to see these five wonderful spies have to go."

"Yah," Wade nodded. "I actually had started ter enjoy them bein' around when we were 'vailable…"

"Oh, I'm really gonna miss mah Clova bein' a spy agent," Robert felt some hot tears watering in his eyes.

The others also looked sympathetic for the five of them, but they had no idea what to say, so they kept quite.

* * *

After a couple moments of silence, Chaosky was the first to speak.

"Wow Jerry, that's…definitely big," Chaosky found the right words. "Is that really true?"

Jerry simply nodded his head, not saying a word.

The three girls Sam, Clover and Alex approached Jerry with saddened looks on their faces.

"Jer, I can't believe this is happening," Sam remarked, feeling her eyes water with hot tears. "I really enjoyed being a spy agent for WOOHP and…I'm really going to miss it here, and I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah Jerry," Clover felt tears dripping down her face. "Despite all the times you WOOHP'd us here at the most inconvenient times, all the times you interrupted our down times or when we're doing something important, and all that stuff, you really were a totally cool person Jerry, and we're like, totes gonna miss you…"

"That's right Jer," It was Alex's turn to speak as her eyes had already started watering up the moment she had been told the news. "I always enjoyed seeing you, even when I'm doing something important, and you were like a grandpa to us. I'm also going to miss being an agent of WOOHP and I'll also miss you Jerry."

Jerry was touched by these remarks as he whispered a 'thank you' to the girls who then got into a group hug with him. It was then Jerry stared at Andrew, who also had a saddened look on his face.

"Andrew," Jerry asked him. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Andrew had no idea if he should say what he had to until Chaosky strongly encouraged him.

"Go on Andrew, you can tell him," Chaosky whispered in an assuring manner to him.

"Okay," He whispered to Chaosky as he then faced Jerry and he decided to speak. "Yes I do Jerry. You see, ever since I moved into Beverly Hills all those years ago, I thought that there would most likely not be any hope for me in the future as I felt that I would always be the victim of bullying, from all the taunting at Beverly Hills High School," Andrew's eyes wondered up as Mandy gained a look of regret at what Andrew was talking about. "I felt like that nothing could help me create a better life. But that changed when you brought me here and introduced me to you and the three spy girls that are in front of me, all of which I grew close to, and heck, one of them ended up becoming my girlfriend," Sam, Clover and Alex were touched by that remark, with the latter blushing at the fact that Andrew remembers how they got hooked up together. "I could have never have asked for anything better than that, and I always enjoyed the mission I went on for WOOHP, no matter how dangerous or ridiculous they were, and now…it has come to this," Andrew felt his voice crack. "It's time for us to depart from WOOHP and make a new beginning with our lives. Thank you Jerry, for the opportunity you have given to me and for making my life an improvement from what it once was. You were like the grandfather that I always wanted. I will miss you Jerry and I will miss WOOHP. I hope you understand that."

Andrew then closed his eyes once he finished that sentence, as hot tears dripped down his face. Everyone else felt bad for Andrew and that this time has come. The girls and Jerry really felt bad for him.

"Sweetie," Alex cooed for him. "Could you come here?"

Andrew nodded as he slowly walked over towards them and when he got close to them, the three girls then embraced Andrew in a heartwarming hug.

"Honey, it'll be okay," Alex assured him. "Sam, Clover and I won't be leaving you."

"Alex is right Andrew," Sam agreed. "All five of us have grown close to each other."

"Yeah, what they said Andrew," Clover spoke. "We totes got your back, always."

Andrew gave a small smile at that as Alex then whispered in his ear.

"Besides Andrew, you and I are a couple," Alex flicked her tongue in Andrew's ear a little. "We aren't ever splitting up."

"I know," Andrew whispered. "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome Andrew," The three girls said together.

It was then Mandy decided to approach them and started to speak to Andrew with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Hey Andrew," Mandy said as Andrew noticed the guilt in her voice. "I just want to say I'm-"

"No need to apologize Mandy," Andrew stopped her and weakly smiled. "That's all behind us now."

Mandy then gave off a sincere smile.

"Thank you Andrew," She said.

"No, thank you Mandy," Andrew insisted as they both smiled at this.

"Ah hmm, yes, I will really miss you too Andrew," Jerry stated sincerely. "In fact, I'll miss all five of you and having you five around when it's needed."

"Thanks for that Jerry," Andrew thanked him.

"Don't mention it Andrew," Jerry told him.

It was then Chaosky approached them and decided to speak.

"Jerry, I really did enjoy working for WOOHP as a WOOHP agent," Chaosky confessed. "It has been a lot of fun here."

Hearing Chaosky say that got Jerry to remember something.

"Oh, that reminds me Chaosky," Jerry said. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Chaosky looked curious.

"Let me get it out," Jerry looked through one of the drawers at his desk which took a couple of moments, when he finally found what he was looking for. "Aha, I found it!"

Jerry then took out some paperwork and handed them to Chaosky. Chaosky got a good look at the paperwork, and once he read what it said, his eyes bulged out in surprise.

"Jerry…Is this…?" Chaosky started but Jerry finished for him.

"Yup, that's a job application for working for WOOHP," Jerry explained. "I would really love it if you Chaosky could be hired for WOOHP again to be my assistant for helping other, new recruited spies that will be gotten in the future. I really hope you don't pass this opportunity, because I would really look forward to having you around as my assistant for WOOHP."

This got Chaosky to smile slowly as he was hyped about what he was told; Jerry wanted him to work for WOOHP as his assistant and allow him to be able to come to WOOHP again. This was a changing moment for the light blue creature's life. Chaosky then commented.

"I really look forward to working as your assistant Jerry," Chaosky admitted and Jerry smiled as a result.

"I'm glad you would see it that way Chaosky, because I enjoyed having you around as one of my spies, and I really want you to be able to continue to work for WOOHP as my assistant in helping future spies that we recruit." Jerry exclaimed.

"Thank you for this," Chaosky thanked him.

"You're quite welcome,"

"Alright Chaosky, looks like you have been given a great opportunity," Andrew remarked.

"That I have Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "That I have."

"I'll say," Robert approached them as he had tears forming up. "I'm really gonna miss y'all bein' WOOHP agents, and I'm really goin' to miss havin' yer purdy face 'round Clova."

"Oh Robby Poo, come over here," Clover bolted over and hugged him. "You won't have to miss me, we'll still be a couple and we'll still go on dates to many different places. It'll be like totally worth it babe."

"I know it'll be worth it Clover," Robert remarked. "It'll be worth it all."

They hugged as Nathan and Wade approached them afterward.

"Robert's right," Nathan said. "We really did have a hootin' time bein' wit y'all durin' that one mission ter stop WWIII. It's been fun!"

"Yeah," Wade commented afterwards. "I really hope ya will have a great future in store fer y'all."

"Oh speaking of which Southern Spies," Jerry remembered something. "I have some excellent news for you three."

"Are we bein' kicked out too," Nathan wondered, looking worried.

"No your not," Jerry shook his head. "You three were really brave during this whole alien monster scenario and because of your bravery; I'm giving you three a promotion."

"YOU ARE!" The three Southern Spies shouted together.

"Yes," Jerry nodded. "You three are now the new Super Spies."

"ALRIGHT!" The five original Super Spies cheered for them.

"Congrats you three," Andrew praised them. "You three must be excited about this huh?"

"YOU BET WE ARE ANDREW!" The three of them said together…

* * *

After a couple minutes of praising the Southern Spies' promotion, Brittany then felt like asking.

"Okay, I'm happy that we're all happy, but uh, what about me?" She asked.

"Ah yes Brittany, I couldn't forget about you," Jerry stated. "You were a great help too."

"Thanks Jerry," Brittany gave her thanks. "Will I be continuing to work at WOOHP."

"Yes Brittany, you are still a WOOHP agent." Jerry stated.

"Alright," Brittany bowed in respect.

"Well, I must say that it's a great pleasure to be here again," Mandy remarked.

"Yeah, it was good to meet you Jerry," Caitlin and Dominique exclaimed.

"Good to meet you too, uh…"

"Caitlin and Dominique," They said at the same time.

"Yes, that's it," Jerry said.

"Well, since we became the next Super Spies, what do ya suppose we do now?" Wade questioned his two team mates.

"Why I'd love ter be able to stay wit my bee-you-ti-ful bucket o' purdy daisies Clova," Robert stated. "I couldn't bare to leave her in the dust."

Clover then hugged Robert as a result.

"What 'bout you, Nathan, what do y'all think?" Wade asked the other teammate.

Nathan thought for a moment when he felt his eyes catch the sight of Dominique, who to him was sparkling and had beautiful shiny eyes and good looking lips and he even saw her good sized bust on her chest. It was a sight to see for Nathan.

"Y'know, I'd very much would love to be able to spend some time here," Nathan revealed. "Because I'm thinkin' that I've actually found someone who I've fallin' fer," Nathan then faced Dominique, getting her attention. "'And that gal happens ter be Dominique, who I think I've fallen fer and think she's as beautiful as mah mamas purdy looking flower garden bed."

"Oh, Nathan, do you mean that," Dominique blushed and felt like she was wanting to kiss him on the lips.

"Yes I do, mah darlin'," Nathan approached her. "I'd love to spend the rest of mah life wit you."

"Oh you very handsome man, come here," Dominique grabbed Nathan and brought him close. "I can see a wonderful future for the two of us."

"So do I, mah new precious gal," Nathan grinned.

"If he wants to have that, then I say its a'right," Wade went with it, not wanting his two partners to be without their ladies.

"YAHOO!" Nathan cheered and face Dominique once again. "Dommy, I'm thinkin' that y'all have become the love o' mah life."

"Oh Nathy, you've become the love of my life too, you big cutie," Dominique winked at him.

"Does this mean we're…a couple?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, we are, and I hope we stay a couple,"

"Oh darlin' Dommy, you are the purdiest gal I've eva set mah eyes on," Nathan said.

"And you're the most attractive and sexy man that I've set my eyes on, cute stuff."

"Dommy, I love ya."

"I love you too Nathy," Dominique got seductive. "Now let's kiss lip to lip the way our friends do it with their love interests!"

"You got it love," Nathan grinned. "Let's gid on wit the kissin'!"

"Pucker up!"

They then started kissing lip to lip, doing the whole tongue tussling thing that fellow couples AndrewxAlex, CloverxRobert and SamxChaosky (in secret for now) always do. The others were awing at this sight.

"They've just become…" Chaosky was hyped about this.

"They have, Dominique found a new love interest," Andrew smiled as he stared at her. Dominique then opened her eyes and saw Andrew staring at her with that smile on his face, a sign that he was proud of her for finding her new found love interest. Dominique smiled back as she continued French kissing Nathan, enjoying every moment of it…

* * *

After admiring the scene, Andrew came up with an idea. Seeing how much Jerry has impacted his life, he decided to give to him a suggestion.

"Hey, Jerry," Andrew started to ask. "There's something that I'd like to tell you?"

"What is it Andrew," Jerry was curious.

"Uh, you see, because you made such a big impact on my life, when Alex and I get married in the future," Andrew then got to the point. "I would love it if you could be invited to the wedding and be able to join in."

Jerry was surprised and astounded by Andrew's proposition, seeing that no one has ever invited him to a wedding before, not one of his spies at least. This got Jerry very interested as he then said.

"I will keep that offer under some serious consideration Andrew," Jerry told him. "I'll see if I can make it in the future."

"Alright, thanks Jerry," Andrew thanked him.

"Not a problem Andrew," Jerry then faced the other four former Super Spies. "And as for the four of you, I hope I can keep in contact with you along with Andrew in the future. I know that Chaosky will be working for me as my assistant in the future, but I would love to keep in touch with you girls; Sam, Clover and Alex, if that's alright."

"I say that's a great idea Jerry," Sam wasn't bothered by it.

"Same here," Alex agreed.

"Sure Jerry," Clover spoke. "After all, you did give us the most coolest and most fashionable looking gadgets this girl could ever dream of."

"Why I'm glad you all are planning on keeping this offer," Jerry said. "I really do appreciate it. Now if I may ask, what are you four going to do in the future?"

"Eh, probably go to Mali-U for a couple of years," Andrew shrugged his shoulders as the girls nodded, showing that they were planning for that place too.

"I see, and what areas are you guys going to go for?"

"I'm planning on doing some Forensic Science in Mali-U," Sam stated. "After all this time I've been with WOOHP, I've actually shown a huge interest in that category!"

"If you must know Jerry, I'm going to do what I've dreamed of doing, being a totally fad fashion designer," Clover gushed. "It's something I've totally wanted to all my life since it's like my taste."

"And I'm planning on doing something vet-related Jerry, in regards to animals," Alex said. "I've feel like I could do something like that, and I would love to have a pet too!"

"And as for myself, I might do something like animation, or if it's too complicated, I can go with advertising design," Andrew stated. "I'm not sure right now."

"Well do give it some thought about what you'd like to do Andrew," Jerry stated.

"Don't worry, I will," Andrew said.

"Okay, if you guys must know, I really would love to be a fashion modeler," Mandy spoke. "Since it's something I've wanted to do since the fifth grade."

"And we are planning on being her assistance," Caitlin and Dominique spoke together.

"That's awesome Mandy," Clover compliment. "Maybe sometime, we could y'know, totally work together on stuff."

"That would be totes fabulous Clover," Mandy smiled. "I couldn't ask for anything else."

"We like it too," Mandy's friends said together afterwards.

"What about you Robert," Andrew wondered. "What are you planning for the future?"

"Well if ya must know Andy, I'm plannin' on goin' to Mali-U mahself, since I don't want to leave mah darlin' Clover behind," Robert admitted. "And what I'm goin' to go fer is I'm goin' to be a politician of some kind."

"And we are plannin' on bein' his associates fer it," Wade and Nathan admitted. "Since we three are in this together."

"That's great," Andrew smiled.

"As a matter o' fact Andrew, I'm plannin' on supportin' the Confederate category once again to show mah support fer it," Wade confessed.

Andrew was instantly reminded of the time Wade was in favor of the Confederacy as he stated that he had Confederate flags inside of his own office. Andrew grinned as a result.

"I see," Andrew was amused by that. "So Mandy, where do you plan on going?"

"Why I'm planning on going to Mali-U as well," Mandy admitted. "And Caitlin and Dominique are going to that school with me."

"That right," Caitlin and Dominique spoke. "We three girls stick together."

"Why that's rather interesting," Jerry was amused when he noticed Donna and took notice of the fact that she hasn't spoken until Jerry then faced her and asked. "And who are you again?"

"Me," Donna spoke. "The name's Donna Ramone, but I like to be called Donna."

"I see, and I saw you perform well and admirably against that monster," Jerry rubbed his chin and came up with an idea. "How would you like to consider becoming a WOOHP agent Donna?"

Donna thought about it for a moment, and the more she thought about it, the more she slowly started to smirk and grin at the idea.

 _I could become a total badass as a spy just like my dude Andrew and dudette Alex._ She thought to herself before speaking.

"I think it would be awesome to be a spy," Donna grinned.

"Excellent," Jerry was ecstatic by her decision. "And are you going to the same place as everyone else?"

"Eh, I'll think about that," Donna shrugged her shoulders. "I go where the road takes me."

"And what about you Brittany," Jerry asked her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to their school at all," Brittany revealed. "In fact I'm going to a completely different location altogether."

"Awww!" The others sans Jerry (since he was expecting that), and Donna (because she's cool and kickass) all let out their sincere disappointment.

"Oh don't worry you guys, I will keep in touch," Brittany smiled hopefully. "With all of you and contact you guys sometime in the future."

"That would be great Brittany," Andrew commented.

"It sure is Andrew," Brittany agreed.

It was then everyone in that office then started talking amongst each other about their possible future…

* * *

As Brittany and Donna were talking amongst each other, getting to know each other a bit more, we see Dominique and Nathan, as a newly founded couple, sticking together.

"So uh, Nathan," Dominique started to ask. "Are you going to be going to Mali-U too?"

"You bet yer sock I am," Nathan said. "Wade, Robert an' I are all goin' to that school together."

"Oh Nathy, I'm so excited to be able to be wit you dear," Dominique squealed in excitement.

"Me too darlin'," Nathan grinned. "Shall we do some French kissin' again?"

"Oh yes Nathy," Dominique then went into seductive mode. "I love you, you sexy man."

"I love ya too Dommy, mah one an' only purdy darlin' gal." Nathan said afterwards.

They then went straight to French kissing and began tongue tussling together like before, enjoying every second of it. In the distance, Wade and Caitlin were watching this all take place.

"They sure are happy together, aren't they," Wade questioned.

"They sure are," Caitlin agreed. "Wade, do you think we could get to know each other a bit?"

"Eh, sure," Wade decided to go with it. "I could use some company and get to know someone a bit better, so yeah, we can be friends."

"Alright Wade, thanks for this," Caitlin cheered. "I promise you won't regret this!"

"Yer welcome Caitlin," Wade spoke. "An' I'm sure I won't regret it either."

They then continued to chat with each other. Meanwhile, Mandy felt like stirring a chat with Jerry and some questions came up into her mind as she felt like asking him.

"Hey, Mr. Jerry?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"So uh, do you like, have any plans for the future?" Mandy asked.

"Well Mandy, I plan on continuing to run WOOHP as it always has been," Jerry commented. "I will be continuing to train new comer spies that WOOHP ends up recruiting based on skills, tactics, and strategies."

"Do you know what kind of agents you'll be getting next Jerry?" Mandy asked.

"I'm not so certain right now," Jerry admitted. "But I do believe that the next set of spies I do get could most likely be known as 'The Amazing Spiez'."

"Wow Jerry, will that be complicated?"

"Eh, I'm quite use to it by now," Jerry admitted. "But with Chaosky hired as my new assistant at that point, it shouldn't be a problem at all."

"That's great to hear Jerry," Mandy then felt like asking Jerry other questions that are not being revealed as Jerry answered them to the best of his abilities.

Nearby, Robert and Clover were chilling out and watching the others talk amongst themselves.

"I must say Clover, this has been a very divine experience fer all o' us," Robert said.

"You bet it is Robby Poo," Clover gushed. "You're a Super Spy now, and even though I'm no longer a spy, I'm totes sticking with you baby. After all, we're going to Mali-U together and we'll share a room."

"Oh you bet yer bonnet we will Clova," Robert grinned. "I look forward to bein' there wit you day in an' day out."

"Oh Robby Poo," Clover got up to his face and went seductive. "I love you so much my hunky man, like you wouldn't even know."

"Oh I know, mah darlin'," Robert smirked. "Cause I love ya too my purdy bucket o' daisies buttah ball."

"C'mere you," Clover grabbed his face and planted her lips on his lips as they then embraced in a hug and engaged in French kissing, the tongues tussling and such and they enjoyed every moment of it.

Sam and Chaosky were hanging out together too and they were enjoying each other's presence.

"Hey Chaosky, you know what else I'll be working on in the future," Sam asked her little light blue friend.

"What?" Chaosky asked.

"I'm planning on creating an invention of some kind that can grant you the ability to transform into a human whenever you like," Sam whispered in his ear. "That was when we're out in public, we can be an actual couple."

"Oh Sammy," Chaosky was touched. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, that really does spark my interest in you, you are the best lady I could ask for."

"You're quite welcome Chaosky," Sam said. "I love you Chaosky."

She kissed him on the cheek as Chaosky then responded.

"I love you too Sammy," Chaosky then planted a kiss on her cheek as Sam grabbed Chaosky and gave him a nice warm hug, to which he decided to return with his own embrace as they savored the moment.

Lastly, we see Andrew and Alex chilling with each other as well as they both sighed in relief.

"Well Alex my girl, it's come to this," Andrew commented. "We have now closed the book, and now its over."

"It isn't over yet Andrew," Alex grinned and flickered her eyelashes at him daringly. "In fact, we are just beginning."

"Your right Allie," Andrew smirked. "We'll be in Mali-U together and we can share a room together too."

"Yeah, we all can share a room or campus or whatever they call them together," Alex referred to herself, Andrew, Sam, Clover, Robert and Chaosky. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"And we'll get you a pet too," Andrew promised her. "I promise."

"Great," Alex got all giddy. "I can't wait until we get married."

"And I can't wait until we have real sex."

They looked at each other with blank looks as they then said together.

"Neither can I my love," They then chuckled as they hugged and cuddled.

"Oh Andy Poo, my sweet, sweet Romeo," Alex grew seductive. "You know how much I love you?"

"I sure do, my sweet looking angel," Andrew grew seductive too. "Just as much as I love you baby cakes."

"Oh Romeo," Alex sighed in pure happiness. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too my love."

They then went and automatic dove into a French kiss as well, also taking part in the tongue tussling and wrapping their tongues around each other in a really sexual manner and they were enjoying every moment of it. And so with all the others doing their own stuff, French kissing, talking or otherwise, this ends up closing the day for them all, as the once Super Spies graduated from WOOHP and are no longer agents, the Southern Spies have been promoted to Super Spydom, Donna was given the option to be a WOOHP agent, Chaosky was given the option to work as Jerry's assistant at WOOHP, Jerry hopes that he has a good experience with 'The Amazing Spiez' and everyone else had their own plans for the future ahead of them. As for the rest of the world that was affected by the major impact of the alien monster, they had to do a lot of repairs, but perhaps over time, the world will slowly but surely go back to its former glory, since the monster is now gone for good. The screen started zooming out, showing the building of WOOHP that survived the attack as we now looked at the sunset, as it showed the end of the day and a segmant, but it also showed what the future could hold for everyone else. Time will tell what'll occur by then…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XC PART V**


	25. Episode XC Part VI

**SEASON V EPISODE XVIII:**

 **"THE END IS UPON US" (Part VI)**

 ***: This is the epilogue; the final part of the series altogether.**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE:**

It has been a couple of years since the whole massacre the alien monster made across the world and people have been repairing stuff all over, but everyone was able to manage with the repairing and getting the world back to the way it once was. Eventually, the world started getting back to normal like it did before that rampage the monster did, all the country got restores, from Italy, to Brazil, to Greece, to Russia, all the way to the United States. Everything was back to the way it should be.

Aside from all that, years have passed since our former spies of WOOHP, Andrew, Chaosky, Sam, Clover and Alex graduated from WOOHP and they were no longer WOOHP agents, and they have been doing so much with their lives since, and it wasn't just them that have been up to a lot over the years; Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique, Robert, Wade, Nathan and even Donna have gone through a bunch, while our five former spies would occasionally hear from Brittany since she was in a different location.

Our five former spies had all decided to attend Mali-U where they would have high hopes on achieving their destiny that they had some desire in. At Mali-U, the five of them (along with Robert) had gotten their own dorm room where the six of them spent and bunked together, as the five former spies had moved out of that Beach House in Beverly Hills that they use to live in several years ago and Robert decided to bunk with Clover, since the two of them were inseparable, aside from Andrew and Alex.

Andrew had went through a remarkable amount of changes over the years he's been with Alex, as he has gotten much more mature and also grown more manly as Alex notice, who gushed on the fact that Andrew was her man. Despite this, Andrew was still the nicest person there was as he was always there to help his girlfriend when she needed it, and would also be of assistance to other friends that he is very close to, all of which would be put ahead of his own issues that he may or may not be having.

Alex had also gone through some major changes, as she matured a bit and she also had helped Andrew out whenever he may have an issue to deal with. Needless to say, since Alex grew up, she became more and more of a beautiful woman (especially through Andrew's eyes) with a more sizable bust and bum to boot, and it was that fact that made Andrew the luckiest man in the world to have Alex as his girlfriend. Around that same time period, Alex had also managed to get a pig as a pet, which she decided to call 'Oinky' and Alex had said just how cute that pig was. Since Alex's gushing was too adorable even for her age at that point, Andrew couldn't say no, so he allowed her to keep him as a pet, which got Alex all excited and hyped about Andrew's decision, hugging and kissing him like crazy since she loved him so much.

Meanwhile, Mandy and her two friends had also decided to attend Mali-U, all of which grown appropriately over the years, as did Robert's comrades, Nathan and Wade, all of them grown in size as the years passed by. Nathan and Dominique in particular had become a couple years ago since the whole departure of the five former spies and since Nathan (along with Wade and Robert) had been promoted to a Super Spy. The two of them often dated when not taking part in classes or courses and there would often be a large amount of kissing included as well, especially French kissing. Needless to say they both enjoyed it.

Both Sam and Clover have also grown throughout the years as well, also growing a sizable bust and a bum to boot just like with Alex, as Robert would more often than not drool at the sight of Clover's bust and her bum, and Chaosky often went crazy whenever he went and touched Sam's bust and her bum as well.

Speaking of Chaosky, not much has changed with him, aside from only growing a half an inch taller than before. Despite this, he has been doing remarkably well as well. While he did often spend some time with Sam in their dorm, often times when Sam along with the others would attend class, Chaosky would often be sent to WOOHP, which in fact, he has been working with Jerry (who's been doing good as well) as his assistant with the latest recruited spies that were gotten; four spies in particular, three boys and a girl precisely who go by the names Lee Clark, Marc Clark, Tony Clark and Megan Clark (otherwise known as 'The Amazing Spiez') who often go on mission that were remarkably similar to the missions that Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky went on all those years ago before the latter got promoted to being Jerry's assistant, wearing shades and a WOOHP uniform whenever he was being his assistant. Aside from all that, Chaosky actually enjoyed being Jerry's assistant and had helped him in every way possible.

Aside from what Chaosky was doing with himself, the other four former spies all took classes regarding their destinies that closely related to the career areas their future selves from 'Into the Future' had taken and accomplished.

After doing some serious thinking, Andrew finally decided on Advertising Design, seeing that Animation was too complicated and he didn't want to leave Alex. With some serious practicing, Andrew managed to nail it down with that category.

Sam had decided on Forensic Science as her category of choice, especially since all those times she spent at WOOHP had grown to her and since she was no longer a spy, she had officially wanted to do something within that career category.

As one could imagine, Clover had settled with Fashion Design since that category was something she's been going for the longest time despite the fact that her mother was a surgeon in pre-med, and after some talking, Mrs. Ewing had allowed Clover to go for her category of choice. Aside from that, Clover really enjoyed Fashion Design since it was everything she dreamt it would be.

As for Alex, she decided to go as a Vet, since that category interested her the most and she loved animals. And now that she has her pig Oinky, she felt it would be much more of a breeze for her to accomplish that category. Even then, Andrew would assist her whenever she may need it and vice versa also happened too.

In addition to going for Forensic Science, after doing some heavy research on how such a feat could be possible, Sam had also decided to inventing and constructing a special type of watch for Chaosky, and said watch would be able to allow Chaosky to turn into a human with ease whenever he likes, which got Chaosky hyped. He planned on going as a human when it does happen when he and Sam were in public and they were dating, and would go to his default form when he's needed for small sizable work. Sam and Chaosky went with the plan and would go with it when it does happen.

* * *

While they were doing their own goals, Mandy had chosen to be in the Fashion Modeler category, while her two friends Caitlin and Dominique, as Mandy had always wanted to become a Fashion Modeler since the fifth grade. On occasions, Clover who was going as a Fashion Designer at that point would often assist Mandy occasionally, and Mandy would often help Clover out too as a result. Also during that time, Mandy often got calls from her cousin Mindy, who had heard that she is attending Mali-U with Caitlin and Dominique and has also heard that she became close friends with Andrew, Clover and the others. They often chat via messaging and calls which often lasted for a few minutes or so before Mandy had to get back to work on her stuff.

Even though the two of them helped Mandy with her Fashion Modeling career, Caitlin and Dominique would often stick with their tomboy-ish side and do what they also enjoy doing when away from Mandy, and occasionally Nathan would join them just to spend time with Dominique.

Outside of them, Robert had decided on going for the Politician category which was something he has been hoping to achieve for the longest time, as he wanted to gain a career as a Politician in the future. As for Nathan and Wade, they had chosen to become Robert's partners in the same category since the three of them were still a team, and since the three of them were Super Spies now, they now need each other more than ever before. Nathan often assisted Robert in times when he wasn't spending time with his love Dominique, which he enjoyed doing nonetheless. Wade had also assisted Robert with his work as well, and in addition to that, Wade had plans on working within the Confederate category, where he dreams of reforming the Confederates, something that he has hoped on doing for the longest time.

And what about Donna you may ask? Well, let's just say that she often chills out and hangs around at Mali-U and often pays the gang a visit from time to time, to whom they were happy whenever she visited. She had also gotten a good size bust and bum to boot, and some of the guys would often woo at her and hoped on hooking up with her, to which she declined every single offer, since she tends to work alone. Aside from that, what she chose to do at Mali-U remains a mystery (if she attended there at all) as she often goes where the wind takes her and where her badass motorcycle would lead her as well. Aside from that, it was revealed that Donna was taken in by Jerry as a spy agent, which she was thrilled about and she would often go on secret spy missions like the kickass girl she is and would be a complete and total badass about it. Every mission she went on was like an experience to her, a well put together experience that was entirely worth it for her.

Lastly, there was Brittany, who has also grown into a young woman over the years as well. She was attending a school in an entirely different location from Mali-U while continuing to keep in touch with the gang at the aforementioned school. She had also continued to be a WOOHP agent for WOOHP and was always happy to do Jerry some favors that he may have for her.

Speaking of whom, Jerry has also been having a marvelous time as well. Aside from working with the Amazing Spiez, and having Chaosky around as his associate, Jerry still did the same thing he always has done, and run the WOOHP HQ while recruit new spies for the agency. He was also happy to have Donna as an agent, what with her style and her kickass attitude to go. In spite of this, Jerry did tend to miss the other four former spies at times, and while he does occasion keep in contact with Andrew, Sam, Clover and Alex, he often thinks and hopes that the four of them will achieve their area choices in careers and prosper into young and fine adults…

* * *

But enough with what the characters were up to during the days the gang and friends attended Mali-U for their path of career, what do you all say we fast forward in time to a certain point. We now fast forward to several years in the future where the gang was now in their early 30s and had finished with Mali-U and achieved their goals along with their friends. The ex-spies now looked like their future selves from 'Into the Future' and they had now reached that point, before their past selves came into the future as Chaosky was now an inch taller than he was years ago. Everyone else, be it Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique, Robert, Nathan, Wade, Donna and even Brittany were now more like adults than they were in the past.

It was then we are currently focused on a particular event everyone has been dying to have happen. Ladies and gentlemen, we are now focused on the wedding of Andrew and Alex, who finally gotten to be wedded. Alex was wearing a bride's groom dress whereas Andrew was wearing his wedding suit. All of their friends and family members and relative took part in the event. The people attending it today included the following: Chaosky, Sam, Clover, Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique, Robert, Nathan, Wade, Brittany, Donna, Carmen Vasquez, Richard Vasquez, all of Alex's relative from France, Sam's parents, Clover's parents, and even Jerry was able to make it, and Jerry hardly looked any different than he did ages ago. All of them were wearing uniforms; suits for the guys, and dresses for the girls. Andrew and Alex had gotten each other wedding rings for this moment in history as Chaosky decided to be the ring keeper, since Andrew has admired and appreciated Chaosky's company ever since he was five, so Chaosky was holding a pillow with two rings in the slots that were placed in the center. That famous wedding song was being played on a piano as the wedding was about to get under way; Alex's parents decided to escort Alex to the stand while Chaosky escorted Andrew to the stand, holding the pillow with the two rings in his hands while white flowers were tossed onto the ground for effects. Both Alex's parents stood to the side while Chaosky stood to Andrew's side as Andrew and Alex were side by side of each other, waiting for the moment that they have been waiting for. Once the music finally ended, a man who was dressed up as a minister of some kind approached a stand desk with a microphone attached to it as he then opened a book that was a part of the wedding that was going on as he had started to read the monologue that was necessary for all weddings that take place which is read off screen to save some time. While he was reading the monologue, everyone in the audience were starting to shed tears of joy from the hype that they have been waiting for, as Alex's parents were overjoyed with tears as they saw how much their daughter has grown up, and even Chaosky couldn't help but gain an emotional look in his eyes as he saw Andrew, the person he has been caretaking ever since he was five and he created Chaosky to begin with. Chaosky was proud of the man that stood in front of him and that man was known as Andrew Peterson.

After the speech was done, Andrew and Alex were issued to give each other the rings they got for one another and put them onto the respective ring fingers as Chaosky gave them the rings they need. They took a few minutes but they slowly put the rings onto their respective lover's ring finger as Andrew and Alex were now wearing the wedding ring of love that was gotten by their love-mate for life. Once they both had their wedding rings on now, the man dressed like a minister decided to ask the question that is commonly spoken of at all weddings.

"Do you, Andrew, take Alex here to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Andrew said as he placed his left hand over his heart while he made a gesture with his right hand upward, showing that he made a swear to stay Alex's wife.

"And do you, Alex, take Andrew to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The man asked Alex afterwards.

"I do," Alex made the same gesture that Andrew made with her hands in the same position Andrew had his hands.

"If there's anyone out there that objects to these two being wedded for all eternity, please speak now or forever hold your peace," The man said to the audience.

The audience remained completely silent, not making a single peep, as this was the moment they were waiting to happen for years so there was no way _any_ of them would object to it.

Once no one said anything for a few minutes, the man shrugged his shoulders and then said.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife," The man gave his final words as he closed his book. "You may kiss the bride."

Immediately after he said that, Andrew and Alex helped themselves as they then kissed in the most compassionate manner possible, having just become a newly wedded couple.

"I love you Alex," Andrew said through kissing.

"I love you too Andrew," Alex also said through kissing.

While they were kissing, everyone else started cheering at the newly wedded couple that stood before them.

"I'm so happy for them," Sam admitted. "I've been waiting for them to get married for ages now."

"Totally worth it Sammy," Clover said. "This entire wedding was worth seeing our dear Alex and her man Andrew finally get wedded."

"Yeah Clover," Robert, who was sitting next to Clover the whole time said. "I can't wait 'til you an' I git married."

"Me either Robby Poo," Clover grinned.

We then see Mandy sniffing as she made her comment.

"I'm so happy for them," Mandy wiped her tears. "I'm happy that they changed me and I'm happy that I got to witness them get married happily."

"We know Mandy," Caitlin said to her. "We are all happy girl, they belong together."

"You got that right," Dominique said as she had kept Nathan with her the whole time. "I can't wait for our wedding Nathy."

"Oh neither can I, Dommy," Nathan grinned at her.

"Yah, I actually found some enjoyment from this weddin' too." Wade commented.

"We are so happy that those two finally got together," Sam's parents remarked.

"We are also happy too," Clover's parents also said.

"I love this moment Richy," Carmen told her husband. "Our daughter has grown up into a young woman and she has finally gotten married to the man of her dreams."

"I know sweetums," Richard told her. "I'm happy to have a son-in-law now."

"Me too," Carmen cried tears of joy.

"I'm so proud of them," Chaosky admitted, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"That was the best wedding I ever have been to," Jennifer, Alex's aunt said.

"You said it babe," Maurice, Jennifer's husband agreed. "What about the rest of you?"

"We loved every moment of it," Michelle, Aldrich, Hugh, and Suzanne all said together as they all enjoyed the wedding.

"That was a kickass wedding dudes," Donna whooped while doing a rock out pose with her hands in the air.

"I say, that was a marvelous wedding," Jerry wiped a tear from his eyes. "I remember when I attended my first wedding."

"I know Jerry," Brittany said. "I really loved this wedding too. I'm so happy that the two of them finally got together and became a wedded couple."

"Agree," Jerry nodded in agreement as he nodded his head…

* * *

Eventually the wedding came to a close as Sam then went and whispered something to Chaosky and then gave him a paper that was of great importance. Once she was done, Chaosky decide to get the attention of Andrew and Alex.

"Hey Andrew and Alex," Chaosky started to say. "I got something that I'd like to show you too."

"What is it Chaosky," They both asked him.

"Take a look for yourself," Chaosky gave them the paper as Andrew and Alex looked at the picture. "We actually found a house that we'll be moving into together next, and it's especially perfect since you two just got married."

The picture revealed a building, which in fact, was the same building that their future selves actually live in and they were about to make that happen. The married couple smiled in excitement at that.

"It's a 4 room apartment we'll be sharing and Sam and I talked about it and we decided to go with it," Chaosky explained. "Because Clover wants Robert to stay with her, and because Robert doesn't want to leave Clover, he planning on sharing a room with Clover but they'll be sleeping in two separate beds until they get married themselves. Sam and I will be getting our own separate rooms, and finally, you two will be also sharing a room and a bed since your married and the room will be sizable enough for the both of you to manage and enjoy your spare time together with no one else around. Besides, this apartment will be in Beverly Hills, nearby the place we use to live in. This'll be a lot of fun, right?"

Both Andrew and Alex had huge grins on their faces from hearing this. They had wanted to share a room and a bed since forever and now they had that. They will be planning on having some real sex soon in the next couple of weeks or so. Nodding their heads, Andrew then said.

"Thank you for this Chaosky," Andrew thanked him. "We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Andrew," Chaosky respond in return. "I'm proud of you today Andrew."

"I know."

Eventually, they started to enjoy their presence as Jerry decided to stick around as well as the remainder of the day passed forward and it eventually became evening as the sun slowly started to set over the horizon…

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT…**

* * *

Everyone that took part in the wedding (sans the minister guy) decided to throw a party at the same place the wedding was held as they celebrating the recent couple that has been married. Everyone was having a grand time that night a lot of talking and discussions were being made with everyone, the parents of Sam, Clover and Alex talking amongst each other about the wedding, Alex's relatives from France were enjoying the festival, Jerry was talking amongst his two spies Brittany and Donna, Mandy was having fun dancing as was Caitlin, Wade stood off to the side grinning and enjoying the festival, Robert and Clover were talking about their own marriage plans as were Nathan and Dominique, as they then went to French kissing like crazy with their respective lover, and Sam was talking to Chaosky about how much progress she made with that watch she's constructing that can turn him into a human and that it'll finally be completed in at least a couple of weeks or so which got Chaosky all hyped up as the two of them went to kissing in hiding from everyone else.

Meanwhile, up on the roof of the building, we see Andrew and Alex lying together, still in their wedding uniforms as they were gazing at the starry sky and decided to spend some time alone, just the two of them as they talked amongst each other.

"Hey honey," Alex spoke to her new husband. "I'm so happy about what happened today."

"I am too baby," Andrew grinned and purred towards his new wife. "I'm happy that this finally happened, with you my angelic lady."

I know, Andrew dear," Alex cooed sweetly. "I'm glad that we finally got married after all these years."

"Same here sugar," Andrew agreed, bringing his arm around Alex's back. "It's so beautiful out tonight."

"It sure is Andy, I'm glad it's just us watching this starry sky," Alex smiled happily.

"Agree," Andrew pecked her on the cheek as she did the same. After a moment of silence, Alex felt like asking.

"Hey honey?"

"Yes babe?"

"We have been through a lot together since we first met," Alex admitted. "All those obstacles and ridiculous events and mishaps that occurred, we have been through it all."

"Yeah babe, I remember it all happening as if it were yesterday," Andrew recalled everything from the past.

"Oh dearie," Alex leaned into Andrew's face seductively. "Could you please tell me everything we've been through just for dear ol' me?"

"Of course babe, I'd love to," Andrew grinned as Alex lied on Andrew's lap as Andrew began to recap everything they've been through. "We've been through a lot through our life together Alex; you and me becoming an official couple for the first time when I first moved her, we going on an ear-worm themed mission dealing with Chaosky who was hyped on sugar and Chaosky and I moved in with you and the other two girls, you taking care of me when I was sick, the five of us going to the beach to have a grand time, you dealing with Donna who was bullying you at that time, you getting a nightmare where I had to comfort you, the two of us keeping warm together when the heater broke down with the electricity, me having to take care of you when you got turned into a child by a space pie, the two of us going on a date together, we taking a job at a mall restaurant, I having to help you get through your fear of thunderstorms, I having to take care of you when you were sick, having to deal with a Mandy who followed us everything when Sam lost her memory, you feeling sad that you were being replaced, me feeling paranoid that I'd be replaced, we stopping a boy band from transplanting faces and dealing with Mandy's pool party, spending Earth day together, meeting your mom for the first time, meeting our future selves, I getting insomnia which you helped me with, dealing with a rave maniac while bad luck was cursing us along with Conspiracy, you being transferred to England where I had to rescue you, going on a shopping spree where you almost slept with a drug addict, finding out you have a stuffed turtle named Ollie, you getting kidnapped by Lumiere whom I drove insane, dealing with a discotopia themed future by Boogie Gus, Chaosky revealing his crush on Sam, you and me farting a lot, dealing with the spirit of Joseph Silvera, taking down the Western Outlaw Freddy the Kid, solving a mystery on who stole Mandy's locket, helping some aliens take down GOOPER, me having a nightmare about a terrorist killing you and making sure your alright, me writing poems about you guys, finding out that my parents were WOOHP agents before they were killed, the five of us becoming Super Spies and stopping Jim and Scram from bankrupting WOOHP, meeting your father for the first time, getting a swollen tongue and you helping me, playing in the snow, dealing with a dickhead neighbor who played his music too loud, you writing a poem for me, you going gothic after someone threatened to harm you, we being afraid of a spider, and our house being planned to be taken down but we saved it in the end…"

Andrew took a deep breath before he continued as Alex was holding her stuffed turtle Ollie while looking at him with those adorable eyes.

"Celebrating my birthday, Clover and Robert becoming a couple, staying in a hotel where we shared a room, we becoming parents to Sam and Clover who turned into babies, me having to guide you when you gone blind, celebrating your 16th birthday, Chaosky becoming a human temporarily, going to prom, taking part in a political meeting, stopping Lumiere, Jim, Scram and Bananas the Monkey from killing you and the other two girls, you finding a puppy, Chaosky getting 100 copies of himself to roam all over the place, me wearing your dress, Sam getting brainwashed while you were upset about not driving, me getting hiccups, you going to the dentist, dealing with a crappy internet, re-teaching you Taekwondo after getting mugged, going into a retro cartoon universe together, taking care of the Chao, dealing with Bill the TV maniac, me helping you with a stomach bug while Clover and Robert take care of a baby and Sam and Chaosky get addicted to pool, Mandy getting cursed by eight spirits, the two of us being locked in a closet while having fun, I getting a soccer injury while you comforted me, stopping World War III from happening, finding out that a complete monster called Vector caused the death of my parents and getting everyone to hate me so I'd die, Sam going cuckoo when she couldn't find anyone to help her solve a problem, I sleep walking and you witnessing it, dealing with the Vampire Fleas on one Halloween, taking part in a presidential convention, I going berserk that I wouldn't be getting prescribed medication, celebrating Thanksgiving together, playing golf and dealing with Jim and Scram once again, the two of us being sent to an icy mountain with Mandy, celebrating Christmas together, celebrating New Year's Eve together, spending time at a local bar with Donna and the others, finding your real French relatives, spending Valentine's day together, the two of us going to the amusement park, spending time with Caitlin and Dominique and learning about them, having Mandy find out the truth that we were WOOHP agents, I spending some time with Clover while you were out, and finally, we having to take out a rampaging alien monster that was planning on destroying the world, and now, we got married and it was all worth it!"

Alex listened in through the whole thing and was happy about it.

"Those were the days Andrew, not to mention that it seems like an alternate world might have taken place too when you first moved here." Alex said.

"Yeah, maybe, but I enjoyed those days with you too," Andrew grinned seductively at her and kissed her on the lips for a minute before stopping.

It was then Mandy decided to come up through the roof door in the far back and saw that the married couple was lying together and enjoying the starry sky.

"Hey Andrew, and Alex," Mandy spoke. "I need to say something about you two."

"What's up Mandy?"

"Well, I just want to say, I'm happy that you two got married today and I think you two deserve it after everything you've been through," Mandy admitted. "I couldn't ask for a better couple to get married than you two."

"Thanks for that Mandy," Alex thanked her. "We really appreciate it."

"Yeah Mandy," Andrew then commented. "You really have grown a lot since we were younger and you have really grown up into a young woman that I am proud of seeing."

"Thanks Andrew, and it's all thanks to you."

"I know, the pleasure was all mine,"

"Andrew I would like to visit you guys sometime, and so does Caitlin and Dominique, and Wade and Nathan would love to visit you guys too since they'll miss being with Robert," Mandy remembered what the boys told her as well.

"Not to worry Mandy," Andrew wasn't bothered by it. "We are fine with that, right honey."

"Ohhh, you said it babe," Alex elbowed Andrew playfully which they both giggled cutely.

"Thanks you two,"

"You're quite welcome Mandy."

It was then Chaosky came to the scene on the roof as he looked like he wanted to speak with Andrew.

"Hey Andrew, can I talk with you for a moment," Chaosky asked.

"What's up Chaosky," Andrew was wondering what Chaosky wanted to say to him.

"Andrew, I just want to congratulate you and Alex for the wedding today, and I am really proud of you," Chaosky embraced him in a hug, which he returned. "You did a great job today."

"I know, thanks Chaosky," Andrew said.

"Andrew, you have become more of a man than I thought you would. You really have grown up remarkable since the day you created me when you were five," Chaosky admitted. "You made me very happy with what you've become."

"I know I have buddy."

"And I'm pretty sure that up there, in the heavens, your parents are proud of what you've become and the man that is standing before me right now," Chaosky said. "Your parents are probably proud of you as well."

"I know, thank you for everything Chaosky," Andrew smiled sadly as he took that as a compliment. "I'm glad that I came up with you and had you be my caretaker."

"Same here," Chaosky agreed.

"Andrew, I bet they are proud of you too," Alex jumped in.

"I know honey," Andrew smiled.

"Oh Romeo, my dear wondering husband," Alex cooed in a seductive manner. "I love you so much my honey!"

"I love you so much too Alex, my angelic looking wife who I'll love and cherish forever," Andrew purred sexily at her as he brought her close. "Now let's make some French sugar."

"You said it dear."

They then engaged in French kissing, with the tongues touching, tussling and wrapping around each other as the two of them enjoyed it like a married couple that they are now.

Mandy and Chaosky saw them do that for a minute before looking at the sky as Sam and Clover saw them looking out and looked through the window along with Robert. It was then Mandy asked.

"Hey Chaosky?"

"What is it Mandy?"

"Do you really think that Andrew's deceased parents know what he has grown into?"

"I'm pretty sure they do Mandy," Chaosky answered. "I'm pretty sure they do. This was a really beautiful way to end the series."

"I agree," Mandy agreed with him.

"Mhmm..." Andrew and Alex kept French smooching as Chaosky and Mandy continued to look up into the starry sky.

They then looked up at the starry sky some more and the camera pans to the starry sky. The end of the story started to come as two constellations formed in the starry sky, and the constellations were revealed to be the faces of Andrew's deceased parents who were looking down from above and smiling downward, which indicated that they really were proud of who Andrew has become after all. While sad but heartwarming music played in the background, a shooting star zipped by the two constellations and then the words 'THE END!' were written out in the sky underneath the constellations, as this was now truly the end of not just the story, but the series altogether as Andrew and Alex and everyone else was truly happy and had a true ending for real this time, and everyone lived a true happy ending as the screen faded out for the last time, putting an end to the series for good…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE XC PART VI**

 _ **THE END!**_

 **THAT'S THE SERIES EVERYONE, AND THAT'S ALL FOR THE FIVE DEPARTURE GIFTS THAT I DECIDED TO LEAVE FOR YOU. I DO HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED ALL FIVE OF THEM AND I DO HOPE MY LEGACY FOR THIS SERIES CAN LIVE ON AND BE REVIVED UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR!**

 **ANYWAY, I DO HAVE A BONUS STORY FOR THE SERIES, BUT IT WON'T BE POSTED ON HERE FOR A WHILE, FOR SEVERAL WEEKS OR SO. EVEN WHEN IT DOES GET POSTED, IT'LL BE RATED M, SOMETHING THAT I'VE NEVER DONE A STORY FOR BEFORE! UNTIL THAT HAPPENS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ALL OF THE STORIES I'VE DONE AND I THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**

 **NOW IF YOU LIKE, YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME ON ANY OF THESE CHAPTERS OR THE OTHER FOUR SEASONS AND LET ME KNOW HOW THESE STORIES AND THIS SERIES MADE YOU FEEL.**

 **OUTSIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT! I SINCERELY THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORIES FOR TOTALLY SPIES AND I REALLY HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED READING THEM AS WELL! WITH THAT SAID, GOODBYE EVERYONE!**


End file.
